Upside Down
by Karine-F
Summary: Une erreur de manipulation en cours de potions entraîne malgré eux Severus Snape et Hermione Granger dans un nouveau monde... Inquiétant, effrayant et dangereux. Cette autre dimension les amènera plus loin encore que tout ce dont ils pouvaient imaginer... HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est une fic Harry Potter, avec comme pairing, le couple Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à une fanfiction sur ce thème, bien que j'en ai lu énormément (et des très bonnes !). Je suis donc heureuse de donner ma petite contribution à ce nouveau ship._

 _Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, Dark Cape, pour ses corrections et ses suggestions. Merci par avance pour votre lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plutôt inédit (et pas une énième fic où Hermione est l'apprenti de Snape, bien qu'on aime toujours ce cas de situation n'est-ce pas ?)._

 _Je ne sais pas encore si je partirais dans du Rating M (très probablement, mais on ne sait jamais… Enfin, si vous connaissez déjà mes fics, vous savez que j'adore ça.). Je vous préviendrais sur le moment et si cela vient._

 _Vous m'excuserez par avance des fautes probablement nombreuses sur les ingrédients, les potions, leurs couleurs etc… Je ne suis pas assez fan pour connaître par cœur ce genre de subtilités. Ainsi, j'ai pioché totalement au hasard certains termes trouvés ici et là._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Upside Down**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Severus Snape observait sa classe avec lassitude. Il retint avec justesse de laisser passer un soupir à travers ses fines lèvres retroussées. Il était 15h, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étudiaient dans les cachots depuis deux longues heures.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d'attirer leur attention… Depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres tué de la main d'Harry Potter, les 7éme années se sentaient pousser des ailes. La majorité était convaincu de ne pas avoir besoin de passer ses ASPIC. Le ministère n'était pas de cet avis, ni le professeur Snape d'ailleurs, qui s'en était sorti in extremis grâce à un antipoison extrêmement fort mais efficace. Il gardait les marques mortelles du serpent sur son torse et son cou, qu'il cachait d'autant plus derrière des cols roulés.

Ce jour là, il leur avait donné une potion, longue mais relativement simple à faire… Et comme à chaque fois, tout se passait de la même manière, inlassablement. Potter et Weasley s'efforçaient de rendre un liquide qui ne ressemblerait pas à de la vase, Malefoy et Goyle riaient grassement en faisant quelque chose de… potable tandis que Granger et Londubat concoctaient une potion parfaite. Enfin… c'était plutôt elle qui s'affairait à tout faire du début à la fin tandis que son « binôme » se contentait de rester le nez plongé dans son livre, mimant un intérêt profond à la liste des ingrédients lue et relue au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois. Et plus Neville se cachait, plus le maître des potions le remarquait. Cela avait le don d'extirper une moue de désapprobation sur son visage habituellement impassible.

« GRANGER ! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de sa classe.

_ Monsieur ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme, une racine de mandragore en main. »

Snape se leva, faisant se recroqueviller les élèves face à a stature imposante. Il était si grand, et sa manière de se mouvoir, à la fois d'une démarche gracile et inquiétante avait la capacité de faire taire une classe de 40 adolescents perturbateurs et arrogants. Il s'approcha du bureau de la jeune fille, Neville Londubat gardant le regard rivé sur son livre et priant pour que la confrontation face au maitre des potions n'ait pas lieu.

Snape jeta un regard noir à Hermione, qui ne semblait pas le craindre le moins du monde. Elle se contentait de lever un sourcil dans sa direction, se posant 1001 questions sur le déroulement de la recette. Avait-elle fait une erreur quelque part ? Il parvint à sa hauteur et lui ôta brutalement la racine des mains en la jetant presque sur la table.

Il se permit de lancer un regard en direction du chaudron où la potion était encore chaude. Elle était irréprochable, _évidemment_.

Snape serra les dents en se saisissant de sa baguette.

« Evanesco. Lança-t-il en direction du chaudron qui se vida instantanément.

_ Mais Monsieur… Commença Hermione en une complainte aussi timide que sincère.

_ Granger, vous allez me faire le plaisir de poser vos fesses sur cette chaise et de ne plus toucher à RIEN. Lui lança-t-il avec menace. »

Son regard de glace suffit à la jeune élève pour s'assoir sur son tabouret, non sans montrer son désaccord. Snape entendit quelques rires moqueurs, mais n'en eut cure. Ainsi, il ignora la plus brillante -et agaçante- de ses élèves et tourna sa tête vers Neville qui se renfrognait de plus en plus, tant et si bien que son visage en devenait comique.

« Monsieur Londubat. Vous allez me faire cette potion, du début à la fin. Et Mademoiselle Granger… _Grinça-t-il en la fusillant du regard._ Ne vous aidera pas. »

Neville barbouilla un faible oui quasiment inaudible. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, Snape se tourna vers Hermione dont le visage restait aussi impassible que le sien.

 _Si seulement elle était à Serpentard…_ Se surprit à penser le Maître des Potions.

Snape approcha son visage si près de celui de la jeune femme qu'elle recula imperceptiblement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et son parfum, un mélange subtil de santal, de menthe poivré et de parchemin. S'en était troublant, et cette odeur l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Pourtant, son expression, profonde et pénétrante la fit redescendre sur Terre bien assez vite.

« Si j'entends une seule parole, si je perçois ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cil, un regard, un clin d'œil, si je vois même un spasme sur votre visage Miss Granger, soyez certaine que j'enlèverais tant de points à votre maison qu'il vous sera impossible de gagner la coupe avant au moins une décennie, ais-je été clair ? »

Hermione inspira longuement en soutenant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Avait-il toujours été aussi déstabilisant ? Probablement. Aux autres, il leur faisait peur… mais elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de trouble face à lui. Elle ne parvenait juste pas à en désigner la nature.

« Oui, Monsieur. Lui répondit-elle, plus calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. »

Snape approuva en retournant avec lenteur vers son bureau. Dès qu'il s'y laissa choir, l'ensemble de la classe reprit ses activités. Il eut un regard vers la table du binôme qu'il venait de martyriser, voyant la jeune Gryffondor froncée sur sa chaise, arborant un visage mi inquiet mi plaintif en observant son collègue faire sa préparation. Snape fut presque tenter d'en rire. Il sortit sa plume, son encrier rouge et griffonna rageusement le tas de copies devant lui.

La salle était silencieuse, rythmée par les ingrédients tombant dans les chaudrons, les grognements mécontents de Snape face aux notes désastreuses qu'il était en train d'accorder à sa classe de première année et le bruit de son écriture, hargneuse et rapide. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il redressa enfin la tête. Il balada ses yeux à travers la classe et se leva pour inspecter les chaudrons. Au mieux, les potions étaient médiocres, au pire, épouvantables.

Neville Londubat continuait à balancer des ingrédients dans un chaudron contenant un liquide suspect, aux teintes oscillants entre l'orange et le pourpre. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, se demandant bien comment son camarade avait fait pour obtenir cette couleur étrange.

Le professeur Snape s'approcha d'eux, avec un regard furtif vers les ingrédients. La potion du jeune homme lui semblait à lui aussi, de plus en plus suspecte.

Alors que la jeune fille avait le visage encore plus penché sur le liquide, Neville s'apprêtait à y lancer des chrysopes séchées.

Snape accourra alors vers eux avec toute la rapidité qu'il était possible de rassembler.

« LONDUBAT ! S'écria-t-il. »

Neville, sursauta de l'intervention du professeur et fit tomber les insectes dans le chaudron. Snape arriva à leur hauteur. Il s'empara du bras d'Hermione et la recula vivement de sa chaise. Il se positionna devant elle, mais il était trop tard. La potion explosa au visage du professeur ainsi qu'à celui de son élève.

Une fumée épaisse se forma, ce qui fit tousser et râler l'ensemble des élèves qui se levèrent. Certains partirent, assailli par l'odeur infecte de la salle de cours. Lorsque le petit nuage toxique se dissipa enfin, le professeur Snape et Hermione Granger avaient disparus…

* * *

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui brulaient atrocement. Elle peinait à respirer, asphyxiée par la fumée qui disparaissait peu à peu. Progressivement, elle tentait d'ouvrir un œil, mais le refermait aussitôt. Sa vue était terriblement flou. Elle toussait et inspirait bruyamment.

« Miss Granger ? Entendit-elle. »

C'était le professeur Snape. Sa voix était enrouée, et il semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

« Miss Granger, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Si elle avait été lucide, elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Hermione rit de sa réflexion et parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Petit à petit, sa vision se stabilisa et elle vit Snape faire le même effort. Ses iris semblaient avoir doublé de volume, lui accordant un regard noir, presque effrayant. Ses paupières étaient rougies par la pression qu'il y avait exercé avec sa cape. Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur le jeune homme responsable de cette catastrophe lorsqu'il se retourna et tomba sur une salle de classe, vide. Il s'accrocha au bord du bureau en bois, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Son crâne avait peiné à suivre le mouvement brutal de son corps.

Davantage précautionneuse, Hermione tourna la tête tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde avait disparu. Elle pensa alors que tous les élèves devaient être partis face à cette fumée compacte qui leur avait agressé les poumons.

« Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Grogna Snape dans sa barbe. »

D'un mouvement de cape moins gracieux qu'à l'accoutumée, le professeur sortit de sa salle de classe pour retrouver ses élèves. Pourtant, les couloirs restaient indubitablement absents de leur présence. Snape grogna de plus belle. Sa classe en avait profité pour partir de son cours sans son autorisation. Des têtes allaient tomber, aussi vite que le nombre de points de toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Il se prendrait encore un savon par Minerva, mais qu'importe !

Il se mit en marche, talonné par Hermione qui peinait à suivre le rythme. Arrivée finalement à sa hauteur au bout de plusieurs minutes, le professeur adopta une marche plus lente… plus alerte.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans tous le château… Et il y régnait une ambiance étrange que ni lui, ni Hermione n'arrivait à désigner.

Hermione sentait un air frais lui parcourir la nuque et cela était loin d'être agréable. Elle avait l'impression d'être épiée et… en danger. Elle sentait son professeur crispé à ses côtés. Son attitude avait changé.

Il finit par interrompre sa démarche au beau milieu du couloir donnant sur les grands escaliers. Y jetant un coup d'œil, rien ne bougeait.

Habituellement, le bâtiment était sans cesse en mouvement, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile d s'y retrouver… Mais ici, tout restait statique.

Snape leva un sourcil en reculant lentement. Ne prêtant toujours pas attention à son élève qui le suivait, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta de nouveau brutalement et empêcha Hermione d'avancer davantage en la retenant de son bras droit.

Il l'empoigna si fort qu'elle en eu mal. Elle serra les dents et se laissa entrainer le long du mur, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son maître.

Elle observa le Hall d'Entrée. Il y avait quelqu'un… Un homme, petit, affublé d'un short rayé aux couleurs délavées. Il ressemblait à un petit lutin… malveillant, avec sa bouche immense et son regard noir, aussi rieur que dantesque.

« Peeves ? Chuchota la jeune fille, atterrée. »

Il ne flottait pas comme à son habitude, pas plus qu'il n'était transparent. Non, il semblait bel et bien réel.

« Il semble… Commença Hermione.

_ Vivant. Compléta Snape. »

Le professeur se pinça les lèvres. La potion avait eu plus d'effet qu'il aurait cru. Il se lissa la robe et s'apprêtait à repartir discrètement quand Hermione fit un pas vers le fantôme, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Il l'empêcha d'avancer davantage.

« N'y pensez même pas. Lui dit-il gravement.

_ Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider. Se risqua-t-elle à proposer.

_ Peeves ? Nous aider ? La potion de Londubat vous a atteinte. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle contourna habilement le bras du professeur qui lui barrait le passage.

« Miss Granger ! Chuchota-t-il véhément. »

La jeune fille l'ignora royalement et se mit à la hauteur du fantôme. Il observait quelque chose avec malice. Elle s'approcha, toujours plus près. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Alors, elle passa sa main devant son regard, mais c'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

« Peeves ? Demanda la jeune fille. »

Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas, mais émit un rire moqueur en désignant un endroit vide. Hermione se tourna vers son professeur qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Il ne nous voit pas. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Snape se saisit de son bras, plus fort encore que tout à l'heure. Il la tourna vers lui avec colère.

« Aie ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

_ Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi, espèce d'inconsciente ! »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque des pas qui court, un rire aiguë ainsi qu'un sifflement inquiétant arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Harry et Ron tournaient en rond dans le bureau de McGonagall. La professeure finit par pénétrer dans la pièce, cachant avec difficulté un air grave. Pourtant, les deux garçons n'étaient pas dupes. Le regard inquiet sous les lunettes en demi-lune de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard en disait long.

« Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Nous avons fouillé tout le château, contacté le Ministère, les Aurors, personne ne les a aperçus. Nous pensons… »

Minerva se pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il était bien prudent de révéler leurs théories à deux adolescents d'à peine 18 ans, plus qu'impulsifs… Mais elle se dit qu'Harry Potter méritait au moins cela.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? Demanda le rouquin, stressé.

_ Ils ont peut-être… changé de plan… d'époque, de dimension, ou encore de monde…

_ De monde ?! Mais comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver Hermione ?! Demanda Harry, paniqué.

_ Du calme, Potter… Nous allons attendre que Neville se rétablisse et…

_ Il est secoué ! Plus nous attendons, plus nous prenons le risque que…

_ Monsieur Potter. Neville Londubat n'est plus en capacité de voir, et à peine de s'exprimer ! Je vous rappelle qu'il a respiré cette fumée, plus que n'importe qui. Madame Pomfrech s'occupe de lui en ce moment même. Lorsqu'il sera guéri, nous retrouverons la formule qui lui a permis de créer la potion pour nous permettre de comprendre où est le Professeur Snape et Hermione Granger. Avec un peu de chance, ils auront la même idée et peut-être pourront-ils se sauver eux-mêmes.

_ Vous voulez dire… qu'on ne peut rien faire ? Demanda Ron tristement.

_ Je crains que non… Ils devront se débrouiller seuls, pour le moment… »

Harry se mit en apnée. Il connaissait les capacités d'Hermione pour s'en sortir en toute circonstances, et elle avait l'intelligence de Snape de son côté… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de plus en plus.

* * *

Ce sifflement inquiétant les figèrent sur place. Le visage d'Hermione blêmit à vue d'œil. Snape avait le regard fixé sur le couloir. Il fallait agir.

Alors que ce bruit étrange et lugubre s'approchait d'eux, le professeur entraina Hermione à sa suite, le long d'une porte en bois. La jeune fille pétrifiée contre son torse, il ouvrit le placard et s'y engouffra à tatillon et en reculant. Il tentait d'être le plus silencieux possible. Ils étaient entourés de babioles, balais et seaux. Avancer sans faire tomber quoique ce soit relevait d'une véritable épreuve d'agilité.

L'accès étant restée légèrement ouvert, ils virent une ombre longer le couloir. Hermione retint sa respiration. La forme ressemblait à un géant sous une cape noir fluide. Ses mains gantées pendaient de part et d'autre du vêtement. Le capuchon de sa robe était rabattu, de sorte qu'on ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'un trou sombre à la place du visage. Le bras du professeur, était toujours contre la poitrine d'Hermione. Il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques de son cœur, raisonnant avec le sien. La créature s'arrêta devant le placard et tourna la tête. Il y avait deux petits yeux verts et scintillants qui se détachaient de sous la capuche. Snape sentit le cœur d'Hermione s'accélérer, et elle s'accrocha à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Snape recula d'un pas. Il sentit le mur froid contre son dos.

Cette fois, le monstre avança vers eux. Snape se maudit de pas avoir été assez prudent et rapprocha encore plus le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et pressa le bras de son professeur si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanchies. Elle avait si peur... Non. Elle était plutôt pétrifiée de terreur. Ce que cette créature dégageait l'affectait étrangement. Elle voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Harry, Ron, sa carrière, les cours, ses notes aux prochains examens, sa vie elle-même... plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait au moins le réconfort de finir sa vie dans les bras de son professeur de potions, et cette pensée la déstabilisa un court instant. Alors qu'une main gantée s'avança vers eux lentement et qu'Hermione ferma les yeux, les deux comparses entendirent un rire… Un éclat de voix, léger, aiguë, voire même strident sortir du couloir.

Le monstre se désintéressa d'eux et partit rapidement. Hermione n'osa ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle le fit au bout de deux longues minutes, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Snape ne pouvait retenir sa respiration rapide, témoin de sa panique. Il en avait encore des frissons. Seule la chevelure bouclée de la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui ainsi que son parfum, mélange délicat de vanille et de parchemin, parvenaient à le calmer et à le garder lucide.

Hermione agrippait encore le bras de son professeur contre elle comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à s'en détacher. Pourtant, faiblement, elle commença à desserrer son emprise. Ce fut peut-être le déclic nécessaire à son professeur pour s'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité puisqu'il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à une distance plus raisonnable de son élève, il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il effleura la peau de son bras et pouvait encore sentir la poigne d'Hermione. Il avait froid et restait groggy par la chaleur du dos de la jeune femme contre son torse, cette même chaleur qu'il avait rejetée avec vigueur. Cela lui manqua. Il secoua la tête face à cette pensée saugrenue.

La bouche asséchée par tant d'émotions aussi intenses que contradictoires, il reprit rapidement contenance et remit son masque de dureté sur le visage.

« Très bien Miss Granger. Nous ne sommes apparemment plus à Poudlard… Enfin, plus vraiment. »

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Hermione fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Elle oublia son trouble rapidement.

« Comment cela ?

_ Nous sommes... Merlin sait où, probablement dans un plan d'existence différent. Récapitulons… »

Le professeur commença à marcher en rond, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour entretenir une quelconque conversation avec son élève.

« Les fantômes sont… « vivants » si l'on peut dire, mais ils ne peuvent pas interagir avec nous. L'atmosphère semble comme grisée… »

Le professeur se permit de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione. Vêtue de sa jupe, de ses collants opaques et de son chemisier blanc, même son cardigan ne parvenait à cacher les tremblements dû à la fraicheur des lieux.

« L'air est gelé, les escaliers sont figés. Nous n'avons rencontré que des tableaux vides pour le moment, et le château semble être hanté par une créature qui a vraisemblablement senti notre présence. »

L'homme vit, son élève trembloter, mais cette fois de peur. Il aurait pu ressentir l'envie de la rassurer, mais il devait s'avouer que la situation ne semblait pas tourner à leur avantage pour le moment. Il fallait trouver une solution, l'heure n'était pas propice aux jérémiades.

« Puis, il y a eu ce ricanement étrange qui a fait éloigner la créature. »

Hermione redressa la tête, oubliant tout à coup sa frayeur.

« J'ai… J'ai déjà entendu, oui… Ce rire ne m'est pas inconnu. Bafouilla la jeune Gryffondor. »

Snape releva un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, il se pinça les lèvres et reprit sa marche méditative.

« Peu importe. La priorité est de trouver un refuge. Explorer, voir quelles sont les limites de ce monde. Il faut qu'on trouve… de la nourriture, de l'eau, et identifier ce qui a fait s'éloigner cette créature pour l'utiliser à notre avantage. »

Hermione se mit à remercier l'Univers entier pour s'être retrouvée dans cette situation avec son maitre des potions. Il était le plus à même de les maintenir en vie. Avec Ron, elle serait probablement morte il y a quelques minutes. Elle avait envie de rire, mais se retint de justesse. Il lui semblait devenir folle.

« Venez, et nous ne devons nous séparer sous aucun prétexte. Insista Snape en sortant avec précaution du placard. »

Snape s'était saisi du poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraina à sa suite. Il avait une démarche silencieuse, fluide et rapide qu'Hermione peinait à suivre. Mais elle n'en dit pas un mot, de peur d'ameuter un autre monstre plus effrayant encore. Alors, elle se mit à réfléchir à tout vitesse.

Ce ricanement espiègle… Cette voix… Elle était certaine de la connaître. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir par la Grande Porte, Hermione se stoppa net.

La force de son professeur la fit presque vaciller. Pourtant, elle était pétrifiée sur place. Ses pieds cloués aux sol refusaient d'avancer. Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à lui faire une énième remontrance, elle l'observa presque perdue.

« Mimi. Chuchota-t-elle. »

L'homme devant elle fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Pardon ?

_ Nous devons aller dans les toilettes des filles. Lâcha Hermione, d'un regard illuminé.

_ Miss Granger, ce n'est pas… »

Hermione retira un peu trop vivement sa main de la poigne de son professeur et fit demi-tour. Cependant, celui-ci la happa par le bras une nouvelle foi, empli d'une colère noire.

« Je vais ai dit que nous ne devions pas nous séparer ! Grogna-t-il.

_ C'était Mimi Geignarde ! Nous devons absolument la retrouver ! Lâcha Hermione, désemparée. »

Il lui sembla que son élève perdait complétement pied. Le choc, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question de ne pas suivre son plan initial. Et il était à présent en train de prier pour ne pas avoir à la porter de force à travers tout le domaine pour vite s'éloigner du château.

« Miss Granger, nous allons sortir et…

_ Professeur je vous en prie. »

Hermione avait haussé le ton et lui lançait un regard suppliant.

« Faites-moi confiance… Lança-t-elle dans un souffle. »

A ce moment très précis, Snape ne sut ce qu'il se passa dans son esprit. Avec Potter, Weasley, Voldemort même en personne, il n'aurait rien lâcher… Snape n'abandonnait jamais rien, il ne change jamais de plan, reste pragmatique, prudent. Pourtant, il lui accorda un hochement de tête sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se mit à suivre la jeune femme. Il pensa qu'il devait lui aussi avoir perdu totalement les pédales.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, au lieu d'un rire mutin, il entendit un chant. Un air, railleur et narquois. Oui, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas loin. Il avança plus rapidement, guidé par son ouïe. Hermione lâcha la main de son professeur, qu'elle avait saisi sans le réaliser et courut dans le couloir pour atterrir à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Mimi ! Cria-t-elle. »

Une silhouette s'arrêta tout à coup de marcher, en même temps que son chant quitta sa gorge. Elle se tourna. Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise. Sa robe d'ordinaire délavée était à présent propre, et elle pouvait voir distinctement le blason de Serdaigle l'ornementer. Ses cheveux, habituellement pendants et ternes, étaient attachés et brillaient d'une noirceur hypnotique. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et son teint n'était plus aussi blafard. Elle ressemblait cette fois à une véritable jeune étudiante.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à être ignorer, la jeune fille devant elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Mimi ? Redemanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, restant mutine. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle la jaugea durant de longues minutes.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi aigüe et délurée qu'à l'accoutumée. Son ton laissait transparaître une gravité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Durant l'élaboration du polynectar, Hermione avait appris à connaître Mimi voire même à l'apprécier. Son espièglerie était tant habituelle que sa phrase la désarçonna quelques instants. Elle en oublia l'incongruité de la situation et le fait que la jeune fille pouvait la voir, contrairement aux autres fantômes hantant les lieux.

« Et vous non plus. Compléta-t-elle en regardant le maitre des potions.

_ Nous le savons. Dit-il simplement en soutenant son regard.

_ C'est un… accident. _Finit par dire Hermione._ Tu dois nous sortir d'ici. »

Mimi ricana tel un diablotin.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Oh ça… C'est compliqué. Lâcha Mimi en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque. »

Le professeur Snape et Hermione se regardèrent, abasourdis avant de suivre Mimi à travers les étagères vides de livres.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait plaisir. Surtout pour un ship tel que le Snamione, c'est une première pour moi.**_

 _ **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** : Oui, effectivement, c'est un sacré bordel ! C'est un monde étrange, et si tu ne comprends pas bien en quoi il consiste, ne t'inquiète pas : c'est normal !_

 _ **DannyVal** : Merci pour ta remarque. Effectivement, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je pense que... dans l'éventualité que Snape ait survécu à la morsure du serpent, il aurait bien des motivations à continuer d'exercer à Poudlard. Il a toujours été là bas, c'est un lieu symbolique pour lui. De plus, c'est un ancien mangemort, pire encore, le bras droit de Voldemort... Est-ce qu'on peut clairement imaginer quelle difficulté cela peut engendrer pour trouver un poste quelconque dans le monde des sorciers ?_

 _ **Hesmeras** : Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir une lectrice SwanQueen qui suit cette fanfiction ! J'en suis toute émue !_

 _ **Luna Black1** : Tu ne sais pas encore quel effet a réellement eu cette potion... Je pense que tu seras surprise ! Le nombre de chapitres... Je pense qu'il y en aura une trentaine. J'en suis à l'écriture du 25éme et j'approche de la fin ;)_

Merci à tous les autres pour leurs avis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous allez commencer à comprendre un peu plus de choses sur ce monde... Mais d'autres questions vont venir se superposer hahahaha ! Le rythme sera de un à deux chapitres par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi. Je vous attend au rendez-vous.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

« C'est… Compliqué ? Demanda Hermione en se raclant la gorge. »

Mimi était en train d'arpenter la bibliothèque vide de tout livre et de présence. Elle passait ses mains sur les étagères poussiéreuses d'où on ne pouvait habituellement même pas distinguer la couleur du bois. D'ailleurs, Snape remarqua que celui-ci était plus clair à l'endroit où il contenait habituellement tous les manuels de magie.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Mimi en ignorant les demandes d'Hermione. »

La jeune femme pesta silencieusement. La connaissant, elle et son entêtement, la discussion allait sûrement durer des heures. Et elle ressentait déjà l'impatience de son professeur à ses côtés.

« Tu riais. Dit Hermione, comme d'une évidence.

_ Oh oui, je jouais à cache-cache avec Zazar.

_ Qui est Zazar ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Une chose à la fois. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Demanda Mimi en se stoppant au beau milieu d'une rangée. »

Snape soupira en se tenant l'arête du nez. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer paître la jeune fille lorsque son élève répondit avec empressement.

« Une potion. C'était un accident, nous avons respiré de la fumée.

_ C'est une bien étrange façon de venir. Moi souvent, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer et quitter les toilettes. Lâcha Mimi en penchant la tête, sceptique.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs… Tu n'y es pas… Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne peux pas y aller. »

N'y tenant plus, Snape tapa du poing contre une étagère et s'adressa à la jeune Serdaigle.

« Écoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter vos histoires. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, nous sommes poursuivis par une créature et nous devons absolument sortir d'ici. Siffla Snape.

_ Oh vous devez parler de Zazar ! Oui, il est très joueur ! Lâcha Mimi en ricanant.

_ Peu importe son nom ! S'emporta Snape.

_ Si vous le prenez comme ça, je pars. Lâcha Mimi en rebroussant chemin.

_ Non Mimi, attend ! »

La jeune fille partit de la bibliothèque. Hermione fusilla du regard son professeur qui affichait une mine dédaigneuse. Elle courut pour la rattraper, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Snape arriva, comme à son habitude, en marchant d'un pas lent et calculé.

« Mimi, nous avons besoin de ton aide, je t'en prie. Supplia Hermione à demi-mot.

_ Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? Et puis ton ami n'est pas très gentil.

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est le Professeur Snape.

_ Oh, un professeur… Lâcha Mimi d'un ton mielleux.

_ Oui et tu comprendras qu'il a la fâcheuse habitude de martyriser les élèves. Lâcha Hermione en lançant un regard innocent à Snape. »

Celui-ci la fusilla, puis reprit contenence en ne pipant mot.

« Personne n'est parfait. Finit par lâcher Mimi en souriant au maître des potions.

_ Je t'en prie Mimi. Il est vital pour nous que tu nous dises où nous sommes, quelle est cette créature et où pouvons-nous être en sécurité.

_ Très bien… Lâcha Mimi résignée, presque ennuyée de devoir tout leur dévoiler. Elle espérait pouvoir faire durer le moment pour avoir une nouvelle distraction dans sa non-vie. »

La jeune fille prit place sur un banc. Hermione resta debout face à elle, les bras croisés tandis que Snape se tenait juste derrière elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous êtes dans l'entre-deux.

_ L'entre-deux ? Répéta Hermione.

_ C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. C'est… Poudlard sans vraiment l'être.

_ Les limbes ? Demanda finalement Snape en plissant les yeux. »

Mimi finit par le regarder, amusée.

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'appelle cet endroit. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'y balader consciemment, les esprits des autres fantômes sont de l'autre côté. »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Oui, cela ressemblait fortement aux limbes… Mais dans ce cas, comment revenir au monde des vivants et… quel est ce monstre qui hante les lieux ?

« Je viens ici pour me réfugier quelque part lorsqu'on m'embête ou pour jouer avec Zazar quand je m'ennuie.

_ Qui est-il ?

_ Celui qui m'a tué. Lâcha Mimi avec une simplicité déconcertante. »

Snape haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Tu veux dire que c'est… Le… Basilic ? Demanda Hermione, hésitante.

_ Sous une autre forme oui. Je l'appelle Zazar puisqu'il me fait penser au fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Il rêve de me capturer de nouveau, et moi, je m'amuse à le faire tourner en rond. Il adore les sang-de-bourbe. Dit la jeune fille sous un ton à la fois mystérieux et inquiétant. »

Hermione et son professeur se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Ils avaient là l'explication de leur mal-être, de leur pétrification face au monstre, du souvenir désagréable et affolant qu'avait fait resurgir les orbes verts de sous le capuchon de la créature… C'était le Basilic. Et il chercherait très probablement à les tuer.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Elle serra les poings, ses mains devenues moites. Alors que la panique commençait à l'envahir, contre toute attente, Snape posa sa main fermement sur son épaule en s'adressant à Mimi Geignarde. Ce simple contact suffit à la jeune femme pour ne pas lui faire perdre pied.

« Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Rappela le professeur en ôtant finalement sa main de l'épaule de son élève.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Mais il me semble qu'ici, lorsque nous sommes conscients, nous ne pouvons pas retourner à l'endroit où nous sommes morts. Dit Mimi d'un air ennuyé. »

Hermione et Snape se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre comme d'un seul homme.

« La chambre des secrets. Dirent-ils ensemble. »

Mimi émit de nouveau un rire tonitruant.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi synchronisé ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois moqueur et doucereux.

_ Pouvez-vous nous escorter ? Demanda Snape en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

_ Vous m'en demandez beaucoup… Lâcha la jeune fille, espiègle. Je serais votre génie, mais en moins généreuse. Je vous accorde deux vœux. Compléta-t-elle sur un ton juvénile.

_ Très bien. Répondit Snape, retenant de justesse un souffle las. Vous nous accompagnez pour faire diversion lorsque nous en avons besoin et… vous serez notre intermédiaire avec l'autre monde. »

La jeune fille mima un air de profonde concentration face à la proposition du professeur Snape. Il était peu courant qu'elle ait une quelconque tâche à accomplir, et cela pourrait grandement contribuer à la sortir de son ennui perpétuel.

« Très bien… Finit-elle par accepter.

_ Nous avons besoin d'aller dans les parties communes de Serpentard, les cachots ainsi que la Forêt Interdite.

_ Je ne peux malheureusement vous aider à y accéder. Il m'est impossible de sortir du château, contrairement à Zazar. D'ailleurs, il traîne très souvent dans ces parties communes, je vous recommande plutôt d'aller chez les Gryffondor. Lâcha Mimi. »

Snape parut ennuyé, mais y concéda. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Ils se mirent en route, en silence. Discrètement, ils entrèrent dans les dortoirs déserts sans grande difficulté. La grosse dame absente, la porte était restée grande ouverte. Le professeur sortit sa baguette, priant intérieurement pour que certains sorts simples fonctionnent.

« Reducto. Dicta-t-il en direction d'un lit. »

Le lit se rétrécit avec plus ou moins de difficultés. La magie semblait fragile dans ce monde…

Hermione sortit une bourse de sa poche et se mit à prendre tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Puis, ils retraversèrent le château sans rencontrer autre chose que Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui les avait ignorés royalement. Snape prit plusieurs chaudrons ainsi que quelques couteaux, louches et autre ustensiles. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun ingrédient dans cette salle… Il pesta en suivant Mimi Geignarde vers les toilettes des filles. La jeune fille se stoppa à l'entrée, une barrière invisible l'empêchant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Soudain, Hermione et Snape entendirent un sifflement qui leur était maintenant bien familier. Un frisson glacé leur saisit la nuque tandis que Mimi semblait excitée comme une gamine le jour de Noel.

« Entrez ! Il ne viendra jamais jusque-là. Je vais l'attirer ailleurs. Lorsque je serais présente, je toquerais trois fois à la porte des toilettes. »

Snape acquiesça et laissa Hermione entrer la première dans les lieux.

« Zazar ! Viens là ! Cria-t-elle en ricanant et en courant vers la direction opposée. »

Le sifflement se fit plus lointain. Snape se permit enfin de regarder devant lui. Le couloir donnant sur la chambre était ouvert. Il avança et se pencha vers le tunnel, grimaçant de dégoût.

« Après vous Miss Granger. »

Hermione fit une moue réprobatrice en se laissant tomber dans la galerie souterraine. Elle atterrit lourdement sur un tas de racines mortes et se releva rapidement. Elle observa les alentours.

Les corridors ne semblaient pas aussi lugubres que dans leur réalité. Il n'y avait aucun cadavre de rongeurs jonchant le sol et l'air n'était pas aussi glacé. Elle entendit à peine son professeur la rejoindre. Ensemble, ils arpentèrent les lieux, aux aguets.

« Ne baissons pas la garde. Le Basilic peut toujours rôder dans ces couloirs. Il n'est mort que dans la chambre. »

Hermione frissonna. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte close, ornementé d'un cercle et de deux serpents de pierre. Leurs yeux, portant normalement deux émeraudes vertes, en étaient ici dépourvus. Hermione prononça les seuls mots Fourchelang qu'elle connaissait et qui leur permettrait d'entrer… Mais la porte ne bougea pas.

Elle prononça de nouveau le mot de passe, en vain.

« Ça devrait marcher… Mon Dieu, ça devrait marcher ! Réalisa-t-elle un brin paniquée.

_ Attendez. »

Snape se posta en face de la porte close.

« Ouvre-toi. Dit-il simplement. »

Avec surprise, les deux serpents bougèrent, se croisèrent et s'entrecroisèrent pour finir par ouvrir la porte. Hermione resta plantée devant l'ouverture, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais pourquoi…

_ Le Basilic ne peut pas ouvrir la porte, car il ne doit pas pouvoir prononcer le mot de passe. Répondit-il.

_ Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Hermione en avança, le passage se refermant derrière elle.

_ Simple intuition. Nous n'entendons que des sifflements, je pense que le Basilic parle Fourchelang là-haut. »

Hermione était impressionnée par la capacité d'improvisation du maître des potions. Il était encore plus vif, intelligent et inventif qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

« Merci. Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. »

Snape se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air interrogateur.

« C'est mon rôle de vous protéger. Et je n'allais pas risquer ma peau. Dit-il sur un ton froid et indifférent.

_ Bien sûr… Répondit-elle. »

Snape ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles avaient franchis la barrière de sa gorge. Il se pinça les lèvres en regardant devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu la chambre jusque maintenant. Elle n'était pas aussi inquiétante que les descriptions que leur avaient fournies Potter. Ils y pénétrèrent prudemment. L'air ambiant était tout à fait agréable et, alors qu'Hermione frissonnait de froid dans le reste du château à travers son uniforme, elle se sentait cette fois parfaitement bien. Le plafond était retenu par deux rangés de piliers entourés de serpents aux orbes vides. La pièce ne baignait pas dans une lumière verte inquiétante, mais plutôt dans une atmosphère presque chaleureuse. Alors que le sol était sans cesse sale et mouillé, il était cette fois brillant de propreté.

Le visage de Salazard Serpentard parut presque sympathique au milieu de tout cela. Ils arrivèrent au bout et Snape claqua ses mains ensemble, ce qui fit sursauter sa jeune élève.

« Très bien. Au travail. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

« Harryyyyy… Laissa planer Mimi d'un air séducteur. »

Harry Potter, passant dans un couloir, tenta d'éviter Mimi Geignarde, en vain. Il grimaça lorsque la jeune fille se posta devant lui, flottant de tout son long.

« Coucou Harry. Dit-elle en un sourire mutin.

_ Salut Mimi. Répondit-il poliment.

_ N'as-tu pas le temps de venir me voir mon cher Harry ? Je m'ennuie tellement dans les toilettes, c'était beaucoup plus rigolo lorsque tu venais me rendre visite… Surtout lorsque tu as pris un bain, n'en as-tu pas envie ? Je te sens stressé. Ricana-t-elle en effleurant sa cravate d'une main glacée. »

Harry cacha son agacement avec un air courtois sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps Mimi. Je suis préoccupé. Dit-il en voulant s'échapper de l'emprise du fantôme.

_ Par quoi mon chou ? Demanda Mimi d'une moue boudeuse.

_ Hermione a disparue.

_ Oh… »

Mimi parut ennuyée. Elle sentit Harry lui échapper, alors elle le suivit avec attention.

« Et si… je savais où elle était ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même dans les airs.

_ Quoi ? Se stoppa le sorcier en se retournant vers elle. »

Mimi ricana en lui tournant autour.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas… Oui… Peut-être… Dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

_ Mimi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi tout. Lui intima-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange mon cher Harry ? »

Le survivant se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il avança, d'une marche lente et méditative. Puis, il finit par s'asseoir à même les escaliers, qui s'étaient momentanément arrêtés de bouger.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Mimi lui sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Passe plus de temps avec moi… Le supplia-t-elle. »

Harry soupira lourdement et lui lança un sourire galant.

« … Très bien. »

Mimi hocha la tête de contentement en prenant place à ses côtés.

* * *

Snape avait installé deux lits aux couleurs de Gryffondor à une distance plus que respectable l'un de l'autre… Voire même trop. Il n'en revenait pas d'être contraint de dormir dans ces draps rouge et or. Il grimaça en installant le reste de leurs affaires.

Ils avaient déplacé une bonne partie des ustensiles présents dans les cachots ici, sans qu'Hermione n'en comprenne l'intérêt. Ils avaient ainsi aménagé la Chambre des Secrets en deux parties. Leurs deux couches se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, contre la statue immense du fondateur de Serpentard tandis qu'ils avaient installé trois tables en bois, deux chaudrons, des fioles et des bocaux un peu plus loin, au milieu des piliers. Hermione avait trouvé deux paravents et des rideaux de lit qui allait être probablement forts utiles. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle se tourna vers son maître.

« Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous allons essayer de reproduire la potion de Londubat. »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

« Miss Granger, cessez de jouer au poisson rouge.

_ Mais Monsieur, qui nous dit que ça marchera ? Et puis nous n'avons aucun ingrédient, nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il a mis dedans. De plus, Mimi ne peut pas nous accompagner jusqu'à la forêt.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis, Miss Granger ? Demanda tout à coup le professeur Snape. »

De toute sa stature, il s'avança vers elle et approcha son visage impassible du sien. Cela la troubla, comme à chaque fois. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient scruter son âme, et elle se sentait tout à coup immensément petite et… vulnérable. Elle grimaça face à cet adjectif qu'elle détestait se donner.

« Je suis un maître des potions, un des meilleurs. J'ai survécu à Vous-savez-qui et à ses sbires, je peux m'en sortir ici. Ce n'est pas un stupide serpent des tréfonds de l'enfer qui me tuera, vous en avez déjà eu la preuve. »

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté, considérant sa dernière affirmation. Pour dire vrai, mourir de la main d'un serpent des tréfonds de l'enfer semblait plus logique que d'y survivre. Visiblement pas pour lui.

« Cet endroit regorge probablement de beaucoup plus de dangers inconnus que vous ne le pensez. Et vous êtes, vous aussi… Lui chuchota-t-elle avec aplomb.

_ Je suis quoi, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, tout à coup avec colère. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. S'en suivit un long et lourd silence.

« Rien, professeur…

_ Bien. Vous resterez là, et je…

_ Non. Lui commanda-t-elle. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement.

« Vous ne prendrez pas tous les risques seul.

_ Miss Granger, vous…

_ Je viens avec vous. C'est non-négociable. Et vous savez que je suis têtue.

_ Ça oui… Soupira-t-il en te tenant l'arête du nez. »

Snape ferma les yeux et les rouvrit vers une Hermione déterminée.

« Foutu courage de Gryffondor. Lâcha-t-il à demi-mot. »

La jeune femme parut plus amusée que vexée. Un jour, sa directrice de maison lui avait dit, pour la réconforter, qu'avec son professeur de potions, il fallait « lire entre les lignes ». Alors, tout ce qu'elle avait entendu était qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était courageuse, et elle s'en contenta presque avec délice.

« Très bien. Mais vous suivrez mes ordres à la lettre et arrêterez de jouer au héros impulsif tel un Potter ambulant. Si je vous dis noir, vous faites noir, si je vous ordonne de faire quelque chose de stupide, vous faites ce quelque chose stupide, et si…

_ J'ai bien compris… _Lâcha-t-elle, excédée._ …Monsieur… Compléta-t-elle.

_ Et 10 points en moins pour cet air supérieur.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ 20 points en moins. »

Hermione grogna en retournant vers sa couche.

* * *

« Dans l'entre-deux ? Demanda d'une voix vive le professeur McGonagall. »

Harry et Ron étaient tous deux assis en face du bureau de la directrice, entourés d'une grande partie des professeurs de l'école. Harry tourna la tête vers le tableau de Dumbeldore endormi. Il lui manquait terriblement… Il essayait tant bien que mal de se raisonner, comprendre que Snape n'avait eu pas le choix ce fameux soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sans succès. Il se concentrait sur la discussion qu'il tenait avec McGonagall.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle triturait le bord de son chapeau, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis, finit par en ressortir, le regard saisissant d'une lueur nouvelle.

« Madame Pomfresh. Dans quel état est Monsieur Londubat ? Demanda la directrice d'une voix claire et calme.

_ Oh il parvient à discerner les formes… Il devrait retrouver l'usage de la parole d'ici quelques semaines.

_ Bien… D'ici là, nous allons informer le professeur Snape et Miss Granger de la suite des événements. Puisque la potion les a mené là-bas, rien ne nous servirait de la reproduire ici. Nous allons les aider en partageant nos idées et informations par le biais de Mimi. Dicta McGonagall à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans son bureau.

_ Mais Madame, elle m'a parlé d'une créature qu'elle appelle « Zazar ». Ils ont peut-être besoin de renfort… Contesta Harry.

_ Harry, je ne vais pas envoyer plus de personnes qu'il ne le devrait dans un endroit inconnu et potentiellement dangereux. De plus, qui nous dit que la potion les enverrait sur le même plan que le professeur Snape et Miss Granger ?

_ Mais nous sommes volontaires pour… Commença Ron. »

McGonagall le stoppa d'une main levée.

« Ma décision est prise. Croyez-le ou non, vous ne les aiderez pas en vous mettant d'autant plus en danger. Votre professeur des potions est un sorcier très puissant, intelligent et vif. Miss Granger est ingénieuse, téméraire et pleine de ressources. À eux deux, je suis certain qu'ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir. De plus, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez communiquer avec Mimi. Elle ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de gens ici.

_ Et moi ? Demanda finalement timidement Ronald.

_ Vous, vous vous occuperez de Neville et l'aiderez à se remémorer des ingrédients constituant la recette. Répondit Pomfresh sous l'approbation de la directrice. »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, peu convaincus. Ils savaient tous deux que la directrice les avait assignés à des tâches simples pour leur donner l'illusion de participer au sauvetage de leur amie… Mais ils étaient mis au pied du mur et, pour une fois, Harry se sentit totalement impuissant face à la situation.

* * *

Snape tourna en rond, sa main glissant sur son menton. Il avait besoin d'un verre… Et de musique, pour se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant l'air d'opéra qu'il se plaisait à écouter lors de l'élaboration de potions périlleuses. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer.

Hermione l'observait, attentive. Chacun de ses pas l'hypnotisaient. Sa cape virevoltait à chaque demi-tour. Ses mains, à la fois puissantes et fines, glissaient sur son visage d'un geste mécanique. Il avait les yeux presque clos. Sa démarche lente n'émettait aucun bruit. Elle se concentra pour écouter sa respiration, régulière, profonde. Ses pieds paraissaient flotter sur le sol. Il lui semblait presque entendre les pensées de Snape, profondes, méthodiques, ponctuées de musique. Classique probablement.

Elle vit sa langue passer imperceptiblement sur sa bouche afin de l'humidifier… Et Hermione fit de même en déglutissant. Il la frôlait presque à chaque fois qu'il passait devant elle, et elle inspirait longuement, remplissant ses poumons de son parfum si caractéristique. Elle perçut les poils se dresser sur les bras de son professeur. Étrangement, cela l'apaisait. Elle était tant absorbée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard, cette fois bien ouvert de Snape dans sa direction.

Celui-ci pencha la tête, voyant son élève en proie à une réflexion aussi profonde que la sienne. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers les siens, il la vit rougir et détourner le visage, gênée. Il garda un air impassible, tout en pensant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le scrutait ainsi… Il n'osait la déranger dans ces cas-là, même lorsque cela arrivait en plein cours. Il préférait attendre qu'elle réalise l'insistance de son regard vers lui, et lui faisait mine de ne pas y avoir prêté attention. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et à force, c'était devenu… Un jeu. Avec n'importe quel élève, professeur, voire même être humain, il n'aurait eu aucune gêne à se racler la gorge et à l'envoyer pester. Mais pas avec elle. Cela le flattait même.

Snape envoya cette pensée s'échapper, loin de son esprit, d'un geste rageur de la main. Il s'avança vers la sortie, talonné par Hermione.

« Nous avons besoin de vivres. Dit-il simplement. »

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit le professeur jusqu'à la sortie. Arpentant Poudlard avec précaution, elle pensa rapidement qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à cette atmosphère. L'air était si froid, et il faisait très sombre. Tout était vide, il n'y avait aucune activité, aucun bruit sauf ceux de leurs pas. Elle se mit à maudire le temps où elle se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer à cause du bruit. Elle aurait donné cher à présent pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre un éclat de voix.

Dehors, le ciel était dénué de nuage, mais tout restait gris. Il ne faisait pas plus chaud qu'à l'intérieur, bien au contraire… La cabane d'Hagrid semblait vétuste, et le paysage faisait davantage penser à un décor de cauchemar.

« Même lors de la guerre, c'était plus chaleureux. Pensa-t-elle en un frisson d'angoisse. »

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, plus sombre et terrifiante que jamais. Elle était trop silencieuse, sans ne serait-ce que la présence d'une brise pour caresser les feuilles. Snape eut un moment d'hésitation, oscillant son regard entre les lieux et son élève. Il finit par lui tendre plusieurs lourdes gourdes d'eau, pouvant transporter au moins six gallons.

« Vous vous occupez de ça, je m'occupe de la nourriture. »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans broncher. Elle se pinça néanmoins les lèvres, consciente que sa tâche était d'autant plus facile que celle de son professeur. Elle se garda également de dire qu'ils pouvaient très bien se ravitailler en eau via les robinets des toilettes. Alors, Hermione s'attela à la tâche puis attendit non loin du lac, nerveuse. Il lui semblait que les minutes devenaient des heures. Elle ne cessait d'observer les alentours avec anxiété. Sa vue était dégagée, et lui permettait d'anticiper tout danger potentiel. Pourtant, elle avait véritablement hâte de sortir d'ici. Retrouver le confort, certes sommaire de la Chambre, devenait son principal désir.

« Jamais je n'aurais autant souhaité être là-bas. Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Hermione tournait en rond, encore et encore. Plus de 20 minutes plus tard, elle aperçut enfin son professeur marcher vers elle d'un pas rapide.

« Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! S'exclama-t-elle, sans réfléchir, sous un ton de reproche. »

L'intéressé se contenta de grogner. Ils réussirent à rejoindre la Chambre sans encombre. Toujours aussi silencieux, ils se mirent à tout aménager. Snape parvint à jeter un sort de conservation aux baies, fruits et animaux qu'ils étaient parvenus à récolter. Hermione grimaça à la vue des nombreux lapins morts qui jonchaient le sol.

« Au fait, Miss Granger. Commença-t-il. »

La jeune femme releva le regard vers lui, se défilant de sa tâche de classer les herbes et autres ingrédients destinés à l'élaboration de la potion.

« 50 points en moins. Lança-t-il, laconique.

_ POURQUOI ? S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

_ Pour vous apprendre à me faire un tant soit peu confiance. »


	5. Chapter 5

__CutieSunshine : Ma fic fait peur ? Meu pas du touuuuut :p

Tralapapa : Je vois que tu es au rendez-vous ! Salut !

Noumea : Pourquoi la Chambre des Secrets ? Parce que c'est le seul endroit sur, étant donné que les fantômes ne peuvent pas retourner sur le lieu de leur mort... Le Basilic ne viendra donc pas les chercher là bas :) Merci pour tes reviews, et nous prendrons garde à faire plus attention aux fautes à l'avenir.

Danyval : Oui, j'ai lu une fic de ce genre (même plusieurs d'ailleurs) où Rogue est parti vivre dans un coin reculé justement. Oh et y'avait une fic géniale dans ce style ! Une fic où Rogue part s'acheter une maison et genre Hermione en prends une aussi, pas loin de lui. Et elle apprends après son emménagement que son voisin c'est Rogue x) Fic très dark au demeurant, mais merveilleuse et très bien écrite, j'ai adoré !

Pour te répondre sur le pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas en Fourchelang (puisque je ne l'explique pas clairement, je pensais que vous comprendriez de vous même) : c'est parce que la porte est déjà une "barrière" naturelle pour que le Basilic n'entre pas dans la pièce. Or, il ne sait pas parler autre chose que Fourchelang dans l'entre deux (bah voui, c'est un Serpent ne l'oublions pas !)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

« NON, NON et NON ! Entendit-elle hurler. »

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur vers Snape, pestant contre le monde entier.

« Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a bien pu mettre dans cette potion ?! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin et de faire autant d'erreurs. Il essayait de faire une soupe ou quoi ?! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle se reprit in extremis avant que le professeur ne l'entende. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait à une distance respectable derrière lui.

« Et puis allons-y, balançons des chrysopes séchées ! Où a-t-il bien pu pêcher cette idée ? Dès que nous serons sortis d'ici, je jure que je lui crierais si fort dessus que son uniforme sentira l'urine pendant trois semaines. Il tremblera tellement en me voyant qu'il refera cette FICHUE potion lui-même pour ne pas se retrouver dans le même monde que MOI. »

Hermione sourit en coupant une pile d'ingrédients devant elle. Elle tourna son visage vers son professeur. Il avait, depuis quelques jours, délaissé sa longue cape de sorcier pour ne garder que son chemisier et pantalon noir. Elle le trouvait ainsi moins… impressionnant.

« C'était peut-être pour ça. »

Snape tourna le regard vers son élève, semblant presque avoir oublié sa présence.

« Pardon ?

_ Peut-être qu'il a fait cette potion pour s'éloigner de vous parce que vous lui faites trop peur. Lâcha Hermione en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est ridicule. Si l'idée ne me plaisait pas tant, je vous aurais retiré 10 points, vous le savez ? »

Hermione haussa de nouveau les épaules, indifférente. Plus d'une semaine… Oui, cela faisait 10 longs jours qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Ils n'avaient pas sorti le nez dehors depuis tout ce temps, et, au vu de leurs rations, ils ne devraient pas tarder à le faire. La jeune Gryffondor s'était ainsi habituée quotidiennement aux insomnies, sarcasmes et retraits de points de son professeur. Cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet… Pire, encore, cela la rassurait, signe des plus flagrants de sa démence progressive.

« Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? Soupira-t-elle.

_ Potter se pavanant en signant des autographes ? Cet imbécile de toutou rouquin qui vous fait les yeux doux ?

_ Ron ne me fait pas les yeux doux ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. »

Snape soupira en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

« Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien. Dit-il, las.

_ Et vous alors ? »

Hermione sentit la tension dans l'air, palpable, électrique. Elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir intenable. Seulement, elle devait avouer que bien qu'elle soit parvenue à s'accommoder du caractère irascible de son colocataire temporaire, l'atmosphère, les lieux et leur situation ne prêtaient qu'à une chose : la pression psychologique.

« J'ai 40 ans, vous en avez 19. Dit-il, comme d'une évidence.

_ Cet argument est complètement idiot. Vous n'avez aimé qu'une fois, et ce n'était même pas réciproque. Vous parlez d'une expérience. Dit-elle, cinglante.

_ Oublieriez-vous que je suis votre professeur, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

_ Oh ça suffit. Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes ? S'exclama-t-elle, excédée. »

Hermione ragea en mettant une certaine distance. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit en tailleur. Le maître des potions l'observa faire, interloqué. Il la sentait à bout de nerfs, rien ne servait d'alimenter le brasier. Il était bien nécessaire de préserver un équilibre pour ne pas qu'ils s'entre-tuent… Pourtant, quand il l'entendit sangloter, il ne put rester indifférent. Snape inspira lourdement, exaspéré, en avançant vers le lit de la jeune femme. Il se planta devant elle, retrouvant son attitude impassible. Il était… Perdu.

Il réalisait bien qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Severus Snape n'avait jamais réconforté qui que ce soit, et ne l'avait jamais été lui-même d'ailleurs. Pour dire vrai, il était même resté de marbre face aux paroles blessantes de son élève. Il avait compris qu'elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot à la seconde où cela avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Et puis… Lui aussi, avait été maladroit et acerbe par le passé et cela lui avait tant coûté. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur d'erreurs qu'il avait lui-même déjà commises.

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, le visage plongé dans ses bras. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait été si sèche et méchante. Elle connaissait pourtant les épreuves plus qu'insupportables qu'il avait surmonté pour la femme qu'il aimait. Qui était-elle pour remettre tout cela en question ? Pire, pour ne serait-ce que le lui rappeler ?

Elle sentit un poids sur le lit et releva la tête, les yeux rougis. Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension et de surprise à son professeur.

« Les livres. Dit-il.

_ Qu-quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Ce qui vous manque le plus. Je me trompe ? »

Son regard restait perçant, mais elle y perçut une lueur… Différente. Merlin ! Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de s'effondrer. Il était beaucoup trop gentil.

Gentil… Oui, elle devenait folle, c'était cette fois, avéré.

« La musique. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_ Allons bon. Je pensais que vous me répondriez Potter, je dois vous avouer avoir été effrayé à cette idée. Et répugné. 1 point pour Gryffondor.

_ 1 point ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire timide sur le coin des lèvres.

_ Ne m'amadouez pas, sorcière. Dit-il en se levant prestement. »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, spontané, et tellement… Frais. Snape ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire, faible mais néanmoins complice. Il lui sembla alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela sur son visage. Elle regarda l'endroit où il avait prit place. C'était une des règles tacites qu'ils avaient établies plutôt rapidement… Une sorte de distance de sécurité. Il l'avait franchi, et elle en fut touchée.

« Professeur… L'interpella-t-elle. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, sans un mot.

« Pardonnez-moi… Lui dit-elle en un souffle, honteuse.

_ Pour quoi ? Vous m'avez demandé si je savais ce qui vous manquiez le plus, je n'ai fais que répondre à votre question. Dit-il en plissant les yeux. »

Hermione sourit, le cœur rempli de gratitude tandis que Snape retourna à son chaudron. Hésitante, elle finit par prendre place à ses côtés pour couper les ingrédients. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, et ne lui tenait pas rigueur du manque de régularité dans sa découpe des éléments. Après tout, Neville n'avait pas dû le faire, autant être encore plus fidèle à l'original. Snape grimaça.

La potion prit une teinte noire et dégagea une odeur de rose plutôt agréable. Hermione l'observa, le sourcil relevé.

« Celle de Neville sentait l'œuf pourri. Énonça-t-elle.

_ J'aurais plus penché pour des déjections de centaure, mais je m'en tiendrais à votre odorat. Lui répondit-il, résigné. »

Snape prononça un « Evanesco » las.

« J'abandonne. Je suis trop bon en potions pour m'abaisser au niveau de Londubat. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été battu par son manque d'incompétence.

_ Allons professeur. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez être aussi mauvais que lui. Lui dit-elle.

_ Comment dois-je prendre cela, Miss Granger ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. »

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui répondre, trois lourds coups se firent entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Hermione se leva et se hâta en direction de la sortie de la Chambre.

Mimi ne leur apportèrent pas plus d'informations, hormis que Neville avait eu le souvenir d'avoir introduit une fleur dans la potion.

« Merveilleux. Grinça Snape. »

La fin du mois de septembre approchait et bientôt, l'hiver aurait bon de toutes les fleurs du domaine. De très mauvaise humeur, ils allèrent jusqu'à Forêt tandis que Mimi se faisaient joyeusement pourchasser par le serpent dans tout le château. Oh, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Probablement pas lui. Hermione se mit à penser que cela devait être le Karma.

Elle aidait Snape à ramasser des baies. Ses doigts la faisaient souffrir, à force de faire des potions toute la journée. Elle se demanda alors comment son maître faisait pour supporter ce rythme.

Le professeur de potions se gardait de prononcer le moindre mot depuis la révélation de Mimi. Hors de question d'inquiéter son élève. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il ramassa le plus de fleurs différentes possible, et en grand nombre. Cela suffirait-il à les faire tenir ? Il n'en restait déjà que trop peu. Snape se saisit d'une poignée d'orties et les fixa un instant.

« Le vin. Chuchota-t-il. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien. Oubliez. »

La brune comprit que son professeur venait de dire spontanément une des choses qui lui manquait en ce monde. Elle se pinça les lèvres en continuant de ramasser des framboises.

« Du chocolat. Se risqua-t-elle à lui répondre. »

Snape considéra sa réponse et acquiesça, comme pour l'approuver.

« Un feu de cheminée. Lui dit-il.

_ Un énorme plat de lasagnes.

_ Une douche chaude. Soupira-t-il.

_ Et des vêtements propres. Compléta-t-elle.

_ Un bon point pour la Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Elle voulut lui envoyer un regard froid, mais ne put s'y résoudre et lui rendit un sourire sincère, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse de son visage.

« Monsieur ? Pensez-vous que… Nous sortirons rapidement d'ici ? »

Snape cacha une grimace, ne sachant quelle réponse lui donner. Il y eut un long silence, pensant.

« Miss Granger, que vous ai-je dis à propos de la confiance ?

_ 10 point en moins ? Lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- 20. Rectifia-t-il. »

Ils repartirent sans un mot de plus. Puis, 10 jours de plus s'écoulèrent. Hermione se lavait aussi rapidement que possible dans les lavabos des toilettes des filles. Elle n'aimait pas être en dehors de la Chambre et était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Alors qu'elle crut percevoir un sifflement lointain, elle rassembla ses affaires et repartit avec hâte. Elle arriva dans la Chambre, essoufflée. Snape l'accueillit avec une expression interrogatrice. Elle n'y accorda pas d'attention, et alla se recroqueviller dans son lit, le cœur battant.

Son professeur la suivait du regard. Il observa sa potion et se dit que, finalement, il n'obtiendrait probablement rien avec celle-ci non plus. Il se leva et s'assit plus naturellement sur le lit de son élève.

« Ceci est une très mauvaise habitude. Lui dit-il. »

Il n'obtient aucune réponse.

«Ce n'est généralement pas l'usage pour un professeur que de s'asseoir sur le lit d'une des élèves, vous le savez j'espère. Lui énonça-t-il.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous là alors ? Lui souffla-t-elle tristement. »

Le professeur Snape plissa les yeux, prit à son propre piège. Il se reprit et se leva. Hermione le regarda enfin. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, mais elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer.

« Vous, vous restez ici. Lui ordonna-t-il en sortant de la Chambre. »

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Elle ferma les yeux si fort que cela lui fit mal. Elle s'allongea, se repositionna dans son lit et essuya une larme sur son visage.

Elle entendit la porte de la Chambre se refermer et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide de ne pas avoir tenté de le retenir davantage.

* * *

 _ **Le mot de la fin de Dark-Cape, ma bêta adorée :**_

 _"_ Potter se pavanant en signant des autographes ? Cet imbécile de toutou rouquin qui vous fait les yeux doux ?" Bah alors ? On est jaloux Severus ?_

 _"« J'ai 40 ans, vous en avez 19. Dit-il, comme d'une évidence." C'est bon, on le sait que tu es expérimenté mais tu veux pas nous faire une petite démonstration là ? Non ? Tant pis._

 _"« J'abandonne. Je suis trop bon en potions pour m'abaisser au niveau de Londubat. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été battu par son manque d'incompétence. " C'est drôle comme on dirait l'histoire de ma vie_

 _"«Ce n'est généralement pas l'usage pour un professeur que de s'asseoir sur le lit d'une des élèves, vous le savez j'espère. Lui énonça-t-il._

 __ Pourquoi êtes vous là alors ? Lui souffla-t-elle tristement. »" Bah oui pourquoi ? Deux inadaptés sociaux ensemble ça ne peut forcément pas être instinctif ! Putain faut tout leur apprendre !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Snape sortit des toilettes des filles avec précaution. Il avait attendu l'arrivée de Mimi durant près d'une demi-heure, mais s'était finalement résolu à partir dans le château, seul. Il ne savait même pas d'où sortait son idée qu'il qualifiait d'à la fois stupide et ridicule… Il fallait croire que côtoyer une Gryffondor du matin au soir avait de sérieuses influences sur son équilibre psychique. Avec prudence, le professeur avança jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards.

Il longeait les murs. Ce Basilic, rodant, flairant son sang jugé « impur » le stressait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il connaissait la douleur que pouvait provoquer le venin de serpent, et n'avait en aucun cas envie d'en refaire l'expérience. Il avait émis un faible Lumos grâce à sa baguette et fouillait chaque armoire et lit avec empressement.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

Snape s'était retourné à la vitesse de l'éclair vers son assaillant et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort informulé lorsqu'il se stoppa dans son élan. Mimi Geignarde se tenait devant lui, la tête penchée en une expression étrange.

« J'ai failli vous tuer. Grogna-t-il.

_ Je suis déjà morte en réalité. Lui répondit-elle en ricanant. »

Snape la fusilla du regard puis, las, retourna à ses affaires. De nouveau, il revint vers Mimi, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux.

« Vous accepteriez de me rendre un service ? »

* * *

Le professeur ouvrit presque à la volée la Chambre. Il ne sortit pas de l'entrée.

« Nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite. Lâcha-t-il sans considération en direction de son élève. »

Hermione, qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux, se leva et se traîna à sa suite d'un pas lent et déprimé.

« Vous êtes revenu. Lui dit-elle.

_ Bien sûr. Seulement, je dois vous dire que nous devrons aller nous ravitailler sans l'aide de Mimi. »

Hermione se stoppa dans sa marche, anxieuse.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Elle a été retenue. Mentit-il. »

Hermione sentit le manque de conviction dans la voix de son professeur. Elle avança, plus réticente encore. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps en dehors de la Chambre sans que le fantôme de Mimi ne les aide à éloigner le Basilic d'eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, le vent leur fouetta le visage. Hermione se stoppa.

Des éclairs verts transcendaient le ciel. La pluie était battante. Des bourrasques, fortes et assourdissantes menaçaient de faire s'écrouler la Forêt tout entière à tout instant. La météo était loin de se prêter à un ravitaillement, mais ils manquaient cruellement de nourriture et d'ingrédients.

Alors, pour la première fois, ils ne se séparèrent pas.

Aux aguets, l'ancien Mangemort surveillait avec attention les alentours, ce qui les ralentissait dans leurs cueillettes. Décidant finalement qu'il valait mieux faire vite, il s'affaira à couper des racines sans même faire attention aux épines qui lui écorchaient les doigts. Ses mains, trempées de pluie, glissaient sur les plantes.

Soudain, il sentit un frôlement. Son âme toute entière semblait s'être refroidie, comme s'il était sous l'influence du baiser du Détraqueur. Snape se raidit et, sans réfléchir, fondit sur Hermione en la plaquant contre un arbre.

Celle-ci cria de surprise et de peur. Elle redressa la tête, mais ferma les paupières aussitôt avec effroi. Elle les avait vus… Ces yeux… Ce regard qui l'avait pétrifié littéralement des années auparavant.

Il était là.

Snape sentit tout à coup des griffures, profondes s'entailler dans la chair de son dos. Il retint un hurlement de douleur et pressa encore plus son élève contre lui. Il serra les dents pour oublier son supplice, en vain. Il haleta en rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le sang coulait de ses chairs, il pouvait en sentir les gouttes qui déferlaient le long de son dos jusqu'à ses jambes pour finir par se répandre sur le sol. Hermione ne retenait plus ses pleurs à présent, certaine de se retrouver seule, persuadée de le perdre, et… Non, il en était hors de question. Elle sentait les assauts de la créature, s'acharnant sur le corps de son professeur qui la protégeait de la moindre égratignure.

« Mimi… Chuchota-t-elle. »

La jeune fille n'apparaissait pas. Alors Hermione retint un cri, effondrée en commençant à tenir Snape par sa chemise. Il ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir.

Elle devait faire quelque chose… N'importe quoi…

Le professeur, les yeux clos, réalisa qu'il allait sûrement mourir. Au moins, ce ne serait pas au fin fond de la Cabane Hurlante. Il sentit la chevelure de la jeune femme lui chatouiller le nez et se raisonna en se disant qu'il aura au moins eu le mérite d'avoir su protéger son élève jusqu'au bout. Il se fut la réflexion étrange et vraiment impromptue qu'elle avait un parfum délicieux.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans le torse de son professeur, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Elle repensa à Harry, Ron, leur rencontre, leurs aventures… À la guerre, à la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et enfin à lui… Snape…

Lui qui l'avait protégé de l'assaut d'un loup-garou, lui qui avait un jour punit un élève qui la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry et Ron s'amusant à l'insulter alors qu'elle n'approuvait déjà pas leurs comportements. Elle ressenti de nouveau sa terreur lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu se faire attaquer par Nagini. Puis, elle le revit... Lorsqu'il s'était mis entre elle et la potion de Neville, ces moments où il lui enlevait des points sans raison, et... quand il s'était assis sur son lit. Elle énuméra ce qui lui manquait, à elle comme à lui. Elle se remémora les nuits passées à épier son sommeil, son regard lorsqu'il était concentré au-dessus de son chaudron, ses sarcasmes qui la faisaient tenir debout et sourire, lorsque sa main avait frôlé la sienne trois jours auparavant quand elle lui avait tendu des racines de Mandragore. Il lui avait jeté un regard indifférent. Elle s'était sentie bête.

Elle finit par serrer sa baguette contre elle.

« Expecto Patronum. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, les mots étaient sortis machinalement. La magie était instable, faible en ce monde et elle savait quelle folie cela représentait de lancer un sort si puissant. Pourtant, de sa baguette jaillit, au lieu de sa loutre habituelle, un immense lynx de plusieurs mètres de haut. Il traversa le monstre et, d'un hurlement, l'envoya s'envoler si loin qu'Hermione ne voyait plus le Basilic. La jeune femme ne perdit pas son sang-froid et passa rapidement un bras sous celui de son professeur. Elle se mit à courir du mieux qu'elle pouvait en direction de Poudlard.

Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut interminable, Hermione finit par arriver tant bien que mal dans la Chambre. Elle aida son professeur à s'allonger dans son lit et retira ses mains de son dos… Elles étaient imbibées de sang. Son teint pâli en voyant le maître des potions, à l'agonie.

Elle regarda le chaudron non loin d'eux et ne réfléchit pas davantage.

« Que… faites-vous ? Demanda difficilement Snape, la respiration sifflante.

_ Je vous sauve la vie. Lui répondit-elle.

_ Nous devons garder… Les ingrédients pour…

_ Je ne rentrerais pas sans vous ! S'exclama la jeune femme, paniquée et à bout de forces. »

Snape secoua légèrement sa tête, puis grimaça. Il devait l'avouer : il était mal en point. Mais il lui semblait qu'il était si proche de réussir à les ramener…

« N'utilisez pas les asphodèles… »

La jeune femme, au même instant, jeta les fleurs aux pétales blanches dans le chaudron et Snape grimaça de plus belle. C'étaient les dernières.

« Arrêtez. Dit-il en grimaçant. »

Elle ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

« Miss… Granger… Grogna-t-il de plus belle. »

Elle remua la tête, tentant de chasser les paroles suppliantes de son professeur. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre.

« Hermione. Finit-il par chuchoter. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regard embrumé, presque d'un geste rageur. Les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, elle savait que si elle continuait… Ils ne pourraient peut-être pas revenir avant des semaines, voire des mois. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir. Il avait besoin de cette potion de soins. Au diable les ingrédients. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il vit sa détermination et s'en voulu. Il l'entraînait dans un danger, perpétuel alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer et tout ça… Pour quoi ?

Snape émit un ricanement, rauque, las, et triste. Il avait mal, le sang continuait de couler à travers ses plaies, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se mit sur les genoux. Gardant son regard ancré dans le sien, il comprit, face à la fiole d'un rose profond, qu'elle avait utilisé le reste des ingrédients.

« Je vous en prie. Lui chuchota-t-elle. »

Snape ferma les yeux, puis, après un long temps de silence, se tourna dos à elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant les entailles profondes dans sa chair meurtrie. Elle pressa le flacon entre ses mains, priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela suffise à le guérir.

« Je… »

Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Mais plus aucun mot ne parvenaient à franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Elle se pencha, déchira la capuche de sa cape. Puis, elle frôla la peau de sa taille. Déglutissant, elle finit par poser le tissu imbibé de potion sur les plaies et Snape siffla entre ses dents en serrant les mains si fort que ses ongles pénétraient sa chair. Cela allait être long…

* * *

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le professeur s'assoupit, éreinté d'avoir tant lutté. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en rouvrant les yeux, plusieurs heures plus tard, une migraine menaçant méchamment de s'étendre au fin fond de sa boite crânienne. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il grogna en retombant sur le matelas. Ses plaies n'avaient pas encore complètement cicatrisé. Pourtant, il se releva tout de même avec précaution après 10 longues minutes.

« Professeur… Contesta Hermione en se redressant sur son lit. »

Snape n'en tint pas compte. Fatigué, il avança péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre. Hermione se précipita à sa suite, passablement agacée. Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour qu'il rouvre ses plaies et annule les effets de la potion.

« Monsieur. S'agaça-t-elle. »

Grinçant, Snape se tourna vers elle.

« Miss Granger, je vais bien. Ramassez plutôt ça. Lui ordonna-t-il en désignant une cape noire enroulée sur elle-même au sol. »

Interloquée, la jeune femme prit le vêtement. Sans explication, Snape s'avança de nouveau vers le fond de la Chambre, qui lui semblait être à des kilomètres. Enfin, il y parvint et ne put retenir un soupir d'apaisement en s'asseyant sur ses draps.

Hermione, quant à elle, déposa la cape sur une des tables et l'ouvrit. Elle y vit, parfaitement pliée, un pull sur lequel était brodé le sigle des Serpentards, ainsi que des chaussettes hautes vertes et argents et une paire de collants opaques.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma plusieurs fois.

« Poisson rouge, Miss Granger. Grogna le professeur. »

Hermione se retourna puis, hésitante, se déplaça pour rester debout, face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Votre anniversaire. Grimaça le professeur en se repositionnant.

_ C'était il y a quatre jours.

_ Excusez-moi, Miss-je-sais-tout. Je n'avais pas de calendrier à ma disposition. Énonça-t-il, sarcastique. »

Hermione caressa délicatement le pull de ses doigts.

« Retournez vous coucher. Lui dit-il. »

Hermione ne s'y exécuta pas et resta silencieuse de longues minutes.

« Comment ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

_ C'est un secret. »

Hermione savait qu'après avoir fouillé les 3/4 des armoires de Poudlard, celles-ci étaient restées indubitablement vides. Elle se demanda alors si son professeur n'avait pas passé un accord avec Mimi Geignarde en échange de ses vêtements. L'idée lui parut au premier abord, totalement absurde. Cependant, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle trouvait cela plus que probable… Oui, elle en était certaine à présent.

Il avait laissé Mimi repartir en échange de ce pull et de ces chaussettes. Cela lui paraissait si dérisoire et pourtant, elle se mit à toucher les vêtements comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre.

Il avait pris le soin d'en changer les couleurs pour que cela s'accorde à sa maison. Hermione redressa son regard vers lui et refusa de pleurer. Pourtant, ses yeux pétillants la trahissaient.

Il avait fait plus que la protéger. Bien plus… Son cœur s'emballa brutalement. Personne n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi fort pour elle, non personne. Pas même Harry. Ni ses parents, ni qui que ce soit. Pudique, elle retourna à sa couche sans un mot, en se promettant de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Et comme toujours, mes petits commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte énormément

.

 _« Il ne savait même pas d'où sortait son idée qu'il qualifiait d'à la fois stupide et ridicule… Il fallait croire que côtoyer une Gryffondor du matin au soir avait de sérieuses influences sur son équilibre psychique. » Oui en effet, ce n'est pas pour rien que Snape évite ses élèves xD_

 _« Snape se raidit et, sans réfléchir, fondit sur Hermione en la plaquant contre un arbre. » Pour être honnête, s'ils n'avaient pas été en situation de danger entrainant la mort, ce passage aurait pu me réjouir vraiment beaucoup._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Hermione était assise en tailleur, à même le sol, dans les toilettes du second étage. Elle s'efforça de presser des cerises dans un chaudron, avec difficulté. Elle était entourée de trognons de poires, de noyaux de cerise, elles avait les mains rouges et était totalement décoiffée. Pour la peine, elle avait revêtu ses collants déchirés ainsi que ses chaussettes rouges et or. Snape s'était remis assez vite de ses blessures, mais ils étaient à court de plusieurs ingrédients, maintenant introuvables. Alors ils ne sortaient que plus rarement encore.

Soupirant, Hermione versa le liquide qu'elle avait obtenu dans une petite cuve et la laissa dans un coin sombre. Elle finit par redescendre vers la chambre où Snape était accoudé devant un chaudron vide. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé cela un jour, mais il aurait tout donné pour ne pas faire de potion aujourd'hui.

Hermione s'éclipsa derrière son paravent et se changea pour revêtir l'habit Serpentard que Snape lui avait confectionné. Elle sourit en sentant la chaleur du pull contre elle et ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un symbole. Son professeur représentait le feu à travers cet univers glacé. Elle resta cachée, l'observant attentivement à travers les interstices du paravent.

Snape passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Hermione réalisait qu'ils avaient encore poussé. Elle se pinça la lèvre en voyant ses mains, immenses, fortes, protectrices. Ce qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout était son regard. Si elle voulait être parfaitement honnête, elle les avaient aimées dès le premier jour, la faisant passer par diverses foules de sentiments, parfois contradictoires. Il l'avait effrayé, puis humilié, elle l'avait autant craint qu'admiré. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par sa carapace, si solide. Il était maître de lui-même, plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Elle voulait tant se « dompter » autant que lui… Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle était trop sauvage, trop… Authentique. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments, même si elle se renfermait dès qu'elle se sentait triste… Hermione afficha un faciès contrarié. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une fille bien banale.

Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative à l'aide d'un ruban et s'avança vers son professeur. Il la suivit des yeux, comme hypnotisé.

Par Merlin. Elle était ravissante.

Snape se donnant une gifle mentale des plus violentes. Elle était son élève. Une gamine, de 19 ans, émotive, impulsive, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout des plus agaçantes… Mais elle était aussi courageuse, sincère, fidèle, plus mature que n'importe quel professeur de cette école et probablement plus douée encore. Snape déglutit silencieusement.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais aimé cette petite peste. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Enfin ! C'était une Gryffondor bon sang ! Ils étaient radicalement opposés. Il admirait plusieurs de ses qualités, certes… Mais…

La jeune femme alluma un feu sous son chaudron et se mit à y jeter divers ingrédients, prenant garde à ne pas refaire des tentatives déjà avortés. Ses mèches de cheveux bouclés retombèrent petit à petit autour de son visage, lui donnant l'allure d'une lionne. Ils avaient terni, mais n'avaient pourtant rien perdu de leur superbe. Snape se mit alors à penser que rien ne viendrait jamais à bout de cette tignasse… Magnifique au demeurant.

Il se redonna une claque si forte qu'il grogna de mécontentement en repositionnant ses yeux ailleurs.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda finalement Hermione en se stoppant dans sa mixture qui serait, de toute façon, ratée.

Snape redressa la tête vers elle. Ils parlaient peu. Peut-être n'en avaient-ils plus besoin ? Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils vivaient côte à côte. Les mots n'étaient plus vraiment nécessaires pour se comprendre, et Snape n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Discuter lui faisait peur. Comme… Traumatisé par ses erreurs avec Lily, il peinait à tenir une discussion classique sans se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Croyez-vous que je sois comme Mimi Geignarde. ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Snape leva un sourcil, surpris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Demanda-t-il, spontanément. »

Hermione pencha la tête, puis soupira en s'accoudant à la table, face à lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis très émotive. Dit-elle avec ennui.

_ Cela vaut peut-être mieux que de ne pas l'être du tout, Miss Granger. Dit-il suspicieux.

_ J'aimerai être comme vous. »

Snape fut tellement soufflé par les paroles de son élève qu'il ne sortit pas un mot. Il se contenta de l'observer, d'un regard énigmatique. Lui ressembler ? Elle perdait la raison. Il était loin d'être quelqu'un d'enviable. C'était un monstre d'amertume ! Il était acariâtre, bourru, acide et en plus, colérique. N'importe quel être sain d'esprit ferait même mieux de le fuir.

« Ne redite plus jamais cela. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ C'est pourtant vrai professeur… Je suis incapable de me maîtriser. Je vous ai dit un tas d'horreurs, il n'y a pas trois semaines parce que j'étais contrariée.

_ Je vous dis des tas d'horreurs depuis que vous êtes arrivés à l'école, et vous ne…

_ Oui, mais vous ne les pensiez pas.

_ Vous non plus. Lui dit-il durement en plissant les yeux. »

Snape ne réalisa pas qu'il avait confirmé à demi-mot que son sarcasme ne représentait pas le fond de sa pensée. Il eut un silence, lourd et pesant.

« Miss Granger… Je… Ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

_ Je ne vous demande rien, Monsieur… Lui souffla-t-elle.

_ La vérité est que... »

Snape se stoppa, ses lèvres refusant de s'ouvrir. Il souffla lourdement en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise.

Hermione l'observait, interdite.

« Vous avez des qualités Miss Granger. De grandes qualités. Lui dit-il.

_ Je suis émotive, et bornée.

_ Ce ne sont pas... »

Snape ferma les yeux un instant, se retenant de s'emporter. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait cette conversation avec elle ? Dire des compliments, il ne l'avait jamais fait… Le réconfort, la chaleur humaine, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Il était plus doué en tant qu'espion que confident, et de loin.

« Ce ne sont pas des défauts.

_ Je ne suis pas une battante.

_ C'est faux, Hermione ! Finit-il par s'agacer. »

La jeune femme redressa son visage à l'entente de son prénom. Il… L'avait appelé Hermione. Cela sonnait étrangement bien dans sa voix. Elle resta fascinée quelques instants à l'entente d'une chose aussi banale, un prénom qu'elle entendait depuis sa naissance, à longueur de journée. Pourtant, cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Snape grimaça, se fustigeant lui-même.

« Vous pensez toujours que j'ai autant de self-control ? Demanda-t-il durement. »

Hermione se pinça la lèvre.

« Pourtant, il vous en aura fallu pour affronter Volde… Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se rectifia-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai fais que payer mes erreurs passées. J'ai été mangemort, Miss Granger. Ceci n'a été que le résultat logique de mes exactions. Et je suis encore en vie, ce que j'estime presque être de trop.

_ Mais je…

_ Miss Granger. Si vous n'êtes pas une battante, personne ne l'est. Lui souffla-t-il. »

La jeune femme eut le regard embrumé de larmes. Elle se secoua le visage en souriant amèrement.

« Vous voyez… Lui glissa-t-elle, dépitée. »

Snape réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment lui faire comprendre que, ce qu'elle pensait être un défaut, était pour lui une grande qualité ? Elle n'était pas comme ce fantôme, loin de là. Elle avait affronté des épreuves et n'avait jamais faibli ni abandonné. Elle ne s'était jamais tourné du côté de la magie noire, à aucun moment. À 18 ans, elle avait affronté un des plus grands sorciers maléfique du monde. Ses émotions, qu'elle savait exprimer, celles-là même étaient une preuve d'intelligence, et de grande maturité. Accepter ce que l'on ressent était pour lui un exercice difficile, et… il admirait cela. Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de profondément sincère et véritable. Snape réalisait qu'il voyait en cette femme une égale, sinon un être humain, bon et peut-être même largement supérieur à lui. Il en fut surpris. Les personnes qu'il estimait étaient très peu nombreuses. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les cartes en main, qu'il pouvait lui dire tout cela… Mais une barrière mentale, invisible et sournoise l'en empêchait.

« Écoutez… Croyez-le ou non, ma situation n'est pas plaisante. Je… Suis même incapable de vous dire le fond de ma pensée vous concernant Miss Granger. Faites-moi confiance sur ce point. Je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre ainsi. »

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

« Rappelez-vous lorsque je me suis enfuie dans les cachots en pleurant en première année. J'aurais pu mourir là-bas, tout comme elle. Lâcha-t-elle en désignant le plafond.

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas morte. Parce que vous avez été assez maligne pour sortir de cette situation.

_ J'ai eu de la chance ! Un coup du sort bienheureux pour une fille totalement banale, se planquant derrière la star qui a tué Vous-Savez-ui. Lui lança-t-elle, presque agressive.

_ Vous ? Banale ? Demanda Snape, des plus sérieux. Je vous en prie ! Sans vous, Potter serait mort bêtement sans dépasser l'âge de ses 15 ans. Cet idiot ne fait que récolter tous les lauriers. Lâcha Snape en roulant des yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Harry. C'est de la mienne… Oui, je suis fade. Qu'ai-je pour moi ? Non, mais regardez-moi voyons ! »

Hermione se leva, agacée. Elle oubliait à qui elle parlait, les lieux, les circonstances. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, celui de ses propres reproches, de ses incertitudes, celui-là même qu'elle avait rempli, encore et encore durant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il déborde, aujourd'hui même.

« Je ne fais qu'énumérer des livres appris par cœur, je n'ai aucun sens de l'improvisation et encore moins de la créativité. Je ne dégage aucune classe, aucun raffinement. Commença Hermione en tournant en rond, nerveuse. J'ai des cheveux affreux, une dentition horrible, je suis maigrichonne, je pleure sans arrêt. Bon Dieu, je ne me supporte pas moi-même ! Et je suis ridicule, dans ces vêtements portant la maison Serpentard ! Je ne leur arrive pas à la cheville, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. Vous avez déjà vu Drago ? Pansy Parkinson ? Daphné Greengrass ? Qui suis-je à côté ? »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Sa maison était en grande partie peuplée d'idiots égocentriques. Et elle le savait plus encore que lui. Sans réfléchir, Snape se leva et se positionna en face de son élève. Il prit appui sur ses épaules, la stoppant dans ses élucubrations. Restant silencieux quelques minutes, il descendit sa main jusqu'au blason qu'il avait recousu à l'aide d'un sort à la place de celui des Serdaigles.

« Croyez-vous que je me serais donné tout ce mal si je ne vous sentais pas digne de ma maison ? Lui souffla-t-il. »

Hermione se contenta de fixer son professeur, interdite. Il souffla lourdement.

« Vous êtes… Plus compétente que la plupart des professeurs de cette école, Miss Granger. De plus, ma maison comporte plus de cornichons que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. »

Snape parvint à extirper un faible rire de la bouche de son élève, ce qui l'incita à continuer.

« Drago n'est pas aussi fort que vous, et ne le sera jamais. Ni cette idiote de Pansy, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous êtes… Charmante, intelligente et vive.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle, désemparée.

_ Vous les intimidez… Car ils se sentent petits face à vous. »

Snape lui adressa un regard qu'il voulu des plus expressifs. Il ne comprenait pas le pouvoir que cette jeune femme exerçait sur sa personne… Lui… La chauve-souris des cachots, incapable d'exprimer autre chose que du mépris. Une part de lui-même luttait contre ce changement, et l'autre voulait l'accueillir. Snape ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il se posait des questions, qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé par le passé. Que devait-il faire pour stopper ces sanglots ? Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, spontanément. Cela le déstabilisa.

« Je ne veux pas que tout cela devienne une habitude. Finit-il par lui dire. »

Snape regretta son réflexe d'auto défense. Pourtant, elle lui sourit. Elle l'avait compris. Il pouvait bien être lui-même, elle semblait être la seule à saisir ses intentions derrière ses maladresses et sa froideur.

« Combien de point allez-vous me retirer ?

_ Aucun. Vous faites temporairement parti des Serpentards. Je ne retire pas de points à ma propre maison. »

Hermione rit, doucement.

« Alors… Lorsque vous me retirez des points, vous en ôtez à Gryffondor et lorsque vous m'en accordez, c'est pour Serpentard ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Vous apprenez vite. »

Hermione sourit. Elle avait envie de lui tomber dans les bras, l'étreindre fortement, afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait apprécié son soutien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur, ses bras autour d'elle, son parfum… Si proche…

Elle voulut s'avancer lorsqu'il lâcha subitement ses épaules. Elle se stoppa à temps, certaine d'avoir été à deux doigts de tout gâcher. Si elle savait qu'il en avait eu autant envie qu'elle...


	8. Chapter 8

Tiffalys : Bien joué pour ta description du Basilic. Je ne connaissais pas ce film, et en allant voir les images du monstre sur Google Images, c'est effectivement exactement comme ça que je me le représentais hahaha !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Lundi, tout le monde est au rendez-vous pour la suite ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle d'ailleurs. L'écriture de cette fiction est définitivement **terminée.** Donc, au cas où vous en doutiez : vous aurez une fin hahahaha ! Elle comptera 40 chapitres :)

Bonne lecture et à vendredi pour le Chapitre 9.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Il faisait nuit. Doucement, le mois de novembre approchait. La météo était plus capricieuse, et il faisait encore plus froid sur le domaine. Comme à son habitude, Hermione ne dormait pas. Elle tourna son visage à sa gauche, et fixa le lit de son professeur, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle entendait sa respiration et sut que, lui non plus, n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil.

À cause du manque de sommeil, le visage de la jeune femme était plus maigre, son teint avait blêmit et des cernes immenses entouraient ses yeux. Elle était épuisée, et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi.

« Monsieur. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Professeur. Vous dormez ? »

Snape grogna en guise de réponse.

« Vous ne dormez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape sut qu'il ne servait à rien de faire semblant, la Gryffondor était encore plus butée que mille troupeaux d'ânes réunis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
_ Je suis épuisée. Souffla-t-elle.  
_ Alors dormez.  
_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Rageusement, le professeur ouvrit les rideaux à la volée. Ses jambes nues sous les couvertures, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir et son boxer. Il se redressa légèrement, le regard mauvais. Hermione cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité.

« Bien sûr que si. Vous fermez les yeux et vous comptez.  
_ Cet endroit m'angoisse... »

Snape plissa ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point, et ses insomnies trop récurrentes, il les comprenait plus que n'importe qui. De toute façon, il n'avait lui-même pas passé une nuit digne de ce nom depuis des années.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Votre amie Ginny a failli mourir ici, et Mr Potter y a tué le…  
_ Non. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est l'extérieur. »

Snape ne comprenait plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione se redressa timidement.

« Et s'il était derrière la porte ? Et si nous avions mal fermé et qu'il venait nous lacérer vivants dans notre sommeil. Chuchota-t-elle.  
_ C'est impossible.  
_ Rien n'est impossible, professeur. Et vous le savez. Dit-elle d'un ton grave.  
_ Vous qui disiez manquer de créativité, je vous trouve bien imaginative Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Snape se mit à fixer le plafond, pensif.

« Je suis surpris, vous savez. »

Hermione leva la tête en direction du lit du maître des potions. Elle parvenait à peine à distinguer sa silhouette.

« Pourquoi ?  
_ Vos deux amis ont vécu un enfer ici, entre la bataille de Potter contre le Basilic, Miss Weasley agonisante, le journal de Jedusor…. Et vous, vous avez peur que la porte soit mal fermée. Ricana-t-il d'un ton mauvais. »

Hermione grogna. Elle repensait surtout au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron durant la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue violemment. Elle l'avait repoussé, l'été suivant. Son geste, impulsif, elle l'avait regretté amèrement. Ron était un ami, un frère tout au plus… Elle avait longtemps pensé avoir des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, elle s'était posé ensuite beaucoup de questions. Était-ce normal que son corps ne réagisse pas à sa présence ? Qu'elle ne ressente pas l'envie de lui parler constamment, d'être collé à lui, qu'elle n'éprouve aucune tristesse en son absence ? Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, chez les Weasley. Alors, elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle voulait faire une pause, que leur couple représentait un rêve d'adolescente, mais qu'une réalité moins luisante l'avait englouti. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait, se demandant régulièrement si elle n'idéalisait peut-être pas un peu tout cela… Depuis, elle se sentait rejetée de leur trio habituel. Harry et Ron s'éloignaient. Était-ce cela, devenir adulte ? En tout cas, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette version sombre de Poudlard, elle ne pensait que rarement à Ron et cela la conforta dans sa décision. Elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne, mais l'avait mal vécu. Et maintenant, elle était de plus en plus terrifiée chaque nuit…

Alors que ses pensées continuaient à suivre leur course, elle se stoppa brutalement. Son regard s'illumina d'une certaine malice que son professeur ne put voir grâce à l'obscurité des lieux.

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris.  
_ C'était pourtant clair ! Je…  
_ Je n'entend rien de ce que vous racontez professeur, vous êtes trop loin. Mais si je vous dis que je suis stressée, cela ne sert à rien de me remettre en question ! Il va falloir m'aider ou je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?  
_ Je ne vous remet pas en question Miss Granger. Je mettais en évidence votre... S'énerva Snape.  
_ Ça veut dire, devenir fou. Le coupa-t-elle. Vous savez... Ne plus être en pleine possession de ses moyens, yoyoter de la cafetière, avoir le cerveau ravagé, péter littéralement un plomb, de…  
_ CA SUFFIT MISS GRANGER !  
_ Criez donc, je n'entend rien. Devenir folle à lier, bonne à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste... »

D'un geste impulsif, le professeur enfila son pantalon sans même le boutonner et se leva. Il poussa son lit sans ménagement jusqu'à le mettre à à peine une vingtaine de centimètre de celui de son élève. Hermione leva un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa braguette ouverte donnant sur son sous-vêtement satiné gris. Elle s'en détourna, les joues en feu. Lui se recoucha, passablement agacé.

« Fermez là. Vous m'entendez mieux maintenant ?! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Snape, le regard dans le vide, tourna finalement son visage vers Hermione.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce-pas ?  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Lui dit-elle sous un ton faussement sincère. »

Snape la fusilla d'un œil mauvais.

« Vous êtes machiavélique.

_ Une vraie Serpentard. Non ? »

Snape cacha un fin sourire sur ses lèvres en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

« Yoyoter de la cafetière ? Finit-il par lui demander.  
_ C'est ce que ma mère a sorti au professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle est venue leur annoncer que j'étais une sorcière. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Hermione pensa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Il croisa les bras et fixa de nouveau le plafond, pensif.

« J'aurais payé cher pour voir cela. »

Hermione sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir. Puis, elle se raisonna, se disant que… elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents après le sort qu'elle leur avait jeté. Son expression enjouée s'effaça pour faire place à une mine austère. La sentant se renfermer brutalement, Snape se permit de jeter un coup d'œil vers elle et la vit soucieuse.

 _« Parents, sujet sensible. Nota-t-il mentalement. »_

Il se racla la gorge et remua légèrement, gêné. Snape ne savait pas la cause exacte du changement de comportement de la jeune femme, mais en devinait la gravité. Après tout, peut-être que sa famille avait disparu ? Ou qu'ils avaient été tués ? Il savait qu'elle restait durant l'ensemble des vacances au sein de Poudlard et qu'elle vivait apparemment seule depuis la Guerre.

 _« Merde. Grogna-t-il, intérieurement. »_

Il se sentait dans le devoir de faire quelque chose. Après tout, lui aussi, était seul. Oh, il en avait prit l'habitude, mais ce devait être difficile pour elle.

« Vous savez, un jour, Dumbeldore a dû aller chercher Madame Bibine sur les toits de Poudlard. Il l'avait vu depuis la tour d'astronomie. »

Hermione ne comprit pas ce changement brutal de conversation venant du maître des potions. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, après que Snape ait laissé planer un long silence, elle finit par lui en demander plus.

« Comment cela ?  
_ Si je vous raconte cette histoire, me promettriez-vous de dormir ?  
_ J'essaierais. Grimaça-t-elle.  
_ Essayer n'est pas suffisant. Tant pis. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.  
_ Non, dites moi s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Snape, à l'abri de son regard, sourit lui aussi d'un air presque mesquin. Il entendit Hermione souffler de dépit.

« Très bien, je vous le promets. Finit-elle par lâcher. »

Snape se mit sur le dos, gardant un air énigmatique sur le visage.

« Elle était complètement nue. Chuchota-t-il après une courte pause.  
_ Quoi ?!

_ Elle avait bu. Il m'a appelé à l'aide pour contenir cette furie. Elle refusait de descendre en clamant qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être enseignante. Je vous laisse deviner grâce à qui… Dit-il en évoquant l'incident de Neville Londubat en première année.

_ Elle a fait ça alors qu'il y avait des élèves dans l'école ? Demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds.  
_ Dumbeldore essayait de l'ensorceler, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Je ne savais pas que cela était possible de savoir autant slalomer sur des tuiles aussi glissantes. Il pleuvait des cordes ! J'ai dû jouer les équilibristes pour aller la chercher. »

Hermione se racla la gorge, retenant un fou rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Par Merlin, j'ai failli me briser le cou ! Je suis revenue avec elle, en train de se débattre comme une hystérique. Il a fini par l'endormir pour la mener jusqu'à ses quartiers. Puis, j'ai demandé à Dumbeldore pourquoi il m'avait demandé à MOI de venir, plutôt qu'à Hagrid par exemple, qui serait parvenu plus facilement à la maîtriser. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Que c'était vraiment plus drôle de me voir jouer au funambule avec Madame Bibine nue sur l'épaule et que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle s'imagina la scène et rit, encore et encore durant de longues minutes.

« Je dormirais vraiment bien après cette histoire Monsieur. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

« Si vous saviez Miss Granger… Laissa-t-il planer, pensif, se remémorant diverses expériences insolites qu'il avait vécues depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione finit par s'allonger de façon à voir son professeur. Elle ferma les yeux, finalement apaisée. Elle s'endormit facilement. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il la suivit, le cœur plus léger.

Lorsque Snape ouvrit les yeux, il soupira d'aise. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne souffrait d'aucuns maux de tête. Il sentait son corps cotonneux et dû lutter pour se relever. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Cela faisait au moins une dizaine d'années qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit de plus de 5 heures. Il se tourna à sa droite et vit Hermione, profondément endormie. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille éparpillés autour de son oreiller et une mèche qui lui cachait le visage. Discrètement, le professeur mit les deux pieds au sol. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui dégagea les yeux avec précaution.

Elle remua légèrement, ce qui le fit sursauter. Puis, elle soupira, presque un sourire aux lèvres. Snape s'éloigna, mais resta assis à l'observer.  
Hermione Granger avait énormément changé. La guerre l'avait fait grandir. La petite fille en quête de reconnaissance, la miss je-sais-tout avait disparue pour laisser place à une jeune femme, brillante, rafraîchissante avec une certaine… Candeur, mais terriblement sincère. Sa chevelure était aussi désordonnée qu'avant, mais ses traits s'étaient affinés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle trouvait sa dentition affreuse, probablement un reste de l'adolescence puisque maintenant, elle avait un sourire tout à fait... Agréable. Et puis, il voyait à travers ses vêtements que sa plastique n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Snape plissa les yeux, ennuyé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Cependant, cela l'empêchait peut-être d'être trop arrogante.

Snape secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de l'être, avec de l'assurance ou sans. Puis, il tiqua en grinçant des dents. Depuis quand savait-il ce qui relevait de la personnalité de Miss Granger ? Silencieusement, il se leva et sortit jusqu'aux toilettes. Il ne cessa de penser à cela le long du chemin l'y amenant.

Miss Granger avait une démarche plus gracieuse que toutes les femmes de cette école, et portait l'uniforme vert et argent avec une classe qui l'avait surpris. Il se stoppa net devant un des lavabos. Venait-il de penser qu'elle était… agréable à regarder ? Snape secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Tout ce temps resté coincé ici lui ramollissait le cerveau.

Quels avaient été ses termes déjà ? Ah oui. « Yoyoter de la cafetière ». Snape ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur pour en surveiller les alentours. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il sourit en laissant couler l'eau des robinets et se passa le visage à l'eau froide.

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape**

 _« Hermione leva un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil sur la braguette ouverte donnant sur son sous-vêtement satiné gris. » Cette classe même jusqu'au fond des sous-vêtements... Attends quoi ? Gris satiné ? SATINE ? Genre ce style de matière qui ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination ? Oh Dieux..._

 _« Yoyoter de la cafetière ? Finit-il par lui demander. » J'avoue, celle là elle est un peu raide, je l'avais jamais entendue non plus et pourtant je viens du pays des chocolatines et des poches._

 _« Elle était complètement nue. Chuchota-t-il après une courte pause._  
 __ Quoi ?!_

 __ Elle avait bu. Il m'a appelé à l'aide pour contenir cette furie. Elle refusait de descendre en clamant qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être enseignante. Je vous laisse deviner grâce à qui… Dit-il en évoquant l'incident de Neville Londubat en première année. » J'aurais payé tellement cher pour voir ça, genre, j'aurais pris un siège et un kilo de popcorns, je me serais installée sur le terrain en contrebas et j'aurais même offert du popcorn à Dumbledore._

 _« Miss Granger avait une démarche plus gracieuse que toutes les femmes de cette école, et portait l'uniforme vert et argent avec une classe qui l'avait surpris. Il se stoppa net devant un des lavabos. Venait-il de penser qu'elle était… agréable à regarder ? Snape secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Tout ce temps resté coincé ici lui ramollissait le cerveau. » Au bout d'un certain temps, il serait bien de se rendre compte que effectivement, Hermione est plutôt canon ! Abruti !_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie avec difficulté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le lit vide de son professeur. Cela lui donna l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Elle se releva avec brutalité. Habituellement, elle l'entendait sortir, mais elle avait tellement bien dormi que même si le château avait explosé, elle ne se serait pas réveillée.

Elle parcourut la salle avec empressement. Il n'était nulle part. Elle sortit de la chambre précipitamment, tant qu'elle faillit tomber. Pourquoi était-il parti sans la prévenir, où était-il ? Avait-il de nouveau prit le risque de sortir sans l'appui de Mimi ? Peut-être qu'il était mort, ou agonisant, quelque part, à l'appeler ou à…

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et arriva dans les toilettes. Elle stoppa soudainement, autant le cours de ses angoisses nombreuses que sa démarche hâtive. Elle le vit, dos à elle. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon et était en train de frotter vigoureusement son t-shirt dans le lavabo. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se cachait habituellement sous ses vêtements sombres… Un phénix ornementait son dos, de ses ailes déployées chatoyantes. Hermione se secoua la tête et s'avança vers lui d'un pas énergique. Elle lui prit le bras si fort qu'elle retourna son professeur férocement face à elle.

Snape sursauta, mais ne le montra pas. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette en main. Son regard tomba sur celui de son élève, en face de lui, qui le scrutait. Elle semblait à la fois soulagée, et furieuse. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes. Snape ne comprit pas.

Hermione venait de vivre une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie. Pourtant, elle se sentit tout à coup vidée. Elle se trouvait de nouveau hagarde, devant le maître des potions. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur son torse mis à nu devant elle. Sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Il était étonnament bien dessiné. La couleur pâle de sa peau cachait tant bien que mal de nombreuses cicatrices, à présent blanches… Mais ce qui la surprit davantage fut un autre tatouage, immense, situé sous ses pectoraux et représentant une ancre entourée d'ailes angéliques. Hermione baissa ses yeux, encore et encore jusqu'à apercevoir sa pilosité longiligne descendre jusqu'à sous sa ceinture.

Elle se reprit, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de son tourment. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait eu terriblement envie de le frapper pour lui avoir causé tant d'affolement et de trouble, mais à la place, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Abasourdi, Snape ne réagit pas et resta un moment figé. Puis, il finit par poser une main timide sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et une autre dans son dos, gardant une attitude réservée. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire cela et encore moins celle qui l'avait mené à ne pas se reculer vigoureusement d'elle. Elle lui avait juste paru... Fâchée et perdue. Il entendait raisonner son cœur contre le sien et en fut si stupéfait qu'il ferma les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce genre de geste simple ne lui avait pas été donné. Hermione, quant à elle, inspira silencieusement, appréciant ce moment avec délectation.

Le parfum réconfortant de son professeur lui emplit les poumons. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi… Elle sentait sa peau, sa chaleur contre son fin chemisier blanc. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il ne la rejeta pas, elle trouvait ce moment… Irréel. Cela lui faisait du bien, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Snape finit par se détendre et posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il se sentait assailli par une myriade de sensations qu'il pensait oubliées. Il comprit qu'elle s'était inquiété pour lui, qu'elle avait eu besoin de le sentir, vivant. Il resserra son emprise. Hermione ne réfléchissait plus, elle était tout simplement… Bien. Elle discernait les cicatrices encore en relief dans le dos du maître des potions. Elles semblaient nombreuses. Elle les suivit doucement au toucher et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pourtant, elle ne se stoppa pas. Elle en imprima la disposition mentalement, et prit le temps de les détailler, le plus discrètement possible.

Ils étaient maintenant incapables d'estimer le temps passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et s'éloignèrent vivement. Le choc de la séparation fut rude, mais ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe. Mimi était en face de la porte ouverte, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et le regard pétillant. Elle scruta Snape et détailla son torse nu du regard.

« Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un sourire calculateur. »

Hermione fusilla Mimi sans sortir un mot. Parfois, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à Fred et Georges. Snape lui, se dirigea en grognant vers le lavabo. Il essora son t-shirt et l'enfila alors qu'il était encore mouillé. Il attraperait sûrement la mort comme cela, mais il n'en avait présentement rien à faire. En colère, il dépassa la jeune Serdaigle qui sifflotait avec innocence.

* * *

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin… Lança la jeune fille d'un ton mielleux. »

Harry Potter s'efforça de renvoyer à Mimi un sourire galant.

« Bien sûr, j'ai même pensé à prendre à manger pour passer du temps avec toi. Dit le jeune homme en désignant son sac en papier. »

Il s'en voulut de mentir à la jeune fille qui venait de ricaner, flattée. Seulement, ils en étaient arrivés au point où tout le monde stagnait. Il lui fallait une piste, n'importe quoi… Alors il avait décidé de faire de Mimi son espionne. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte…

Malgré la guerre, les révélations du rôle d'agent double qu'avait tenu Snape et de sa relation houleuse et complexe avec ses deux parents, Harry ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il était bloqué là-bas avec Hermione, et il s'inquiétait pour son amie.

Harry sortit un plaid et prit place sur le sol. La jeune fille se mit à flotter à ses côtés, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Alors… Comment c'est… Là-bas ? Demanda le sorcier, hésitant.

_ Froid. Et vide.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas de faire diversion pour permettre au professeur Snape et à Hermione de se ravitailler ?

_ Non. Enfin, tout dépend de mes obligations ici…

_ Tu n'en a pas.

_ Si je t'ai toi, Harry. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il avait remarqué à quel point le regard de Mimi semblait amoureux, la façon dont son apparence avait un peu changé.

« Tu sais bien que… Enfin, tu es un fantôme Mimi. Et je suis… Vivant. Répondit Harry. »

La jeune fille arbora une mine triste.

« Je sais. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me distraire. Lui dit-elle, malicieuse.

_ Bien. Dit finalement Harry, rassuré d'avoir mis en garde la jeune fille sur ses intentions. Tu ne portes plus tes chaussettes ni ton pull. Fit-il remarquer.

_ J'ai passé un marché avec le professeur Snape. Dit-elle.

_ … Pardon ? »

Bêtement, le jeune homme avait pensé qu'elle avait fait cela pour lui. Mimi haussa les épaules, mystérieuse, puis se mit à planer doucement. Harry se releva et leva la tête en direction du plafond où elle s'était réfugiée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Il en avait besoin dans l'entre deux. Nous avons passé un accord. En échange, je pouvais revenir ici et t'attendre.

_ Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Pour Hermione Granger peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

_ Oh j'ai cette fichue manie d'écouter aux portes tu sais. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était très impoli, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Se mit-elle à dire en une longue complainte.

_ Et… Tu as… Écouté aux portes là-bas ?

_ Non, mais j'ai vu des choses, et c'était très intéressant. Lui chuchota-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence.

_ Est-ce que Snape fait du mal à Hermione ? Se mit à enrager Harry.

_ Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Répondit Mimi en riant plus franchement. »

Harry ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Seulement, ses soupçons commençaient à se confirmer. La colère grimpa en flèche en lui, mais il parvenait à se maîtriser.

« Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

_ Harry Potter, j'ai passé un deal avec toi. Tu m'as promis de venir me voir.

_ Je suis là. Dit-il d'une évidence.

_ Tu as mis un mois pour venir. Je ne te dirais plus rien tant que tu ne viendras pas plus souvent. Dit-elle en chouinant.

_ D'accord… Ok très bien. Je viendrais toutes les semaines, mais seulement si… Tu me fais un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il se passe là-bas à chacun de tes retours. Marché conclu ? »

* * *

Hermione sortit de sa concentration face à son chaudron lorsque son professeur éternua bruyamment.

« Vous êtes malade. Dit-elle, calmement.

_ Je ne suis jamais malade. Grogna-t-il. »

Cependant, un second éternuement vint le contredire. Hermione pencha la tête, ennuyée et vint poser sa main sur le front de son professeur, qui s'éloigna vivement d'elle.

« Stop, vous ne faites pas ça, jamais. C'est hors de question, c'est compris ?

_ Oh, je voulais juste vérifier que vous alliez bien. Lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

_ 3000 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Snape n'était même pas parvenu à se mentir à lui-même. Sortir avec son t-shirt trempé avait eu raison de sa santé de fer. La nuit suivante, il fut pris de quintes de toux incontrôlables.

« Par Merlin ! S'énerva-t-il. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le visage désolé.

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous énerver, ça ne va pas arranger votre situation.

_ Cela faisait au moins vingt ans que je n'avais pas attrapé un de ces maudits virus moldus !

_ Vous êtes vacciné au moins ?! Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds. »

Snape fusilla son élève du regard. Il n'eut pas la patience ni la force de le soutenir bien longtemps. Il s'enfonça dans ses couvertures, frigorifié. Hermione resta soucieuse. Elle se leva, hésitante. Elle finit par prendre son édredon.

Snape lui faisant dos, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur son épaule. Elle venait de lui donner un drap supplémentaire. Il releva la tête.

« Que faites-vous ?

_ Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Dit-elle, résignée.

_ Reprenez ça Miss Granger, tout ira bien.

_ Non. Dit-elle, d'un ton décidé.

_ Si. Lui répondit-il en prenant la couverture et en la lui tendant.

_ Non. Continua-t-elle.

_ SI ! Insista lourdement Snape.

_ Gardez là.

_ Vous allez avoir froid, ne faites pas l'enfant.

_ Monsieur, vous êtes malade ! S'exclama Hermione.

_ Je vous dis de partir, Miss Granger. Siffla Snape. »

Hermione fulmina. Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner. Il avait peur qu'elle ait froid ? Parfait. Alors que Snape restait allongé, lui faisant dos, elle s'allongea doucement à ses côtés.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce-que vous fichez ? Explosa-t-il en se retournant vivement.

_ Je m'assure que ni vous ni moi n'ayez froid. Dit Hermione en étendant la seconde couverture sur eux.

_ Tout ce que vous allez obtenir, c'est une expulsion de Poudlard signé et approuvé de ma plume ainsi que mes microbes.

_ Je m'en fiche. Dit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

_ Vous êtes devenue complètement dingue.

_ Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. »

Snape se mit à éternuer. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu dont il se saisit en la fusillant du regard. Il finit par s'écrouler sur son oreiller, agacé, mais trop fatigué pour contester davantage.

* * *

Hermione ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait étrangement chaud. Elle ouvrit un œil, sentant néanmoins un air frais lui parcourir l'abdomen. Des cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez. Lorsqu'elle les observa, ils étaient noirs. Elle haussa un sourcil et releva la tête avec précaution. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une embardée de palpitations, de plus en plus fortes. Le corps de son professeur l'entourait complètement. Il avait emprisonné ses jambes parmi les siennes et posé une main possessive sur son ventre dont le chemisier était remonté et déboutonné à un point presque inconvenant. Son visage fatigué en disait long sur son état de santé. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, se questionnant sur la démarche à suivre.

Elle exclut bien vite l'idée de le réveiller. Il la tuerait très probablement… Puis, la ranimerait, pour la tuer de nouveau, encore et encore. Elle aurait aimé sortir de la Chambre, peut-être partir à la recherche de miel ou de plantes dans la Forêt pour l'apaiser. Puis, elle se dit que, finalement, ils auraient besoin de Mimi, qu'elle n'était visiblement pas là pour les accompagner et qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, ni en abeille, ni en plantes médicinales.

Elle se raisonna, objectant qu'au final, elle n'était pas si mal dans cette position… Pourtant, elle sentit son professeur commencer à remuer légèrement. Elle referma rapidement les yeux et entama une respiration plus profonde. Elle le sentit relever la visage et jubila intérieurement. Il devait faire une tête épouvantable.

Snape ôta sa main presque vivement du corps de la jeune femme. Puis, délicatement, il sortit de sa position et se décala sur le côté. Hermione sentit une certaine fraîcheur l'envahir et grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

« DEBOUT MISS GRANGER. Grogna Snape avec une vigueur moins vive qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Etrangement, Hermione cacha un sourire amusé sur son visage.

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape**

 _"Ils étaient maintenant incapables d'estimer le temps passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et s'éloignèrent vivement. Le choc de la séparation fut rude, mais ils n'en montrèrent aucun signe. Mimi était en face de la porte ouverte, un sourire éclatant sur le visage et le regard pétillant. Elle scruta Snape et détailla son torse nu du regard." Je crois qu'avec un poil plus de discretion, on aurait tous fait comme Mimi, genre Snape à moitié à oilp c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir ça._

 _"Le corps de son professeur l'entourait complètement. Il avait emprisonné ses jambes parmi les siennes et posé une main possessive sur son ventre dont le chemisier était remonté et déboutonné à un point presque inconvenant." Oh mais c'est que ça commence à devenir interessant dîtes moi !_

 _« DEBOUT MISS GRANGER. Grogna Snape avec une vigueur moins vive qu'à l'accoutumée. » Pfff Rabat-joie !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous ! Merci d'avance d'être au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 10. Je pense que ma bêta à pété un cable niveau frustration, mais y'a des chapitres bien pires en prévision mdr**

 **Je voulais vous prévenir que je serais absente vendredi et lundi. Alors, BIEN SUR, je ne vais pas vous laisser 2 semaines entières sans MAJ. Vous aurez le chapitre 11 jeudi et le 12 mardi (ou mercredi). Je prends soins de mes lecteurs naméo ! D'ailleurs, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Finalement, cela se passa mieux qu'Hermione ne l'avait pressenti. En quelques jours, son professeur était remis sur pieds et, par miracle, elle en était ressortie indemne. Elle avait été troublée par leur cohabitation nocturne les premiers temps… Puis, n'avait plus été capable de s'en passer. La recette de la potion de retour, quant à elle, s'affinait. Ils parvenaient à présent à obtenir la même couleur qu'avait eue celle de Neville. Seulement, il manquait encore un ingrédient que le professeur ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller de nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite, en quête de ce fameux élément manquant. Se tenant dans les toilettes, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Mimi.

« Monsieur… Pensez-vous que nous passerons les fêtes de fin d'année ici ? Demanda tristement Hermione.

_ Je ne l'espère pas, Miss Granger. Grogna Snape. »

La jeune femme se blottit dans son pull qui était imprégné de l'odeur de son professeur. Cela la rassura. Elle était perturbée ces derniers temps, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voyait plus Snape comme son ennemi. Oh, il ne l'était plus depuis la fin de la guerre, mais… Elle ne l'avait jamais perçu comme maintenant. Elle se sentait proche de lui, plus que jamais, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été avec qui que ce soit. Ses sarcasmes, ses tentatives de l'éloigner ne la faisaient en rien reculer, bien au contraire. Était-ce parce qu'elle était bloquée ici avec lui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle doutait que cela relève de l'instinct de survie. Pourtant, elle se sentait… Envahie par sa présence. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements, son corps même respiraient son odeur. Elle attendait impatiemment le soir, lorsqu'ils tombaient de sommeil et que les barrières s'abaissaient. Parfois, elle luttait contre le sommeil pour apprécier sa présence à ses côtés, alors que leurs deux corps étaient si proches. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa couche depuis le premier jour où elle s'y était invitée.

« J'oubliais de vous dire… Ou plutôt de vous rappeler, Miss Granger, que vous avez un lit. Lâcha Snape, comme en résonance avec ses pensées. »

La jeune femme blêmit en évitant soigneusement le maître des potions du regard.

« Bien sûr… Je… J'y retournerais dès cette nuit… Professeur. Souffla-t-elle. »

Hermione parvint à cacher son désespoir face à cette demande, légitime certes, mais… Cruelle. Snape plissa les lèvres. Cela lui avait coûté. Son sommeil n'avait jamais été si réparateur qu'en présence de cette… Agaçante miss je-sais-tout. Il ferma brièvement les yeux de gêne en se remémorant quelques moments matinaux inconvenants. Il la soupçonnait de ne rien lui avoir dit, par politesse. Seulement, il se sentait le devoir de réinstaurer une distance raisonnable. Elle était son élève et… il devait la protéger. Ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop familiers à son goût… Elle avait vu son corps, ses marques. Il avait perçu le sien également, au travers des draps et de ses mains inconsciemment baladeuses. Clamer que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid relevait du mensonge. Elle le déstabilisait. Son innocence, sa candeur, son corps si bien formé et sa… Pureté, le touchait. Elle lui rappelait parfois Lily. Cependant, elle était bien plus sauvage, elle avait plus de cran et de répondant. Ses échanges avaient toujours un certain piquant dont il se délectait secrètement. Merlin, il adorait la voir se mettre en colère, elle était tellement… Vraie. De plus, elle avait cette fâcheuse particularité de l'entraîner malgré lui à baisser la garde, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'habitue à le voir ainsi…

L'arrivée de Mimi les stoppa dans leurs réflexions. En ce mois de décembre, il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans la Forêt. Trouver des vivres devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils avaient déjà commencé à se rationner.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Hermione était retournée entre ses draps. Elle avait froid… Et faim. Elle fixait le plafond, incapable de dormir. Elle triturait ses mains nerveusement.

Silencieux, Snape était, lui aussi, éveillé depuis au moins deux heures. Il frottait machinalement la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Elle s'était atténuée sans vraiment disparaître. Il énonçait mentalement l'ensemble des ingrédients qu'il connaissait à l'élaboration de potions.

Hermione se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Elle finit par l'observer. Il lui manquait. Oui, elle se l'avouait maintenant. Son lit sentait son parfum à elle et non le sien. Il était froid, et vide.

« Monsieur. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Hermione soupira lourdement en se mettant sur le dos. Elle resta discrète de longues minutes. Elle comptait, sans grand succès.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Finit-elle par dire, excédée.

_ Arrêtez de vous énerver ou ce sera pire. Lui répondit-il calmement.

_ Je suis gelée. »

Snape ne répondit pas, mais se garda de la regarder. Hermione ne parlait pas uniquement de la température de son corps… Non. Elle se sentait froide de l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec des yeux suppliants.

« Professeur… L'appela-t-elle. »

Il laissa planer un long silence, lourd et pénible.

« Très bien. Grogna Snape d'un ton las. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris en direction du maître des potions. Elle n'y croyait pas.

« Effacez-moi cet air bêta de votre visage. Et si vous dites un mot de cela à qui que ce soit, je vous tue. »

Hermione sourit pourtant encore plus béatement, ce qui extirpa un soupir exténué à Snape. Elle enroula le drap autour de son corps et s'avança jusqu'au lit de son professeur. Elle s'y allongea sans hésitation, disposant les deux couettes sur eux. Elle l'observa un instant, puis s'approcha. Elle lui prit le bras tandis qu'il s'éloigna vivement, interloqué. Hermione soupira de nouveau.

« Nous ne sommes plus à ça près. On se retrouvera comme ça demain matin de toute façon. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape grogna et resta stoïque un instant. Puis, il se résigna et passa un bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui. Il avait envie d'être gêné, de regretter, de la repousser, mais il ne parvenait qu'à se sentir apaisé et transporté. Il respira profondément, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure éparse tandis qu'Hermione posa sa main délicatement sur son torse.

« Nous perdons totalement la raison. Soupira-t-il.

_ Probablement. Répondit Hermione en fermant les yeux, bercée par sa respiration. »

* * *

« Le professeur Snape profite d'Hermione ! »

Harry était arrivé en trombe dans le bureau de la directrice, qui avait sursauté à son arrivée.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Ils partagent le même lit. Lâcha Harry, abasourdi en faisant les 100 pas.

_ Allons, calmez-vous, il doit y avoir une raison tout à faire logique à…

_ Non, ce n'est pas…

_ Où avez-vous eu cette information, Mr Potter ? Demanda McGonagall, suspicieuse.

_ Mimi, c'est Mimi Geignarde qui m'a dit que… Que... »

Harry finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, face à son ancienne directrice de maison. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, quelque peu paniqué.

La professeure de métamorphose se leva et se positionna face à son élève.

« Que vous a-t-elle dit… Précisément ? Finit-elle par demander, calmement.

_ Le professeur Snape… Il lui a rappelé qu'elle avait un lit et… Elle lui a dit qu'elle y retournerait dès cette nuit. Dit-il. »

McGonagall soupira face aux conclusions hâtives du jeune homme.

« Écoutez. Ils sont dans un monde visiblement très menaçant, et dangereux. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'y passe exactement. De plus… Ce que vous me rapportez ne sont que des bribes de conversations, qui peuvent être totalement sorties de leur contexte. Severus est l'homme le plus intègre, professionnel et droit que je connaisse. Lui dit-elle, rassurante.

_ Mais Snape est…

_ Quelqu'un de confiance et vous le savez tout autant que moi, Mr Potter. »

Harry fixa la directrice de Poudlard, interdit. Il en doutait à présent, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête. Cependant, il se jura que si Snape toucherait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de son amie, ils le tueraient, lui et Ron, sans hésitation.

* * *

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour Noël ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Oh nous allons probablement chasser une dinde, la faire cuire dans une cheminée avec des marrons grillés et des champignons.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Hermione, le regard illuminé.

_ Non. Répondit-il froidement. »

La jeune femme se détacha de son chaudron dans lequel fumait une potion pour fusiller son professeur du regard. Il la scruta, presque amusé.

« C'est dans une semaine. Fit Hermione. »

Snape se pinça les lèvres en triant les ingrédients destinés à l'élaboration de potions dans des bocaux. Il finit par poser le dernier sur la table devant lui.

« Cela vous attriste ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je n'ai plus mes parents. J'avais prévu de passer les fêtes à Poudlard. Répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre. »

Le professeur se racla la gorge, se retenant de montrer sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas parler de choses trop intimes. L'angoisse de se rapprocher de son élève, plus que ce que la décence l'y autoriserait, ne cessait de l'habiter.

« Et vous, professeur ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas dans ma culture de fêter cela, Miss Granger. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ C'est dommage. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

« Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de regret à passer ces moments seuls. D'ailleurs… Vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment Miss Granger. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi de rester en compagnie de Potter et de Mr Weasley ? »

Hermione eut un frisson désagréable à l'évocation de son ami roux.

« Je ne préfère pas. Ron... »

La jeune femme marqua un silence avant de reprendre une voix un peu plus acerbe.

« Nous ne nous entendons plus aussi bien qu'avant.

_ Je vois. Répondit sombrement Snape, ne demandant pas plus de détail. »

Hermione grimaça. Elle finit par poser la louche en bois sur la table et à regarder son professeur dans le blanc des yeux.

« C'est étrange. Depuis que la guerre est finie, alors que nous aurions dû rester soudés, nous nous sommes éloignés.

_ Cela arrive parfois… Lorsque deux personnes ont vécu certaines épreuves difficiles. Le retour à la vie normale n'est jamais chose aisée. Dit-il en retournant à sa besogne.

_ Je pensais que Ron et moi étions faits pour finir ensemble… Enfin. Cela me paraissait logique.

_ Miss Granger, je ne pense pas être la personne avec qui vous…

_ Pourtant. Commença-t-elle en ignorant ses protestations. Notre relation n'a fait que me mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait rien à mes attentes. Je ne m'estimais pourtant pas si compliquée que cela. Dit-elle pensive. »

Snape resta silencieux, presque indifférent.

« Le suis-je ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je… »

Snape ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

« Poisson rouge, professeur Snape. Lui sortit-elle, pleine d'aplomb. »

Le maître des potions grogna sans répondre quoique ce soit à son élève. Il ne lui enleva même pas de points, ce qui l'entraîna à continuer son monologue.

« Je pensais que tout serait simple, mais rien ne l'a été. J'ai peut-être eu une vision un peu simpliste des choses. Je veux dire… Dans les films, on nous rabâche toujours que la princesse embrasse son sauveur à la fin de l'histoire, puis qu'ils se marient et qu'ils ont des enfants.

_ La vie n'est pas un film. Lâcha Snape en roulant des yeux.

_ Oui et bien, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Je suis arrivée au terrier, j'y ai vécu tout l'été. La mère de Ron m'a traitée comme sa propre fille, mais Ron lui… Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner comme un gamin, incapable d'accepter que mes passe-temps soient la lecture et l'apprentissage. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le Quidditch, et les dragons de son frère. Qui plus est, il n'arrêtait pas de me coller comme une sangsue. »

Snape soupira bruyamment. Il voulait qu'elle cesse ses bavardages inutiles, mais elle n'était visiblement que peu encline à le faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant d'émettre plusieurs protestations mentales. Il semblait pourtant évident aux yeux de quiconque qu'elle ne convenait pas du tout à ce jeune homme. Mr Weasley et elle formaient un couple très mal assorti, trop différents, et lui trop… Ordinaire. Il n'avait clairement pas su y faire. Hermione Granger voulait être courtisée, probablement aimée avec passion et retenue. Elle ne lui semblait pas si complexe, ou peut-être que si, pour un gamin à peine pubère. Ce qu'il s'était passé ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Elle était studieuse, adorait se cultiver. Elle s'intéressait à tout et était beaucoup trop subtile pour Weasley. Elle était un animal sauvage, et ne se laisserait jamais dompter. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme agissant comme un toutou.

« Il voulait probablement se racheter pour sa conduite déplorable. Répondit Snape, se fustigeant dans la seconde pour avoir alimenté la réflexion de son élève.

_ Oui, et bien c'est complètement idiot. L'amour est un don, dont on ne devrait pas être obligé de systématiquement exiger un retour. Je n'ai pas besoin d'immenses élans mièvres à longueur de journée ni de déclarations à rallonge. Il m'agaçait, avec ses baisers dégoutants, ses démonstrations incessantes. Je déteste cela. Le véritable amour doit se ressentir, se vivre pleinement, on ne devrait même pas se sentir obligé de le montrer. Nous ne devrions pas non plus avoir besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et puis cela se lit… Dans le regard, dans les corps. On doit ressentir quelque chose de… Profond nous envahir, enivrer notre être. C'est une passion fugace, et terriblement intime. On se sent à la fois confus et complet. C'est comme… tomber du haut d'une merveilleuse falaise et n'avoir plus envie de toucher terre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Snape se tut en plissant les yeux. Hermione soupira en s'affairant de nouveau à sa potion.

« Oui je sais, je lis trop de romans… Finit-elle par dire en une complainte.

_ Non… Non. Lui dit-il en un souffle. »

Hermione arrêta de touiller le mélange et plongea son regard dans celui de son maître des potions. Elle parvenait à y discerner une gêne, ainsi qu'une certaine forme… D'accord. Le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux subitement.

Hermione sentit un vertige l'envahir. Ses mains se glacèrent instantanément et son regard s'égara sur le visage de son professeur. Il était à peine rasé, ses yeux étaient noirs et ses lèvres retroussées en une moue réservée. Elle le trouvait beau à sa manière. Elle aimait ses limites, autant quand il s'y cantonnait que lorsqu'il les abandonnait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa chemise noire, sachant à présent ce qu'il se cachait dessous. Elle se rappela leur étreinte, ses tatouages, ses cicatrices, la chaleur de sa peau, son… Parfum. Hermione déglutit en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. C'était comme s'il lisait à travers elle et cela la troubla.

Snape lui, avait l'esprit brouillé par le discours de son élève. Elle avait raison… Sur bien des points. Et il repensait parfois, nostalgique, à cette sensation grisante que provoquait l'amour véritable. Depuis si longtemps, il n'éprouvait que haine, remords et regrets… Mais depuis plusieurs jours, son esprit planait, au-dessus des soucis quotidiens. Il s'y complaisait, sachant que c'était mal, mais sans parvenir à s'en détacher. Il se surprit à penser qu'une femme, si brillante, si passionnée, si naturelle et véritable méritait plus qu'un troupeau de 200 répliques de Weasley. Elle méritait même plus que n'importe quel idiot de cette école. Il vit ses yeux noisette, éclatant d'une lueur néanmoins sombre. Sa chevelure indomptable, ses traits harmonieux, son air paisible lui donnaient l'allure d'un… Ange. Snape dévia son regard sur sa bouche, charnue, sensuelle. Elle avait des lèvres qu'il devinait douces et ses expirations rendait l'air magnétique, hypnotique.

Peu à peu, ils s'approchaient sans vraiment en prendre conscience. L'air devenait étouffant d'électricité. Snape réalisait qu'ils étaient proches… Trop proches. Mais le regard ancré dans le sien, luttant presque autant que lui, ne parvenait pas à le faire reculer bien au contraire. Il en avait envie, terriblement. Ses yeux regardaient son nez, se demandant quand il frôlerait le sien. Il saurait alors que la limite serait franchie. Il fallait reculer, c'était devenu vital. Une alarme s'enclencha en lui, assourdissante et il ferma les yeux en tentant de la chasser. Il grimaça et se recula doucement.

« La potion est ratée. Souffla-t-il en se dérobant. »

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et observa finalement l'intérieur de son chaudron rempli d'une mélasse noire. Elle resta encore stoïque tandis que son professeur se leva et partit. Elle déglutit en prononça un Evanesco à peine audible.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape**

 _« Nous ne sommes plus à ça près. On se retrouvera comme ça demain matin de toute façon. Souffla-t-elle. » Oh bah non, à ce stade..._

 _« Le professeur Snape profite d'Hermione ! » Je parierais plutôt sur l'inverse mon cher Harry... Je dis ça, je dis rien._

 _"Il se surprit à penser qu'une femme, si brillante, si passionnée, si naturelle et véritable méritait plus qu'un troupeau de 200 répliques de Weasley" S'ils s'y mettent maintenant, je suis sûre que Arthur et Molly peuvent y arriver easy._

 _"Il en avait envie, terriblement. Ses yeux regardaient son nez, se demandant quand il frôlerait le sien. Il saurait alors que la limite serait franchie. Il fallait reculer, c'était devenu vital. Une alarme s'enclencha en lui, assourdissante et il ferma les yeux en tentant de la chasser." ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE DANGER !_

 _« La potion est ratée. Souffla-t-il en se dérobant. » ESPECE DE SOMBRE IDIOT ! *renversesatableetsonclavier.* FRUSTRATION ! ENFER ET DAMNATION !_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Hermione arriva dans la Chambre avec un grand chaudron qu'elle peinait à porter seule. Snape l'observa d'un air interrogatif. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et posa le lourd contenant sous ses yeux. Le professeur y jeta un coup d'œil, puis la regarda d'un air neutre.

« Ce n'est pas une potion. Dit-il calmement.

_ Non c'est… Un cadeau. »

Snape ne comprenait rien. Il fronça les sourcils, se penchant plus encore au-dessus du chaudron. Le liquide qu'il contenait était rouge vif et sentait divinement bon.

« Vous voulez m'empoisonner ? Demanda-t-il, caustique.

_ Avec du vin de cerise ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé qui lui donnait une expression délicieusement malicieuse.

_ Comment Diable avez-vous eu le temps de préparer ça ?

_ Cela fait un mois que je le laisse reposer.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna le professeur. »

Hermione hocha la tête, fièrement. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un faible rictus.

« Vous me surprenez de plus en plus, Miss Granger. Lâcha Snape en retournant à ses préparations. »

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle. Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis, ce qu'elle qualifiait d'égarement. L'attitude de son professeur n'avait pas changé. Cela l'aida à se détendre. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit place à ses côtés naturellement, et il fit mine de l'ignorer.

« Vous pensez que c'est la bonne ? Demanda Hermione en désignant la potion.

_ Non. Fit-il sincèrement.

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas fêter Noël avec moi ? »

Snape ne put cacher sa surprise et se tourna face à son élève. Oui, décidément, cette miss je-sais-tout était saisissante… Et pleine d'audace.

« Tout dépend. Dit-il en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras. Vous avez préparé une tourte à la viande ?

_ Non… Fit Hermione, suspicieuse.

_ Tant mieux. Je déteste ça. »

Sa dernière réflexion amusa son élève. Snape sembla considérer son offre avec beaucoup d'attention. Il s'amusa de son attente. Il jouait avec délectation avec sa patience.

« Alors dans ce cas, comment voulez-vous fêter quoique ce soit ?

_ Nous avons du vin. Lâcha Hermione, d'un naturel déconcertant. »

Snape éclata d'un rire franc et spontané. Hermione ne put que sourire en baissant la tête, rougissante. Il riait… Elle qui s'étonnait de ne pas l'entendre parler sans grogner il y a quelques semaines. Elle finit par relever ses yeux vers les siens timidement.

« C'est un bon argument, en effet. Mais pensez-vous que cela soit bien raisonnable de s'enivrer alors que nous n'avons rien mangé de tangible depuis des heures ?

_ Qui parle de s'enivrer ?

_ Savez-vous qu'habituellement, je choisis scrupuleusement mes partenaires de boissons, Miss Granger ? Demanda Snape en ignorant sa réponse.

_ Je n'en doute pas un instant, monsieur. »

Le maître des potions plissa les yeux et approcha son visage de celui de son élève. Proche, beaucoup… Trop proche. Elle sentait jusqu'à son souffle se mélanger au sien, et ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine malice. Hermione se reprise facilement et ne recula pas.

« Vous n'en doutez pas ? Dois-je me sentir flatté ou attristé par cette réponse, Miss Granger ? Vous sentez-vous donc digne de m'accompagner ? »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, partagée entre la gêne et la pudeur. « Charmant. Pensa l'homme sous sa coupe. ».

« Le suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, simplement, en lui tenant tête. »

Snape ne put cacher un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna en réinstaurant une distance raisonnable entre eux et resta silencieux un certain temps.

« C'est possible. Laissa-t-il échapper faiblement. »

Hermione se leva et fit face au chaudron de son professeur.

« Evanesco. Prononça-t-elle en direction de la potion qui s'évapora.

_ Je ne vous ai pas dis oui pour autant, vous savez.

_ Et si nous nous faisions plaisir ce soir ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil, laissant soutenir un regard malicieux teinté d'un sourire sardonique. Il la vit tout à coup rougir, ouvrir la bouche et la refermer en baissant la tête.

« Enfin, je parlais de… Nourriture, bien sûr. Bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr. Le confirma-t-il amusé. »

Hermione ne put cacher son agacement. Il se moquait d'elle, et plus elle semblait tourmentée, plus il exaltait. Elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais il était très doué pour la faire sortir de ses gongs.

« Cela gâcherait tous nos efforts. Finit-il par protester.

_ Ce n'est pas pour un repas. Minauda-t-elle. »

Une fois encore, Snape se plongea dans une profonde réflexion puis reprit la parole après un long silence.

« Très bien. Mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses. »

Hermione, à son tour, envoya un regard narquois à son professeur. Snape plissa les yeux, pris à son propre piège.

« Et je parlais aussi de nourriture. Se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

_ Bien sûr. Argua-t-elle d'un ton railleur. »

Snape la considéra, se demandant si la lionne finirait par mordre. Hermione l'ignora et se saisit des bocaux pour les ranger sur la seconde table derrière eux. Son professeur croisa les doigts de ses mains et resta assis sur sa chaise nonchalamment. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas ?

_ C'était votre idée. Souligna-t-il en une expression impassible. »

Hermione souffla bruyamment.

« Mufle. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Snape sourit de plus belle. Il finit par se lever et lui ôta le chaudron des mains pour le poser plus loin. Hermione sortit alors des pommes et des carottes.

« Nous allons manger comme des lapins ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ? S'exclama Hermione, lassée. »

Snape garda un visage neutre. Il passa derrière elle, l'effleurant de sa longue cape noire. Il approcha son corps du sien, et se saisit du couteau qu'elle avait dans la main. Il glissa sa bouche près de son oreille, si près qu'elle sentit sa chaleur. Sa main sur la sienne la déstabilisa, plus qu'elle ne devrait le faire.

« Non. Lui dit-il simplement. »

Snape reprit sa place et se mit à couper des pommes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hermione resta hagarde quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et d'éplucher les légumes devant elle. Il la rendait complètement marteau, et elle le soupçonnait même de le faire exprès. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Enfin… Pour le moment, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Et elle se conforta avec cette réflexion. Elle lança les ingrédients dans un saladier en bois propre destiné normalement à mélanger les mixtures servant à l'élaboration de potions. Alors que Snape y accompagna les fruits finement coupés, elle pencha la tête.

« Que pourrait-on mettre d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Ai-je l'allure d'un elfe de maison ? » **1**

Hermione pouffa et se tourna vers son professeur en le détaillant de haut en bas avec attention. Snape mina une expression vexé.

« Dois-je vraiment répondre ?

_ 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione cacha un sourire amusé. Snape alla jusqu'à leur entrepôt improvisé et lui lança une botte de persil. Il se saisit d'un faisan et de champignons. Hermione grimaça en voyant le cadavre de l'animal sur la table. Heureusement que son professeur parvenait à le préparer grâce à quelques sorts simples. Il était hors de question qu'elle se charge de cela d'ailleurs.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Sa relation avec son professeur avait profondément changé. Elle ne le voyait plus comme une menace ni, à contrario, comme son protecteur, mais davantage comme son… Égal. Après tout, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup sur l'art des potions, et elle avait vite compris sa façon de penser. Ses sarcasmes, ses regards, ses pics, ce qu'il disait, mais aussi ce qu'il ne disait pas… Elle le connaissait bien à présent, même s'il lui restait encore énormément à découvrir. Elle aimait que cet homme reste un mystère.

Leurs échanges, toujours plus piquants, lui avaient permis d'accepter la situation, et même d'y trouver un certain intérêt. Elle aimait tester ses limites, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller et… constater la frontière entre ses fausses marques agacement et un véritable sentiment de colère. Il n'avait éprouvé cette dernière que rarement d'ailleurs, ce qui surpris son élève.

Elle s'était encore une fois trompée sur lui. Jusqu'où s'était-elle fait un mauvais jugement ?

Snape, lui, appréciait de plus en plus l'intrépidité de la miss-je-sais-tout lui servant d'élève. En y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur… Accompagnateur, dans ce monde. Miss Granger était intelligente, vive, pleine de ressources, courageuse et spontanée. Aussi surprenant soit-il, il ne s'ennuyait que très peu avec elle. S'il s'était retrouvé ici avec… Malefoy ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il aurait déjà été probablement responsable d'un meurtre. Seulement, avec elle, c'était différent. Il se demandait parfois jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être très piquante, provocante et ambitieuse.

Une véritable Serpentard ! S'en argua-t-il fièrement en jetant un coup d'œil sur le blason ornementant son pull.

Parfois, il se disait que cette proximité était probablement due à leur cohabitation forcée… Comme un instinct de survie. Mais qu'importe, ils ne faisaient à priori rien de répréhensible… Enfin, il l'espérait.

Snape se dirigea vers le chaudron remplis de vin. Il alterna son regard entre le liquide et son élève.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione se sentit désarçonnée par cette demande. Elle acquiesça timidement en réorientant ses yeux vers les champignons qu'elle éminçait. Pourtant, Snape continua de la fixer en prenant une cuillère puis en trempant ses lèvres dans le vin de cerise artisanal. Hermione fit mine de l'ignorer, mais gigotait nerveusement. Il pencha la tête en reposant la vaisselle sur la table. Puis, il revint à ses côtés.

« Surprenant. Souffla-t-il. »

Hermione sourit. Ils sursautèrent lorsque 3 coups se firent entendre à eux.

* * *

Harry avait rejoint son meilleur ami au Terrier pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ce dernier avait lutté pour l'extirper de l'école et l'éloigner de ses recherches pour ramener Hermione parmi eux. Cependant, il semblait toujours ailleurs. Même Ginny ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées. Ennuyé, Harry s'isola sur le toit de la maison. Il observa le ciel étoilé. II fut rejoint en silence par Ron.

« Harry… Chuchota le roux.

_ Oui ?

_ Peut-on parler ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Tu es encore préoccupé n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Pas toi ? Demanda Harry.

_ Si bien sûr… Mais selon Mimi, Hermione se porte très bien.

_ Elle n'a pas dit que ça. »

Harry se mordit la joue violemment et sentit même un goût métallique envahir sa bouche. Il s'était juré de se taire, mais sa dernière phrase lui avait échappé.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien, oublie. Éluda-t-il.

_ Tu me caches des choses. Je croyais que nous pouvions tout nous dire depuis le temps. Lâcha Ron, vexé. »

Harry soupira lourdement.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais t'épargner des inquiétudes inutiles.

_ Des inquiétudes inutiles ? Répéta Ron, hébété.

_ C'est Mimi. Elle… Elle m'a dit que... »

Harry souffla une nouvelle fois en considérant son ami. Il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Hermione, il le savait. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et par de même, leur trio. Oh, ils étaient restés amis, mais quelque chose s'était fêlé depuis et une tension régnait. Harry était l'unique chaînon leur permettant de rester en contact.

Il hésita à parler de ses angoisses. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses… Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas non plus se mettre Ron à dos.

« Elle m'a dit que Snape et Hermione avait dormi ensemble.

_ Quoi ? »

Ron éclata alors d'un rire immense tandis qu'Harry l'observait, ébranlé.

« C'est ridicule. Dit-il.

_ Pourquoi me raconterait-elle des histoires ?

_ C'est de Mimi Geignarde qu'on parle. Elle serait capable de tout pour ajouter du piment dans son quotidien.

_ C'est possible oui… Mais cela m'inquiète tout de même.

_ Tu ne devrais pas. Allons, tu connais Hermione ! Elle ne se laisserait jamais amadouer par le monstre des cachots, soyons réalistes. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui allégea le poids mental qu'il s'était infligé.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison Ron. »

* * *

 _ **Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape**_

 _« Alors dans ce cas, comment voulez-vous fêter quoique ce soit ?_

 __ Nous avons du vin. Lâcha Hermione, d'un naturel déconcertant. » A la tienne Etienne._

 _"_ Savez-vous qu'habituellement, je choisis scrupuleusement mes partenaires de boissons, Miss Granger ? Demanda Snape en ignorant sa réponse." Ahhhhh copine de moi ! J'aime quand Snape dit ça._

 _"_ Ai-je l'allure d'un elfe de maison ? » I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE !_

 ** _Petite note 1 :_** En relisant ce chapitre et surtout ce passage, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fais une référence au jeu HP sur smartphone... Mais ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai écris ce passage AVANT de jouer, alors il est impossible que j'ai fais cette référence de mon plein grés. Vous pensez que je suis un Légilimens qui s'ignore ? Répondez-moi par review, je crois que je risque de recevoir une lettre de Snape incessamment sous peu pour me demander de collaborer à la guerre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

« Harry m'a abandonné ! Se plaignait la jeune fille. »

Déjà, ses complaintes sonores parvenaient à agacer, tant la Gryffondor que le directeur de Serpentard. Mimi Geignarde avait toqué à la porte, déprimée. Son arrivée n'était pas vraiment prévue. Elle venait dans ce monde environ une fois tous les 10 jours. À présent, elle arpentait les couloirs de l'entre deux en compagnie d'Hermione, qui avait sommé Snape de « ne pas la laisser gérer cette crise seule ». Bon gré, mal gré, il l'avait accompagné et s'en mordait les doigts.

« Il va revenir. Souffla Hermione, exaspérée.

_ Mais il vient me voir toutes les semaines et il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Je l'ennuie, c'est ça hein ? Il en a marre de mes jérémiades.

_ C'est Noël. Il est sûrement parti passer les fêtes avec Ron.

_ Et Ron est vivant, contrairement à moi. Se plaint-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë. »

Snape roula des yeux d'exaspération, à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin et de laisser cette gamine seule. Hermione sentit son agacement, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Mimi, elle, s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers ses malencontreux confidents de fortune.

« C'est Noël. Vous vouliez peut-être faire quelque chose de particulier ?

_ Non.

_ Oui. Répondit Snape en même temps que son élève. »

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, mécontente de l'entendre mentir. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais Mimi semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Oh oui, je comprends. Je vais jouer avec Zazar, ça me changera les idées. Je l'attirerai près des dortoirs. Faites ce que vous voulez. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton triste.

_ Mimi, attend…

_ Non, je préfère être seule. »

Lorsque le corps de la jeune élève s'évanouit au détour du couloir, Hermione se tourna vers son professeur, les mains sur les hanches dans une position ne laissant rien présager de bon.

« Quoi ? Demanda Snape, vivement.

_ Elle est triste maintenant, c'est malin !

_ Elle l'était déjà avant d'arriver, et avant même ma propre naissance. Je ne suis pas responsable de ses états d'âme. Prenez-vous en plutôt à votre ami qui joue avec son cœur. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant contredire son professeur. Mimi adorait Harry depuis qu'il avait affronté le Basilic. Il était resté galant et courtois avec elle. Hermione trouvait son attitude convenable, jusqu'à maintenant où elle s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas assez clair avec elle. Snape se tourna en un mouvement de cape savamment maîtrisé et la jeune femme le suivit. Il se dirigea vers la Chambre.

« Monsieur, pour une fois, nous pouvons sortir d'ici ! Nous n'allons pas rester enfermer dans la chambre… Minauda-t-elle.

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention, Miss Granger. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle le vit prendre le chaudron et remplir plusieurs gourdes de vin.

« C'est une hérésie de boire cet alcool dans des gourdes. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Certes. Vous avez des verres à pied à disposition Madame la Comtesse ? Demanda Snape, caustique. »

Hermione se renferma sur elle-même. Elle grogna, puis ils sortirent de nouveau.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse le choix de notre destination, Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher des dortoirs. Ils montèrent, montèrent encore et encore. Puis, elle prit un couloir étroit et ils parvinrent à un endroit, très au-dessus du château, que Snape lui-même ne connaissait pas.

Cela ne payait pas de mine. La salle était petite, délabrée même, très poussiéreuse et le parquet semblait pouvoir s'effondrer à tout moment mais, elle donnait sur un balcon comprenant une vue sur tout le domaine des plus splendides.

« Vous m'avez emmené dans la cachette dérobée que tous les élèves en chaleur de Poudlard connaissent ? Pitié, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe habituellement ici. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle prit place face à la fenêtre et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

« Je ne me serais jamais permis. Je viens juste ici pour me détendre, c'est tout. Il n'y a que moi qui connaisse ce lieu. Lui dit-elle en le fixant, amusée. »

À sa surprise, Snape s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit place à ses côtés. Il lui tendit une des deux gourdes. Elle la prit, puis resta silencieuse un moment. Le paysage était sombre, mais offrait un spectacle hypnotique. La météo était plutôt clémente ce soir.

La Forêt Interdite supplantait une bonne partie du domaine. Elle était encore plus impressionnante et angoissante vue d'ici. Pour le reste, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à voir le château ainsi, si… vide. Il paraissait impressionnant, comme sorti d'un sombre cauchemar et la jeune femme frissonna. Cela lui rappela la guerre. Snape le remarqua d'ailleurs instantanément.

« Avez-vous froid ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Lâcha Hermione en un souffle. »

Cachant une mine attristée, elle ouvrit le goulot de sa bouteille et en goûta le contenu. Ce n'était pas mauvais… Pas assez fort peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire de miracle en si peu de temps. Elle détourna son regard du paysage quelques instants. Elle remarqua que Snape n'avait pas cessé de l'observer.

« Nous devrions aller ailleurs. Suggéra-t-il. »

Intérieurement, la jeune femme le remercia de cette attention. Son professeur se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita, puis la saisit avec délicatesse. Elle se releva et se trouva face à lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle. Elle observa son bras, et enserra encore plus sa prise sur celle de son professeur. Elle repensa à Fred, Tonks ou encore Remus. Il y avait eu tant de victimes. Georges ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son frère. Hermione repensa au sourire morne de son ami et étouffa en sanglot en n'osant relever le regard.

« Venez par là. »

Hermione releva finalement la tête et Snape l'attira à elle. Son visage se retrouva enfoui dans la cape rassurante du maître des potions. Il était si grand comparé à elle. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il continuait de la dépasser d'au moins 20 centimètres. Elle s'accrocha à son vêtement noir, l'humidifiant peu à peu de larmes. Elle repensait à lui, agonisant dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle réalisa que, même à cette époque où elle ne savait rien de son passé, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Cela l'avait brisé. Elle entendait encore le bruit du Serpent, faisant écho aux lacérations subies par le Basilic. Elle voulait oublier ce son, à tout jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais cru en sa prétendue trahison, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de preuves tangibles pour le prouver. C'était resté tout simplement… Un pressentiment. Il lui semblait le lire… Dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher ce soir-là, et l'avait observé, agonisant avec une détresse si douloureuse à son cœur… Elle l'avait cru mort. Et ce sentiment la transperça de nouveau comme d'un millier de poignards.

« Vous souvenez-vous des coups sur la fenêtre lorsque le serpent vous a mordu ? La jubilation dans la voix de Voldemort lorsqu'il vous a laissé agonisant ? »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent tant qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler davantage. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Snape la serra plus fort encore en posant une main sur ses cheveux épars. Il les caressa avec douceur, comme pour effacer ce terrible souvenir de son esprit.

« Vous ne me laisserez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Hermione. »

Snape se sentit faiblir, comme si la jeune femme venait tout à coup de fêler son armure si ardemment bâtie. Il se sentit vide, désemparé. Qui s'était déjà soucié de sa présence ? Personne, non personne… Ni son père brutal, ni sa mère. Lily ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis si longtemps, et il n'avait presque jamais eu d'amis. Albus le gardait sous le coude en tant que simple pion, tout comme Voldemort. Il n'a jamais manqué à qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais ressenti le poids que cela représentait que de compter… Alors, il baissa la tête vers elle, qui l'observait d'un œil suppliant. Il prit délicatement son menton et lui sourit tristement.

« Jamais. »

Hermione finit par chasser l'abattement de son esprit. Snape posa sa main sur la joue de son élève et, sans se rendre compte de ce geste, elle s'y blottit plus encore. Elle était chaude et douce. À ce contact, le cœur de Snape se serra plus encore. Il n'en fut pas gêné, mais touché, au plus profond de son être. Ce petit bout de femme, si innocente et sincère commençait peu à peu à avoir raison de sa maîtrise de lui-même. Il finit par migrer ses doigts vers ses cheveux dans lesquels il s'emmêla presque.

« Cette tignasse, ne sera-t-elle donc jamais domptable ? Grinça-t-il. »

La Gryffondor éclata de rire, oubliant ses émotions négatives. Elle s'éloigna à regret de Snape et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Il la suivit. Ils entamèrent une longue promenade à travers les murs du château, frôlant leur main à chaque pas avec une volupté et une chaleur apaisante. Ils continuaient de croiser les fantômes habituels de Poudlard, qui ne les remarquaient pas.

« Cette tignasse, comme vous dites, est très probablement une des raisons multiples qui font que personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Dit-elle, pensive.

_ Allons bon, Miss Granger. Je doute de votre lucidité vis-à-vis de cela. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en observant Snape.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Excluant le fait que vous soyez une miss je-sais-tout extrêmement insupportable, bornée, arrogante, intrépide, désolante d'intelligence et d'esprit et qu'en plus, vous avez la proportion de ne respecter aucune règle, votre personne reste tout à fait agréable à regarder. Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas vous rendre compte que la moitié des adolescents de cette école vous observe avec une certaine… Lueur dans le regard.

_ Savez-vous que vous avez une façon très singulière de faire des compliments ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Snape ne réalisa qu'avec sa réponse qu'il venait d'admettre que son élève était… Jolie. Il le vécu très étrangement. Admettre la beauté de quelqu'un ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres pour la simple raison qu'il voyait ce concept comme faisant parti d'un tout… Cela ne relevait pas uniquement d'attraits physiques, mais aussi d'une belle forme d'esprit et d'une immense grandeur d'âme. Et oui, aujourd'hui, Snape admettait qu'il trouvait Hermione Granger éclatante de beauté.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et Hermione se demanda tout à coup à quoi pouvait bien penser le maître des potions. Sa mine se renfrogna.

« Pour être tout à faire franche, je ne parlais pas nécessairement de solitude… Amoureuse. Souligna-t-elle, malicieuse tandis que Snape la fusilla d'un regard noir. D'ailleurs, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai 19 ans ? J'aimerais posséder les qualités requises pour plaire à un homme et non à une tribu d'adolescents. Dit-elle presque boudeuse.

_ Vous les avez depuis longtemps. Lâcha brutalement Snape. »

Hermione leva un sourcil amusé vers son professeur. Elle vit ses joues se teinter de rose pour la première fois de sa vie et trouva cela tout à fait… Adorable.

« Enfin, je veux dire… Je suppose. Je n'en sais rien, enfin… Si, mais… Peut-on changer de sujet ? Grimaça-t-il, mal à l'aise. »

Hermione rit de nouveau.

« Vous êtes d'un sadisme sans pareil Miss Granger, je n'imaginais pas cela de vous. Lui dit-il d'un air grave.

_ Je fais maintenant presque parti de Serpentard. Et moi, c'est Hermione. Lui dit-elle. »

Snape resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas sa réponse.

« Mon prénom. Arrêtez de m'appeler Miss Granger, c'est beaucoup trop protocolaire. Osa-t-elle lui dire.

_ « Protocolaire » ? Je suis votre professeur, vous êtes mon élève. Nous nous devons de rester professionnels.

_ Oui et bien, peut-être pourrions-nous mettre cela de côté ? Pour le moment, nous sommes bloqués ici pour une durée indéterminée, et cela fait déjà quelque temps que la hiérarchisation est passée au second plan, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous m'avez vu laver mes… »

Snape s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu du couloir qui les menait vers la Grande Salle en l'observant d'un regard singulier. Celle-ci se renfrogna subitement, ravalant ses dernières paroles avec gêne.

« Bref. Vous m'avez comprise.

_Très bien. Mais à la moindre contrariété, vous serez qualifié de vile sorcière, je doute que cela soit mieux.

_ N'y comptez pas. Lâcha-t-elle, vexée.

_ Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière chère Hermione. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil tandis que son professeur la dépassa fièrement. Hermione… Comme son prénom sonnait étrangement dans son timbre aux notes si grave. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé le prononcer un jour. Cette voix, si tonitruante, qui peut être aussi douce qu'acérée, oui cette voix sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles. Elle sourit en revenant à sa hauteur. Elle s'était habituée à sa démarche rapide et gracieuse et parvenait à le suivre sans difficulté maintenant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui leur paraissait si vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée en penchant la tête. Habituellement, les décorations de Noël envahissaient la Salle à cette période. Cela manqua même au maître des cachots. La Grande Salle n'était envahie que par des kilomètres de table au bois terne. La tapisserie était morne, le ciel donnant sur les voûtes restait étrangement vide, et les carreaux envoyait une lueur sombre.

« Tenez, nous n'avons qu'à prendre place à la table des professeurs. Je suis sûr que vous en rêvez. Lâcha-t-il cyniquement, sa voix faisant presque écho. »

Hermione roula des yeux en suivant son professeur qui adopta sa place habituelle. La jeune femme, elle, jubila en s'asseyant sur la chaise destinée au Directeur de Poudlard. Elle posa négligemment ses pieds sur la table devant elle dans une attitude désinvolte.

« Si seulement Minerva vous voyait. Lâcha Snape en un mince sourire.

_ Oh oui, si seulement. Lâcha Hermione, rêvassant. »

Le sourire du maître des potions s'agrandit tandis qu'il porta la bouteille à sa bouche. Hermione fit de même et observa la Salle, mélancolique. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle se leva, et avança jusqu'au pupitre en or massif qu'elle frôla des mains. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en adoptant une certaine prestance.

« J'accorde 300 points à Gryffondor pour l'acte héroïque de Miss Hermione Granger qui a savamment su évincer les fesses du Directeur de son fauteuil de roi. Lâcha Hermione dans une voix grave raisonnant dans toute la pièce et rappelant celle de Dumbeldore durant sa première année. »

Snape retint un rire et se composa un masque neutre. Cet alcool semblait bien traître puisqu'il ne sut le soutenir aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se leva d'un air grave et se positionna à ses côtés en la repoussant gentiment.

« J'accorde 500 points à Serpentard. Contra-t-il.

_ Et pour quel motif je vous pris ?

_ Ma simple… Présence dans ce château suffit. Fit-il d'un air condescendant.

_ Dommage que vous ayez pris cet air si arrogant sur le visage Professeur Snape. 600 points en moins pour Serpentard. Ce qui vous amène à une note record de -100, du jamais-vu. Tonna-t-elle fièrement. Et j'accorde d'ailleurs 100 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. Redoubla-t-elle.

_ Vraiment ? Et pour quel motif je vous pris ? Répéta-t-il en une imitation moqueuse.

_ Réalisation presque parfaite d'un sourire sur le visage du Directeur de Serpentard.

_ En effet, c'est incroyable. Une première dans l'histoire même de ce château. Je ne peux que vous féliciter. Lâcha Snape d'un air faussement impressionné.

_ Merci beaucoup. Pensez-vous que nous devrions marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche dans le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione avec excitation.

_ Oh oui, sans nul doute ! Si seulement Hermione Granger ne l'a pas emprunté pour la vingtième fois ce mois-ci. Fit-il sur un ton sérieux.

_ Quel dommage, je crois que nous allons devoir attendre dans ce cas. Je vois donc que Gryffondor plafonne à 3 800 points, c'est incroyable !

_ Attendez, revirement de dernière minute. »

Snape prit le bras de la jeune femme et l'amena à lui. Il tritura le blason des Serpentards avec malice, sans même prendre conscience de leurs proximités. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient avec délice et elle parvenait à sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller les joues. Cela la troubla tant que son sourire s'évanouit.

« Serait-il seulement possible ? Non, voyons. Mais je n'ose y croire. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton complice qui la troubla davantage encore. Il me semble, messieurs et dames qu'Hermione Granger aie changé de maison. Elle appartient à celle de Serpentard chers amis. Minerva, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Snape en se tournant vers la chaise vide du Directeur. »

Hermione sortit de l'emprise de son professeur pour se positionner entre lui et la fameuse place centrale.

« J'entend le professeur McGonagall crier à la duperie et à la tricherie.

_ C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons tricher durant ce tournoi. Voyons que dit le règlement ? Oh. Les points accordés à Miss Granger doivent aller à sa maison actuelle. Ce qui renverse toute la donne.

_ Serpentard qui était à 100 se retrouve ainsi à 300 points, ce qui ne suffit malheureusement pas à égaler la maison Gryffondor. Minauda-t-elle.

_ Serait-il possible que vous omettiez le principe de « Récompense spéciale pour Services rendus à l'École. » ? Neville Londubat reçoit donc un malus de 3 500 points pour bêtise et potion ratée entrainant la mort probable d'un professeur indispensable, que dis-je… Aimé, chéri, adulé de Poudlard ainsi que son élève ma foi… Qui passait par là et qui constitue ainsi un malheureux dommage collatéral. Soupira-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

_ Un dommage collatéral ? La Salle entière s'indigne. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer tel affront. S'égosilla la jeune femme.

_ Que proposez-vous ? Un duel à la baguette ?

_ N'est-ce pas un peu surfait ? J'exige réparation.

_ Très bien. Gryffondor l'emporte. S'agaça Snape.

_ Non, non, tout cela est beaucoup trop simple. Le professeur Snape devra, devant vos yeux ébahis, prouver sa valeur devant tous.

_ Une épreuve ? Oh très bien. J'accepte, même si je sais que démêler les cheveux de Miss Hermione Granger n'a pour l'instant jamais été réussi par qui que ce soit, même pas par elle-même. Fit Snape en pointant la chevelure de la jeune femme avec sa baguette. »

Hermione se baissa et contourna avec agilité son professeur. Elle descendit de l'estrade et alla au milieu de la Salle avec un air sournois.

« Non, il devra prouver sa valeur en nous montrant un de ses talents. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Un talent ? Demanda Snape en s'avançant vers elle. Mon unique talent nécessite un chaudron, une louche et au moins une trentaine d'ingrédients voyons.

_ Vous refusez finalement ? Vous accepteriez que Gryffondor gagne la coupe ? S'étonna Hermione.

_ Bien sûr que non. Fit-il en lui tendant la main. »

Hermione la saisit avec hésitation. Le professeur amena doucement Hermione vers lui. Il plaça sa main libre dans son dos. La jeune femme déglutit d'émoi.

« Fermez les yeux. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et suivit l'ordre de son professeur. Il sourit et l'entraîna vers lui en une simple danse. Cette sorcière… Elle avait un véritable pouvoir sur lui. Snape se sentait libre. Affranchi de ses barrières, de sa retenue, de ses idées moroses, débarrassé même d'une partie de son passé, il parvenait à rire, à ne penser à rien, à… Vivre. Il se sentait égaré, et pourtant décidé à lâcher prise. Après tout… Ils étaient dans une autre dimension, horrible, noire, dangereuse, insidieuse. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et lutter contre cela ne servait à rien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa main dans la sienne, l'autre lui caressait doucement le dos. Elle respirait son odeur, se blottissait presque contre sa cape rassurante. Elle sentait sa stature, si puissante, la mener dans plusieurs mouvements qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle le suivait, presque comme un pantin et… elle aimait étrangement cela. Elle n'avait jamais été conduite ainsi, dans une danse si maîtrisée. Les yeux fermés lui donnaient l'impression de rêver. Peut-être était-ce le but voulu ? Elle ne voulait même plus réfléchir, juste le sentir contre elle.

Snape l'observa et son estomac se tordit à la perception d'un retour, comment les choses changeront pour redevenir comme elles l'avaient toujours été… Elle, retrouvant son statut d'élève, retournant avec ses amis, et ses études. Lui, froid, distant, et la détestant… Non. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté, en réalité. Il s'était haï lui-même. Elle lui avait rappelé Lily, en quelque sorte, tout comme Potter, et ses erreurs lui était revenues en pleine figure telle une claque retentissante cette année-là. Ça avait été douloureux et… Il avait été abject avec elle. Pourtant, elle ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir. En apprenant à la connaître, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était loin d'être comme Lily Evans.

Hermione était studieuse, belle, douce, sincère et innocente certes… Mais elle savait aussi faire preuve de sarcasme, de répondant, d'audace. Elle percevait la vraie nature des gens, si facilement… Et son humour noir, son dédain l'amusait. Elle n'essayait pas de le changer. Cela constituait tant de différences parmi d'autres. Elles étaient incomparables, finalement.

Lily avait été une amie, dévouée et touchante. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné par elle. Il avait fait des erreurs oui… Des erreurs terribles. Mais ce sentiment de la perdre, il l'avait déjà ressenti bien avant tout cela. Lily raisonnait en lui comme le souvenir douloureux d'une enfance difficile, le rayon de soleil éclairant l'obscurité de sa vie à l'époque… Le temps avait passé. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais il se surprit à penser que cela devenait peu à peu différent. Il pensa qu'il la trahissait, mais relégua cette pensée loin de lui.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant-bras d'Hermione. On pouvait encore apercevoir l'horrible cicatrice en relief d'où on pouvait deviner l'écriture… « Sang-de-bourbe ». Elle faisait face à son propre tatouage, à ses erreurs, et il se sentait alors plus proche d'elle. Cette guerre les avait tous deux marqués.

Snape déglutit d'inquiétude en observant le visage de la jeune femme dont les paupières étaient toujours closes. Il ne devait pas… Ce qu'il pensait été mal. Ce qu'il ressentait était mal. Il devait la protéger. Il était hors de question de penser autrement qu'ainsi. Et… Probablement que si elle était si naturelle et gentille avec lui, c'était parce qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres humains normaux dans les alentours. Hermione, ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Lui ? La terreur des cachots, cet homme cynique, acariâtre, égoïste, immoral, ce meurtrier infâme et repoussant ? Non. Il refusait même qu'elle éprouve, ne serait-ce que de la sympathie. Il ne le méritait pas. Tristement, Snape arrêta petit à petit sa danse.

Hermione trouva cela trop court. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Snape. Les voulant impassible, elle parvint néanmoins à y déceler une luisance… Celle de la tristesse, de la résignation. Celle-là même qu'elle était parvenue à percevoir au fil des ans. Cependant, cela disparut pour laisser place à ce maudit masque insondable. Son cœur se serra et son sourire quitta son visage.

« Rentrons. Dit-il en la lâchant brutalement. »

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait compris. Ils devenaient trop proches… Mais elle refusait d'être raisonnable. Elle se mit alors en tête de le faire céder car… ils auraient tout deux beaucoup trop de douleur à garder une distance raisonnable, elle en était intimement persuadée. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, ennuyée en suivant son professeur qui marchait encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle parvenait à peine à croire à ce qu'elle ressentait… Il était agréable à vivre, bienveillant, protecteur, drôle. Pensait-elle réellement à Severus Snape en ces termes ? Hermione du admettre que oui. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle s'était imaginé. Mais son sens du devoir… Serait probablement ce qui l'empêcherait de se dévoiler plus encore à elle. Pourtant, une force invisible en elle lui susurra de lui faire baisser la garde, que ça valait la peine. En dessous de ce masque, se trouvait quelqu'un de fascinant, de merveilleux à découvrir, à connaître et à…

Hermione se secoua la tête, refusant de penser plus encore à Snape. De toute façon, cela deviendrait vite ingérable si elle et lui ne restaient pas aussi proches, et cela constituait une excuse bien suffisante pour elle.

* * *

 ** _Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape_**

 _« Il va revenir. Souffla Hermione, exaspérée._

 __ Mais il vient me voir toutes les semaines et il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Je l'ennuie, c'est ça hein ? Il en a marre de mes jérémiades." Ouais Mimi, t'es bien reloue mais ça personne ne te le dit._

 _« Pour être tout à faire franche, je ne parlais pas nécessairement de solitude… Amoureuse. Souligna-t-elle, malicieuse tandis que Snape la fusilla d'un regard noir. D'ailleurs, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai 19 ans ? J'aimerais posséder les qualités requises pour plaire à un homme et non à une tribu d'adolescents. Dit-elle presque boudeuse._

 __ Vous les avez depuis longtemps. Lâcha brutalement Snape. » Tiens tiens tiens... J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part ;)_

 _« Rentrons. Dit-il en la lâchant brutalement. » Pffff tu casses encore l'ambiance !_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Mimi attendait Harry dans les toilettes, les bras croisés. Elle tapotait son index contre celui-ci, avec une impatience non feinte. Potter arriva d'un pas nonchalant dans les lieux, non sans un regard acide venant de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour.

_ Tu m'as oublié. Lâcha-t-elle immédiatement. »

Harry se stoppa dans l'immédiat. Il déglutit, réalisant qu'il avait été si impatient de se changer les idées au Terrier pour les fêtes de Noël qu'il avait oubliée le fantôme de la jeune fille, qui avait probablement du l'attendre toute la journée, et toute la nuit.

« Je… Suis désolé. Je t'ai-

_ Oublié, oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Et bien, Cher Harry Potter, nous allons faire simple aujourd'hui. Pour pallier à ce malheureux, regrettable et horrible incident, je ne t'apprendrais rien de l'entre deux.

_ Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, effaré.

_ Tu m'as bien entendue. S'exclama Mimi, fièrement. Je suis peut-être morte et je t'aime beaucoup, Harry Potter, mais je suis plutôt du genre rancunière. Tu devrais le savoir. Olive Hornby, elle, ne l'a pas oublié.

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi que tu joues l'espionne. C'est également dans le bien-être d'Hermione. Qui sait de quoi Snape est capable ? »

Mimi fronça les sourcils en survola encore plus haut dans la pièce. Depuis le début, le survivant avait dépeint le professeur des potions comme étant un homme avec beaucoup de courage, certes, mais perfide, cruel, très bon acteur… Serpentard. Mimi n'avait jamais éprouvé d'antipathie contre eux, à part contre Tom Jedusor bien entendu. Elle avait fait l'objet de tourment de bien des élèves, et tous ne se trouvaient pas à Serpentard, bien au contraire.

Mimi avait parfaitement joué son rôle d'espionne dans l'entre deux. Elle les avait vus dans la Grande Salle. Snape avait dansé avec Hermione… Elle n'avait jamais perçu un spectacle si intense d'ailleurs, et avait dû se faire violence pour détacher son regard et ne pas glousser. Ils étaient si… synchronisés, touchants et soudés. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, c'était comme s'ils appartenaient à un autre monde durant un court instant, et cela était plutôt troublant à voir… Pourtant, Mimi errait dans ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

« Il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Je ne suis pas inconsciente au point d'omettre un détail important, mais ainsi, tu apprendras peut-être, Harry Potter, à tenir tes promesses. »

Le jeune homme parti de la pièce, hébété et dépité.

* * *

Snape n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était éreinté. Non qu'il n'était pas fatigué, bien au contraire… Mais il s'était refusé l'idée de se trouver dans le même lit qu'Hermione Granger. Il fuyait son contact à tout prix.

Alors, il refaisait des essais sur la potion, encore et encore, raturant rageusement les ingrédients notés dans son carnet un par un, notant les recettes qui ne fonctionnaient pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. Elle sentait sa colère, jusque dans son propre estomac.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait. Ils avaient pourtant passé un merveilleux moment… Ils avaient ri, pleuré, dansé… Elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon Noël depuis longtemps. Elle posa son assiette devant elle et mangea les restes de la nourriture de la veille, que Snape avait d'ailleurs refusé de goûter.

« Vous devriez peut-être faire une pause ? Proposa-t-elle prudemment.

_ Excusez-moi Miss Granger, mais c'est impossible. Je dois réparer vos bêtises, alors foutez-moi la paix et allez manger ailleurs. »

Son ton avait été cassant, blessant et vif. Hermione en fut heurtée. Elle voulut se renfermer, passer au-dessus de cela, partir… Mais sa fierté en avait pris un coup, et elle refusa de ne pas se défendre.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Lâcha Snape en arrêtant sa préparation et en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Si vous n'aviez pas demandé à Neville de faire cette foutue potion sans mon aide, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Et si vous vous évertuiez à vous occuper de vos affaires, monsieur Londubat ne serait peut-être pas aussi incompétent durant mon cours.

_ En quoi est-ce de ma faute ? Lança Hermione en haussant la voix.

_ Vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Comment voulez-vous que cet idiot apprenne quoique ce soit s'il sait que vous êtes toujours derrière lui, à rattraper ses erreurs et à connaître chaque fichu manuel sur le bout des doigts ?

_ Je dois donc me retenir d'apprendre, pour le laisser progresser ? Quel merveilleux conseil de la part d'un professeur ! Dit-elle, cynique.

_ Et si vous commenciez par arrêter d'être vaniteuse en laissant vos camarades prendre la parole en cours ?!

_ Je ne suis pas vaniteuse, je connais les réponses, pas eux. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ragea-t-elle.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis. Vous empêchez tout le monde de progresser. Vous êtes une m'as-tu-vu présomptueuse qui nous a mené droit vers notre perte. Mes félicitations. Grinça-t-il. »

Hermione se leva si brusquement qu'elle en sursauta elle-même. Elle bouillonnait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher leur situation catastrophique.

« Je vous interdis de dire que tout cela est de ma faute ! »

Snape se leva et se plaça face à elle de toute sa hauteur. Seul le chaudron encore chaud sur la table reposait entre eux deux.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Risquer ma vie, une fois de plus, pour sauver votre petite peau de Gryffondor ? Débarrassée de l'horrible chauve souris des cachots, vous auriez l'esprit léger et vous pourriez retourner à Poudlard en annonçant mon trépas. Cela ferait tant plaisir à votre chère bande d'amis. »

Hermione fut désarçonnée et peinait de plus en plus à garder son calme.

« Alors c'est cela le problème ? Même en leur absence, même dans une autre dimension, je serais pour toujours et à jamais associer à Harry Potter ?! Qu'ont-ils à voir dans cette histoire ? Qu'allez-vous inventer de plus pour me dénigrer ?

_ Je ne vous dénigre pas, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Vous vous donnez un genre pour exister, Miss Granger. Et je suis coriace, malheureusement pour vous. Dommage que je vous sois indispensable à l'élaboration de cette fichue potion, sinon, vous m'auriez déjà jeté au Basilic, comme vous l'avez fait dés notre arrivée ici, et je serais mort pour votre plus grand plaisir ! »

Un son fit écho dans toute la Chambre des Secrets. Un bruit, bref, sec, cassant. Hermione venait de donner une claque retentissante sur la joue de son professeur. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Elle était blessée. Sur ses joues ruisselaient une multitude de larmes dont elle ne parvenait à maîtriser la cadence.

Un silence religieux s'en suivit. Snape fut si abasourdi par ce geste qu'il resta coi. Son air impassible laissa place à un regard méprisant. Hermione défit rageusement sa cape. Elle en arracha le blason des Serpentard et le jeta sur la table. Elle le défia du regard. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle ôta ses chaussures qu'elle lui envoya presque à la figure. Elle enleva ses chaussettes hautes vertes et argent et les claqua au sol. Pieds nus, elle était encore plus petite devant lui, mais cela lui importait bien peu.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

En rage, Hermione partit de la salle et claqua presque la porte derrière elle. Snape ne parvenait pas à sortir la colère qu'il éprouvait. Il envoya valser au loin le chaudron devant lui, provoquant par la même une méchante brûlure sur la main dont il se ficha eperduement.

Il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Non, il se haïssait lui-même. Il l'avait repoussé, blessé volontairement pour la tenir éloignée de lui… Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le déteste, autant qu'il s'exécrait. Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Il ne l'avait pas supporté, mais était parvenu à le cacher.

Il claqua ses paumes à plat sur la table et son regard se posa sur le blason des Serpentard décousu. Il ferma les yeux. Il la revoyait encore, en larmes, blessée, offensée… Humiliée. Il le prit et le serra avec force dans son poing.

Que lui avait-il dit ? Qu'elle était… Prétentieuse, calculatrice, incompétente, et que c'était de sa faute si… Non. Il refusait de se l'imaginer.

Son cœur se serra. Il se traita d'idiot. Il se revoyait tout à coup, insultant Lily de sang-de-bourbe.

Brusquement, il se leva et se hâta vers la porte de sortie. Il l'ouvrit à volée. Elle était là… Adossée au mur, dans le couloir, assise à même le sol. Le visage plongé dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

Snape déglutit.

S'il venait la réconforter… Tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Le blason encore dans sa main, il le tritura nerveusement. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait indécis. Il resta silencieux un long moment.

« Pardonnez-moi. Chuchota-t-il finalement en restant à distance. »

Snape ferma les yeux, pris au piège par sa propre faiblesse. Oui, il était faible et lâche. Ne pouvait-il pas rester dans la Chambre, l'ignorer pour toujours ? Cela serait tellement plus simple, dés qu'ils reviendraient dans le monde réel… S'ils y parvenaient un jour. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, mais ses sanglots se stoppèrent.

« Je… Personne ne mérite de se faire… Traîter de cette façon. »

Hermione leva enfin les yeux. Elle tomba sur ceux du maître des potions. Il déglutit, la main toujours fermement accrochée au morceau de tissu vert. Il fit un pas en avant. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Je veux dire par là que… Enfin, je ne pense pas que cela soit de votre faute, ni que vous soyez… »

Snape n'était pas doué pour les excuses. Il grimaça, se sentant tout à coup pitoyable. Alors, il se retourna pour repartir.

« Ce que vous faites ne sert strictement à rien. »

Snape ferma les yeux. C'était à son tour d'être blessé… Il l'accepta. Pour cela, il en avait l'habitude. Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Il fit un pas pour revenir dans la Chambre lorsque la main d'Hermione lui agrippa le bras. Alors, il resta dans la même position sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

« Vous voulez que je vous déteste ? Cela n'arrivera jamais, j'en suis désolée. Alors, arrêtez de jouer à ce jeu avec moi. Lâcha Hermione dans un souffle. »

Le professeur des potions observa sa main. Il secoua la tête de résignation.

« Vous devriez, Miss Granger. Lui dit-il sous un ton menaçant, voulant la faire fuir une fois de plus.

_ J'ai toujours su que vous étiez bon.

_ Je ne suis pas bon ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec violence. »

De nouveau, Snape fit face à la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas tressailli. Cette fois, le regard du maître des cachots n'était pas chargé de haine, mais de souffrance et de regret.

« J'ai torturé, tué, et fait des choses abominables dont vous êtes loin d'imaginer la proportion. Et j'en porte encore les stigmates. »

Snape remonta sa manche pour montrer sa marque des ténèbres, légèrement effacée, mais toujours présente.

« Vous essayez de m'intimider ? Demanda Hermione, la tête haute. »

Les yeux encore rouges, Hermione remonta elle aussi sa manche pour montrer l'écriture infâme portée sur sa peau par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Snape l'observa en silence.

« J'ai vécu la guerre, croyez-vous que je sois un exemple de pureté ?

_ Vous êtes la victime, je suis le bourreau et cela représente une grande différence. Voilà pourquoi je porte un tatouage et vous, une cicatrice. Souligna-t-il en pointant son index sur elle.

_ Pensez ce que vous voulez, dîtes ce que bon vous semble professeur, vous n'arriverez pas à me faire vous détester. Vous pouvez bafouer mon intelligence, dénigrer mon physique, me dire que je suis stupide, inconsciente, arrogante, laide, calculatrice, bêcheuse. Vous pouvez même m'insulter de sang-de-bourbe. Mais ne dites JAMAIS que je veux votre mort. Lâcha-t-elle, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui brûler la peau. »

Par Merlin… Elle allait le rendre fou. Son cœur s'emballa brutalement. Son cerveau bouillonnait tant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Il lui saisit brusquement le bras et l'amena à lui. Il la serra contre son corps, si bouleversé qu'il se rendit à peine compte qu'elle l'entourait jusqu'à se blottir à lui. Il l'entendit de nouveau pleurer.

« Je vous en pris, arrêtez ça, je peine à le supporter… La supplia-t-il. »

Hermione voulait arrêter de sangloter, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Imaginer sa mort la mettait dans un état de profonde détresse, tant qu'elle avait l'impression de frôler l'insanité. Elle se sentait absente, et incapable de se maîtriser. Il avait failli mourir, par deux fois en sa présence et cela lui suffisait bien à s'inquiéter et à se morfondre.

Snape prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant ainsi à plonger son regard dans le sien. La voir si désemparée le blessa, plus encore qu'un millier de sortilèges de torture. Son regard s'embruma à son tour.

« S'il vous plaît. Chuchota-t-il avec difficulté. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de se maîtriser. Snape glissa ses pouces contre ses joues, séchant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait en un geste tendre et affectueux. Ce qu'il avait dit, son stupide instinct de survie et de conservation était d'une bêtise sans nom. Être infâme ne l'avait jamais mené à rien. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, réussissant à se calmer peu à peu.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. Lâcha Hermione en posant presque son front contre le sien.

_ Je ne mourrais pas.

_ Vous me le promettez, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors dites le. Lui demanda-t-elle en un souffle, ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

_ Je vous promet de ne jamais vous abandonner, Hermione. »

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la nuque du professeur, plongeant son visage dans son cou et l'obligeant à se baisser. Il enserra sa taille, se redressa jusqu'à la soulever de terre.

Il voulait qu'elle le déteste. Il avait échoué… Lamentablement… Son corps se colla au sien et il huma son parfum avec profondeur. Il n'arrivait même pas à regretter sa défaite.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Le rating de la fic a changé. J'avais oublié de le faire... Donc oui, vous aurez une scène rated M... Voire même plus d'une hahahaha ! Mais je ne dirais pas quand ça arrivera, histoire de vous laisser le suspens !**_

 _ **Je voulais également vous poser une question : est-ce que vous seriez tenté pour une publication plus régulière ? J'ai pris conscience, grâce à ma bêta, que le rythme était peut-être un peu lent. Sachant que la fic est finie, je peux vous rajouter un jour de publication (le mercredi). Sans quoi, le temps peut être long entre le lundi et le vendredi. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attend vos avis dans les reviews, si ce rythme vous convient ou si vous trouvez le temps long entre deux chapitres. (Je réalise que la question est idiote puisque probablement que vous me réclamerez tous ce jour supplémentaire hahahaha). Bisous à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Snape jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil à son élève. Elle fermait, puis ouvrait subitement les yeux devant son carnet et sa plume.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher… Lui conseilla-t-il.

_ Non… Non, cela ira. Fit la jeune femme en se redressant. »

Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, ses yeux fixé sur ses notes ne s'étaient, cette fois, par rouverts.

« Hermione, vous dormez. »

Elle sursauta brusquement. Soupirant de lassitude, elle ne put le contredire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son embêtement.

« Je vous accompagne. Décida finalement Snape en abandonnant son activité. »

Elle n'en montra rien, mais intérieurement, Hermione ressentit un soulagement sans pareil. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir seule, même s'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Hermione ôta ses chaussettes et prit place sous les draps. Snape soupira. Il s'allongea, étira son bras et prit naturellement la jeune femme contre son torse. Ses boucles lui chatouillèrent la joue.

« Est-ce que vous savez que lorsque nous rentrerons dans le… monde réel, ceci ne pourra plus continuer ? Grimaça Snape. »

Hermione tritura nerveusement la main de Snape posée à côté de la sienne. Elle avait l'oreille collée contre son coeur et entendait ses battements réguliers. C'était agréable. Elle réalisait bien que tout ceci était… étrange. Mais après tout, quelle importance cela avait finalement ? Peut-être ne rentreraient-ils jamais… Et s'ils le faisaient, ils devraient retourner à leurs postes respectifs. Elle se jura que jamais personne ne saurait quoi que ce soit sur leurs agissements dans cette espèce de… dimension. Hermione voulait se convaincre qu'ils avaient besoin de cela, que c'était temporaire mais, lorsqu'elle s'imagina de nouveau à Poudlard, restant à distance sans se parler, sans le toucher, lui l'appelant Miss Granger… Elle frissonna. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle déglutit difficilement. Hermione aimait tant vivre l'instant présent, qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ce que cela lui provoquerait lorsqu'ils retrouveraient leurs places respectives.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez été si dur avec moi ? Chuchota Hermione. »

Snape ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait eu envie de l'éloigner, pour ne pas souffrir et la faire souffrir par la même occasion. Il savait qu'il se tissait un lien entre eux, une sorte de... liaison interdite. Il était trop proche d'elle, cela ne se faisait pas entre un maître et son élève. C'était une question de principe et de… hiérarchie. Le professeur était naturellement considéré comme celui qui devait protéger ses élèves, les préserver. Il représentait l'autorité, la discipline et non… tout cela. Snape avait l'impression d'abuser de sa position. Elle était si jeune, si innocente, si vulnérable…

« Oui. Lâcha-t-il difficilement. »

Hermione ne put cacher une mine triste.

« Je comprends…

_ Je n'aurais tout de même pas du m'y prendre ainsi. Et j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

_ J'ai fais bien pire avec vous.

_ Ce n'est pas… une raison suffisante. De plus, je me dois de rester professionnel avec vous. Malgré tous mes efforts, et bien… Cela m'est difficile. Avoua-t-il.

_ A faits exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnels. Soupira la jeune femme.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit bien, Hermione. Lâcha subitement Snape en éloignant sa main d'elle. »

La Gryffondor se redressa légèrement. Penchée au dessus de lui, sa chevelure lui tombait presque sur le visage. Elle l'observa et vit son regard. Il semblait perdu, presque en détresse, mais voulait absolument garder un visage neutre. Seulement, Hermione avait déjà appris à lire en lui.

« Vous m'avez sauvé. Vous m'avez protégé. Cela est bien suffisant. Dit-elle en le fixant.

_ C'était mon devoir, rien de plus. Cela ne nous donne en aucun cas la permission d'être familiers, l'un envers l'autre.

_ Nous ne sommes pas familiers. Nia la jeune femme en se recouchant à ses côtés.

_ Nous dormons dans le même lit. Fit Snape en les désignant.

_ Vous m'aidez à dormir. Rectifia-t-elle.

_ Je vous appelle Hermione.

_ C'est plus commode.

_ Alors pourquoi ne m'appelez-vous pas Severus ? Fit Snape en roulant des yeux.

_ Très bonne idée Severus, faisons comme ça. Affirma Hermione d'un sourire satisfait. »

Snape soupira bruyamment d'un ton presque mélodramatique en passant une main sur son visage.

« Je vous défend de faire cela. Par Merlin, vous êtes intenable.

_ C'est pour cela que vous m'appréciez. Répondit-elle fièrement.

_ … Certes. »

Hermione se figea, stoppant net le fil de ses pensées. Venait-il d'admettre qu'il… l'aimait bien ? Enfin… Il ne la détestait pas ?

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, son coeur s'emballa. Son estomac se tordit, pour laisser place à une chaleur délicieuse. Son corps semblait être parcouru de centaines de picotements agréables. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, c'était comme… tomber dans le vide.

Elle déglutit et, lorsqu'elle voulu chasser, à contre coeur, cette délicate sensation, celle ci redoubla d'intensité.

« Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout. Je vous ai trouvé le surnom idéal. Affirma Snape, ignorant tout du trouble que vivait Hermione.

_ Surement… Lâcha-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. »

Snape haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle était pensive. Il se demanda subitement s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de mal, qui aurait pu la vexer de nouveau. Il se savait maladroit avec les mots.

Il se raisonna cependant, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de s'excuser encore une fois, surtout pour une chose dont il n'avait aucune certitude.

« Savez-vous pourquoi mon Patronus a changé de forme ? Demanda Hermione, hypnotisée par le plafond et désireuse de changer de sujet.

_ La forme d'un Patronus peut changer de nature à bien des occasions Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme tiqua à l'entente de son nom, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Lorsqu'il lui apprenait quelque chose, elle s'était déjà habituée à ce qu'il la nomme ainsi.

« Cela peut être du à un choc, une émotion, un changement brutal, un traumatisme…

_ Celui de Tonks est devenu un loup après qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Souligna Hermione.

_ Le Patronus est une magie chargée d'ondes positives, et énormément de choses peuvent y interférer. »

Snape se souvint de sa biche et son coeur se serra. Il n'en montra rien.

« Est-ce que sa nature a une signification ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Que signifie le lynx ?

_ Je crois me souvenir que… cela représente l'observation, le mystère et le secret.

_ Le secret ? Demanda Hermione en se redressant légèrement, surprise.

_ Je ne suis pas expert en la matière. Admit Snape. »

Hermione s'allongea à ses côtés, sentant le bras de son professeur contre le sien. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

« Je n'ai aucun secret. Fit-elle pensive.

_ Le secret… peut revêtir bien des formes, Miss Granger et nous ne cachons pas uniquement des choses aux autres. Se permit-il se soulever. »

Le regard d'Hermione se plissa. Elle ne comprenait pas… Et la fatigue semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Vous vous endormiez sur votre chaise, et me voilà en train de vous faire un cours sur les Patronus. Soupira Snape, las en fermant les yeux.

_ Désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Dormez maintenant. Dit-il en commençant à sombrer dans le sommeil. »

Après un long silence, Hermione releva légèrement le visage et vit son professeur tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle le trouva beau. Il semblait… serein et étrangement radieux. La chaleur au creux de son ventre, qui ne l'avait pas quitté, se manifesta cependant de nouveau en lui envoyant de doux courants électriques dans tout le corps.

« Merci. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Pour quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il à demi-mot.

_ D'être là. »

Snape s'endormit. Pourtant, il se tourna vers elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra. Elle en fut surprise, mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Il était bien inconscient de ce qu'il faisait… Et elle apprécia cela plus encore. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, son corps parlant contre sa volonté. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit de satisfaction.

« Toujours, Hermione... Laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres. »

* * *

Snape observait Hermione s'affairer à la préparation de la potion, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées. Ils semblaient en être à la dernière étape, mais stagnaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Il plissa les yeux, ne les décollant pas de son visage.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, se sentant observée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire gêné et de rougir en baissant la tête, puis en retournant à son activité. Snape trouva cela charmant.

Il ne put que sentir le coin de sa lèvre tressaillir en un rictus. Il détailla ses mains si fines, ses lèvres qu'elle mordait lorsqu'elle était concentrée et son regard fixe. Son visage était gracile, délicat, comment faisait-elle pour être si naturellement ravissante ? Il perçut ses cheveux tomber en cascade autour de son visage. Elle ressemblait à une adorable lionne et il se surprit à penser qu'elle était… vraiment très séduisante.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. S'efforçant d'arborer un visage neutre, il retourna à ses notes en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

Puis, il se tourna plus vivement vers elle avec un éclat nouveau dans les yeux.

Sa chevelure pendaient presque au dessus du chaudron… Alors il comprit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tendit le bras et passa sa main dans ses cheveux si sauvages. Hermione sursauta et le regarda, intriguée.

« J'ai trouvé l'ingrédient manquant… Lâcha-t-il en un souffle. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Snape se leva et lui fit face. La main toujours dans ses cheveux, le temps semblaient s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Un instant, Hermione cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle retint sans le vouloir sa respiration. Il plongea plus encore ses doigts jusqu'à les glisser sur sa nuque et resta comme hypnotisé face à elle.

Elle humidifia sa lèvre inférieure en un mouvement, si banale, si subtil et pourtant tellement enivrant. Les yeux noir de Snape la sondait avec intensité. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Pourtant, avec une force qu'il crut surnaturelle, il parvint à sortir de sa contemplation.

Il lui prit un cheveu et le montra face à elle. Elle l'observa, plissant le regard puis lui envoyant enfin un immense sourire. Il le lui rendit.

« C'était pourtant devant nous depuis le début. Dit-il presque amusé. »

Hermione en rit presque. Pourtant, petit à petit, elle arbora une mine grave.

« Cela veut donc dire… que nous allons rentrer. Conclu-t-elle. »

Snape se détacha d'elle pour se mettre face au chaudron.

« Je… Je suppose. Laissa-t-il échapper sans parvenir à cacher une nuance de déception dans sa voix. »

Snape tendit son poing au dessus de la potion fumante. Hermione pourtant, le stoppa rapidement en posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Attendez. Lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Snape s'arrêta dans son geste et l'observa, intrigué.

« Vous étiez devant moi lorsqu'elle a explosé.

_ Oh… Oui. Bien sûr. »

Snape changea de position et, alors qu'il fut dos à elle, elle mit sa main sur son épaule.

« J'ai été… heureuse d'être ici… avec vous…. Severus. Lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation et angoisse. »

Snape ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait déjà mal… Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Car c'était là qu'étaient leur place. Il était son professeur, elle était son élève… Elle passerait bientôt ses examens, partirait de Poudlard pour suivre une carrière brillante… ailleurs, et pour continuer sa vie. Là était la logique des choses. Il l'accepta, non sans sentir son estomac se tordre de douleur. Mais il en avait pris tant l'habitude qu'il ignora sa souffrance avec une aisance surprenante.

« Moi aussi, Hermione. »

La jeune femme glissa sa main, la retirant de l'épaule de son professeur. Son coeur se serra à l'idée que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il l'appellerait par son prénom, la dernière fois… qu'elle le toucherait.

Snape laissa finalement tomber le cheveu de son élève dans le chaudron.

* * *

 _ **Le petit mot de Dark Cape :**_

 _Tout d'abord... Désolée pour mon absence sur les chapitres précédents mais... Je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps j'avoue, je travaille sur la traduction de Not The Same Girl d'Emmaficready (Tu sens l'auto-promo, TU LA SENS ? ***Karine : elle a oublié de dire que je l'aide la bougre, je te CORRIGE ESPECE DE MALOTRUE NAMEO*** ) et puis ça m'ai totalement sorti de l'esprit avant que Karine me dise " T'as oublié les notes."_

 _..._

 _" Ah ouais, merde."_

 _Promis je vais remédier à ça._

 _PS pour Tralapapa : MES COMMENTAIRES NE SONT PAS NEGATIFS, c'est de l'émerveillement pur et simple, c'est la petite goutte d'eau pour diluer le sirop, un peu d'humour diantre !_

 _« Est-ce que vous savez que lorsque nous rentrerons dans le… Monde réel, ceci ne pourra plus continuer ? Grimaça Snape. » GENRE ET TOUT ! *Voix d'Alan* Don't... Lie... To me. ( **Karine : je t'aime pour cette référence, dark-cape, tu le sais ça ?** )_

 _"_ Alors pourquoi ne m'appelez-vous pas Severus ? Fit Snape en roulant des yeux._

 __ Très bonne idée Severus, faisons comme ça. Affirma Hermione d'un sourire satisfait. »" SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS ! C'est déstabilisant à prononcer à voix haute mais t'inquiète ma poule, tu vas t'y faire._

 _« J'ai été… Heureuse d'être ici… Avec vous…. Severus. Lâcha-t-elle avec hésitation et angoisse. » Oui, je pense qu'on l'aurait toutes été à ta place._

 _"La jeune femme glissa sa main, la retirant de l'épaule de son professeur. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il l'appellerait par son prénom, la dernière fois… Qu'elle le toucherait._

 _Snape laissa finalement tomber le cheveu de son élève dans le chaudron." ATTENDS QUOI ?! Tu coupes ici ? TORTIONNAIRE ! ( Comment ça j'ai déjà lu toute l'histoire et corrigé la moitié ? XD)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre ! Alors, je ne suis pas très surprise de votre sollicitude hahaha Je vous avoue que ça me touche. Cette fic me tient à coeur, c'est la première que j'écris alors, lire vos reviews et vos réclamations pour la suite est vraiment très agréable. Merci !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Hermione toussa fortement, et cette sensation lui était malheureusement bien familière. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans la brume. Peu à peu, elle se dissipa.

Hermione perçut la Chambre des Secrets. Cette fois se trouvait le squelette du Basilic gisant sur le sol. Une atmosphère sombre y régnait, baignée d'une lumière verte inquiétante. Les deux lits, les tables ainsi que le chaudron avaient disparu.

Son regard s'arrondit et elle manqua de sursauter de joie comme une enfant.

« PROFESSEUR ! On a réussi ! Regardez ! »

Hermione se tourna, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Pourtant, elle ne vit personne derrière elle. Son expression ravie s'évanouit tout à coup.

« Monsieur ? »

La jeune femme se mit à avancer, fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle sentait que tout cela n'était pas normal. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle paniquait de ne pas le voir. Alors elle s'empressait de balayer la pièce, encore et encore.

« Severus ? Cria-t-elle. »

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre que l'écho de sa voix suivie d'un lourd et long silence. S'il avait été là, il se serait empressé de la faire taire en lui interdisant de l'appeler ainsi. Son cœur s'emballa dangereusement. Hermione sortit de la chambre en courant, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage. Elle arpenta les couloirs, paniquée. Rapidement, elle remonta jusqu'à les toilettes en un temps record. Elle croisa le fantôme de Mimi. Elle était transparente, morne et se plaignait de sa voix suraiguë. Hermione ne lui prêta même pas attention. Elle courait dans les couloirs, affolée.

Soudain, elle ouvrit à la volée la porte donnant sur la salle de cours de potions. S'y trouvait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi qu'une classe de première année appartenant à la maison Serdaigle.

« OÙ EST-IL ? S'exclama-t-elle. »

Le professeur face à elle, un manuel dans les mains ouvrit et ferma la bouche. La jeune femme referma la porte rageusement. Qui était donc cet imbécile ? Elle était furieuse, terriblement inquiète et elle s'énerva seule sans prêter attention au monde qui l'entoure.

« Severus par Merlin ! Vous allez vous montrer ou je…

_ Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Devant elle, portant son habituel long chapeau pointu cachant un chignon des plus serré, et à travers ses lunettes demi-lune se tenait Minerva McGonagall, la scrutant, abasourdie.

« Comment êtes-vous…

_ Où est le professeur Snape ? Demanda Hermione, abrupte.

_ Mais… Nous ne l'avons pas vu. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que…

_ Il est resté là-bas. Réalisa Hermione. »

La jeune femme lança un regard de désarroi à la Directrice. Elle s'adossa au mur, commençant à étouffer. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était comme si… Comme si elle venait tout à coup de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle était des plus confuses et se sentait presque défaillir. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle se rattrapa in extremis, son corps tremblant de tout son soûl.

« Miss Granger ! S'exclama la Directrice en venant vers elle et en posant les mains sur ses épaules. »

Hermione s'accrocha au mur derrière elle désespérément. Elle vacilla. Sa respiration saccadée devenait presque sifflante et elle se mit à se tenir la gorge, terrorisée.

« Hermione, vous faites une crise de panique, calmez-vous. »

Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, brûlant sa peau de dizaines de sillons sans qu'elle ne parviennent à les arrêter. Elle lutta pour sortir un mot de sa gorge. Les élèves commencèrent à les entourer curieusement, tandis que la directrice les éloignait avec autorité. Rusard, alerté par l'attroupement, arriva à leur hauteur en écartant les adolescents d'une voix peu claire. Sa stature voûtée, et ses yeux pâles mais terriblement sinistres suffisaient à appuyer ses ordres.

« Severus… Severus. Arriva-t-elle à prononcer avec difficulté.

_ Argus ! Amenez Potter et Mr Weasley dans mon bureau immédiatement. Lâcha Minerva en prenant le bras de la jeune femme abattue. »

La Directrice supporta sa meilleure élève jusqu'à son bureau. Celle-ci se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils sans ménagement. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

Lorsque Harry et Ron pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'immense bureau, ils la virent et se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Hermione ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Doucement Potter, elle est en état de choc. Le coupa Minerva dans son élan. »

Hermione remonta son regard et tomba sur ceux de ses deux amis. Elle finit par pleurer chaudement. Elle n'était pas en état de choc. Elle était juste perdue.

« Il n'est pas là. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je crois qu'elle parle du professeur Snape. »

McGonagall prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme qui commençait peu à peu à se calmer. Quel autre choix avait-elle ? Son corps ne semblait plus vouloir pleurer une seule goutte, mais son désespoir, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Que s'est-il passé, Miss Granger ? Demanda la Directrice d'une voix douce et prévenante.

_ Nous… Nous refaisions la potion et… Il a trouvé l'ingrédient qu'il nous manquait. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle serra ses poings tremblants. Harry et Ron s'observèrent, interdits. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur amie dans cet état.

Elle se contrôla du mieux qu'elle put et reprit la parole d'une voix plus claire.

« C'était un de mes cheveux. Alors, Sev… Le professeur Snape s'est mis devant moi et l'a jeté dans la potion. Nous avons été envahis par la fumée, comme la première fois. Sauf que quand je suis revenue à moi, il n'était plus là. »

Hermione leva subitement le regard et se leva prestement.

« Ce n'est pas normal, il aurait dû revenir avec moi. Je suis certaine qu'il est resté là-bas. Par Merlin, il faut absolument que j'y retourne. Lâcha la jeune femme en s'avançant vers la sortie.

_ Miss Granger, calmez-vous. Ordonna McGonagall. »

La Directrice se leva et reconduit son élève vers son fauteuil. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard froid.

« Madame Pomfrech va vous examiner. Vous venez de faire un voyage entre deux univers. Vous devez vous reposer. De plus, il est hors de question que qui que ce soit aille là-bas.

_ Mais…

_ Je charge Mr Potter et Mr Wealsey d'y veiller. Messieurs. Accompagnez là à l'infirmerie.

_ Hermione… Appela Ron, hésitant. »

La Gryffondor fusilla du regard la Directrice de Poudlard. Elle était furieuse. N'allaient-ils rien faire ? Non. Évidemment. Sa vie comptait plus que celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme un traître et dont ils continuaient d'avoir des soupçons. Rageusement, elle fit glisser le fauteuil en un bruit assourdissant et sortit du bureau en claquant presque la porte derrière elle. Les tableaux aux alentours râlèrent dans une complainte commune.

Hermione les ignora et dévala les escaliers à une telle vitesse que ses deux amis peinaient à la suivre.

« Hermione, attends-nous ! Cria Harry à bout de souffle. »

Suivre Snape partout dans cet univers lui avait donné l'habitude de marcher à une cadence élevée. Elle se tourna vers eux dans un mouvement de cape savamment maîtrisé. Ses habits étaient totalement débraillés et sales. Elle ne portait pas son pull, avait encore une cape prêtée par Mimi au blason de Serdaigle et ses chaussettes aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure, mais son apparence était loin d'être sa priorité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive.

_ Hermione… Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Je vais très bien. Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps là-bas. J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire.

_ Comme ?

_ Comme refaire cette fichue potion. Lâcha-t-elle froidement en reprenant sa route. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent machinalement l'un vers l'autre. Cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et elle ne semblait avoir aucune émotion à les retrouver. La voyant tourner à un couloir de sa démarche gracieuse, elle leur fit subitement penser à leur ancien maître des potions. Ron déglutit et, d'un même homme, ils suivirent leur amie.

Hermione marcha encore et encore, descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans les cachots. Elle sentait la présence d'Harry et Ron derrière elle et cela l'irrita.

Elle pénétra dans une des salles de classe, vide.

« Qui était cet imbécile dans la salle de cours de Severus ? Demanda-t-elle en inspectant les bocaux. »

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur en entendant le prénom du maître des cachots dans la bouche d'Hermione.

« Son... Remplaçant.

_ Il a l'air incompétent. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement en se saisissant de plusieurs ingrédients.

_ Le professeur Vindictus est très bien. Tu ne l'as vu que trois secondes, comment peux-tu en juger ?

_ Ça se sent. Il a un regard sournois.

_ Pas autant que la chauve-souris des cachots. Bougonna Ron. »

Hermione se tourna vers son ami roux et le fusilla tant du regard qu'il baissa le sien en rougissant. Elle s'en contenta et retourna à ses occupations. Hermione était ainsi aussi intimidante que Snape et cela les troubla.

« Hermione… Tu ne vas quand même pas y retourner ? Osa demander Harry.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Fit-elle en repartant de la salle, les bras chargés d'ingrédients divers.

_ Mais voyons c'est… Dangereux.

_ Raison de plus. Je connais parfaitement le terrain. On se débrouillera pour rentrer ensemble, mais je ne le laisserais pas là bas seul.

_ Qui te dit qu'il y est encore ? Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu te soucies du sort de Snape ?

_ Depuis toujours. De toute façon, il est le professeur le plus compétent de cette école. On ne peut pas le laisser pourrir dans l'entre deux sans rien faire. S'agaça-t-elle en avançant dans les couloirs.

_ Pour être tout à fait honnête, on se porte bien mieux sans lui. Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. »

Hermione se stoppa dans sa marche rapide, si brutalement que ses amis manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ron.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Mais enfin Hermione. On a toujours détesté cette chauve-souris. Il faut avouer que, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, on n'a jamais été aussi tranquille… Avoua-t-il.

_ Severus Snape est l'homme qui nous a tous sauvé, crétin. Sans lui tu serais mort comme un sombre idiot en première année. Tu n'as AUCUNE idée de ce que c'est que d'être là-bas. Il m'a sauvé. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais tenu, tu entends ? Jamais. Et maintenant, tu crois que je vais le laisser moisir là-bas, à faire la conversation à Mimi toute sa vie et à fuir le Basilic jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et… Et qu'il... »

Hermione ne put tenir son regard froid plus longtemps. Elle le détourna, faisant appel à tout son courage pour ne pas défaillir. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Harry fit reculer Ron et se positionna devant lui. Il posa deux mains délicatement sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie, qui n'eut pas la force de se reculer.

« Hermione… Calme-toi et faisons les choses étape par étape. Commence par aller te débarbouiller, prendre des vêtements neufs et propres, ensuite nous…

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment de prendre un bain ? Grogna-t-elle, sarcastique.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons déjà voir Mimi pour qu'elle nous confirme que Snape est dans l'entre deux. D'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il avec toute la diplomatie dont il pouvait faire preuve. »

Hermione soupira. Elle finit par accepter, à contre-coeur. Ron était vexé, mais n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de rester en retrait.

Ainsi, le trio arriva dans les toilettes du second étage. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas inondés pour une fois. Hermione se racla la gorge en posant tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait dans les bras dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Harry prit la parole.

« Mimi ? L'appela-t-il.

_ Oh, Harry. Et je vois que tu es accompagnée d'Hermione. Comme c'est étrange de la voir ici. Fit-elle en virevoltant.

_ Mimi, peux-tu nous dire si le professeur Snape est… De l'autre côté ? »

La jeune femme accepta. Elle ferma les yeux, sortit des toilettes et disparue. Abattue, Hermione s'assit au sol, adossée au mur. Harry et Ron l'entourèrent, comme pour la protéger.

« Comment… Comment, c'était, là-bas ? Demanda avec hésitation Ron.

_ Froid. Lugubre. Dangereux. On n'est jamais serein, toujours sur ses gardes, à essayer d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect. Ce dont on doit se méfier le plus, c'est du Basilic. Il fait une espèce de long sifflement de serpent, comme s'il approchait de sa proie. Nous nous sommes... »

Hermione se stoppa en fermant les yeux, blessée. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis reprit finalement sa phrase où elle l'avait laissé.

« Nous étions dans la Chambre des Secrets… »

Harry et Ron eurent un regard surpris.

« Les morts ne peuvent pas retourner sur le dernier lieu de leur trépas. C'était le seul endroit où nous pouvions être en sécurité.

_ Cela doit être très… Perturbant, de vivre et de dormir là-dedans. Moi, j'en aurais fais des cauchemars.

_ Je n'étais pas seule, et je dormais parfaitement bien. Fit Hermione, le regard dans le vide. »

La jeune femme renifla discrètement. Elle réalisa que cette nuit, elle dormirait seule. Et elle en eut le cœur brisé d'avance. Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de détails quand Mimi revint calmement.

Hermione se leva. Elle avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour lui réclamer une réponse rapide. Elle priait intérieurement.

« Il y est. »

Son cœur s'arrêta pour se remballer de plus belle. Au moins, il n'était pas perdu… Non, il n'était pas égaré dans un autre monde qui aurait pu être pire. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Hermione en était persuadée. Son esprit analysa la situation, ne sachant comment se positionner. Devait-elle en être heureuse ? Il n'était pas là, certes… Mais il était dans un environnement connu. Cela représentait un grand avantage.

« Il m'a chargé de vous dire… Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a donné le mot de passe de ses appartements privés pour qu'Hermione puisse effectuer de plus amples recherches dans sa réserve personnelle. »

Hermione acquiesça, encore perturbée par les événements. Mimi se contorsionna sur place, gênée. Harry se fit alors la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Mimi Geignarde ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse, du mépris ou de la malice.

« Il m'a aussi dit… Enfin, il a ordonné à Hermione de…

_ De quoi ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_ De s'occuper d'elle, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, que rien ne pressait et qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre le temps de… Laver sa fichue tignasse. Selon ses propres mots. »

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à évacuer toute leur colère sur leur maître des potions lorsque Hermione émit un rire… Faible. Mais elle avait en tout cas arrêté de paniquer. Et ils virent enfin un petit sourire sur son visage.

Elle sécha ses larmes du plat de sa main et se redressa enfin.

« Dit lui que… »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle s'était enfin calmée. Et tout à coup, elle sentit une partie du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules s'envoler… Pas entièrement non. Mais cela suffit pour le moment à la faire tenir debout et à réfléchir par elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller… Elle devait le sortir de là.

Sa panique s'envola subitement pour laisser place à une fureur et un courage inégalable.

« Dis-lui qu'il a une promesse à me tenir. »

Mimi acquiesça en silence. Elle lui murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille, prenant garde à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui puisse l'entendre, comme le lui avait demandé le professeur. Hermione remercia Mimi d'un mouvement de tête et repartit. Son cœur n'était pas plus léger pour autant. Mais elle se sentait un peu mieux et cela lui donna la force de ne pas paniquer. Les choses allaient s'arranger… Cela était obligatoire.

* * *

 _ **Le p'tit mot de Dark Cape.**_

 _ **"Hermione se tourna, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Pourtant, elle ne vit personne derrière elle. Son expression ravie s'évanouit tout à coup." Oh non non non l'angoisse !**_

 _ **« Il n'est pas là. Lâcha-t-elle.**_

 _ **_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry.**_

 _ **_ Je crois qu'elle parle du professeur Snape. » Sans déconner Potter... Tu croyais qu'elle parlait de qui ?**_

 _ **« Qui était cet imbécile dans la salle de cours de Severus ? Demanda-t-elle en inspectant les bocaux. » Ah, on devient possessive ? XD**_

 _ **« Dit lui que… » " I love you..." " I know..." XD**_

 _ **« Dis-lui qu'il a une promesse à me tenir. » Elle est tenace, elle a raison.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: J'ai éclaté de rire devant ta review. Merci xD**

 **MissHarpie : Merci à toi et à vous tous de me lire plutôt :)**

 **Tralapapa : Je suis une sadique sans nom, une Snape bis en plus généreuse néanmoins ! En vérité, je suis habituée à écrire des fictions, mais pas dans le fandom HP :) Chaque fandom a ses spécificités. J'adore écrire, mais mon imagination s'évanouie comme neige au soleil dés qu'il s'agit de répondre à des commentaires (je te laisse imaginer à quel point je trouve compliqué également de répondre à une chose banale comme une lettre, un vrai calvaire !)**

 **darkcorbeau : Oui en effet, je suis une nana très tordue xD Mais on ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est DUR pour nous aussi de faire souffrir nos personnages, sachez le xD**

 **Désolé par avance pour le manque de vos petites notes de fin, Dakr Cape revint la semaine prochaine :) Bisous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Snape était reparti dans la Chambre. Il était soulagé. Hermione avait disparu certes, mais elle avait rejoint le monde normal, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il avait envie de se moquer de ne pas revenir, sachant bien que personne ne l'attendait dehors… Mais son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus voir son élève de nouveau.

Le maître des potions s'allongea dans son lit, pensif. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ? Il avait pourtant réessayé de faire la potion, mais sans un cheveu d'Hermione, c'était impossible. Il avait fouillé son lit, encore et encore et avait même regardé sur sa cape. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il réalisait qu'il allait sûrement devoir rester ici pour toujours… Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient une solution dans sa bibliothèque, mais il en doutait fortement. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à la jeune femme pour ne pas l'inquiéter… Mais il le faudrait, à un moment ou à un autre.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Ses draps étaient enivrés de l'odeur de la jeune femme.

Pourtant… Il eut beau se tourner encore et encore, le sommeil ne vint pas. Snape grogna pour lui-même, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de sourire, réalisant que même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Hermione continuait de l'envahir.

« Vile sorcière. »

* * *

Hermione pénétra avec prudence dans les quartiers de son professeur. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les cachots, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Cependant, le château était vide et en cette heure tardive, tout le monde dormait. Elle portait un sac sur le dos, extrêmement lourd. Elle soupira en se retrouvant devant un tableau laissant apparaître une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux blancs. Elle portait une vieille robe grise délavée lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds.

« Bufo Viridis. Prononça la jeune femme. »

La dame austère ne dit pas un mot et, d'un regard froid, se poussa. Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une lourde porte en bois. Hermione soupira de nouveau. Il faudrait qu'elle pense un jour à demander pourquoi, par Merlin, son professeur avait choisi les mots « Crapaud vert » en guise de mot de passe. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir voulu faire référence à ses élèves et en ricana discrètement. Cela ne la surprendrait qu'à moitié. Elle porta son sac difficilement et ouvrit la porte.

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, allant de l'appartement remplis de vert et argent jusqu'à une petite chambre terne et poussiéreuse aux murs décolorés. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, les yeux ronds de surprise.

C'étaient les appartements les plus chaleureux qu'ils lui avaient été donnés de voir. Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge. À son plus grand étonnement, les fenêtres entourées de rideaux bordeaux aux liserés dorés envoyaient une vue splendide sur les jardins, rendant la pièce principale chatoyante. La lumière que projetait la lune était hypnotique. Près de là se trouvait une table et un fauteuil en cuir semblant bien confortable. Des tas de livres y traînaient, certains encore ouverts ainsi qu'un jeu d'échec dont la partie n'était pas terminée. La jeune femme entendit le son d'une horloge sur un des murs adjacents. Elle s'en approcha et aperçut qu'elle n'était surmontée que de deux aiguilles, l'une indiquant l'heure et l'autre, les lieux où devaient être son professeur. Y étaient annotés « Salle des potions », « Bibliothèque », « Bureau du Directeur », « Maison » et « Inconnu ». L'aiguille principale restait indubitablement bloquée sur la dernière mention.

La jeune femme soupira tristement en détachant son regard.

Au fond de la pièce, elle vit une cheminée propre, surmontée d'un miroir immense. Elle prit place dans le canapé marron non loin de là. Elle aperçut sur le foyer surplombé d'une étagère, un mortier en marbre, plusieurs fioles vides ainsi qu'un chandelier. Pourtant, elle ne s'y appesantit pas.

Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur le tapis et resta indécise devant deux portes noires cotes à cote. Elle en ouvrit une avec délicatesse. Elle y passa sa tête discrètement et aperçut un immense lit à baldaquin en bois. Les draps étaient d'une blancheur simple, cependant, le dessus-de-lit légèrement replié portait les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Hermione sourit.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et tomba sur la salle de bain, luxueuse, comportant une baignoire aux robinets argentés, ainsi qu'une immense douche à l'Italienne. Il y avait des serviettes noires parfaitement pliées sur une étagère ainsi que quelques fioles de savon et de parfum.

Elle repartit pour pénétrer dans la seconde pièce. S'y trouvait une bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé si grande ainsi qu'un bureau sur lequel était posé un chaudron, une plume et des piles de parchemins. Hermione parcourut des yeux et des mains les livres devant elle. Elle n'en connaissait pas un seul et certains semblait ouvertement parler de magie noire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être éblouie.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé son professeur vivre dans un endroit pareil. Elle se plut à se dire qu'elle était heureuse de s'être trompé sur lui encore une fois. La jeune femme retourna dans le salon et tira son sac jusqu'à la chambre.

Il allait la tuer. Elle en était certaine. Il allait même la trucider dans d'immenses souffrances… Elle devait venir ici uniquement pour faire des recherches. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans les chambres communes de sa maison, elle s'était trouvée extrêmement mal. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de dormir dans ces lieux, dans ces draps, avec ces élèves et sans… Lui. Alors, en toute discrétion, elle avait pris ses affaires et s'était éclipsée dans les appartements de son professeur. C'était pure folie, mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien à part sûrement lui alors…

Hermione ouvrit sa valise et s'empara de vêtements neufs ainsi que de ses affaires de toilettes. Elle les posa dans la salle de bain.

Elle se regarda enfin dans le miroir.

Elle avait une mine affreuse. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, elle avait le teint blafard, des cernes lui tombaient mollement sous les yeux. Elle observa sa cape salie par de la poussière blanche due aux effets de la potion. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche, mais sa main toucha autre chose…

Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit le morceau de tissu. Elle vit le blason de Serpentard… Celui-là même qu'elle avait arraché et posé sur la table lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec Snape. Elle n'eut pas le souvenir de l'avoir repris et réalisa que… c'était probablement lui qui l'avait introduit là à son insu. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se vit de nouveau dans le miroir et les chassa immédiatement.

Elle posa le blason sur l'évier et se déshabilla, prenant soin de mettre ses chaussettes en lieu sûr. Elle ria presque de son geste, se souvenant de Dobby.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et y pénétra avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle y resta une demi-heure entière, soulagée par l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, savonnant sa chevelure et démêlant comme elle le put ses boucles. Elle en sortit, mit son pyjama et s'écroula sur le lit du maître des potions.

Les coussins sentaient encore son odeur. Elle s'y blottit, serrant la couverture de toutes ses forces. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, juste à somnoler. Mais elle préférait rester dans cette position.

Elle sursauta lorsque cinq heures plus tard, l'horloge sonna huit heures. La Directrice lui avait prévu un programme spécial afin de rattraper son retard de 3 mois sur les autres élèves. Hermione ne douta pas de ses capacités. Elle connaissait déjà plus de choses sur les potions que n'importe qui. Passer 90 jours exclusivement en compagnie de Snape lui en avait appris davantage qu'en 7 ans d'études.

Elle s'habilla avec hâte. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle trouva son teint plus correcte, mais avait toujours une mine fatiguée. Elle grimaça.

Elle se permise de scruter les fioles non loin de là. Elle en ouvrit une et respira le parfum s'en dégageant.

Oui… C'était le sien. Elle se trouva bien puérile d'en glisser une goutte à l'intérieur de son col, s'imaginant déjà son professeur à ses côtés.

« Que foutez-vous dans ma chambre Miss Granger ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? Et que faites-vous avec mon parfum, vous allez tout vider vile sorcière. Effacez-moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous vire à coup de pieds. »

Hermione rit de sa propre réflexion. Oui, ce serait probablement ce qu'il dirait.

À regret, elle passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque personnelle de Snape. Elle mourrait d'envie de fouiller parmi ces livres afin de chercher une solution… Mais la directrice l'avait déjà suffisamment disputé la veille en constatant son absence de l'Infirmerie. Ainsi, elle repartit des appartements de Snape en toute discrétion. Longeant les cachots, elle tomba sur Ron et Harry s'apprêtant à retourner en cours de potion.

« Hermione. Sourit Harry chaleureusement. »

La jeune femme trouva la force de le lui rendre. Elle l'étreignit.

« Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout dans la salle commune. »

Ron s'approcha de la jeune femme et, voulant l'enlacer, il grimaça.

« Tu sens comme Snape. Lui sortit-il. »

Harry lui lança alors un regard surpris. Il comprit où Hermione avait passé la nuit. Elle rougit en baissant les yeux, et il ne dit alors rien de plus.

« Miss Granger, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté. »

Hermione se tourna vers la voix qui lui était inconnue. Elle reconnut le visage de ce professeur sur qui elle était tombée dans la salle de cours de potions lorsqu'elle était revenue de l'entre deux. Il faisait sa taille, devait avoir en tout et pour tout une trentaine d'année. Il était blond, aux yeux bleus et Hermione s'imagina sans nul doute que toutes les adolescentes de cette école devait avoir trouvé en lui un nouveau fantasme.

Ce ne fut pas son cas.

Elle garda la tête haute en le scrutant avec méfiance.

« Non. Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

_ Lucien Vindictus, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potions.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le remplacent de notre véritable professeur de potions. Corrigea-t-elle.

_ En effet… Lâcha le professeur, surpris du ton glaciale de la jeune femme.

_ Vous pouvez me faire passer un test de remise à niveau, mais je doute être en retard sur le programme.

_ Bien... »

Le professeur sourit poliment et repartit en laissant entrer les élèves dans sa classe. Harry se permit de bousculer Hermione légèrement de l'épaule en lui lançant un regard équivoque. Elle l'ignora sciemment. Elle savait qu'elle avait été loin d'être courtoise, mais n'en avait eu rien à faire.

Cet homme n'égalerait jamais le professeur Snape. Ni lui, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors, à contre-cœur, elle s'installa au fond de la classe, son visage neutre cachant une profonde tristesse.


	17. Chapter 17

_**darkcorbeau : Alors, navrée de te dire que c'est impossible... Etant donné qu'il est avec moi. Seulement, il me hurle dessus au lieu de faire des calins... Damn.**_

 _ **Lokki1 : Bien sur qu'on la comprends... Qui voudrait d'un jeune blondinet sorti tout droit d'un boys band des années 90 quand on peut avoir Severus ? Personne.**_

 _ **Tralapapa : Merci de ton indulgence !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Hermione grimaça devant sa feuille d'évaluation. Bien qu'elle en connaisse toutes les réponses et bien plus encore, elle trouva cela pourtant bien incongru de passer un examen de potions sans chaudron.

La classe de Gryffondor sortit rapidement de sa matinée de cours. Ainsi, Hermione passa un test de remise à niveau dans toutes les matières. Sans surprise, elle n'avait besoin de rattrapage nulle part.

« Comment fais-tu ? Tu as raté 3 mois de cours, et tu t'en sors mieux que moi. Bougonna Ron.

_ Saisis-tu la complexité de faire apparaître un Patronus dans l'entre deux ? Je mérite mes ASPIC en Défense contre les forces du mal rien que pour ça.

_ Tu as du faire apparaître ton Patronus ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Lâcha Hermione, se renfermant aussitôt. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dîner, Hermione bifurqua vers les cachots.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Harry tandis que son amie se trouvait déjà loin.

_ Pas faim. Lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de tourner à un détour de couloir. »

Harry et Ron soupirèrent en entrant dans la Grande Salle et en s'asseyant à leur place habituelle. Ron se servit une assiette généreuse, tandis que son meilleur ami resta sur la réserve.

« Elle est bizarre. Lâcha Ron, nerveux.

_ Elle a passé 3 mois dans un monde qu'on ne connaît pas… Ça peut perturber.

_ Parfois, elle appelle Snape par son prénom. Et même avec une année entière en Enfer, c'est une chose que je ne ferais jamais.

_ C'est compliqué je pense… Dit Harry, le regard dans le vide.

_ Elle me fait flipper parfois. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être si intimidante et froide. C'est contagieux ? Demanda Ron sur un ton dramatique.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à la comprendre. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Ron haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme était pragmatique. Il partait du principe que ce n'était qu'une phase, un contre-coup peut-être et que ça se résoudrait tout seul. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris Hermione, et n'avait aucune envie de commencer par apprécier ou cacher son aversion pour Snape sous prétexte que la jeune femme ne le supportait pas. Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de raisonnement. Il ne voulait pas jouer au chevalier servant bien sûr, mais il voyait son amie se renfermer sur elle-même… Et cela lui rappela justement ce que le professeur des potions avait vécu dans sa jeunesse, ou du moins ce qu'Harry en avait perçu dans la pensine. Son comportement était assez similaire, bien qu'elle n'ait fait l'objet d'aucune brimade qui aurait pu en être la cause.

Elle était froide, évasive, amère, cachottière, et même imbue de sa personne. Harry réalisa soudainement que son professeur n'était peut-être pas devenu aussi morne à cause de son père qui l'avait tant martyrisé dans sa jeunesse, mais plutôt à cause de sa mère… Qui l'avait rejeté et qui n'avait pas partagé ses sentiments.

L'acariâtreté et la froideur de Snape étaient sûrement dues à bien des choses, mais également à ce manque, et Hermione ressentait à présent la même chose depuis que…

Harry cligna des yeux rapidement. Nerveux, il déglutit en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Était-il possible que… son amie… Hermione, éprouve quelque chose pour... Snape ? Quelque chose qui ne serait ni de l'ordre du respect, ni de celui même de l'admiration, mais plutôt… De l'affection ? Ou plus encore ?

Cela lui prit un certain temps pour assimiler cette idée. Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que Snape n'était pas là, ainsi, il ne pouvait pas influencer Hermione dans son comportement. Non, elle donnait le reflet pur et véritable de ses sentiments. Cela le bouscula. Certes, Snape n'était pas à l'image de ce que tout le monde s'était imaginé, mais… Était-ce réellement possible ?

Il se rendit finalement à l'évidence. Il n'était personne pour juger qui que ce soit… Il ne le faisait plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Après tout, il avait maintes fois appris dans sa jeunesse qu'il était inutile et idiot d'émettre un jugement sur une chose sur laquelle nous n'avons aucun recul, et encore moins sur un à priori.

Toute son enfance, il s'était entêté à penser que Snape était un salaud, un traître sans états d'âme à la solde de Voldemort, tant et si bien que son esprit avait occulté la vérité, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui soit dévoilé brutalement et sans équivoque. Depuis, il évitait les jugements trop hâtifs. Si Hermione éprouvait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, un sentiment fort, profond et véritable, il estimait la connaître suffisamment pour savoir que cela n'était sûrement pas irrationnel ou azimuté. Elle était réfléchie, mature, intelligente… Finalement… À bien y réfléchir, cela ne le surprit pas vraiment. Hermione avait toujours été à part. Elle était fascinée par la connaissance. Elle était passionnée, impliquée, forte, et entêté. Certains la qualifiait même de bizarre. Elle savait très bien se défendre, mais elle pouvait également se renfermer très rapidement dans un monde… Son monde à elle, lorsqu'elle se sentait triste ou rejetée. Cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler le maître des potions.

Harry leva son regard vers Ron qui continuait de manger en toute quiétude. Il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. Le jeune homme pouvait être maladroit et de ce fait, blessant. Ce n'était pas ce dont Hermione avait besoin ces derniers temps et, pire encore, il sentait qu'elle pourrait se refermer définitivement à tout instant.

Lorsque vint le soir, Harry décida d'attendre que tout le monde dorme pour passer à l'action. Il prit la carte du maraudeur ainsi que sa cape et sortit discrètement des dortoirs. Arpentant l'école, il se revit ainsi en première année et s'en amusa presque. Il sortit la carte de sous sa capuche et l'observa avec attention.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas dans son lit. Elle n'était même pas chez les Gryffondor. Harry la voyait tourner en rond près des cachots. Il décida donc de s'y rendre.

Il suivit la carte attentivement avant de se trouver devant un tableau… Celui d'une vieille femme austère aux cheveux blancs tombant comme un rideau autour de son visage.

Harry ôta sa cape et s'adressa à elle.

« S'il vous plaît, Madame, laissez-moi passer… Implora Harry.

_ Mot de passe.

_ Je ne l'ai pas. Lâcha Harry, gêné.

_ Alors, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

_ Mais c'est important ! Je sais que mon amie est là-dedans et elle a besoin de moi.

_ Cette jeune femme possède le mot de passe. Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas, vous resterez dehors.

_ Dans ce cas, appelez là. Dites lui que je suis là, qu'il faut qu'elle m'ouvre.

_ Je ne dérange pas les propriétaires des lieux lorsqu'ils sont présents. Dit la vieille dame, décidée.

_ Si vous le faites pas, je hurle.

_ Alors criez donc mon enfant. »

Harry se recula d'un pas. Il s'apprêta à crier le prénom de son amie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione en sortit, le visage baissé et la démarche silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle se redressa et aperçut le jeune homme, son visage triste se transforma en une moue gêné, puis terriblement furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu me pistes ? Tu me surveilles ?!

_ Hermione, je t'en prie, écoute moi.

_ Je n'ai rien à entendre de ta part.

_ Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plaît. Je peux t'aider.

_ Non, Harry. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Fit la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

_ Crois-tu cela ?! Dois-je te rappeler ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai retrouvé Ginny presque morte dans la Chambre des Secrets ? S'exclama Harry. »

Hermione se stoppa brutalement. Son visage blêmit et elle se tourna lentement vers son ami. Elle s'avança vers lui, presque fébrile.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens car je l'ai moi-même déjà expérimenté. Ginny… Elle avait besoin de moi. Et je me suis battu pour elle.

_ Cela n'est pas comparable. Fit-elle avec un rire presque nerveux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Ginny se faisait attaquer…

_ Dans une pièce secrète où personne ne pouvait pénétrer, tout comme l'entre deux. Compléta Harry.

_ Tu étais dans le feu de l'action. Tu as agi comme tu le fais toujours.

_ Non, j'étais paniqué, tout comme toi. J'ai réagi exactement de la même manière. J'ai voulu y aller seul, exactement comme tu le fais. Je sais ce que tu ressens, à te renfermer, à te rendre malade, à ne pas dormir ni manger, prête au combat pour retrouver Snape…

_ Je ne combat rien du tout et… tu aimais Ginny.

_ Tu affronte la situation Hermione. De plus, Snape et toi... »

Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle pencha la tête et lui lança un regard perçant.

« Snape et moi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle vivement, presque agressive.

_ Il est plus pour toi qu'un simple professeur, j'en suis certain. Lâcha timidement Harry, espérant ne pas la faire fuir. »

Hermione le considéra, presque sidérée. Qu'insinuait-il ? Elle était tout simplement dévouée, reconnaissante, entêtée et… il lui était inconcevable de le laisser là-bas. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas… Ou plutôt, ne voulait pas se l'expliquer.

« Tu peux garder tes certitudes. C'est uniquement une question de principe, Harry. Répondit calmement Hermione.

_ Tu n'en ferais pas tant pour qui que ce soit d'autre, que ce soit Ron, moi, voire même un autre professeur comme…

_ Snape est un héros, il le mérite. Le coupa-t-elle.

_ Le professeur McGonagall a elle aussi était exemplaire durant la guerre et la menait ardemment. Aurais-tu ce même comportement si elle était bloquée là-bas, à sa place ?

_ Si c'était elle, tout le monde se serait empressée de trouver une solution. Lâcha Hermione sèchement.

_ Ce n'est pas la question, Hermione. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu aurais fait la même chose pour elle que pour lui ? »

Hermione déglutit. Le teint pâle, elle se recula d'un geste auto-défensif. Harry réalisa que son amie n'avait probablement pas pris conscience de cela avant qu'il ne mette la lumière là-dessus.

Il la vit trembloter, le regard dans le vide.

« Hermione, je ne te juge pas. La rassura-t-il, les mains en l'air, comme pour apprivoiser un animal.

_ Si, tu me juges. Tout le monde le fait, tout le monde le fera. Lâcha la jeune femme en un souffle en se protégeant de ses bras.

_ C'est faux, je t'en pris… Hermione. Aie confiance en moi. »

Hermione jeta un regard de désespoir à son ami et s'avança enfin vers lui. Elle se jeta finalement dans ses bras en pleurant chaudement.

« Harry, je suis… Tellement désolée, je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas, que… Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Tu as peur. C'est naturel.

_ Oui mais, cette angoisse est trop… Forte pour être rationnelle. Lâcha Hermione en se reculant des bras de son ami. »

Harry soupira silencieusement. Elle n'était pas prête… Hermione ne comprenait pas les aboutissants réels des événements, et le jeune homme pressentit qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle fasse ses propres conclusions.

« Écoute Hermione. Ne pense pas à cela, et si tu le fais… Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, d'accord ? Tout ce que tu as à comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Je suis là, et je peux t'aider. Alors, laisse-moi le faire, je t'en prie. Ne te renferme pas. Parfois, avoir un regard extérieur peut nous aider à avancer. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle devait admettre que le jeune homme avait raison… De toute façon, elle doutait parvenir à s'en sortir seule. Tout cela était bien trop complexe, même pour elle.

« D'accord… D'accord Harry. J'accepte. Lâcha la jeune femme, non sans une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_ Bien. Où allais-tu ?

_ Chercher des ingrédients.

_ Laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement et le mena vers les salles de classe vides, le coeur un peu plus léger.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **Bonjour bonjour... Enfait je sais pas quoi dire mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.**_

 _ **"_ Saisis-tu la complexité de faire apparaître un Patronus dans l'entre deux ? Je mérite mes ASPIC en Défense contre les forces du mal rien que pour ça." Non mais cherche pas, t'étales pas de toutes façons il comprend rien, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de briller.**_

 _ **"Était-il possible que… son amie… Hermione, éprouve quelque chose pour... Snape ?" Hmmm... Moi je dirais oui mais encore une fois j'aurais pas envie de trop m'avancer.**_

 _ **"Harry leva son regard vers Ron qui continuait de manger en toute quiétude"... Ah bah ça... On change pas une équipe qui gagne.**_

 _ **"Hermione le considéra, presque sidérée. Qu'insinuait-il ? Elle était tout simplement dévouée, reconnaissante, entêtée et… il lui était inconcevable de le laisser là-bas. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas… Ou plutôt, ne voulait pas se l'expliquer." Entêtée... Et aveugle aussi de toute évidence. XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Eileen1976 : Merci beaucoup de me suivre dans ce cas, et bienvenue dans l'aventure !**_

 _ **: Je sais, Harry qui utilise ses neurones, c'est un exploit... Assez important pour être souligné.**_

 _ **darkcorbeau : MDR oui en effet, enfin... On connait l'égo surdimensionné des je-sais-tout !**_

 _ **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Je tiens à te dire de surtout te rappeler ces douces paroles que tu as envers Ron. Je dis juste ça comme ça... :p**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

« Es-tu sûre que c'est la bonne solution ? Cela fait une bonne dizaine de fois que tu la refais et tu n'obtiens toujours aucun résultat. Lâcha Harry, dépité. »

Hermione lança une énième fois un de ses cheveux dans la potion, sans que cela ne produise d'effet. À ce compte, elle deviendrait chauve d'ici le mois prochain. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'Harry l'aidait dans ses recherches. En premiers lieux, elle avait pris le soin de noter tous les ingrédients de la potion, ainsi que chaque étape. Cela n'avait pas marché. Elle avait demandé à Mimi de demander confirmation à Snape quant à la procédure. Celui-ci avait été catégorique. Non seulement, elle procédait de la bonne manière, mais en plus, il lui défendait de revenir dans l'entre-deux.

Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, évidemment. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans le bureau personnel du professeur afin de refaire des essais, encore et encore.

« Peut-être que j'oublie quelque chose. Fit-elle, dépitée, en lâchant son chaudron rageusement.

_ Tu as regardé TOUS les livres de la réserve de Snape ?

_ Non, il y en a tellement que j'y serais encore l'année prochaine. Et puis s'il y avait la solution là-dedans, je suis quasiment certaine que lui-même s'en souviendrait. Je le soupçonne de me dire de chercher ici pour me changer les idées. »

Harry grommela. Il connaissait cette sensation d'impuissance pour l'avoir lui-même vécu lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore emprisonnée dans ce monde.

« Comment dis-tu que c'est là-bas ? Demanda Harry en décryptant un livre pris à la bibliothèque et dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens.

_ Oh je te le dis… C'est lugubre, froid et vide.

_ Oui, mais il y a encore Mimi et le Basilic. Je veux dire, pourquoi arrivent-ils à communiquer avec ce monde et pas nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mimi arrive à y aller à sa guise ? »

Hermione laissa subitement tomber la louche en bois sur le sol en un bruit assourdissant. Elle regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds et se précipita vers les étagères, qu'elle connaissait maintenant presque par cœur.

« Quoi ?

_ Harry, tu es un génie. Lâcha Hermione, ravie.

_ Euh, à ton service. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber un lourd grimoire sombre sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et, voyant les intitulés des potions, il soupçonnait clairement l'existence de magie noire là-dedans.

« Le Poudlard de l'entre deux est vide, terriblement vide à UNE exception prés.

_ Mimi et le Basilic.

_ Non. Les fantômes. Le corrigea-t-elle, un index en l'air en continuant de feuilleter le grimoire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Tous les fantômes de Poudlard y sont, ils ne sont juste pas conscients de l'existence de cet univers parce qu'ils ont probablement l'esprit trop occupé dans le monde réel, si on peut appeler notre dimension ainsi. Mais je suis certaine que s'ils le pouvaient, ils pourraient y pénétrer eux aussi. Exactement comme Mimi.

_ Très bien… Mais où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Harry, hésitant.

_ A ça. »

Hermione tourna enfin le grimoire face à Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis arrondit le regard et se leva brusquement en s'éloignant vivement de la table.

« C'est hors de question. Cria-t-il.

_ C'est la seule solution ! Lâcha Hermione.

_ Mais enfin, tu réalises ce que tu vas faire ?! »

Harry s'avança vers son amie et la prit par les épaules. Il avait envie de la secouer, mais elle le repoussa vivement, agacée.

« Bordel Hermione, tu vas te donner la mort !

_ Pas exactement. Grimaça-t-elle. C'est une potion qui permet de communiquer avec les morts momentanément.

_ En agonisant, oui ! Et le remède n'est même pas fiable ! S'insurgea Harry.

_ Il est fiable, il ne marche seulement pas à tous les coups. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Quelle différence ? »

Harry était furieux… L'idée de son amie était tout bonnement folle. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'aussi dangereux, et la chasse aux Horcruxes ressemblait même à une simple promenade de santé à côté de cela.

« Non mais tu imagines de ce que ça implique ? Et si ça ne marche pas, si tu ne parviens pas à aller dans l'entre deux ? Enfin quand bien même, que comptes-tu faire une fois sur place ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi la potion n'as pas marché ! Même si tu te rases les cheveux pour tout lui donner, qui te dit que ça fonctionnera ?! La potion ne marche même pas ici quand tu essaies de la refaire !

_ Justement. J'ai une théorie là-dessus. »

Harry fulminait, mais Hermione se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Je pense qu'il ne manquait pas un ingrédient à la potion, mais deux. Une partie de moi, et une partie de lui. Lâcha la jeune femme.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? S'agaça Harry.

_ Ça concorde avec tout. Ça explique pourquoi il ne m'a pas rejoint lorsque je suis rentrée, et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retourner là-bas. Quand Snape a laissé tomber un de mes cheveux dans la potion, il n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce cas de figure se présenterait. Et moi non plus. C'est pourquoi il est coincé là-bas, sans solution de repli. Il a besoin de moi, et uniquement de moi, personne d'autre ne peut y aller. La potion est incomplète sans ce cheveu et Snape ne pourra jamais rentrer si je ne lui donne pas moi-même, c'est évident.

_ Hermione, si ça ne marche pas…

_ Ça marchera ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Si ça ne marche pas, tu vas mourir. Et peut-être pour rien. Est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment la peine ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione lui hurla que oui… Oui, cela en valait mille fois la peine.

« Je t'en prie. Hermione, réfléchis à cela, au moins jusque demain. Ne prends pas de décision inconsidérée et impulsive. De toute façon, tu as besoin de moi pour te donner le remède dans le délai imparti. Prends le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Lui supplia Harry en posant ses mains sur les siennes. »

Hermione acquiesça. Pourtant, cela ne servait à rien. Sa décision était déjà prise et l'un comme l'autre le savait pertinemment.

Harry soupira en repartant des appartements du professeur Snape. Malgré la fatigue, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les toilettes de Mimi. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre d'où la lune reflétait la lumière. Elle fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un pénétrer dans ces lieux en une heure si tardive.

Elle soupira de déception en apercevant le jeune Gryffondor. Depuis peu, elle ne voulait plus qu'il lui rende visite. Elle avait bien réalisé sa condition de… Morte, et lui de vivant. Hermione lui avait même parlé de Ginny et Mimi s'en trouva profondément attristée, tant et si bien que les toilettes étaient restés inondées 3 jours entiers.

« Oh, salut Harry. Fit Mimi d'un ton morne.

_ Salut. Lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix peu différente de la sienne.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, interpellée.

_ Je… J'ai quelque chose à dire au professeur. Peux-tu transmettre le message ? Ça… Risque d'être long. Et il ne va pas aimer ça. Fit Harry tristement.

_ Je t'écoute… Lâcha Mimi, inquiète. »

* * *

« ELLE VA FAIRE QUOI ? »

Snape se mit à tourner en rond, indifférent au danger que pouvait représenter ses éclats de voix. Que le Basilic l'emporte de toute façon ! Il n'en avait plus rien à faire !

« Je ne fais que transmettre le message d'Harry.

_ Et ce cornichon n'a pas pensé judicieux de la dissuader de faire un geste aussi insensé ?!

_ Professeur, c'est d'Hermione que nous parlons. Lâcha Mimi en haussant les épaules. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de maugréer vivement. Cette femme… Elle était complètement givrée.

« Je la défends de faire un truc pareil. Lâcha Snape en faisant les cents pas.

_ Harry m'a assuré qu'elle était déterminée, et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

_ Très bien. Alors, dés que je rentrerais, elle n'aura qu'à se préparer, car je la tuerai moi-même ! »

Le professeur n'avait jamais été aussi furieux. Aussi ameuta-t-il tout le château, et de ce fait le Basilic, dont le sifflement se fit entendre non loin de lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Mimi quitta sa position pour l'attirer ailleurs.

Faisant virevolter sa cape, le professeur reparti en direction de la Chambre. Il grommelait des mots inaudibles.

Il arriva rapidement et se mit à refaire la dite potion d'un geste rageur. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment en avait-elle eu seulement l'idée ?

Elle s'apprêtait purement et simplement à mourir, pour le rejoindre ici. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tellement fort qu'il du arrêter de découper les ingrédients pour se calmer… Y arriverait-il seulement ? Il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'idée qu'elle se mette à ce point en danger pour lui. Pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Il n'avait même pas envie de se poser la question. Probablement encore ce fichu courage de Gryffondor.

Une fois encore, Snape cria presque devant son chaudron bouillonnant. Il se mit à chercher, chercher, encore et encore dans toute la chambre après un cheveu de la jeune femme. Il fouilla chaque centimètre du lit, des oreillers, de ses vêtements, du sol… Il n'y avait RIEN. Il se sentait démuni, désarmé face à la situation. Soudain, il eu un malaise et du s'asseoir. Comment parviendrait-il ne serait-ce qu'à vivre s'il revenait dans le monde réel… Sans elle ? Si elle mourrait ? Si l'antidote ne marchait pas ? Snape ferma les yeux. C'était inconcevable. Par Merlin, si cela venait à arriver, il se jura de suivre le même chemin qu'elle.

* * *

« Ok, c'est parti… Maintenant. »

Hermione courut, depuis l'entrée des toilettes du second étage jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle stoppa le chronomètre qu'elle tenait en main.

3 minutes 30.

Elle avait exactement 4 minutes, et pas une seconde de plus, pour retrouver son professeur et lui donner ce dont il avait besoin… 4 minutes, c'était court, terriblement. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque en apparaissant trop prés de la Chambre. Mimi leur avait bien spécifiée qu'un fantôme ne pouvait pas retourner à l'endroit où il était mort, alors elle devait garder une certaine marge de manœuvre. Il lui fallait donc traverser le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à retrouver Snape…

Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui demander de l'attendre quelque part. Seulement, elle s'était refusé de lui en parler. Elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille ou pire encore… Qu'il parvienne à la dissuader de faire cet acte complètement… Inconscient.

Essoufflée, elle repartit en direction des toilettes, puis en sortit. Elle trouva Harry non loin de là.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

_ 3 minutes et 30 secondes.

_ Ce sera très…

_ Cela ira. Je t'assure. Tu es prêt ? Le coupa-t-elle.

_ Oui, enfin… Autant qu'on pourrait l'être pour faire un truc aussi dément. Soupira Harry. »

Il avait tout essayé. Bien sûr, Mimi avait fait part à Harry de la colère noire qu'avait éprouvé Snape à l'entente de ce plan tout bonnement tordu. Seulement le lendemain, Hermione lui fit jurer de ne pas en parler au professeur. Harry s'était tût, n'osant lui avouer qu'il était déjà au courant de son plan.

« Ok, nous opérerons cette nuit… Lâcha Hermione, nerveusement. »

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **« Quoi ?**_

 _ **_ Harry, tu es un génie. Lâcha Hermione, ravie.**_

 _ **_ Euh, à ton service. » Ohlalala, y'a que moi qui voit que ça sent le paté cette histoire ?**_

 _ **« Bordel Hermione, tu vas te donner la mort !" Ah bah oui ça sent le paté.**_

 _ **« ELLE VA FAIRE QUOI ? » Tu connais le dicton, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.**_

 _ **_ Très bien. Alors, dés que je rentrerais, elle n'aura qu'à se préparer, car je la tuerai moi-même ! » Genre et tout... On te croit Sev, sincèrement.**_

 _ **« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **_ 3 minutes et 30 secondes." Usain Bolt en pleine action.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

« Attends, attends… Récapitulons une dernière fois. Demanda Harry, anxieux. »

Hermione était assise contre un des murs, un coussin calé dans son dos. Elle soupira lentement. Elle avait déjà passé la nuit entière à fabriquer la potion destinée à l'amener dans l'entre-deux ainsi que son antidote. Elle était fatiguée, et avait envie de faire tout cela au plus vite.

« Alors, ceci est la potion que je vais boire. Et celle-ci, c'est l'antidote. Fit Hermione en lui donnant la flacon correspondant, rempli d'un liquide rouge foncé. Je vais boire la potion Occurro Mortus. Je devrais perdre connaissance instantanément. À partir de ce moment précis, tu enclenches la minuterie. Tu attends 4 minutes. Ni moins, et surtout pas plus. Lorsque le temps sera écoulé, tu me penches la tête et tu verses le contenu de l'antidote dans ma bouche. Il faut que tu mettes tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte Harry, quitte à me refermer la bouche toi-même. C'est très important. Je devrais revenir à moi dans la minute qui suit. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vérifies mon pouls et si tu ne sens rien… Et bien, tu appelles Madame Pomfresh, même si je doute qu'elle puisse y faire grand-chose.

_ Tu es sure de l'avoir bien préparée ?

_ J'ai passé des mois entiers avec Snape, je connais les potions sur le bout des doigts.

_ Es-tu certaine qu'il sera dans la Chambre ?

_ Je doute qu'il ait changé nos habitudes. »

Hermione ouvrit la potion et déglutit en la fixant. Elle était noire, et une fumée verdâtre étrange et peu engageante s'en dégageait. N'importe qui de censé ne toucherait jamais à cette substance.

Elle s'apprêta à porter le goulot à ses lèvres lorsque Harry posa sa main sur son bras afin d'arrêter momentanément son geste.

« Attends. Lui intima-t-il.

_ Harry… Râla Hermione, de plus en plus nerveuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? »

Hermione parut embêtée. Elle considéra la question de son ami.

« Dis-lui... »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se revoyait, dans le placard, bloquée contre son torse, lorsqu'il l'avait protégé dans la Forêt ou encore quand il lui avait offert son pull pour son anniversaire.

« Dis-lui que… Dis-lui merci et que la musique a été une bien maigre consolation à mon retour. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son amie avait voulu dire par là, il la soupçonna d'utiliser une espèce de code. Hermione finit par le regarder. Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres en but la potion entière d'un coup.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'inspirer qu'elle s'écroula. Harry se précipita sur le chronomètre afin de l'enclencher, puis il se pencha sur son corps. Son pouls était si bas qu'il en devenait imperceptible au fur et à mesure des secondes, et il ne sentait même pas sa respiration. Sa peau était déjà glacée et ses lèvres bleues.

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait plus que 3 minutes 50 à attendre…

* * *

Hermione courrait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux dans les toilettes de Mimi, elle avait reconnu instantanément l'ambiance lourde de l'entre deux.

Elle y était, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle avait peu de temps. Elle arpenta les couloirs menant à la Chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle peinait à respirer correctement. Elle était certaine de battre son record pour y parvenir tant son empressement était grand.

« Severus ! Hurla-t-elle. »

La porte de la Chambre était ouverte, et son professeur des potions s'y trouvait, assis à un des bureau, penché sur sa plume et son carnet de notes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler… Une de celle qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

Elle l'avait fait. Cette sombre idiote l'avait fait.

Elle courut vers lui à une vitesse frisant la folie tandis qu'il se leva, partagé entre la colère et l'angoisse.

« Bon sang, Hermione ! Ne me dites pas que…

_ Nous avons peu de temps. »

La jeune femme se précipita vers une des tables servant à l'élaboration des potions. Elle prit un couteau et coupa une longue mèche de ses cheveux. Snape l'observa faire, interdit.

« La potion. J'ai compris pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné. Rajoute un des tiens. Lâcha Hermione, le tutoyant sans même s'en rendre compte et lui mettant ses cheveux dans la main.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

Severus prit en coupe le visage de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Tu as une promesse à tenir. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_ Je…

_ Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. 10 secondes, tout au plus. Harry va me ramener. Je ne pourrais plus revenir. Le mit-elle en garde. »

Ne voulant perdre ces précieuses secondes à lui faire comprendre son ressentiment face à ce projet aussi risqué que désespéré, il l'enlaça fortement.

« Revenez vite, s'il vous plaît. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

_ Comptez sur moi. Lui répondit-il. »

Snape tomba à la renverse lorsque le corps de la jeune femme disparut entre ses bras. Il se releva avec difficulté, les mains tremblantes. Il fallait qu'il rentre le plus rapidement possible, surtout si elle était en danger… Et visiblement, après avoir fait cette potion, elle l'était.

Le professeur en connaissait exactement la nature, et même le nom… La formule se trouvait dans un de ses grimoires. La potion Occurro Mortus, autrement dit… Le retour aux morts. Plus d'une fois, il avait été terriblement tenté de l'utiliser afin de contacter Lily, mais le risque était trop grand pour un résultat si incertain. Et puis, il avait du prendre soin de rester parfaitement en vie pour protéger le fils de Lily... Snape déglutit. Si Hermione avait trouvé cette recette, c'était à cause de l'accès qu'il lui avait autorisé à sa réserve… Alors… Si elle venait à mourir, cela serait sa faute.

Il ne le supporterait pas. Non, il refusait de vivre cela une seconde fois !

Le maître des potions eut toutes les peines du monde à se hisser jusqu'au chaudron. Il se redressa, prit un cheveu de la jeune femme ainsi qu'un des siens et le jeta dans la potion sans même réfléchir, guidé par la certitude qu'Hermione se trouvait en grand danger.

* * *

Harry attendait devant le corps de son amie, agité et incertain. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était mis à battre frénétiquement depuis peu. Elle était passée de glacée à bouillonnante de fièvre et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante et anarchique. Lorsque sa montre avait affiché 3 minutes et 57 secondes, il avait versé le contenu de l'antidote et avait attendu… Cela ferait bientôt une minute.

Le jeune homme se fustigea. Il aurait du l'en empêcher, il n'aurait jamais du la laisser faire ça. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas lancé un Stupéfix ? Faites enfermer pour plusieurs mois le temps que l'idée lui passe ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé à McGonagall, à Ron ? Il était maintenant seul avec le corps d'Hermione dans les bras qui ne répondait plus de rien.

Des larmes lui montèrent au visage. Soudain, la respiration de la jeune femme s'arrêta. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il la posa à même le sol et commença à la secouer.

« RÉVEILLE TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE HERMIONE, NE ME FAIT PAS UN COUP PAREIL ! »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Harry chercha son pouls, en vain. Son teint blêmit subitement.

« Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser là, tout seul, Snape va… Il ne le supportera pas, tu entends ce que je te dis ?! Il a déjà trop perdu ! »

Harry secoua la jeune femme encore plus fort. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui était même impossible d'obéir à ses injonctions d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Elle ne serait d'aucun secours de toute façon.

Au bout de 30 secondes supplémentaires, le jeune homme s'effondra contre le mur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Severus... Entendit-il.»

Harry se releva soudainement et tourna la tête vers le corps de son amie, étendue sur le sol et dont les yeux papillonnaient.

« Severus. Lâcha Hermione en reprenant subitement conscience et en se relevant en un bond.

_ Ce n'est que moi, Hermione ! Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte cette fois ! S'effondra Harry en se relevant et l'enlaçant jusqu'à l'étouffer. »

Hermione reprit une respiration normale et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

« Ce n'est pas une potion qui aura ma peau. »

Harry ri, de plus en plus fort. D'un rire nerveux, il passa à un éclat joyeux. Cependant, Hermione l'éloigna vivement d'elle.

« Il faut que j'aille voir, il faut que… »

Hermione se recula de plus en plus, fixant son meilleur ami d'un air perdu. Elle entra dans les toilettes des filles en manquant de trébucher, à bout de souffle, mais déterminée.

« Hermione, tu as besoin de te re…

_ Va… Appelle McGonagall et Pomfresh, et les autres, et dit leur que… Dis-leur tout. Lâcha brutalement Hermione en courant vers l'entrée du dédale menant à la Chambre des Secrets. »

Le survivant soupira de lassitude. Il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un de plus borné et détraqué que lui un jour… Il s'était trompé lourdement.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione arpenta les couloirs avec une aisance particulièrement troublante. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter, elle était morte… Durant quelques secondes. Elle venait de prendre probablement la potion la plus dangereuse du monde des sorciers, mais sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment et avec quelle force elle faisait tout cela, elle se mettait à présent à courir de plus en plus vite.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la Chambre et prononça le mot de passe en Fourchelang, comme le lui avait montré Harry. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle fit face à une fumée blanche qui se dissipait peu à peu. Puis, elle distingua enfin une silhouette… La sienne. Il s'agitait en toussant et en époussetant sa longue cape noire.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas davantage. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas accordé une seule seconde à ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait avalé cette fichue potion.

Elle courut vers Snape aussi vite qu'elle le put.

« Severus ! S'écria-t-elle, le cœur battant.

_ Hermione ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier lui aussi. »

La jeune femme sauta littéralement dans les bras de son professeur, jusqu'à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Severus recula d'un pas tant le choc fut rude. Le visage enfin à sa hauteur, elle l'enfouit dans son cou et inspira son parfum, si intensément qu'elle manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Elle percevait les bras puissants du maître des potions la tenir par la taille, avec force et intensité.

Ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient la nuque, et son souffle lui réchauffa l'épaule. Elle se sentit perdre pied. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti sensation aussi torrentueuse qu'en cet instant.

« Par Merlin, Hermione ! »

Severus releva la tête vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. La jeune femme garda ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et enserra la prise de ses jambes autour de lui pour ne pas retomber sur le sol.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es folle, complètement folle. »

Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de son élève. Elle lui sourit, avec un éclat sincère et si radieux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi euphorique. Snape posa ses lèvres sur ses joues, en y chassant ses pleurs. Il embrassa son visage, encore et encore, ne réalisant ni sa position, ni ses actes, ni les lieux. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, contre lui, ici et… vivante. Hermione apprécia ses attentions avec plus de ferveur encore.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Tu es inconsciente. Continua-t-il de clamer en embrassant ses joues et son nez, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder directement.

_ Je ne supportais pas ton remplaçant. Lâcha-t-elle. »

Snape rit, pour la première fois depuis énormément de temps. Il ne voulait même plus lui en vouloir car elle était là… Elle avait survécu à ce plan complètement loufoque et stupide. Pour la première fois depuis son retour dans le monde réel, Hermione souriait… Et cela lui faisait du bien. Plus encore qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Severus, qui était restée sur sa joue.

« Ne refais plus jamais cela. Lui ordonna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_ Je le referais, un millier de fois s'il le fallait. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir, contrastant terriblement avec leur position. Hermione rit en l'ignorant. Elle posa son front contre le sien et ils fermèrent les yeux en appréciant le moment présent avec volupté.

« Ça a marché. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ça a marché. Confirma-t-il en passant une de ses mains libres dans sa chevelure. »

Snape ouvrit finalement les yeux et se retrouva happé par ceux d'Hermione. Il sentait son cœur contre le sien, battre à l'unisson, au même rythme. Ce martèlement sourd, fort et régulier raisonnait en eux comme une musique. Hermione était envahie par les prunelles noires et pénétrantes de l'homme qu'elle enlaçait. Il semblait lui communiquer tout l'affolement qu'il avait éprouvé, tout son manque, et sa délivrance de l'avoir devant lui. Elle y décela même une passion, de celle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cela ressemblait à… De l'admiration, de l'ivresse... À un brasier. Oui, son regard était terriblement brûlant.

Hermione voulut lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, ses insomnies depuis qu'il n'était plus là avec elle, cette sensation de vide qu'elle avait ressenti. Seulement, aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de sa gorge. Cela l'avait dépassé, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre son trouble.

Elle se fichait qu'il soit son professeur, qu'il ait été Severus Snape, qu'elle soit sa maudite miss-je-sais-tout, qu'elle soit la meilleur élève de Gryffondor et lui le Directeur de la maison Serpentard… Elle n'y accordait plus aucune importance depuis si longtemps.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était devenu son idée obsédante depuis des mois.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment comment leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement. Severus passa une main puissante dans la chevelure de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre continuait de lui serrer la taille. Hermione glissa ses doigts sur sa joue presque rappeuse. Ils parcoururent la distance jusqu'à ses lèvres fines qu'elle caressa avec envie et désir.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Le regard fiévreux toujours planté l'un dans l'autre, ils s'approchèrent progressivement, à une distance de plus en plus dangereuse. Hermione migra sa main vers la chevelure noire et longue de son professeur, dans laquelle elle glissa ses doigts en les entortillant presque.

Elle avait envie de lui, qu'il la possède, comme jamais elle n'en avait eu envie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait à aucun moment de sa vie vécu de sensation si intense.

Hermione serra les jambes autour de lui en se pinçant les lèvres.

N'y tenant plus, Snape fut à deux doigts de céder à la tentation de l'embrasser sur-le-champ lorsque des éclats de voix les sortirent de leur bulle.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape :**_

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce que… Si tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? » Si elle meurt tu vas pas pouvoir lui dire grand chose car c'est certain qu'il va venir t'arracher la peau du cul lentement et il t'achèvera à coup de petite cuillère.**_

 _ **"Elle l'avait fait. Cette sombre idiote l'avait fait." Est-ce que à un seul instant tu as douté qu'elle ne le ferait pas ? Sombre idiot.**_

 _ **« Revenez vite, s'il vous plaît. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.**_

 _ **_ Comptez sur moi. Lui répondit-il. » Oh ça oui, à ta place j'irais me cacher si je tenais à la peau de mon cul.**_

 _ **"Une nouvelle fois, Hermione arpenta les couloirs avec une aisance particulièrement troublante. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter, elle était morte… Durant quelques secondes. Elle venait de prendre probablement la potion la plus dangereuse du monde des sorciers, mais sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment et avec quelle force elle faisait tout cela, elle se mettait à présent à courir de plus en plus vite. " XD ET C'EST REPARTI COMME EN 40.**_

 _ **"Sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment comment leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement." ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE !**_

 _ **"N'y tenant plus, Snape fut à deux doigts de céder à la tentation de l'embrasser sur-le-champ lorsque des éclats de voix les sortirent de leur bulle." FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Math : Merci, Snamione toi !**

 **Hesmeras : Genre je t'ai vraiment redonné envie d'écrire ?! OLALALA mais c'est trop chou**

 **Cocolita1804 : Merci, mais la trad, c'est sur le compte de Dark-Cape :) Ici, c'est une fanfiction made in moi hahahaha**

 **Tout ceux qui disent que je suis une sadique : Vous n'êtes franchement, franchement, FRANCHEMENT pas au bout de vos peines xD**

 **Sachez que Tralapapa fête son anniversaire mercredi... Alors, je vous reserve une surprise (parce que c'est l'anniversaire de tous mes lecteurs du coup, pour la peine) Gros bisou à tous**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

Hermione reposa ses pieds sur le sol et s'éloigna de son professeur aussi rapidement qu'il lui en était possible. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes du plat de la main tandis que Snape lissait sa cape et sa redingote chiffonnée en se raclant la gorge.

Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos, adoptant une attitude terriblement solennelle, à mille lieux de celui qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant.

Hermione tenta de supprimer toute trace sur son visage d'un quelconque trouble. Elle réalisait qu'elle venait de passer à deux doigts d'embrasser son professeur… Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Avait-il toujours été aussi délicieusement... Désirable sous son masque de dureté ?

Hermione se secoua la tête pour chasser ses dernières pensées de plus en plus lubriques. Désirable ? Par Merlin. À quoi pensait-elle ? Elle se toucha discrètement les joues pour s'assurer de ne pas être en plein rêve.

Snape se permit de jeter un regard furtif vers Hermione. Elle avait encore les pommettes rougies de désir et sa chevelure en bataille. Elle était tout simplement… Envoutante.

Le maître des potions lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il se donna rapidement une gifle mentale. Elle était son élève bon sang… Sa jeune et ingénue étudiante. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite.

Tous deux distinguèrent rapidement la Directrice de Poudlard entrer dans la pièce, accompagnée de l'infirmière de l'école et du professeur Vindictus. La jeune Gryffondor avait complètement oublié avoir demandé à Harry d'appeler du renfort.

« Severus ! Vous êtes de retour parmi nous… Et sans une égratignure à ce que je constate ! S'écria McGonagall d'un air enjoué.

_ Apparemment. Fit-il froidement.

_ Allons, mon ami. Vous devriez remercier Miss Granger. Bien qu'elle ait oublié un ingrédient qui empêchait un quelconque retour dans cette dimension, elle a su bien vite rebondir et vous ramenez parmi nous. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? »

Hermione vit McGonagall lui sourire d'un air narquois et lui adresser un regard pénétrant tandis que Snape haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension dans sa direction. La jeune femme se permit un léger coup d'œil vers Harry. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé toute la vérité à la professeure de métamorphose.

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir de gêne.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Fit-elle sur un ton mal assuré.

_ Qu'était-ce ? Demanda soudainement le remplaçant au poste de Snape.

_ Pardon ?

_ L'ingrédient manquant. Souligna Vindictus.

_ Oh… Et bien… Je… »

Hermione s'emmêla les pinceaux. Elle déglutit, effrayée de dire une bêtise. Nerveuse, elle se mit à gigoter en fouillant dans son esprit soudainement vide.

« De la menthe. C'était de la menthe. Lâcha Snape. »

Harry fut le premier à relever un regard hébété en direction du Directeur de Serpentard. Celui-ci restait pourtant terriblement impassible, malgré son mensonge éhonté.

Hermione osa lui jeter un bref coup d'œil perdu avant de relever la tête vers McGonagall.

« De la menthe ? Curieux. Répondit le nouveau professeur, interpellé.

_ Vous êtes ? Demanda Snape.

_ Lucien Vindictus. Votre remplaçant. Enchanté. Lâcha le trentenaire d'un ton un peu trop guilleret. »

Le professeur s'avança vers Snape en tendant la main. Severus l'observa d'un air suspicieux. Il s'abstint de la serrer et ne bougea pas de sa position. Gêné, Lucien se recula en se raclant la gorge.

« Professeur, Madame Pomfresh, je crois vous avoir dérangé pour rien. Veuillez m'en excuser. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Rapidement, les deux intéressés sortirent de la Chambre. S'en suivit un long silence lourd, McGonagall et Harry faisant face à Hermione et Snape.

« Etrange choix de remplaçant, Minerva.

_ Vous lui avez à peine adressé la parole, Severus.

_ Inutile. Il a un regard un peu… Sournois. Lâcha Snape en grimaçant. »

Harry pouffa, mais se reprit bien rapidement. Il s'amusa silencieusement à entendre la même réflexion que son amie dans la bouche de Snape. McGonagall l'ignora et se tourna vers Hermione d'un air sévère.

« Miss Granger. Il me semble vous avoir expressément demandé de ne rien entreprendre pour retourner dans ce monde. Bien que vous ayez réussi cet… Exploit, je ne vous félicite pas. Grinça la Directrice.

_ Je… Suis désolée. Lâcha Hermione, à contre cœur.

_ Severus. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour accorder une sanction exemplaire à cette jeune fille. Si elle avait été plus, comment dirais-je… Raisonnable, et moins entêtée, tu serais probablement parvenu à rentrer par tes propres moyens sans risquer sa vie, j'en suis certaine.

_ Et bien... »

Snape plissa les yeux face à la Directrice qui arborait un air dur sur le visage. Le maître des potions resta silencieux de longues minutes face à elle.

Dieu merci, elle ne savait rien… Elle aurait très bien pu empêcher Hermione de passer ses ASPICS pour le quart des actions qu'elle avait entreprise ses 2 dernières semaines.

Snape se tourna vers son élève qui lui envoya un regard résolu. Elle comprenait qu'il lui faille faire cela, ne serait-ce que pour la gravité de ses actes. Il soupira en fixant de nouveau sa collègue.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une sanction de quelconque nature soit… judicieuse. Vraisemblablement, Miss Granger a établi ce soir une prouesse et elle ne peut qu'être… Félicitée pour cela. »

Harry était abasourdi. Il observa la Directrice qui ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise. Néanmoins, elle arbora rapidement un visage impassible.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers respectifs. Je réfléchirais plus tard à votre… Punition. »

Rapidement, les deux Gryffondor sortirent du champ de vision de la Directrice. Celle-ci continua de fixer le maître des potions durement.

« Severus. Je ne crois une seule seconde à l'excuse que Potter m'a fournie et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as jamais refusé d'occasion pour sanctionner un élève jusqu'à présent. Fit remarquer Minerva.

_ Et donc ? Demanda Snape sèchement.

_ Miss Granger t'as appelé par ton prénom durant ton absence. Elle était incontrôlable, je dirais même au bord de l'hystérie. Réalises-tu la difficulté que j'ai eue pour la canaliser et la surveiller ?

_ Tu l'as espionné ? Lâcha Snape d'un ton mauvais.

_ Ne me juge pas. Je surveillais ses agissements rien de plus, mais je n'avais pas le contrôle de cela jour et nuit. Apparemment, elle a fait quelque chose pour te rejoindre d'extrêmement répréhensible sans que je n'en sache quoique ce soit. Je ne m'imaginais pas te dire cela un jour, mais je me dois de te recadrer.

_ Me recadrer ? Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Souffla Snape, sentant la colère monter en lui.

_ Il se passe quelque chose ici, que j'ignore. Et je veux que cela cesse. »

Snape haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Bien sûr, Minerva n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son élève se soit tant affolée en son absence. Il grogna de mécontentement. Hermione n'était décidément pas assez maîtresse de ses émotions.

« Miss Granger est une jeune femme extrêmement jeune, fragile et influençable. Elle a sûrement un avenir radieux qui s'offre à elle. Fit remarquer McGonagall.

_ Que crois-tu ? Que je profite de mes élèves ? Que je les pervertis ? Ricana Snape d'un rire jaune.

_ Non… Mais c'est là le genre d'épreuve qui rapproche naturellement deux êtres humains. Seulement, elle est…

_ Mon élève et une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ! Voilà pourquoi elle s'est entêtée à ce point à suivre l'avis totalement contraire du tien. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle, ainsi que Potter et Weasley s'acharnent à défier chaque mesure du règlement de cette école depuis leur arrivée ici ? Cela en devient maladif d'ailleurs. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des états d'âme d'une adolescente. Je saurais très bien faire preuve de professionnalisme, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Agacé, Snape partit en un mouvement de cape magistralement exécuté. Il fondit dans les couloirs, crachant mentalement tout son venin sur sa collègue.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu raison de soupçonner quelque chose. Il avait failli l'embrasser, grisé par les risques inconsidérés qu'elle avait pris. Mais cela était probablement uniquement dû à un trop-plein d'adrénaline… Il se refusa à penser à quelque chose de plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ses appartements, la silhouette de la jeune femme le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu obéir aux injonctions de la Directrice. Elle se tenait devant le tableau de la Dame grise, nerveuse.

« Miss Granger. Vous flirtez avec le fil du rasoir. Lâcha Snape en grognant. »

Hermione fut surprise du ton si formelle de son professeur. Elle se racla la gorge en reprenant contenance et en se redressant davantage lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Je… Je suis désolée Severus.

_ Et stoppez cela. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me nommer ainsi. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Ainsi était venu ce moment si redouté, celui de la réalité, de son brusque et impossible retour. Elle avait espéré qu'il n'arrive jamais. Ses yeux se remplirent vite de larmes, qu'elle ravala rapidement. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Il n'en fut rien, bien qu'il fit mine d'en être indifférent.

« Je ne ferais bientôt plus partie de cette école, alors vous savez, je…

_ Miss Granger. Vous êtes encore ici pour un an, au moins. Ensuite, vous irez où bon vous semble, mener probablement une brillante carrière de bureaucrate ou que sais-je encore. Alors si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, nous allons reprendre des échanges purement techniques.

_ C'est… Difficile, monsieur. Je vous dois beaucoup. Lâcha Hermione en rougissant.

_ Ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'exigeait ma position, rien de plus. Je ne suis ni un héros, ni un preux chevalier. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Mais vous m'avez protégé, vous… Avez représenté beaucoup pour moi. Contra-t-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante.

_ Vous m'avez idéalisé car j'étais votre protecteur… Que vous ai-je dit à propos du retour à la réalité ? »

Hermione baissa le regard. Elle se sentait honteuse, d'avoir espéré quoique ce soit de plus. Il devait la prendre pour une sombre idiote immature.

« Excusez-moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Snape dû se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans les bras. Il les croisa sur son torse d'un air faussement autoritaire.

Hermione repartit rapidement sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Snape soupira lourdement en s'adossant au mur. Il se frotta les yeux si fort qu'il les rougit. Il tenta de se persuader du bien-fondé de ses actions.

Elle était son élève, cela n'avait pas changé. Elle avait 19 ans. Elle s'est laissée emportée par la situation, tout comme lui. Cela le voulait absolument rien dire. Elle était terriblement intelligente, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle comprenne… Qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop été… Lui-même durant leur enfermement et qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de respect envers elle. Pire, encore, elle était devenue bien plus qu'une espèce de miss-je-sais-tout insupportable à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Elle était même franchement restée aussi têtue comme une bourrique qu'avant.

Seulement, Hermione était également brillante, captivante et ravissante. Elle ne tarderait pas à trouver sa voie et de ce fait, elle l'oublierait bien vite. Pourquoi et comment pourrait-elle se satisfaire de sa compagnie ?

Snape ne se trouvait ni intéressant, ni aimable, encore moins… gentil. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'apprécier de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec lui sans hurler de désespoir. Bien sûr, là-bas, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais cela avait changé maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle n'éprouve autre chose que de l'admiration à son égard, lui qui se trouvait si laid de l'intérieur. Pourtant, parfois, il lui semblait bien que...

Snape soupira de nouveau encore plus gravement.

« Cette sorcière me fait perdre les pédales. Murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans ses appartements. »

Snape entra dans les lieux avec soulagement. Pourtant, le parfum de la jeune femme embaumait la pièce toute entière. Il déglutit en fermant les yeux. Par Merlin, cette fichue gamine était clairement trop envahissante.

Il observa finalement le salon avec minutie. Son jeu d'échec n'avait pas bougé. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et remarqua sa literie dérangée. Lui qui était si maniaque, cela ne lui avait clairement pas échappé. Seulement, il ne parvenait même pas à s'en agacer… Lui qui ne se gênait pourtant habituellement pas pour enrager contre les elfes de maison dès que le bord de son drap n'avait pas été repassé.

Il plissa le regard en suivant son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir.

Par Merlin, il avait une mine affreuse. Des cernes lui entouraient les orbites, le faisant paraître plus froid et inquiétant encore.

Il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, son regard tomba sur une chose… Sur le rebord du lavabo.

Tristement, Snape se saisit du blason des Serpentard d'où il distinguait les coutures déchirées. C'était le sien, sans aucun doute. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se mit à passer son pouce sur le morceau de tissu nerveusement en fixant son lit avec un pincement au cœur si douloureux que cette fois, il ne put l'ignorer.

Harry et Ron observèrent Hermione sélectionner et manger avec minutie le contenu de son assiette comme un petit oisillon.

Elle avait très mal dormi, comme depuis son retour d'ailleurs… Mais cela avait presque été pire la nuit dernière.

Elle avait envie de se cacher sous sa couette et ne plus revenir dans le monde réel. Severus Snape devait la prendre pour la dernière des imbéciles. Qu'avait-elle bien pu penser ? Où avait-elle eu la tête ? Elle avait eu la prétention de croire qu'il avait pu être pour elle plus qu'un simple précepteur. Quoi ? Un ami, un soutien, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un confident ? Elle n'en avait même aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, elle s'était trompée, et son erreur pesait maintenant lourdement sur son cœur.

Elle se tourna vers la longue table des professeurs vers laquelle Snape avait repris sa place habituelle. Son remplaçant était reparti dans la matinée. Le souvenir de lui, la faisant danser ici même l'envahi et elle remercia alors la Terre entière de ne pas avoir cours de potions aujourd'hui.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi, et Harry ne pouvait que constater la tristesse refoulée de son amie.

Elle faisait mine d'aller bien, mais il n'était plus dupe depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, il avait également remarqué l'attitude similaire du maître des potions, bien qu'il en fut plus discret.

Celui-ci avait très peu mangé, et s'était contenté de passer le repas, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait remarqué ses fréquents coups d'œil vers la jeune femme qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Surpris, Harry décela une certaine mélancolie dans son regard. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'avouer à Hermione qu'il avait assisté à leur dernier échange nocturne… Ainsi qu'à la réaction étrange qu'avait eût Snape lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Il semblait avoir regretté, douté et… en avoir terriblement souffert.

Il observa encore une fois Hermione, les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et le teint pâle. Il se sentait le devoir de faire quelque chose…

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **"Hermione reposa ses pieds sur le sol et s'éloigna de son professeur aussi rapidement qu'il lui en était possible." Fuuuuuuuuck... Partie 2.**_

 _ **« De la menthe. C'était de la menthe. Lâcha Snape. » Sale petit menteur...**_

 _ **"_ Me recadrer ? Est-ce une plaisanterie ? " Oh oh... ça pue.**_

 _ **« Je… Je suis désolée Severus.**_

 _ **_ Et stoppez cela. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me nommer ainsi. » ET MEERDE !**_

 _ **_ Vous m'avez idéalisé car j'étais votre protecteur… Que vous ai-je dit à propos du retour à la réalité ? » ATTENDS... Tempus Mortis... T'étais pas sur le point de la galocher y'a deux minutes ? Sale petit enfoiré.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Audrey Fox Monge : Merci, merci et euh... merci mdr !**

 **Emilie09 : Oui, c'est clairement de l'abus de pouvoir et je n'en ai aucune honte.**

 **darkcorbeau : Galocher est une bonne option, j'approuve.**

 **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : TU TE CALME TU VA PRENDRE UN LEXOMIL ET TU ARRETE DE CRIER LE CHAPITRE EST LA**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, dont le regard cerné restait pourtant indubitablement ouvert et fixé sur le feu du foyer. La salle commune s'était peu à peu vidée, et le jeune homme avait lutté contre sa propre fatigue pour rester enfin seule avec elle.

« Hermione… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Lâcha Harry en se tournant vers son amie et en chuchotant.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

_ J'ai vu… Je vous ai vu. La dernière fois, toi… et Snape. Devant ses appartements. »

Hermione grimaça en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis, elle jura silencieusement. Elle aurait préféré garder ce mauvais souvenir pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Que j'ai été pathétique, stupide, folle, immature, idiote ? Je le sais déjà, Harry, je te remercie. Fit-elle, cinglante.

_ Non. Non, Hermione… Tu es loin de la vérité. »

Harry soupira devant la mine interrogative de la jeune femme. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Jouer les entremetteurs, pour deux handicapés des sentiments. Non vraiment, il se mit à penser qu'il devenait fou. Allait-il réellement faire prendre conscience à Hermione que la chauve-souris des cachots éprouvait très probablement plus que de simples sentiments cordiaux envers elle ?

« Snape. Il… Tu ne lui es pas… Enfin. Voyons, tu ne vois donc rien ? Demanda Harry, gêné en bafouillant.

_ Voir quoi ? Il m'ignore, il m'a envoyé promener en disant clairement que je m'étais fait des idées sur son compte. On ne peut pas être plus clair. Il m'a été redevable, rien de plus. S'agaça Hermione.

_ Alors s'il t'est tant redevable, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de zieuter sur toi avec cet air de chien battu sur le visage quand t'as le dos tourné ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. »

Harry soupira lourdement en s'affalant dans le canapé dans un geste mélodramatique.

« Je crois que tu te fais des idées, Harry. Dit Hermione, en riant presque tant elle trouvait l'idée ridiculement improbable.

_ Pas du tout. Je sais très bien décrypter ce genre de détail, surtout chez lui. J'ai vu ses souvenirs, il est très doué pour ravaler ses sentiments, mais parfois, son égarement le trahit. Lâcha sincèrement Harry. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague. Était-ce possible qu'il ait raison ? Probablement. Après tout, Snape avait une armure difficilement franchissable, et son sens du devoir passait avant tout. Il était passé maître dans l'art de rejeter les gens pour les protéger et il savait extrêmement bien cacher ses émotions.

Hermione secoua sa tête, déconcertée. Snape ? L'apprécier ? Elle perdait la tête. Et puis quelle importance cela avait de toute façon ?

« Mais d'ailleurs, qui te dit que cela m'intéresse ? Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

_ Enfin Hermione, je t'en pris. Tu me prends pour le dernier des idiots ou quoi ? »

Harry ricana tandis que la jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Il se calma face à sa froideur.

« Hermione, voyons. C'est flagrant. Dit-il, comme d'une évidence.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est flagrant ? Se braqua-t-elle.

_ Tout le monde ne revient pas du monde des morts pour ramener un simple professeur et encore moins lui. Crois-tu sincèrement que je n'ai pas remarqué ta détresse, tes changements d'humeur quand il était encore là-bas, et ces phrases remplis de sous-entendus ? Vous en venez même à dire les mêmes choses sans vous concerter.

_ Heureux hasard. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Est-ce également une simple coïncidence que tu n'aie pas fermé l'oeil depuis ton retour ? Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que tu ne dors plus en sa compagnie. Fit remarquer Harry. »

Le regard d'Hermione s'arrondit de surprise et d'embarras.

« Quoi ?! Comment diable sais-tu ça ?!

_ Mimi. »

Hermione grogna dans le vide. Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle ne l'avait même pas contredit.

« Alors, tu vas finir par avouer la vérité ? »

Hermione repensa soudainement à son patronus, aux mots de Snape. Le secret ne concerne pas uniquement les autres… Le secret… Se mentait-elle à elle-même ?

Elle déglutit. Elle repensa à lui, sa souffrance, ses sarcasmes, ses tatouages et ce corps… Elle l'avait trouvé tellement intelligent, brillant même… Séduisant, attachant, attentionné, prévenant, protecteur, fort et… Mon Dieu. Son teint blêmit en se tournant vers le visage amusé de son ami. Cet idiot prenait cela pour une partie de rigolade ! Hermione trouvait la situation tout sauf amusante ! Elle était attirée par son professeur de potions nom d'un chien ! Elle le frappa lourdement sur le bras avec le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Outch ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Snape s'est acharné sur Ron et moi quand il parlait de t'inviter au bal. Lâcha-t-il, amusé en se tenant douloureusement le bras.

_ Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Non. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Dit-elle en tournant son visage à sa droite pour éviter son regard.

_ Je t'avoue qu'au début, ça m'a fait bizarre, mais au final, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules, pensif. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Était-il sérieux ? L'idée qu'elle… Et Snape… Cela lui paraissait si tangible que ça ? Il avait perdu la raison… Oui ce devait être cela.

« Je veux dire, vous vous ressemblez tellement. Ron et toi, vous vous êtes toujours détesté, vous êtes à l'antipode l'un de l'autre alors, cela m'avait surpris de vous imaginer ensemble, tandis que là…

_ Je ne suis éprise de personne Harry ! Et puis quoi ? Cela te déroute plus que je sois avec un garçon de mon âge, de ma maison et de mon entourage plutôt qu'avec le professeur le plus détesté de cette école ? Demanda Hermione, dépassée par ses propos.

_ Excuse moi, mais il faut avouer une chose, c'est que contrairement à tes ex, Snape te ressemble énormément.

_ Tu es pénible. Souffla Hermione.

_ Vous avez les mêmes centres d'intérêt : vous aimez tous les deux, les livres, la connaissance, la magie, son histoire... Puis, vous réagissez exactement de la même manière, vous avez des opinions qui se rejoignent très souvent. Vous avez même tous les deux du sang de moldu dans les veines. Snape s'est senti rejeté de la même manière que toi. Et en plus, je me suis peu à peu rendu compte qu'il a toujours protégé tes arrières, malgré tout. Une fois, il a disputé Malfoy parce qu'il l'a entendu te traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Affirma Harry.

_ Snape, ne m'aimes pas, tu entends ?! Tu es fou à lier mon pauvre ! S'énerva Hermione.

_ Pour te dire toute la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais imaginé finir avec un élève de cette école. Je veux dire, tu es spéciale Hermione… Enfin, dans le bon terme, bien sûr. Et lui aussi…

_ Et bien sûr, tous les gens sortant de l'ordinaire doivent s'accorder. Non, mais tu es devenu complètement siphonné Harry. De plus, je te signale que… Snape a toujours été exaspéré par ma présence. Il est loin, très loin de m'apprécier, même en tant qu'élève. Souligna la jeune femme.

_ Moi aussi je l'énervais.

_ A juste titre, visiblement. Répondit Hermione, sarcastique. »

Harry soupira de lassitude. Convaincre la jeune femme de ce qui lui sautait aux yeux était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Soudain, il eut une idée… Risquée, certes, mais qui valait la peine d'être tentée.

« Ok, très bien Hermione. Alors je vais te lancer un pari. Si tu ne remarques rien de sa part d'ici… Oh, je lui accorde 5 jours. Si vraiment, il ne se passe rien de particulier : j'avouerais mon erreur et nous passerons tous les deux à autre chose. Car il est évident que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en un sourire presque mesquin.

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

_ Bien sûr. Confirma Harry, avec un air espiègle sur le visage. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il ressemblait un peu trop à Mimi lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle ne savait plus vraiment que penser. Alors elle remonta dans ses dortoirs pour passer une énième nuit blanche, une de celle qui la ferait cogiter plus que de raison…

De toute façon, que risquait-elle ? Persuadée d'avoir raison, elle aurait au moins le plaisir de ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

Le lendemain tant redouté arriva. Ce matin-là, les Gryffondor ainsi que les Serpentard avait trois heures de potions au programme.

Hermione traîna les pieds. Elle n'avait plus envie de se confronter à lui. Elle peina à se l'avouer, mais cela lui faisait trop de mal. Cette ambiance, trop scolaire, trop formelle était difficile à supporter.

Elle se mélangea à la masse d'élève, priant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Dés 9h, Snape ouvrit la porte donnant sur sa salle de cours à volée. Il avait l'air d'être encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Hermione se posta au fond de la classe, non loin de l'armoire à ingrédient.

Le maître des potions traversa les rangées d'élèves d'un regard suspicieux et, dés qu'ils furent installés, il se positionna à son bureau d'un air imposant et inquiétant.

« Je suis certain que mon prédécesseur a fait preuve de beaucoup de clémence. Ainsi, il est grand temps de rétablir l'ordre. Vous aurez une heure pour remplir un questionnaire sur vos connaissances. Puis, vous retournerez votre parchemin et retrouverez la recette de la potion du jour à préparer. Les deux heures prochaines seront ensuite dédiées à la préparation d'une potion difficile, nécessitant 4 mains. »

Un chuchotement réprobateur se fit entendre parmi les élèves. Jamais ils n'avaient fait ce genre de choses, se contentant toujours de se relayer ou s'entraider au sein d'un même binôme. Snape les arrêta immédiatement d'un regard mauvais.

« Silence. Clama-t-il. »

Il fit apparaître un parchemin terriblement long devant chacune des places occupées. Les étudiants se mirent à soupirer silencieusement en lisant chaque intitulé.

« Oh et au fait. Londubat, Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble, c'est clair ? »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, gênée tandis que Neville se renfrogna dans sa chaise, rouge de honte.

La première heure fut uniquement rythmée par le bruissement des plumes contre le papier. Hermione avait depuis longtemps terminé le questionnaire ainsi que la potion demandée.

Elle se mit à observer discrètement Snape, qui corrigeait des copies. Elle fixa ses mains, grandes, puissantes, dont elle connaissait chaque parcelle à présent. Avait-il recommencé à se ronger les ongles ? Visiblement oui. Elle se demanda bien ce qui pouvait le rendre si stressé.

Le regard dans le vide, elle se rendit à peine compte que son parchemin avait disparu de la table.

Snape se leva et fit apparaître le nom de la potion demandée sur le tableau derrière lui. L'Élixir éternel, une potion de soins très puissante permettant de soigner les brûlures dont ils avaient déjà étudié vaguement la théorie.

« Vous allez réaliser ce que l'on nomme communément une potion à quatre mains. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, du moins je l'espère pour vous, ce n'est pas une potion que l'on prépare n'importe comment, avec n'importe qui et avec une organisation chaotique. Il est nécessaire de très bien connaître son… Partenaire, sa façon de travailler et ses méthodes. Une alchimie parfaite est de mise. J'ose espérer qu'au bout de 7 ans, la majorité d'entre vous connaisse assez ses camarades pour cela. Vous allez établir un schéma de préparation, et vous y tenir. Peu importe la technique que vous utiliserez. Vous trouverez des exemples dans votre manuel. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence. Tous semblaient plutôt anxieux à l'idée d'une préparation aussi méthodique. Il y avait peu de contraintes, et c'était bien cela le piège de cette potion. Sa préparation semblait si libre qu'il était facile de se tromper. Hermione comprit pourquoi le maître des potions lui avait défendu de se mettre avec Neville. Elle observa Harry qui s'était déjà associé à Ron. Elle grimaça.

« Miss Granger. Appela durement Snape. »

Hermione leva le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Snape garda son regard impassible, puis finit par s'impatienter.

« Et bien, qu'attendez-vous bon sang ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en s'approchant du bureau du professeur, suivit du regard par les élèves, interrogatifs. Elle fixa Snape, qui restait impassible. Cherchait-il à la rendre folle ou quoi ?

Il lui tendit un couteau, qu'elle regarda étrangement durant quelques secondes. Elle le saisit, effleurant ses doigts au passage, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson.

Elle se fustigea intérieurement et se posta à côté de Snape.

Celui-ci releva ses manches, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il commençait une préparation.

Hermione comprit. Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire, elle connaissait le déroulement de la préparation par cœur. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, tic qu'elle avait elle aussi acquis en ces trois mois. Snape l'attendit, puis, ils démarrèrent la préparation exactement au même instant.

S'en suivit un bal hypnotique dans lequel lui comme elle savait parfaitement quelle tâche lui été dédiée. Les bras et leurs mains s'entrecroisaient sans jamais se percuter. Lorsque Hermione jetait un ingrédient préalablement coupée par Snape, celui-ci faisait de même dans la seconde sans qu'ils ne communiquent verbalement. Peu à peu, le monde autour d'eux s'évapora. Emprisonnés dans leur bulle, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention au calme et à l'attention religieuse que leur accordait la classe entière.

Leurs synchronicités étaient merveilleusement saisissantes.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la substance d'un bleu nuit trop prononcé. Elle coupa une racine de Dictame et Snape éminça la quantité souhaitée. Il en glissa le contenu dans la potion qui changea instantanément de consistance.

« Nous devrions… Commença à demander Hermione presque en un souffle.

_ Oui. Confirma Snape. »

Snape lui tendit une feuille de Wingentree qu'Hermione coupa en deux. Elle jeta le morceau dans le chaudron. Ainsi, ils finirent d'achever la potion demandée en 15 minutes.

Pourtant, Snape releva le regard vers son élève.

« Rose ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Plutôt violette. Répondit Hermione.

_ Fichue signature que vous avez là, Hermione. Chuchota Snape. »

Sa phrase ne fut entendue que des deux premiers rangs, où tous les élèves s'observèrent, à la fois interpellés et amusés. Hermione n'y vit rien et esquissa un rictus tandis que le professeur jeta un pétale de violette dans la potion. Celle-ci dégagea un fumet fleuri plutôt agréable.

« C'est plus léger ainsi. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Certes. Répondit-il en un sourire léger. »

Harry souriait comme un idiot. S'il n'avait pas devant lui une preuve flagrante de l'affection de son professeur, il ne s'appelait clairement plus Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement déjà vu le maître des cachots sourire ? Il ne lui sembla pas. Il perçut l'anxiété de Ron et partagea brutalement son stress.

L'exploit de communion que venait de faire preuve Snape et sa meilleure amie lui parut tout à coup impossible à reproduire.

Hermione et le maître des cachots sortirent de leur léthargie passagère. Ils se surprirent du calme ambiant et relevèrent le regard pour voir une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux dirigés sur eux, certains admiratifs, d'autres moqueurs et une majorité clairement angoissés. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en posant son couteau sur le plan de travail.

« On va devoir faire ça ? Demanda subitement Ron d'un ton suraiguë.

_ Bien sûr que non, espèce d'imbécile. Vous allez établir un plan, le suivre et communiquer.

_ Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait… S'offusqua Malefoy, peu confiant.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de plan. S'agaça le professeur, comme si cela était évident. Et nous avons communiqué. Maintenant, vous avez deux heures. Déclara Snape d'un regard perçant. »

Malefoy eut envie de rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient pas sortis un mot ou presque, mais s'en abstint. L'ensemble des élèves s'observèrent en ouvrant leur manuel. Ils devraient exécuter cette potion en deux heures là où eux venaient de mettre 15 minutes alors, cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Le maître des cachots se tourna vers Hermione qui s'apprêtait à repartir.

« Pas vous. Nous allons en préparer d'autres pour l'infirmerie. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher s'esquisser un sourire en se repositionnant correctement. Finalement, ce cours tant redouté se passait bien mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **« Hermione… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Lâcha Harry en se tournant vers son amie et en chuchotant.**_

 _ **_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, fatiguée." Je suis ton père.**_

 _ **_ Je ne suis éprise de personne Harry ! Et puis quoi ? Cela te déroute plus que je sois avec un garçon de mon âge, de ma maison et de mon entourage plutôt qu'avec le professeur le plus détesté de cette école ? Demanda Hermione, dépassée par ses propos." A d'autres sale petite menteuse.**_

 _ **« Oh et au fait. Londubat, Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble, c'est clair ? » Tu m'étonnes John.**_

 _ **« Miss Granger. Appela durement Snape. »**_

 _ **Hermione leva le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Snape garda son regard impassible, puis finit par s'impatienter.**_

 _ **« Et bien, qu'attendez-vous bon sang ? » OWI je crois que c'est un de mes passages préférés de l'histoire !**_

 _ **« Rose ? Demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **_ Plutôt violette. Répondit Hermione.**_

 _ **_ Fichue signature que vous avez là, Hermione. Chuchota Snape. » DUDE T'ES EN CLASSE OMG !**_

 _ **« On va devoir faire ça ? Demanda subitement Ron d'un ton suraiguë.**_

 _ **_ Bien sûr que non, espèce d'imbécile. Vous allez établir un plan, le suivre et communiquer.**_

 _ **_ Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait… S'offusqua Malefoy, peu confiant.**_

 _ **_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de plan. S'agaça le professeur, comme si cela était évident. Et nous avons communiqué. Maintenant, vous avez deux heures. Déclara Snape d'un regard perçant. » Le kiffage ultime. Tu sais que t'es bien avec ton partenaire quand tu ne communiques plus verbalement avec lui ou en morse.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Et voilà pour un second chapitre, c'est cadeau !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22**_

Plus de 30 fioles s'étaient accumulées autour du professeur des potions et de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione leva le regard vers lui au bout d'une heure et demi.

« Nous n'avons plus de gingembre. Souligna-t-elle.

_ Utilisons autre chose dans ce cas. Lâcha Snape.

_ Une proposition ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas. De la vanille ? Proposa le professeur.

_ De la vanille ? Où Diable avez-vous eu cette idée ? »

Quelques élèves relevèrent les yeux vers eux, surpris du ton que venait de prendre la Gryffondor. Ils s'attendirent à un retrait de point conséquent, et même Harry grimaça d'anticipation.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Snape sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Très bonne question, je l'ai pioché dans mon dictionnaire d'herbes aphrodisiaques. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sans même se rendre compte que certains étudiants continuaient de les fixer étrangement.

« On ne fabrique pas de l'Amortencia. Lui rappela-t-elle.

_ Oh je vous en prie. C'était juste une suggestion. Lâcha Snape d'un air désabusé en prenant une racine de mandragore et en continuant la préparation en cours.

_ D'ailleurs, ça vous évoque quelle senteur ? Demanda naturellement Hermione en glissant un ingrédient dans le chaudron. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la question plus qu'incongrue de la jeune femme. Snape se s'en formalisa pas.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, vile sorcière. Lâcha Snape en la fixant étrangement, mais en continuant de couper les ingrédients.

_ Encore ce surnom ridicule ? Vraiment ?

_ Que voulez-vous, je vous ai prévenu. S'amusa Snape en l'observant tout en éminçant quelques feuilles.

_ Vous devriez regarder votre couteau, il ne faudrait pas que vous y perdiez un doigt.

_ Vous me prenez pour un amateur ?

_ Cela dépend. Rappelez-vous quand vous vous êtes écorché l'index parce que vous avez sursauté quand je vous ai dit que…

_ Oh, vous allez me parler de ça encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en levant le regard au ciel. »

Harry, concentré sur leurs joutes verbales des plus lunaires, ne prêtait même plus attention à sa préparation. Il avait même expressément envie de sortir des pop-corn et de les observer se disputer comme des enfants en lançant les paris sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour réaliser que la classe entière avait fini la potion et les fixait curieusement.

« Aussi longtemps que vous serez distrait. Lui sortit-elle sèchement.

_ Je ne suis pas distrait. Siffla-t-il. Oh et puis, 3000 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Fit-il tandis que les élèves aux couleurs rouge et or s'en offensèrent en silence.

_ Je m'en fiche, je suis à Serpentard. Fit Hermione fièrement, se faisant se dresser des poils sur la tête de l'ensemble des élèves de la maison concernée.

_ Faux. Vous n'avez pas le blason. Vous l'avez oublié dans ma salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que vous y foutiez d'ailleurs ? Demanda vivement Snape en posant enfin le couteau sur la table.

_ Votre baignoire est plus grande que la mienne. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

_ Quoi ? Vous yoyotez complètement de la cafetière ma pauvre.

_ Wow… Je suis fière de vous, vous savez. Lâcha Hermione, faussement admirative d'avoir entendu le professeur lâcher cette expression si particulière.

_ Ne changez pas de sujet. Vous vous êtes lavé dans MA salle de bain ? Je me doutais bien que tous mes produits étaient dérangés. Vous êtes vraiment impossible.

_ Vous êtes maniaque, vous le savez ça ?

_ Je ne suis pas maniaque ! Se scandalisa-t-il.

_ Si vous l'êtes.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non ! »

Harry pouffa de rire, suivit de plusieurs autres élèves de sa maison. Il sortit son carnet, fit deux colonnes au nom de son professeur de potions et de son amie. Il s'adossa enfin contre sa chaise et commença à réellement compter les points entre eux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes toujours sur la défensive ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un défaut. Répondit Hermione en jetant des Valériane dans le chaudron fumant.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. Lâcha Snape en continuant de la fixer.

_ Arrêtez de me regarder, vous allez vraiment finir par vous blesser. Lui ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois, lasse.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Demanda Snape, suspicieux.

_ Vous êtes un vrai bébé quand vous vous faites mal. Grogna Hermione.

_ Je vais vous tuer, vous le savez, ça ? Lâcha le professeur en obéissant finalement à l'injonction de la jeune femme.

_ Oh oui, McGonagall en serait vraiment ravie. Lâcha Hermione, caustique.

_ Que croyez-vous qu'elle me ferait ? Demanda Snape en mimant une profonde angoisse.

_ Elle vous ferait pleurer, puis elle vous changerait un verre à pied et boirait probablement vos larmes avec délectation. »

Snape rit cette fois plus franchement.

« Et elle les changeraient en rhum. Compléta-t-il.

_ Puis les rechangerait en larmes pour les reboire. Confirma Hermione.

_ Et ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Lâcha Snape d'un air désabusé en jetant enfin la dernière racine dans la potion. »

Le maître des potions releva la tête vers sa classe et constata que tout le monde l'observait, partagé entre le choc et le rire face au ridicule de leurs joutes verbales. Il se racla la gorge en posant son couteau sur la table brusquement.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui Miss Granger. Lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle releva à son tour la tête et rougit fortement. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle se précipita vers sa place, au fond de la classe et se renfrogna dans son siège.

Snape passa d'un regard amusé à une moue froide et autoritaire.

Il glissa entre les rangs. Aucun n'était parvenu à faire quelque chose de correct. Pratiquement tous les élèves s'étaient régulièrement percutés les uns avec les autres, mélangés les pinceaux en doublant ou omettant un ingrédient. Malefoy se permit d'arborer un sourire sarcastique lorsque le directeur de sa maison arriva vers lui.

« Lamentable. Lâcha Snape en parvenant à sa hauteur et en plongeant le nez dans la mélasse noire collée au fond du chaudron.

_ Elle n'est pas si mal. Répondit-il avec un aplomb qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_ Fermez là espèce de cornichon avarié. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard, et 3 jours de retenu avec Rusard. Dois-je continuer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. »

Le visage de Malefoy blêmit et il bafouilla un non en se renfermant sur lui-même. L'ensemble des élèves perdirent leur sourire, et retrouvèrent une mine grave et inquiète. D'un mouvement de cape savamment exécuté, Snape retourna à son pupitre.

« Je constate qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre en terme de médiocrité. Et vous vous prétendez en dernière année ? Si, au prochain cours, je ne vois pas d'amélioration NOTABLE dans vos petites cervelles de moineau, croyez-moi que je vous renverrais tous un par un en première année. Ai-je été clair ? »

Les élèves déglutirent. Agacé, Snape repartit à son bureau et leur hurla de sortir de sa salle de cours, ce dont personne ne se fit prier.

* * *

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda vivement Ron une fois parvenu à bonne distance des cachots.

_ Ça quoi ? Demanda Hermione, agacée.

_ Avec Snape. Tu l'apprécies maintenant ? S'agaça Ron. »

Hermione s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin et lui lança un regard noir.

« Et bien, figure toi que oui. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

_ C'est totalement dingue et surréaliste.

_ Est-ce si incongru d'avoir appris à le connaître suffisamment pour cela ?! S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes juste… Flippants. Il n'y a qu'à vous voir faire des potions, on dirait une usine.

_ La potion est un art, Ron, dont tu n'imagines même pas la complexité et la maîtrise. N'insulte pas ce que tu ne connais pas. »

Harry se positionna entre eux, sentant monter la tension.

« Très bien, du calme. Ron, je crois qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de critiquer Hermione, surtout après l'épreuve qu'elle a vécu. Vivre dans l'entre deux pendant trois mois à du être difficile, tu n'as pas le droit de la juger pour éprouver autre chose que du dégoût envers Snape. Et Hermione… Tu connais Ron. Il peut être maladroit. Lâcha Harry avec hésitation.

_ Je ne suis pas maladroit ok ? Snape lui parle comme un chien, et elle se contente de rire gaiement en lui balançant des blagues. Je t'ai connu plus digne et forte que ça, Hermione. »

La jeune femme fulmina. Au lieu de s'en prendre à lui, elle se contenta de les quitter en grognant dans sa barbe. Ron était vraiment un parfait idiot fini.

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et fut dérangée par la table entière des Gryffondor qui la fusillait du regard.

« 3000 points en moins, j'espère que McGonagall arrangera ça. Fulmina un des préfets en la fixant.

_ Quelle idée de l'avoir ramené. Deux personnes complètement bizarres et dérangées qui s'entendent bien, ça ne m'étonne pas. Siffla Romilda. »

Hermione les ignora royalement en leur montrant un visage méprisant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour en guerre contre des élèves de sa propre maison. Elle se dit soudainement que le célèbre « courage » des Gryffondor pouvait bien être à double tranchant. Étrangement, les Serpentard qui avaient assisté à leur joute verbale ne lui firent aucune remarque… Pas même Drago Malefoy.

Harry prit place à ses côtés et fit s'éloigner tous les regards mauvais qui étaient braqués sur elle.

« Ça leur passera.

_ McGonagall fera annuler ça et de toute façon, je m'en fiche éperdument. Sont-ils idiots au point de ne pas comprendre que Snape n'était pas sérieux ? Son passe-temps favori était de me retirer des points à tout bout de champ pour me faire taire dans l'entre deux. C'est juste une fâcheuse habitude chez lui. S'agaça-t-elle. Où est Ron ?

_ Il a un entraînement. »

Hermione acquiesça, finalement bien heureuse de ne pas lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

« Donc… J'ai eu ma preuve plus tôt que prévu finalement. Fit-il en ricanant.

_ Quelle preuve ?

_ Que Snape t'aime bien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il m'a enlevé 3 000 points, m'a dit que j'étais impossible et m'a surnommé « vile sorcière. ».

_ Bon sang Hermione. Es-tu dans le déni à ce point ?! »

La jeune femme eut comme toute réponse que de hausser les épaules.

« N'importe quel élève serait mort et enterré au fin fond des cachots pour lui avoir dit le quart de ce que tu t'es permis de prononcer.

_ Je n'ai rien fais de mal. Contra-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

_ Tu lui as demandé quelle odeur il sentait devant un philtre d'amour, tu lui as dit qu'il était distrait, et maniaque. J'ai même compté les points. »

Harry montra fièrement son carnet de notes à la jeune femme. Hermione le dévisagea longuement.

« Très mature, Harry. Vraiment. Lui dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu a gagné pourtant.

_ Ecoute, ceci est loin d'être une preuve. D'accord ? Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son carnet.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Attends que je me rappelle… Ah oui. On ne peut pas faire de potion à 4 mains avec n'importe qui, il faut bien connaître son partenaire, et avoir une alchimie parfaite. Cita-t-il.

_ Nous avons passé 3 mois ensemble, à faire des potions tous les jours. Bien sûr que je le connais et qu'il me connaît.

_ Il t'a appelé Hermione ! Et il t'a laissé introduire des fleurs dans les potions de soins de Pomfresh.

_ J'aime quand ça a une odeur fleuri. OH ET PUIS, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ? RIEN DU TOUT. S'exclama-t-elle en perdant patience. »

La jeune femme se servit dans les plats mis à sa disposition. Harry soupira, se demandant si finalement, il ne perdait pas son temps. Il balada son regard dans la salle et aperçut Snape à sa place habituelle, coincé entre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et la Directrice de Poudlard.

Il eut un sourire calculateur.

« Ok. Très bien. Mais j'ai une autre preuve.

_ Laquelle je te prie ? Fit-elle froidement. »

Snape était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Bon sang, Miss Granger avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui faire baisser sa garde avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait survécu à Tu-sais-qui, à plusieurs années au poste d'agent double entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants du monde, à cacher la raison de son animosité envers Potter, à refouler ses blessures, ses ressentiments, et voilà qu'à présent, en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour respirer, cette effrontée arrivait dans sa vie et parvenait à escalader la barrière mentale qu'il s'était érigé comme si c'était une vulgaire marche d'escalier.

Snape était pourtant un légilimens hors pair ! Il avait appris depuis longtemps à se maîtriser avec une rigueur inintelligible. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à le rendre aussi malléable.

« Severus, vous avez retiré un nombre de points record à Gryffondor ! Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire annuler votre décision. Fit la Directrice, quelque peu interloquée. »

Snape grogna en guise de réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait annulé cela, sinon, le compteur de sa maison favorite aurait plafonné à un taux négatif. Au moins, elle arrêterait de penser qu'il avait sympathisé avec une élève. Après tout, c'était à Hermione qu'il avait ôté ce nombre astronomique de points, et la directrice était bien loin de se douter que son esprit tordu l'avait ainsi sanctionné à hauteur de l'affection qu'il lui portait…

L'affection…

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Au fait, Severus. Nous avons besoin d'un professeur qui surveillerait les élèves durant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je doute que vous acceptiez, mais très peu de personnes se portent volontaires ces derniers temps... »

Snape n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait lui dire McGonagall. Son regard était fixé sur la jeune Gryffondor, qui semblait très en colère contre son ami Potter. Snape jubila.

Ses cheveux frisés étaient plus ordonnés maintenant. Elle avait toujours cette cape affreusement trop rouge et or à son goût, mais malgré ses cernes, elle était toujours aussi adorable. Avait-il le droit de penser cela d'ailleurs ? Snape fronça les sourcils. De toute façon, peu importe, jamais personne n'irait fouiller dans sa tête, alors autant se permettre de complimenter le physique plutôt gracieux d'une jeune femme. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout et cela n'avait rien de répréhensible.

Elle était pétillante, il ne pouvait le nier. Lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, elle avait ce petit tic nerveux qui était de battre plus rapidement ses longs cils. Et elle se pinçait les lèvres.

Merlin, réalisait-elle à quel point ce geste banal pouvait faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel homme censé ? Elle avait une bouche tellement tentatrice.

« Alors, tu va tranquillement et très très très discrètement tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs, tu veux ? Demanda Harry à la jeune femme.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Grogna Hermione.

_ Tu verras. »

Hermione soupira de lassitude. Snape se souvint de son souffle chaud sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Elle possédait ce subtil mais captivant parfum aux notes vanillées. Il se rappela ses jambes autour de lui, la texture si douce de ses cheveux dans ses mains et son regard… Si pénétrant.

Il ressentit un doux courant électrique lui parcourir l'échine et se maudit instantanément. Bon Dieu, il ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent.

Hermione tourna doucement son visage vers lui. Il était en train de littéralement la dévorer des yeux. Elle se figea, la bouche sèche. Elle tomba sur ses yeux, si noirs et profonds. Il la déshabillait tant du regard qu'elle rougit comme jamais. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle avait perçu cet éclat si sagace dans ses yeux, et elle le connaissait maintenant plutôt bien. Elle ne savait juste pas à quoi il correspondait… Mais cela ressemblait fortement à du désir.

Son coeur fit une embardée. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait seulement déjà observait avec tant de passion ? Elle en doutait fortement. Même Viktor Krum, qui passait ses journées entières à le faire n'avait jamais posé regard aussi intense.

Snape se mit à la fixer étrangement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Hermione se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et les yeux du professeur se firent plus mordants encore. Elle pourrait s'y noyer pendant des heures. Elle se demandait bien quelle saveur pouvait avoir un baiser partagé avec lui ? Cela serait explosif et passionnel, sans nul doute.

« Ça devient indécent. Lâcha Harry en chuchotant gravement. »

Hermione sursauta, et Snape sortit aussi soudainement de sa contemplation. Elle espérait que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Visiblement non.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous Severus ? Demanda la Directrice qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué de leur échange, tout comme le reste de la Grande Salle.

_ Euhm… Oui. Bien sûr. Tout à fait, Minerva.

_ Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, vous m'ôtez une épine du pied. »

Snape n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'accepter, et il s'en fichait bien. Il passa le reste du repas la tête dans son assiette, n'osant relever le visage de peur de tomber encore sur celui d'Hermione et de laisser place à des divagations qui n'avaient pas vraiment lieu d'être.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **« Nous n'avons plus de gingembre. Souligna-t-elle.**_

 _ **_ Utilisons autre chose dans ce cas. Lâcha Snape.**_

 _ **_ Une proposition ? Demanda Hermione.**_

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas. De la vanille ? Proposa le professeur.**_

 _ **_ De la vanille ? Où Diable avez-vous eu cette idée ? » I see what you did there. Huehuehue**_

 _ **_ D'ailleurs, ça vous évoque quelle senteur ? Demanda naturellement Hermione en glissant un ingrédient dans le chaudron. » Je lance les paris sur tes cheveux Hermione.**_

 _ **_ Faux. Vous n'avez pas le blason. Vous l'avez oublié dans ma salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que vous y foutiez d'ailleurs ? Demanda vivement Snape en posant enfin le couteau sur la table." Et là je regrette de pas pouvoir mettre de gifs sur FF... Pour décrire la tronche de la classe.**_

 _ **_ Elle vous ferait pleurer, puis elle vous changerait un verre à pied et boirait probablement vos larmes avec délectation. » Oh OUI.**_

 _ **« N'importe quel élève serait mort et enterré au fin fond des cachots pour lui avoir dit le quart de ce que tu t'es permis de prononcer." Crois-moi, tu veux pas être victime d'un meurtre de la part d'un scientifique, c'est la seule personne à pouvoir te faire disparaître sans laisser de traces. #Heisenberg.**_

 _ **"Il se rappela ses jambes autour de lui, la texture si douce de ses cheveux dans ses mains et son regard… Si pénétrant.**_

 _ **Il ressentit un doux courant électrique lui parcourir l'échine et se maudit instantanément. Bon Dieu, il ressemblait vraiment à un adolescent." Ah bah voilà l'Armortentia !**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Tout d'abord... Merci milles fois pour vos compliments. Très heureuse que la fic vous plaise. Merci à Carole,_ Lia9749 , Tralapapa, darkcorbeau, Emilie09, MissHarpie, Audrey Fox Monge (ne t'excuse pas pour le reviews en triple, cela m'a montré ta détermination sans faille et m'a bien amusé), Oona, Lokki, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31...**

 **Vous êtes tous adorable, et je suis vraiment, vraiment ravie d'avoir écrit cette fic qui a su trouvé ses lecteurs (car, j'étais très hésitante en départ en étant persuadée que peu de personne la suivrait. Ce ne semble pas être le cas. Après tout, je suis nouvelle parmi le Snamione.).**

 **Alors, bon... Maintenant que je vous ai remercié, il va vous falloir éviter de me frapper. Dark-Cape a eu un empêchement. Donc il n'y a pas de notes en fin de chapitre ce soir (ouin ouin ouin, je sais, vous venez juste pour elle, même pas pour moi, vous m'en voyez profondément BLESSEE). Je vais essayé d'en faire. Je vais donc jouer ma Dark-Cape, me mettre dans sa peau et vos allez me dire si j'ai été assez convaincante ou pas. Deal ? La prochaine fois, je vous autorise à la spammer sur son compte, à l'incendier et à... mettre 3 tonnes de reviews sur Not The Same Girl (comment ça, on écrit cette traduction ensemble ? Mais bjfvjhfdjbd je ne vois pas le rapport).**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23**_

La jeune femme enfila son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, elle était peu encline à motiver son équipe pour ce match de Quidditch. Après tout, ils l'avaient tous insulté et fusillé du regard pour une simple histoire de compétition pour une coupe ridicule… Cela avait duré plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que le compteur de leur maison revienne à la normale. Harry et Ron jouaient cet après midi un match important et avait insisté sur sa présence, prétextant que ça lui changerait les idées.

Alors, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'au terrain. Elle était la dernière élève à arriver, le match avait commencé depuis cinq minutes déjà, mais elle ne voulait clairement pas s'asseoir aux côtés de ses prétendus camarades. Ainsi, elle resta non loin de l'entrée des joueurs, adossée contre un mur de façon à assister au match sans être vue de quiconque.

Elle soupira de lassitude.

« Que faites-vous là ? C'est interdit de rester au beau milieu du chemin. C'est même dangereux. »

Hermione grimaça en se retournant. Snape arriva à sa hauteur et l'observa curieusement.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas là haut, comme toujours, à vous exciter comme une folle pour encourager vos imbéciles d'amis ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Non, décidément, il ne changerait jamais… Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Ses sarcasmes avaient le don de la rassurer et de lui faire penser à autre chose. Si elle n'était pas si déprimée, elle aurait même pu esquisser un sourire.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire le contraire concernant Ron, mais Harry est beaucoup plus intelligent et perspicace que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer.

_ Si vous le dites. Lâcha Snape, d'un regard perçant. »

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa remarque et s'apprêta à partir. Non, décidément, c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venue ici pour soutenir sa maison. Pire encore, c'était d'une hypocrisie sans nom, après ce que la plupart avaient dit d'elle, Ron inclus. Elle se tourna pour s'échapper des lieux le plus vite possible quand Snape la retint par le bras de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse avancer davantage.

Il se positionna devant elle, les bras croisés.

« J'allais partir. Dit Hermione, d'une voix un peu trop conciliante.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_ Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Se braqua la jeune femme.

_ J'étais en retard. J'allais me diriger jusqu'à la tour des professeurs quand je vous ai vu là, adossée au mur comme une âme en peine.

_ Vous avez eu pitié c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en grimaçant.

_ Figurez-vous que non. »

Hermione fit une moue désapprobatrice, en se recroquevillant dans ses propres bras. Quelle importance cela avait de toute façon ? Qu'il ait pitié d'elle ou non et l'avis de ses camarades à l'extérieur...

Elle n'avait jamais été attentive à ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle… Enfin… Si, au début, dans sa jeunesse et en particulier durant les 3 premières années. Seulement, d'autres choses furent subitement plus importantes à ses yeux qu'une banale réputation, et elle réalisait qu'avec sa propre vie en jeu, l'opinion des autres était la dernière de ses priorités.

Cependant, les paroles de Ron qui était son ami l'avaient peiné, ainsi que son regard… Le même que celui que ses camarades Gryffondor lui avaient adressé, ainsi qu'un des préfets. Ils ne la comprenaient pas. Elle se sentait étrangère au sein de sa propre maison. N'avaient-ils pas combattu ensemble dans la guerre contre Voldemort ? Ils étaient comme une famille non ? Enfin, elle le pensait jusqu'à maintenant.

Hermione baissa la tête, jugeant la mémoire des gens bien sélective. Avaient-ils oublié toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elle et bien d'autres avaient du passer ? Elle ne méritait pas cela, et encore moins pour un stupide compteur de points. Elle avait presque envie d'en faire perdre encore plus à sa maison pour se venger.

Snape l'observait, hésitant. D'ordinaire, elle lui aurait envoyé une réplique bien sentie, il lui aurait retiré des points imaginaires, puis seraient repartis chacun de leur côté avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Pire encore, elle semblait maussade, affligée, isolée. Elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau blessé, et Snape s'exaspéra face à, ce qui était devenu sa propre faiblesse.

Comment résister à cette petite moue si démoralisée, elle qui habituellement respirait la joie de vivre ?

« Allons, aucune remarque ni de répartie cinglante ? Vous m'avez habitué à bien mieux, Miss Granger. Fit Snape d'un air autoritaire.

_ Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'imagination cet après midi. Lâcha Hermione en haussant les épaules, ennuyée et fatiguée. »

Ses cernes devenaient davantage voyantes autour de ses yeux depuis quelques jours. La jeune femme était de plus en plus fatiguée, ses nuits rythmées d'insomnies épouvantables, et ses journées par le soucis de bien faire. Elle se maudit d'accorder tant d'importance à une bande d'adolescents simples d'esprit, vraiment… Elle n'avait pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires.

Snape releva le menton de la jeune femme en y posant son index. Il l'observa silencieusement quelques minutes en gardant un air impassible.

« Est-ce que notre insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout aurait enfin perdu sa langue ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

_ Possible… »

Le maître des potions lui envoya une oeillade ennuyée. Pourtant, elle continuait de l'éviter en trouvant soudainement captivant les planches de bois à sa droite.

Snape ôta ses doigts de son visage et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il lui tendit le blason des Serpentard, celui-là même qu'elle avait oublié dans ses quartiers.

« J'aurais préféré le voir cousu sur votre cape, mais je risquerais de me faire dépouiller de mon salaire par votre Directrice. »

Hermione s'en saisit et l'observa méticuleusement. Ses regards s'embruma, mais elle parvint à retenir ses larmes. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle était de plus en plus douée pour ravaler ses sentiments. Snape caressa sa joue avec son pouce d'un geste mécanique, la faisant enfin redresser le regard vers le sien.

« Ne faites pas ça. Lui dit-il sur un ton se voulant plus doux.

_ Ça quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ennuyée.

_ Ravaler votre tristesse. Et être triste tout court d'ailleurs. Cela est insoutenable. »

Snape retint de justesse de clarifier que sa dernière réflexion s'appliquait particulièrement à sa personne.

« Ils pensent que je suis bizarre. Lâcha-t-elle enfin en désignant les tribunes.

_ Ils sont idiots. Et puis, être particulier est une qualité. Vous ne voudriez pas ressembler à tout le monde. Laissa-t-il échapper.

_ Mais peut-être que si… La vie serait plus simple.

_ Vous êtes Hermione Granger bon sang. »

Snape soupira et retira délicatement l'écharpe Gryffondor de la jeune femme en la faisant tomber au sol. Puis, il ôta la sienne aux couleurs vert et argent pour le nouer autour du cou celui de la jeune femme. Il en réajusta le nœud méticuleusement tandis qu'elle l'observait étrangement.

« Une parfaite fusion du courage des Gryffondor, et de la perspicacité des Serpentard. Nous pourrions peut-être créer une maison à votre image, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hermione sourit enfin légèrement, au plus grand plaisir de son professeur.

« Alors ? Quel en en serait l'emblème ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Mon patronus est… enfin, était une loutre. Rectifia-t-elle.

_ Nous partirons sur un lynx dans ce cas. Les couleurs ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Du noir ? Et du pourpre.

_ Très bon choix. »

Snape pointa sa baguette vers le vêtement qui changea immédiatement de couleurs pour correspondre à ses envies. Hermione l'effleura en souriant. Snape se tourna vers l'entrée d'où il pouvait voir le match opposant les Gryffondor contre les Serpentard. Il sentait le vent frais lui caresser le visage. Il croisa ses bras dans son dos et Hermione se posta à sa droite.

« Je me demande quelle en serait la devise. Dit-elle, pensive.

_ Je pense qu'on pourrait la désigner comme… La maison des Je-sais-tout. »

Hermione rit cette fois plus franchement.

« Vous le communiquerez au Choixpeau et il enverra toutes les mini Miss Je-sais-tout et Mister Je-sais-tout dans votre maison. Diantre… »

Snape ferma les yeux d'un air dramatique, puis grimaça.

« Je vais devoir leur faire cours. »

Snape ouvrit un œil et lança un rictus amusé en direction de la jeune femme qui souriait sans même prêter attention au match et au bruit assourdissant des élèves clamant leur joie face au but que Ron venait de marquer.

« J'ai déjà des images affreuses en tête, d'une classe remplie de jeunes gens, tous la main levée devant chaque question. Remarqua Snape en grimaçant.

_ Un enfer en somme. S'en amusa-t-elle.

_ Pire. Ce serait une parfaite représentation de Pandémonium.

_ La capital des enfers, rien que ça ? Vous êtes toujours dans l'exagération. Remarqua-t-elle, amusée.

_ C'est mon côté dramatique. »

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois avant de retrouver peu à peu un faciès mélancolique.

« Mais en attendant, je suis à Gryffondor et ils me détestent. Je ne me sens à ma place nul part vous savez. Fit-elle, chassant ses larmes en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue si fort qu'elle s'en fit mal. »

Snape fut attristé de la remarque de la jeune femme, faisant écho à ce qu'il éprouvait déjà depuis sa propre enfance. Il se tourna vers elle et lui caressa de nouveau la joue tendrement.

Elle l'observa, tandis qu'il lui accorda un sourire réconfortant.

« Vous ne remarquez peut-être pas qu'au contraire, vous êtes partout Hermione. Lui souffla-t-il. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Snape ôta sa main de son visage, partagé entre la gêne et la timidité. Comment pouvait-il se permettre des gestes aussi déplacés ? Peut-être était-ce de la voir si accablée. Son coeur se serrait lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi.

Cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Snape réalisa qu'il n'était lui-même pas le monstre de froideur qu'il s'imaginait. Il ne se connaissait pas capable de faire preuve d'autant de bienveillance.

« Votre présence rayonne partout dans ce château, et eux sont simplement jaloux de cela. Parce qu'ils sont pitoyablement ordinaires et vous, Hermione… Vous êtes spéciale. Lui dit-il en lui touchant le nez de son index d'un geste doux. »

Snape repensa alors à la remarque de Lily, qui lui intimait de ne pas dire ce genre de chose lorsqu'il critiquait le comportement de sa sœur Pétunia. Hermione n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle lui sourit encore plus avec tendresse. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Snape se figea, ébaubi par cette caresse inopinée.

« Merci. Lui glissa-t-elle sincèrement. »

Snape se tourna vers elle, s'efforçant de cacher son trouble en un regard perçant. Hermione voulu ôter son écharpe, mais Snape arrêta son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Gardez-là… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Lorsque vous serez triste, promettez moi de repenser à ce que je viens de vous dire d'accord ? Et puis... si l'un de ces cornichons revanchard s'en prends encore à vous, il pourrait malencontreusement se retrouver avec une potion potentiellement mortel dans leur chaudron durant mon cours. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Souffla-t-il. »

Hermione sourit d'un air mélancolique. Elle appréciait réellement son côté surprotecteur. Severus Snape était toujours dans l'excès, mais elle s'en était accommodée. Elle trouvait cela même… touchant. Elle passa sa main sur le tissu brodé du vêtement nouée autour de sa nuque. Elle emmitoufla la moitié de son visage, s'imprégnant du parfum de son professeur.

Sans un mot, ils passèrent le reste du match ainsi, dans un silence confortable sans même rejoindre leurs rangs. Lorsque le sifflet sonna la fin du match en scandant des rugissement de lions, Snape grogna de mécontentement. Hermione s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son professeur la happa une dernière fois.

« Au fait. Vous ne direz rien de tout cela à personne. Ça risque d'entacher ma réputation de suppôt de satan. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et le coeur du maître des cachots se remplit d'une joie qu'il peinait à comprendre.

« C'est promis, monsieur. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

_ Severus. Corrigea-t-il, avec autant de surprise qu'elle. »

Hermione plissa le regard, hésitante. Puis, elle finit par sourire avec timidité.

« Severus. Souffla-t-elle en repartant. »

Snape l'observa partir d'un pas plus léger. Il esquissa un sourire au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se fit percuter par un des balais de son équipe.

« Espèce de crétin ! Regardez un peu où vous marchez, ça vous servira aussi à gagner ne serait-ce qu'un foutu match de Quidditch une fois dans votre vie ! Si vous n'apparteniez pas à ma maison, je vous aurez déjà ôté 50 points ! Gronda-t-il, se faisant se figer de terreur l'élève concerné. »

Hermione secoua la tête, amusé en l'entendant ainsi hurler sur ses étudiants.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin par PAS DARK CAPE.**_

 _ **« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas là haut, comme toujours, à vous exciter comme une folle pour encourager vos imbéciles d'amis ? » Severus, Severus, Severus... Lui et la délicatesse, ça fait deux. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs cette scène où Hermione hurle comme une damnée dans les tribunes et je peux pas m'arrêter de rire en imaginant Snape lever les yeux au ciel en l'entendant.**_

 _ **« Je ne peux pas vous dire le contraire concernant Ron, mais Harry est beaucoup plus intelligent et perspicace que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer.**_ _ **» Hermione s'il te plait... File moi l'adresse de ton fournisseur de drogue. Je veux la même chose.**_

 _ **"Cependant, les paroles de Ron qui était son ami l'avaient peiné, ainsi que son regard… Le même que celui que ses camarades Gryffondor lui avaient adressé, ainsi qu'un des préfets." Oui, on a bien eu la preuve avec James Potter d'ailleurs que les jeunes peuvent être particulièrement des cons ambulants, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **"Comment résister à cette petite moue si démoralisée, elle qui habituellement respirait la joie de vivre ?" Si elle finit par pleurer, je crois que Snape fond sur place et l'éloigne de Poudlard pour toujours pour que plus jamais rien n'arrive... Non ?**_

 _ **« Une parfaite fusion du courage des Gryffondor, et de la perspicacité des Serpentard. Nous pourrions peut-être créer une maison à votre image, qu'en pensez-vous ? » On a tous besoin d'un Snape dans notre vie... Non. Vraiment... Qui ne fonderait pas devant ça ?**_

 _ **« Vous le communiquerez au Choixpeau et il enverra toutes les mini Miss Je-sais-tout et Mister Je-sais-tout dans votre maison. Diantre… » Need un spin off. Tout de suite.**_

 _ **« Vous ne remarquez peut-être pas qu'au contraire, vous êtes partout Hermione. Lui souffla-t-il. » Sinon, tu attends quoi pour l'embrasser espèce de gros naze ?**_

 _ **« Votre présence rayonne partout dans ce château, et eux sont simplement jaloux de cela. Parce qu'ils sont pitoyablement ordinaires et vous, Hermione… Vous êtes spéciale. Lui dit-il en lui touchant le nez de son index d'un geste doux. » C'est décidé, j'ai besoin de ce Snape. Envoyez le moi par Colissimo tout de suite.**_

 _ **« Au fait. Vous ne direz rien de tout cela à personne. Ça risque d'entacher ma réputation de suppôt de satan. » Indécrottable celui-là.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**tennrecords : Wait... J'ai converti quelqu'un au Snamione ? QUOI ? OMGGGG c'est le meilleur compliment du monde.**

 **darkcorbeau : Il y a 39 chapitres en tout :) Dont un Bonus, que vous aurez en plus, et que Dark-Cape n'a PAS lu (je m'en delecte d'avance)**

 **Je sens que le Snape nounours sarcastique vous a plu... Alors en voici un peu plus :p**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

Hermione rêvassa dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en triturant son écharpe. Harry arriva à sa hauteur en l'observant avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le vêtement.

_ Rien. Répondit la jeune femme en ramenant la bande d'étoffe noire et pourpre vers elle. »

Harry s'affala à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

« Alors ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda Hermione innocemment.

_ Est-ce que tu as eu ta preuve ou pas ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, non sans laisser échapper un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina de malice.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Fit-il d'un air triomphant.

_ Oui, mais je pense qu'il éprouve juste une forme d'affection… Protectrice, sans plus. »

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui fit se retourner plusieurs têtes vers eux. Hermione leva un sourcil, interpellée.

« Protectrice. C'est la meilleure celle-là. J'ai failli vous réserver une chambre d'hôtel la dernière fois, dans la Grande Salle. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde… Elle s'observa en grimaçant, puis tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Tu m'as vu ? Je n'ai pas encore 20 ans, je suis… Plate comme une limande, j'ai les cheveux les moins disciplinés du monde, mon corps n'a aucune forme et j'ai très peu d'expérience. Énuméra-t-elle.

_ Ah non, je refuse de m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Je ne parlerais clairement pas de… Charme féminin, ou quoique ce soit, vois ça avec Ginny. »

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pour elle, c'était déjà évident. Elle se trouvait tellement fade. Selon elle, elle ressemblait à une fleur morte. Elle était intelligente, avec beaucoup d'esprit, ça elle le savait… Mais physiquement, elle ne dégageait vraiment rien de spécial.

Harry soupira dramatiquement.

« Ok, comme je sais que tu ne lui en parleras jamais de toute façon, je vais te donner un conseil et un seul. »

La jeune femme se tourna timidement vers lui.

« Séduis-le. Lâcha-t-il, presque en rougissant de gêne. »

Hermione leva un sourcil en direction de son ami. Elle, séduire Snape ? Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément. C'était un défi de taille, très clairement.

Pour commencer, elle s'imaginait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle ait un peu confiance en elle pour faire ce genre de chose et ça, c'était vraiment mal engagé.

Elle se souvint vaguement que Snape lui ait dit qu'elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour séduire un homme… Enfin, elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre, ils avaient vécu tant de choses dans l'entre deux.

Hermione soupira en se levant. Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait au moins se détendre durant sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des vêtements un peu moins… scolaires et amples. Elle avait parfois l'impression de nager complètement au milieu de ses chemises.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle commune, accompagnée d'Harry et Ron. Ils traversèrent le château jusqu'à arriver dans l'immense cours.

Madame Pomfresh les y attendait, toujours aussi rondouillarde et souriante. Cependant, elle était cette fois accompagnée de Snape, ce qui était bien inhabituel.

Il avait une mine abominable, et son regard était encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. Les bras croisés, il jaugeait chaque élève passant devant lui.

« Que fait-il là ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

_ Peut-être qu'il nous accompagne. Envisagea Harry.

_ Snape n'a jamais accompagné les étudiants à Pré-au-Lard. Souligna Ron avec effarement.

_ Les lieux ne sont toujours pas sûrs, il y a encore beaucoup de mangemorts qui traînent dans la nature… Peut-être que la Directrice veut une surveillance plus accrue. Lâcha Harry. »

Ron grogna dans sa barbe. Hermione lança un regard interrogatif en direction du maître des potions. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, probablement pour lui signaler qu'il lui expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Hermione soupira de frustration. Avec lui dans les parages, elle ne se sentait pas assez concentrée pour faire des emplettes.

Elle s'éloigna petit à petit de son duo d'ami, ralentissant la cadence jusqu'à se retrouver parmi les derniers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du maître des potions qui fermait la marche, le regard noir de colère.

Elle hésita, mais s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir lui parler en toute intimité sans attirer les soupçons.

« Depuis quand vous accompagnez les étudiants pour leur sortie scolaire ?

_ Depuis que j'ai accepté sans même m'en rendre compte parce que je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que McGonagall disait. Répondit-il sincèrement. »

Hermione eut un rire moqueur tandis que son professeur marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Voyez le côté positif. Vous allez pouvoir faire le plein de stock de parfum, savon, et remplir votre bibliothèque.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs... Que diriez-vous, si j'avais été à votre place et que j'aurais vidé chaque centimètre cube de vos flacons Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, presque agacé. »

Hermione jeta un regard vers le groupe d'étudiants. Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Alors, elle s'approcha de Snape jusqu'à coller son nez dans son cou. Celui-ci s'arrêta en blêmissant à vue d'œil. Elle s'éloigna, amusée.

« Je dirais que vous sentez très bon. »

Son geste était risqué, bien sûr. Mais cela la grisa davantage encore. Elle l'observa d'un œil presque séducteur en rattrapant vite le groupe. Snape se secoua la tête pour reprendre une bonne maîtrise de son corps. Au bout de 3 longues enjambées, il avait rattrapé le groupe.

« Vous avez des goûts particuliers Miss Granger. Les élèves s'accordent pourtant bien à clamer que je sens l'amertume et les vieilles chaussettes.

_ Vous sentez les plantes, la menthe et le santal. Lâcha Hermione, presque rêveuse.

_ Oh oui, une vraie herboristerie. Railla Snape.

_ Arrêtez de détourner mes propos. Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous donc aucun compliment ? »

Snape roula des yeux d'exaspération. Les étudiants s'éparpillèrent rapidement parmi les boutiques, mais eux continuaient leur route ensemble sans même y prêter attention.

« Compliment ? Vous déraillez.

_ Est-ce si incongru de vous trouver des qualités ?

_ Venant de vous, oui. C'est même la meilleure de l'année.

_ Comment ça venant de moi ? Demanda Hermione, perdue. »

Snape fixa Hermione d'un regard saisissant. Ils continuaient de marcher, encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver sur une plaine dont ils ignoraient même l'existence et où le chemin finissait en bifurcation. Snape s'y arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne rien comprendre. Allons bon, vous refusez combien de lettres d'amoureux transis par jour, 5, 6, peut-être 15 ? Fit Snape en comptant dans le vide.

_ Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en riant. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sincère, mais le professeur lui, restait solennel.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Finit-elle par lui demander, circonspecte.

_ Bien sûr. Cette fausse modestie ne vous sied pas du tout ma chère. Se vexa le maître des potions.

_ Qui pourrait donc m'envoyer autant de lettres ? Et pour quoi faire ? Vous m'avez vu ? Ricana Hermione en croisant les bras, vexée elle aussi.

_ Justement. Répondit Snape en la fixant étrangement.

_ Non mais vous êtes aveugle. Vous savez qui reçoit probablement des lettres tous les jours par centaines ? Cho Chang ou mieux encore : Fleur Delacour.

_ Deux mots : banales, sans intérêts, communes, classiques, fades et insipides. Énuméra Snape.

_ Ça, ça fait plus de deux mots. Et Fleur est une Vélane. Elle est naturellement très attirante, ce qui prouve bien que j'ai raison. Répondit Hermione presque fièrement.

_ Moi, elle ne me fait aucun effet. Lâcha Snape en haussant les épaules.

_ Allons bon. Vous êtes un menteur Severus Snape. Rit Hermione.

_ La beauté, ce n'est pas que physique. Et puis est-ce si surréaliste de vous imaginer refuser des dizaines de déclarations d'adolescents épris d'amour ? Oh et puis, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec vous, on nage dans la quatrième dimension. »

Snape s'agaça en prenant place sur un banc en bois, juste à côté des indications pour sortir du territoire de Poudlard. Il boudait presque. Cette sorcière était insupportable. Hermione prit place à ses côtés, amusée, tant elle trouvait la situation ridicule.

« Oh, très bien, alors, que pourraient bien contenir ces déclarations si passionnées ? « Hermione, votre chevelure annelée me fait penser à un mouton en train de courir au vent, vos dents m'évoquent un cheval qui rit, et votre corps aux formes si émaciées me fait penser à une potion d'invisibilité ambulante. Diantre, épousez-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en ricanant.

_ « Hermione, votre chevelure est pareille à l'écume des vagues, votre bouche désirable me nargue à chacune de vos paroles si envoûtantes et exaltantes. Douce et tendre, mon cœur et mon âme fondent sous votre regard animal, qui me consume tel un feu embrasant ma chair. J'aurais aimé être sculpteur, pour pouvoir avec mon ciseau mouler votre corps si voluptueux, sensuel, si chic. Ce que le stimulus est à l'âme, la beauté l'est à l'esprit et moi, sous votre charme, vous me devenez la femme la plus délicieusement splendide de ce fichu pays. » »

Snape était resté, les yeux dans le vide, plongé au fin fond de ses pensées. La jeune femme se contenta de rester silencieuse, abasourdie par les paroles qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence, nécessaire à la jeune femme pour se remettre de ses émotions, le maître des cachots releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On ne m'a jamais dit de paroles aussi… Belles. Lâcha Hermione, rougissant de gêne.

_ C'est parce que ces idiots ne savent pas y faire.

_ Moi qui voulait vous complimenter, mes mots me semblent soudainement bien fades. Bougonna la jeune femme.

_ Arrêtez de vous dénigrer, sale petite idiote.

_ Je préférais quand vous me disiez que j'avais une bouche désirable et un corps… Comment avez-vous dit déjà ?

_ Sensuel. Oh et puis, c'était un exemple nom d'un chien ! S'agaça-t-il.

_ Oh. Vous ne le pensiez pas ? »

Snape râla. Elle l'avait pris au piège. Il l'observa, interpellé. Elle ne semblait même pas en avoir pris conscience. Pire, encore, sa question était sincère.

« Bien sûr que si. Murmura-t-il en prenant appui sur ses mains.

_ C'est très flatteur de votre part. Lui répondit-elle, en observant le paysage.

_ De ma part ? Voyez-vous donc. Vous trouvez flatteur un simple compliment venant d'un vieil homme, tordu par l'amertume, dont le visage est aussi gracieux que l'emblème de la maison qu'il représente, avec son teint cireux, ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau et son corps fêle et disgracieux ? Vos critères de sélection sont bien…

_ Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, arrêtez un peu de dire des âneries. Et figurez-vous que mes critères sont différents des autres. Tout ce que je vois chez vous, c'est votre grandeur impressionnante, vos yeux à l'expression profonde qui font frissonner, votre voix qui me fait songer à une harmonie grave et puissante et vos mains… Que j'imagine- »

Hermione se tut instantanément. Venait-elle réellement de penser cela à voix haute ? Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage passant du rouge au blanc immaculé.

« Je veux dire… Euhm…

_ Vous voulez dire ? Demanda Snape, s'amusant de son embarras. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Le maître des potions s'en délecta d'autant plus. Il allongea ses longues jambes devant lui en souriant.

« Je vous avoue qu'on en me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Railla-t-il en riant.

_ Allons bon. Vous allez me faire croire que personne ne vous a jamais trouvé séduisant ? Railla-t-elle. »

Snape fouilla dans ses souvenirs durant quelques instants. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu des aventures ici et là… Mais cela n'avait été que du sexe, pur. Peu importait qu'il plaise à la femme qu'il avait dans les bras sur le moment. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Il se savait bon amant, mais bel homme ? Surement pas.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Hermione l'observa, interdite. Elle s'étendit elle aussi, et ferma les yeux. La brise légère du printemps, sa présence, son parfum… Cela l'apaisa et elle se sentait terriblement bien.

« Et bien… Moi, je le pense. Murmura-t-elle. »

Snape eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna et vit Hermione dont le regard était clos. Elle était magnifique.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se sentant observée et l'aperçut… En train de la regarder. Ou plutôt… De l'admirer. Elle glissa ainsi sa chevelure sur le côté et vit son regard profond dévier vers sa nuque. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses baisers la parcourir tant, il pouvait faire passer de passion dans ses iris. Hermione se pinça les lèvres machinalement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître cette lueur si particulière dans son regard.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, presque innocemment. Que portait-elle en dessous de sa chemise blanche ? Du rouge, du noir peut-être ? Elle ne se souvenait pas, mais elle espérait qu'il en distingue, ne serait-ce que la couleur.

Elle fit rouler ses yeux sur ses lèvres. Hermione s'approcha de lui de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle à peine son torse. Sa bouche roula jusqu'à effleurer son oreille.

Severus parvenait à rester impassible, bien que bouillonnant d'un profond désir, probablement le plus intense qu'il ait pu connaître jusque maintenant.

« Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de me regarder comme ça. N'importe qui peut arriver à tout moment. Lui glissa-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à reculer, Snape se saisit de son poignet pour l'en empêcher, collant encore plus son corps contre le sien. Hermione n'en contrôlait plus rien. Ses yeux noirs d'envie la trahissaient plus qu'elle ne voulait en laisser paraître.

« Vous avez raison. Cela vaudrait mieux. Lui dit-il, mélangeant son souffle au sien. »

Il lâcha ainsi son poignet, mais elle resta contre lui.

« Nous avons un problème, j'espère que vous en prenez bien conscience Severus. Chuchota-t-elle, tout à coup hypnotisée par sa bouche tentatrice.

_ Quel problème ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus grave qu'habituellement.

_ Heureusement que nous sommes seuls. Mais imaginez seulement si cela venait à se produire en présence d'autres individus ?

_ Je sais me contrôler, vous savez. Lui répondit-il, sérieusement.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Lui dit-elle amusée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Votre main par exemple ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil incompréhensif. Il baissa enfin le regard et distingua sa main qui remontait peu à peu sur la cuisse nue de la jeune femme, tant qu'il avait déjà soulevé quelques centimètres de sa jupe. Il la retira rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas empoisonnée. Se vexa-t-elle.

_ Par Merlin, vous êtes une élève, en pleine sortie scolaire et... »

Snape se leva brutalement, faisant presque vaciller la jeune femme.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement. S'exclama-t-il d'une voix puissante. »

Hermione arbora un air attristé. Il avait peur, elle en était certaine. Il se sentait coupable, de ressentir probablement la même chose qu'elle. Elle baissa le regard, ennuyée. Il était vrai que le moment avait été très mal choisi. Elle finit par relever le regard vers lui.

« Arrêtez de me crier dessus... Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, ni vous ni moi. Argumenta-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. »

Snape ferma les yeux pour se recentrer sur lui-même. Il les rouvrit et tomba sur ceux d'Hermione qui l'observait, avec un mélange d'interrogation et de chagrin.

« Certes. Excusez-moi. Je suis un parfait idiot. Dit-il plus doucement, touché par son visage maussade.

_ Exactement. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Snape fut amusé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et mima un certain agacement. Hermione lui adressa un sourire sincère, bien consciente de son attitude. Elle se pencha vers lui sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur son nez d'un geste délicat et adorable. Elle s'amusa de son visage surpris et partit en direction de Prè-Au-Lard, le cœur bombé d'un sentiment nouveau.

* * *

 **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**

 **J'ai bien vu que votre auteure a tenté de me troller sur le chapitre précédent et vous l'avez laissé faire... Pire encore vous l'avez encouragée... Et vous avez eu raison ! Mais me revoilà et sans faute jusqu'à la fin des temps.. Euh de l'histoire pardon.**

 **_ Ah non, je refuse de m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Je ne parlerais clairement pas de… Charme féminin, ou quoique ce soit, vois ça avec Ginny. » Voilà ! Harry t'es un mec censé et bien, tu ressemble à mon meilleur pote pour le coup !**

 **_ Depuis que j'ai accepté sans même m'en rendre compte parce que je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que McGonagall disait. Répondit-il sincèrement. » C'est globalement ce qui se passe quand on a le nez dans la lune Severus...**

 **Alors, elle s'approcha de Snape jusqu'à coller son nez dans son cou. Celui-ci s'arrêta en blêmissant à vue d'œil. Elle s'éloigna, amusée.**

 _ **« Je dirais que vous sentez très bon. » OH DEER !**_

 _ **« Vous avez des goûts particuliers Miss Granger. Les élèves s'accordent pourtant bien à clamer que je sens l'amertume et les vieilles chaussettes." JKR je ne te pardonnerai JAMAIS pour ça, c'est encore pire que de l'avoir tué. COMMENT CA ON PARLE PAS DE CANON ICI ?**_

 _ **_ Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, arrêtez un peu de dire des âneries. Et figurez-vous que mes critères sont différents des autres. Tout ce que je vois chez vous, c'est votre grandeur impressionnante, vos yeux à l'expression profonde qui font frissonner, votre voix qui me fait songer à une harmonie grave et puissante et vos mains… Que j'imagine- » OUI parlons des mains... Oh mon dieu... Douche froide.**_

 _ **« Certes. Excusez-moi. Je suis un parfait idiot. Dit-il plus doucement, touché par son visage maussade." Oh j'ai bien cru que tu allais rester con sur ce coup là mon grand dadet mais bon si tu te repents ça devrait aller.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Fanfan229 : Arrête, ou je vais te demander d'écrire une fic.**

 **Jasmineetaladin : Bouuuuh ! T'as pas encore compris que Snape est un romantique qui ne se connait pas ? hahaha**

 **Lia9749 : J'aime toujours ce genre de geste, je trouve ça adorable xD Je suis bien contente de te faire aimer le Snamione encore plus.**

 **Tralapapa : Difficile de se représenter un Snape amoureux je trouve. Je pense qu'il serait capable de laisser passer des mots sans en prendre conscience. Sa bouche parle contre sa propre volonté xD**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25**_

« Compte tenu de vos résultats catastrophiques de la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui, vous aurez une évaluation. »

La classe entière murmura de protestation. Le professeur de potions leur avait déjà donné un contrôle écrit grand comme le bras. Depuis son retour, il était plus exigeant encore au vu des notes qu'il leur avait donné.

« Vous réaliserez la potion à quatre mains. »

Cette fois, les étudiants ne se firent pas prier pour manifester leur désapprobation. Cette potion était abominablement difficile.

Cassius Warrington, qui faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, ne tarda pas à élever la voix parmi les Serpentards.

« C'est totalement injuste ! Hermione la maîtrise parfaitement parce qu'elle a passé des mois à la préparer avec vous. Nous, nous n'avons eu que 10 jours. Nous ne partons absolument pas sur un pied d'égalité ! »

Une majorité d'élève, toutes maisons confondues se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et la fusillèrent du regard. Elle rougit tout en garda la tête haute tandis que Snape fulminait. Snape s'approcha rapidement et dangereusement du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Sachez, monsieur Warrington, que réaliser une potion à quatre mains avec moi est plus difficile qu'avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous. De plus, il me semble savoir que vous êtes poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui ne dispense pas vos camarades d'avoir les mêmes évaluations que vous au cours de Madame Bibine, il me semble. »

Snape fit claquer sa cape en se détournant de lui. Les élèves se turent tous en se repositionnant devant leur chaudron.

« Vous réaliserez une potion davantage adaptée à vos navrants et calamiteux moyens en une heure et demi. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, vous rejoindrez les élèves de première année dans ma matière. Et je vous assure que j'en ai parfaitement le pouvoir, ai-je été clair ? »

La voix grave de Snape raisonnait encore dans les cachots.

« De plus, je vais faire passer à Miss Granger une évaluation particulière, en parfaite cohérence avec ses… Capacités. »

Il lui adressa un regard équivoque, l'amenant à se lever pour le rejoindre. Snape fit apparaître les ingrédients sur les tables des étudiants.

Il s'adressa à Hermione en lui lançant un regard défiant.

« Vous faire passer une évaluation adaptée à votre potentiel, ce serait totalement superflu. Nous ferons donc un examen de vitesse.

_ De vitesse ? »

Snape acquiesça en faisant apparaître pas un, mais deux chaudrons devant eux, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de fioles. Hermione déglutit.

« Avec deux potions différentes en même temps. »

Elle n'avait jamais effectué de préparations simultanée, encore moins à quatre mains. Cela devait demander énormément d'attention et de maîtrise. Elle connaissait parfaitement Snape bien sûr, mais cela suffirait-il à parvenir à faire cet exercice difficile ?

Snape se positionna entre les deux chaudrons, suivit de son élève. Il releva les manches et laissa la jeune femme se préparer.

« Nous avons deux heures. »

Hermione blêmit, mais ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle s'affaira à couper les ingrédients avec une vitesse déconcertante. Avec autant de mélanges à gérer simultanément, Snape et elle devaient naviguer régulièrement entre les chaudrons, devant se frôler, se toucher.

Les fioles se remplissaient à vue d'œil. Au bout de plus d'une heure, ce n'était pas moins de 38 flacons qui s'étaient accumulés autour d'eux. La classe entière avait fini la potion demandée et était une nouvelle fois captivée par leur travail.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient qu'à peine. Hermione essuya du revers de la main son front transpirant.

Snape avait perdu la tête. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'examen aussi difficile, même en fin d'année. D'ailleurs, le maître des cachots n'en menaient pas vraiment large. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il peinait même à suivre le rythme de son élève.

« Le chaudron, Severus. »

Snape l'éteignit de justesse pour que la potion ne brûle pas. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention à l'emploi de son prénom.

La jeune femme se trouvait sans cesse sur son chemin. Il posa fermement ses mains sur ses hanches, agacé et la planta une bonne fois à sa place.

« Vous êtes dans mes pattes. Souligna-t-il avec irritation.

_ C'est vous qui êtes dans les miennes. Dit-elle en lui donnant la bonne dose de corne de licorne broyée.

_ Concentrez-vous, nous en avons encore 10 à faire.

_ Je suis certaine que ce contrôle n'est absolument pas dans le programme. S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Vous avez raison. Cela fait partie de la moitié du cursus universitaire. Mais vous vous en sortez à merveille, c'est déconcertant. »

Hermione sursauta presque. L'université ? Il était devenu fou ! Elle en oublia même son compliment.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! S'exclama-t-elle, déconcentrée.

_ Vous en êtes capable, nous sommes presque à la fin. La stimula-t-il. »

Tous les élèves de la maison Serpentard se regardèrent, sidérés. Snape n'avait jamais encouragé qui que ce soit et pourtant, ses élèves étaient souvent les mieux lotis.

Hermione se fatigua. Les muscles de son cou se raidirent et sa cadence baissa.

« Je n'y arriverais pas. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis certain du contraire.

_ Je suis trop lente. »

Snape prit sa main et l'aida à émincer les fleurs Moly.

« Allez, plus que deux. Lui glissa-t-il en versant les potions terminées dans les fioles correspondantes. »

Snape soupira en se frottant lui aussi le front. Il se positionna correctement devant sa planche en remontant ses manches.

« Il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes. Fit-elle, anxieuse.

_ C'est faisable. Utilisez vos lumières, vous me connaissez plus que n'importe qui. »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il fallait qu'elle réduise au maximum leurs mouvements, qu'ils ne fassent presque plus qu'un avec la préparation.

Snape lui lança un dernier regard. Elle se retrouva plongée dans le sien et son esprit se vivifia. D'un seul homme, ils coupèrent leurs ingrédients respectifs avec une synchronicité exceptionnelle. Leurs mains, leurs yeux, leur expression même étaient parfaitement coordonnés, tant et si bien qu'ils semblaient effectuer une danse des plus hypnotique.

« 5 minutes. Rappela Snape.

_ Vous croyez qu'on aura le temps de mettre des fleurs ?

_ On aura même le temps de toutes les boire.

_ Vous essayez de me rassurer. Minauda-t-elle avec stress.

_ Oui. Avoua-t-il. »

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit à volée sans que Snape ne le remarque. Pomfresh se figea dans l'entrée, assistant au spectacle étrange qui s'offrait à elle.

L'ensemble des Gryffondor et des Serpentard avaient le regard rivé sur Snape et Miss Granger, qui s'exerçaient à faire deux potions simultanées à une vitesse frisant la science-fiction. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir un calme aussi olympien depuis qu'elle exerçait son poste de professeur de botanique. Elle en oublia même les graines de Champifleurs qu'elle venait quémander pour sa serre.

« Que se passera-t-il si je n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Vous allez y arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_ Je le sais, c'est tout. Dit Snape en restant concentré sur ses mouvements.

_ Mais vous m'avez toujours pris pour une idiote. Se découragea-t-elle.

_ Alors ça, c'est complètement faux. Vous vous rendez compte que vous arrivez encore à me parler ?

_ C'est mon côté Je-sais-tout je crois. »

Snape pouffa de rire tandis que Pomfresh ouvrit et ferma la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Vous avez intérêt à me rattraper après, parce que je risque de m'évanouir.

_ Ah non, vous ne me faites pas un truc pareil ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione grimaça en jetant des racines dans le chaudron. Elles étaient presque terminées. Il ne leur restait que deux minutes.

« Et vous dites que je suis dans l'exagération. Souffla Snape en bougonnant.

_ Attrapez. »

Hermione lui lança une corne de licorne qu'il attrapa au vol, coupa et jeta dans le chaudron correspondant d'où émanait une fumée rose.

« Ce n'est pas très conventionnel ça. Constata Snape.

_ On fait avec les moyens du bord. Je crois qu'on a bientôt fini. Lâcha finalement Hermione.

_ Tulipe ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Nous avons le temps ?

_ Bien sûr. 30 secondes, on est large. »

Hermione piocha un pétale, Snape une autre et tout deux la jetèrent en même temps dans la potion qui était enfin terminée. Lorsque le bip annonçant la fin des deux heures retentis, Hermione détacha enfin son regard de sa table. Elle était entourée de 55 fioles.

Elle entendit un bruit étrange. Harry commençait à doucement taper ses mains. Rapidement, il fut suivi de quelques étudiants A leur surprise, la maison Serpentard entière se mit à les applaudir, impressionnée.

Snape mit quelques secondes à sortir de son monde. Il se redressa et tomba sur le regard rond de Pomfresh tandis que la classe se calma.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sifflant.

_ Euh… Des… Champifleurs. Répondit-elle en plissant le regard.

_ Dans la réserve. Gronda-t-il, faisant se sauver l'infirmière. »

Hermione rougit sous le regard surpris de sa maison rivale. Elle retourna à sa place avec fatigue et remarqua que Ron boudait.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Snape passa entre les tables avec un regard sévère. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le même fléau que la semaine dernière, la plupart des potions demandées étant passables.

« Vous avez de la chance. Mais cela ne doit pas vous faire quitter votre vigilance. Grinça-t-il. »

Snape prit place à son bureau.

« Vous pouvez sortir. »

Calmement, la classe rassembla ses affaires. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds immaculés et à la cravate verte et argent vint vers Hermione.

« Excuse-moi… Hermione… Tu, je, enfin… Je voulais faire des études supérieures de potions et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider à… Enfin… Cela me serait terriblement utile si tu… »

La Gryffondor releva un regard sidéré vers la jeune fille. Une Serpentard de 7éme année venait lui demander des cours intensifs en potions ? Elle lui sourit, non sans une certaine fatigue.

« Bien sûr. Lui dit-elle. »

La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire timidement en repartant et en rejoignant Goyle. Ron s'approcha de son amie avec hésitation.

« Tu as changé de maison ?

_ Elle m'a demandé mon aide. Répondit Hermione, avec gentillesse.

_ C'est pire que ce que je pensais. C'est qu'une bande de mangemorts ceux là Hermione. Il faut les éviter ! »

Hermione claqua son livre sur le bureau si fort que cela fit relever le regard de Snape, qui avait le nez jusqu'alors penché sur ses copies.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés à la noix ? S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Si tu l'aides, elle va s'améliorer. Et si elle s'améliore, elle rapportera plus de points à Serpentard. Qui plus est, c'est une maison de traîtres.

_ Tu es d'un égoïsme ! Et dois-je te rappeler d'où venait Peter Pettigrew espèce de crétin ?

_ Ne me traite pas de crétin ! À quoi ça te sert tout ça ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de te faire voir de tout le monde, que t'étais au-dessus de ça. Grogna le rouquin.

_ Tu crois que je fais ça pour me faire voir ? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

_ J'en sais rien. Lâcha Ron en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque, Ronald Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…

_ Miss Granger. Appela Snape. »

Emportée par sa colère, Hermione se tourna vivement vers le professeur qui s'était levé.

« Aidez-moi à ranger cela, voulez-vous ? Demanda doucement, mais fermement Snape en désignant la table désordonnée.

_ Bien, Monsieur. »

Hermione fusilla du regard son ami qui s'en allait, tout aussi agacé. Le maître des potions le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que la jeune femme rangeait les fioles remplies de potions roses et oranges dans l'armoire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui agrippa le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, en penchant la tête.

« Lâchez ça. Ordonna-t-il.

_ Mais je range. Répondit-elle comme d'une évidence.

_ C'était une excuse. Venez là. »

Snape l'entraîna jusqu'au fond de la classe. Il glissa sa baguette et d'un mouvement de main savamment exécuté, un des tableaux s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une porte en bois massive. Il l'ouvrit et Hermione reconnut les appartements du professeur. Il y entra, suivit timidement de la jeune femme.

« Mon cours était le dernier de la journée. Vous n'êtes attendue nulle part je présume ? »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, silencieuse.

« Bien. »

Snape lui accorda un signe de tête et se dirigea vers une de ses armoires en verre. Il en sortit un flacon dans lequel baignait un liquide violacé. Il lui tendit et elle l'examina, perplexe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du poison. Juste un petit remontant. Dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en portant la fiole à ses lèvres et en vidant le contenu. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus en forme, et les dernières éclipses de sa colère s'évanouissaient.

« Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

_Asseyez-vous. »

Hermione s'avança vers le canapé avec hésitation. Elle connaissait ces quartiers, mais elle y avait toujours été seule. C'était étrange d'y pénétrer lorsqu'il était là. Il l'observa se laisser tomber dans le sofa avec lassitude.

« Vous m'avez impressionné. Fit-il subitement.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

_ Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre exploit, Miss Granger. »

Hermione tiqua à l'évocation de son titre prononcé sur un ton si formel. Elle laissa quelque peu tomber sa tête dans le vide, abattue et exténuée.

« J'ai fini tout juste à temps. Et puis, je vous rappelle que j'ai fait du Polynectar quand j'étais en deuxième année. Souligna-t-elle.

_ Vous en avez fait plus que ce que je demandais et puis… En deuxième année, vous dormiez à cette époque il me semble ? Par Merlin, combien d'heures de sommeil en retard avez-vous accumulé d'ailleurs ? Grinça-t-il en croisant les bras.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à passer de nuit correcte depuis mon retour. Et Ron et ses remarques ne m'aident clairement pas à me détendre. Grimaça Hermione en se massant la nuque. »

Snape vint se positionner derrière la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules. Elle se retint de sursauter à son contact. Il entama un massage des plus salvateur et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et de soulagement en soupirant d'aise.

« Vous savez ce qu'est un Nodocéphale ? Demanda-t-il, pensif en continuant son œuvre.

_ Non. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme et son souffle chaud la fit frissonner.

« Une tête de nœud. »

Hermione rit doucement à la remarque de son professeur. S'en suivit un silence confortable.

« Moi aussi, je dors mal. Lâcha-t-il subitement, le regard dans le vide.

_ Vraiment ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son maître des potions. Il haussa les épaules. Il continua de glisser ses pouces contre les muscles de son cou, cette fois plus comme une caresse.

Il finit par ôter ses mains d'elle. Cependant, elle en rattrapa une avec fermeté en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ La potion.

_ Vous auriez pu me la donner là-bas. Dit Hermione. »

Elle se leva et s'avança et se mit à sa hauteur.

« C'est vrai. Concéda-t-il. Mais cet imbécile aurait continué de vous importuner.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, vous savez. Je sais me défendre.

_ Je sais. Dit-il avec un regard suspicieux. »

Hermione fit un pas vers lui, se trouvant à une distance dangereusement proche.

« Merci. Lui dit-elle.

_ Pour quoi ? »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement en penchant la tête.

« Vous ne me considérez ni comme une gamine, ni comme une femme en détresse. Je n'ai droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

_ Vous me remerciez d'être sévère ? Demanda Snape en levant un sourcil.

_ Je vous remercie de me faire avancer. »

Snape garda un air impassible sur le visage en l'observant étrangement. Il se trouvait au contraire, plus qu'exécrable et il avait eu envie, au fond, de se rattraper pour son attitude.

« Est-ce vrai que je vous connais mieux que quiconque ? Demanda sincèrement Hermione.

_ J'ai rarement eu une synergie aussi parfaite avec quelqu'un pour ce genre d'exercice Miss Granger. »

Hermione rougit. Snape soupira. Elle était décidément trop proche de lui, et lui avait l'impression de se trouver comme un adolescent face à son premier béguin. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna un peu de lui.

« Écoutez. Vous devriez… Partir.

_ Vous dormez mal, et moi aussi. Je risque de m'écrouler sous peu. Dit-elle avec autant de sous-entendus que cela impliquait.

_ Pas question. Grogna-t-il.

_ Mais s'il vous plaît ! Minauda-t-elle.

_ Ah ! Ne me faites pas ce regard. Lui dit-il avec des yeux noirs de menace.

_ Quel regard ?

_ Celui qui me fait tout vous céder, espèce de vile sorcière. »

Hermione sourit avec malice. Elle ignora sa poigne et refit un pas vers lui.

« Vous savez bien que si je dors mal, c'est parce que vous n'êtes…

_ Je ne veux rien entendre.

_ Admettez au moins que vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence. Lâcha Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. »

Snape l'observa faire, pensant soudainement qu'elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle faisait preuve d'autoritarisme.

« Vous êtes pénible. Dit-elle, lasse. »

Hermione soupira d'agacement en se détournant de lui. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il la retint en prenant son poignet. Il l'amena à lui d'un regard perçant.

« Vous voulez que je vous retire des points ?

_ Allez-y. Lui dit-elle sous un ton de défi. »

Snape lui envoya un regard noir. Il s'agaça en lâchant son poignet. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sortie et la ferma. La jeune femme le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas ses gestes. Il prit place devant le jeu d'échec et repositionna les pièces correctement.

« Je vous préviens. On dort dans les draps Serpentard, hors de question de voir du rouge et or dans ma chambre. Dit-il en ne quittant pas le plateau du regard. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. Elle prit place face à lui et avança un pion en s'accoudant à la table.

« Et effacez-moi ce sourire béat de votre visage. »

* * *

 _ **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **« Sachez, monsieur Warrington, que réaliser une potion à quatre mains avec moi est plus difficile qu'avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous. De plus, il me semble savoir que vous êtes poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui ne dispense pas vos camarades d'avoir les mêmes évaluations que vous au cours de Madame Bibine, il me semble. » ET TOC ! Remonte ton slibard Lothar.**_

 _ **« Je n'y arriverais pas. Souffla-t-elle.**_

 _ **_ Je suis certain du contraire.**_

 _ **_ Je suis trop lente. » Rho mais putain quoi, l'élève la plus douée mais aussi la plus stressée et la plus stressante, arrête de te pisser dessus quoi Mione !**_

 _ **_ C'est pire que ce que je pensais. C'est qu'une bande de mangemorts ceux là Hermione. Il faut les éviter ! » OMG MAIS RON ! Casse toi putain !**_

 _ **« Vous m'avez impressionné. Fit-il subitement.**_

 _ **_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.**_

 _ **_ Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre exploit, Miss Granger. » Modeste, c'est ton deuxième prénom ?**_

 _ **« Écoutez. Vous devriez… Partir." NO FUCKING WAY !**_

 _ **« Je vous préviens. On dort dans les draps Serpentard, hors de question de voir du rouge et or dans ma chambre. Dit-il en ne quittant pas le plateau du regard. » Et pendant ce temps là, je rêve de me rouler dans des draps en satin vert frais pour écourter ces nuits torrides de chaleur insupportable.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Alors déjà, je voulais vous dire PARDON. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête pour appeler Chourave "Pomfresh". Not The Same Girl me détraque le cerveau xD Je vous avoue que j'avais UN PEU la flemme de le changer. Bref, soyez indulgent, JE SUIS FATIGUEE et bon dieu, si ça se trouve, j'ai fais la même foutue erreur dans les chapitres d'après, il va clairement falloir que je les relise.**

 **Ensuite, petite dédicace à Emilie09 et Lia9749 qui lisent respectivement mes fics dans le métro pour l'une et dans une cure thermale pour l'autre. Ca m'a fait hurlé de rire !**

 **Pour Emilie comme tout le monde, je bosse sur un projet de manuscrit depuis un petit bout de temps. Est-ce que ça vous interesserais que je vous fasse part de mon avancée dans ce domaine ? J'ai créé un blog dans lequel je compte en parler une fois que je l'aurais achevé. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prévienne dès que je commencerais à vous en faire part, et si je trouve un éditeur, si ce blog devient quelque chose ? Je pense que, si vous aimez le Snape, les anti héro, les relations compliquées etc... Vous apprécierez forcément ce roman. Gros bisous à tous, et 150 reviews ? C'EST LA FETE !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26**_

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller doucement le visage de Severus. Il grogna en se retournant en se cachant de la lumière avec son bras.

Il sentit une forme à ses côtés se mouvoir et fondre sur lui en gémissant. Surpris, le maître des potions ouvrit un œil avec difficulté.

Il baissa le regard et tomba sur une chevelure divisée en plusieurs centaines de boucles brunes. Sa main était posée sur son torse, une de ses jambes entre les siennes et sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Snape comprit instantanément pourquoi il avait eu un sommeil aussi récupérateur. Il grogna silencieusement.

Il n'avait jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit. À présent, pourtant, la vue de son lit vide l'angoissait et il ne parvenait à fermer l'œil qu'avec difficulté et pas plus de 3 heures consécutives.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il devait être au moins 7 heures. Doucement, il s'écarta de la jeune femme qui grogna en bougeant de nouveau.

« Revenez. Gémit-elle. »

Snape haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Hors de question.

_ Ce n'est pas humain de se lever à un horaire aussi matinal.

_ Miss Granger. Sortez de ce lit et de mes appartements. Ordonna le professeur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Encore 5 minutes. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre son oreiller. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il partit dans la salle de bain et croisa son visage dans le miroir. Il fut surpris de ne pas y retrouver ces si grands cernes sous son visage. Son teint semblait même éclatant. Il baissa ses yeux pour voir qu'il ne portait qu'un large pantalon gris.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi la veille. Il s'était contenté de se changer et de s'écrouler dans son lit, sans même penser qu'il dormirait avec elle. Hermione avait dû se glisser dans ses draps bien plus tard.

Snape soupira. Il prit une douche rapide et se vêtit de sa redingote noire habituelle. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il se figea à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de l'accoutrement de la jeune femme jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'un large t-shirt blanc sur elle, et Snape se mit à se demander même si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé au fond de sa propre armoire.

Il pencha la tête en apercevant sa jambe repliée, laissant juste apercevoir le haut de sa cuisse. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres de plus et il pourrait même deviner la courbure de ses fesses.

Snape ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et dégagea quelques mèches pour découvrir son regard. Elle s'était rendormie.

« Hermione. L'appela-t-il presque en chuchotant.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Si vous commencez à prendre mes vieilleries pour pyjama, ça ne va pas aller du tout.

_ Je suis un peu envahissante. Constata-t-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

_ Je dirais plus insupportable, mais tout est une question de point de vue. »

La jeune femme tapa le bras de son professeur avec la main en se relevant.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_ Vous êtes en forme dès le lever vous. Constata-t-elle. »

Snape lui sourit en se redressant.

« Sortez de là. Qu'est-ce que diraient les gens s'ils vous voyaient sortir de mes appartements de si bon matin ?

_ Je peux prendre une douche ici ?

_ Non. Dit-il fermement.

_ Alors que diraient les gens s'ils me voyaient sortir de vos appartements avec votre t-shirt qui m'arrive à ras les fesses ? Vous avez raison. Testons ça immédiatement. »

Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut retenue par le bras de Snape lui barrant le passage. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air amusé tandis qu'il se pinça l'arête du nez avec exaspération.

« Très bien. Mais ne vous avisez pas de vider une nouvelle fois mes produits, vous m'avez bien entendu ?

_ Je pourrais revenir ce soir ?

_ Vous ne perdez vraiment pas le Nord vous. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard suppliant. Severus soupira dramatiquement. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la guida vers la salle de bain.

« Douche. 5 minutes. Dehors. »

La porte claqua derrière elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle le trouva en train de ranger le jeu d'échec.

Elle s'approcha de lui timidement.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter un livre dans votre bibliothèque ?

_ Cela devrait être possible. Concéda-t-il.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape se tourna vers elle et tomba sur ses yeux illuminés. Il parvint à lui sourire faiblement.

« Sortez. Lui dit-il plus doucement. »

Hermione acquiesça en partant, le pas léger. Elle se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur. Personne n'était dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle presque vide.

Elle était morte de faim.

Elle se servit une assiette bien garnie avec un sourire bête sur le visage.

« On t'a pas vu sortir des dortoirs. »

Hermione sursauta tant qu'elle en fit tomber sa tartine beurrée sur la table. Elle fusilla Ron tandis qu'il prit place à ses côtés, affublée de sa tenue de gardien de Quidditch.

« J'essayais de me faire plus discrète. Grinça-t-elle, faisant écho à la réflexion que lui avait donné son ami la veille.

_ Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça hier, après le cours de potions. Je suis maladroit parfois. »

Hermione l'observa avec intensité. Elle finit par lui sourire tendrement. Elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'être méchant envers elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que ça peut être déstabilisant. Tu as eu un entraînement ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son accoutrement.

_ Un des plus éreintants de ce début de saison. Souffla Ron. Je me mets à douter sur ce que je souhaite faire après Poudlard. Je voulais intégrer une équipe professionnelle, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant. Grimaça-t-il.

_ Accroche-toi. C'est tout à fait normal que le rythme s'intensifie.

_ Et toi ? Tu voulais te trouver un poste au Ministère, mais peut-être que tu devrais envisager une formation pour travailler dans un magasin de potions ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, le regard dans le vide. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle devait bien admettre cependant qu'elle avait un don particulier pour l'art des potions, et elle y prenait vraiment plaisir.

Tout à coup, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que 7 mois, 8 tout au plus à passer au sein de Poudlard.

Sa mine enjouée se décomposa subitement.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Grimaça le roux, anxieux.

_ Non… Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… Je dois te laisser. Il faut que j'aille chercher… Un truc dans ma chambre. »

Hermione quitta Ron, un peu confuse. Elle irait probablement encore au terrier cet été… Et après ? Elle pensait trouver un poste administratif quelque part, se trouver un appartement et continuer sa vie, en essayant d'éradiquer ces lois ridicules encore en vigueur en faveur des Sang Purs.

Pourtant, son regard s'embruma de larmes, qu'elle chassa vivement.

Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, échangeant ses vêtements de la veille contre un uniforme neuf.

Lorsque viendrait le mois d'août, elle ne verrait sûrement plus jamais son professeur de potions. Il y a quelques mois à peine, elle n'en aurait eu rien à faire. Au mieux, elle aurait juste ressenti une pointe de nostalgie, mais à présent… Cela la plongea dans un sentiment profond de mélancolie.

Elle ne sentirait plus son parfum, sa chaleur, son regard, ses mains contre les siennes. Elle ne trouverait plus jamais de partenaire pour faire des potions, plus personne pour lui en apprendre plus encore chaque jour et ses sarcasmes… Elle ne l'entendrait plus pester contre les élèves dans le couloir, ni jurer sur toute une classe qui venait de rater son examen. Même ses retraits de points lui manqueraient.

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la journée le nez plongé dans ses livres ou fixant le sol. Elle tentait d'imprimer chaque sensation qu'elle éprouvait en sa compagnie au fer rouge. Elle serrait régulièrement des poings, accablée. Harry et Ron remarquèrent son tourment, sans parvenir à ne lui extirper ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Lorsque son dernier cours se termina, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis en éclipsant l'heure du dîner. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de cours de potions. Snape était encore à son bureau, en train de recopier un de ses cours sur un parchemin.

Il releva le regard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en laissant place à la jeune Gryffondor. Il fut immédiatement interpellé par sa mine déconfite.

« Je voudrais le livre sur les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs. Dit-elle en essayant de paraître tout à fait normal. »

Snape acquiesça en se levant. Ce livre était dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque. Il lui signa une autorisation et se leva pour lui donner.

Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les siens, il se pencha plus encore vers elle, essayant de rencontrer son regard fuyant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien. Dit-elle. »

Snape releva son menton à l'aide de son index et l'observa d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Ne me mentez pas, ça ne sert à rien avec moi. »

Hermione ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle se cacha en baissant de nouveau le visage, les gouttes d'eau salée devant entacher la signature posée sur l'autorisation d'emprunt que venait de lui donner le professeur. Elle la chiffonna en l'enfournant presque rageusement dans la poche de sa cape.

« Venez. Glissa-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Hermione se glissa entre les bras du maître des potions, qui posa sa joue sur sa chevelure. Il inspira profondément en se délectant de son parfum.

L'oreille collée contre le cœur de Snape, Hermione se calma peu à peu en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il en restant sur ses positions.

_ Je m'inquiète à propos de mon avenir. Répondit Hermione, considérant sa réponse comme juste la moitié d'un mensonge. »

Snape rit doucement en se reculant et en l'observant.

« Allons bon. Vous avez tout l'avenir devant vous. Vous allez sortir d'ici avec une mention pour tout vos ASPICS, trouver un travail prestigieux où vous chamboulerez probablement tout. Vous trouverez un collègue séduisant, et puis un jour, je me retrouverais à la cérémonie de répartition dans les maisons avec 5 mini Granger prétentieux. Je vous reverrais aux réunions, et je vous convoquerais sûrement pour vous dire que votre petit dernier est une vraie teigne qui fait 1001 bêtises incroyables. Puis, nous nous disputerons. Vous me direz que je n'ai pas de leçons de parentalité à vous donner et moi, je vous dirais d'aller vous faire voir.

_ Arrêtez. »

Hermione ne sut si elle riait ou pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche.

« D'accord, peut-être que ce sera une fille ? Quelle importance. C'est une teigne, c'est une teigne. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

Hermione rit cette fois doucement en s'approchant de lui.

« Et si je ne rencontre personne ?

_ Sottises. Est-ce donc cela qui vous inquiète ?

_ Plus ou moins… Dit-elle, hésitante.

_ Alors ce sont des balivernes. La vie suit son cours, c'est ainsi…

_ Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle suive son cours. »

Hermione releva le regard vers Snape qui l'observait étrangement.

« Je ne veux pas partir d'ici et ne plus vous… Voir. Finit-elle par avouer.

_ Alors c'est cela. Souffla-t-il. »

De nouveau, le maître des potions lui releva le regard et lui envoya un sourire sarcastique.

« Vous vous inquiétez de l'avenir de votre vieux professeur ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, cette école m'enterrera sûrement. À moins que je ne finisse un jour pendu à un arbre de la Forêt Interdite à cause de tous ces crapauds qui me rendent fou.

_ Ne dites pas ça. Le gronda-t-elle presque.

_ Et vous, arrêtez de vous en faire. Vous allez enfin commencer votre vie d'adulte, vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous encombrer de ma personne.

_ Mais je... »

Hermione plissa les lèvres, retenant ses mots de sortir de sa bouche.

« Je suis déjà une adulte. Et vous… Vous allez me manquer. Souffla la jeune femme. »

Snape soupira. Il l'observa, le cœur fissuré.

« Je vais vous manquer pendant quelques semaines, puis je deviendrais un souvenir que vous peinerait à ranger dans le côté plaisant ou non-plaisant de votre esprit.

_ C'est faux. Peut-être que vous parviendrez facilement à m'oublier au milieu de tous vos élèves, mais pas moi. S'agaça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Vous oublier ? »

Snape capta son regard et s'agaça presque.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai ce comportement avec n'importe qui, miss Granger ? Tonna-t-il.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Et vous, arrêtez de prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens ! Vous ne réalisez donc vraiment pas que vous êtes devenue spéciale pour moi ? S'emporta-t-il. »

Snape arrondit immédiatement le regard face à cette révélation, qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle en oublia sa tristesse.

« Pardon ?

_ Je veux dire par là que vous n'êtes pas… Une élève ordinaire. Rectifia-t-il.

_ Pourquoi vous fuyez sans arrêt la réalité ? J'en ai assez de ce genre de choses, je ne comprends rien ! Un jour, je pense que vous m'appréciez et la seconde suivante, vous me renvoyez à mon statut d'étudiante ! Et maintenant, vous me sortez des trucs stupides sur des gosses imaginaires et sur votre mort. S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Vous pensez que c'est simple peut-être ? Je sais ce que c'est, la vie ! Là, tout vous semble important et quand vous allez sortir de cette école, vous allez passer à autre chose ! Je l'ai déjà expérimenté, croyez moi !

_ Vous n'en savez rien ! Cria-t-elle.

_ En attendant, je suis encore votre professeur. J'ai des obligations envers vous, je vous le rappelle, et nous dépassons déjà largement la limite de l'acceptable. Continua-t-il en haussant le ton.

_ De l'acceptable ? Vous croyez que tout cela ne l'est pas ? Bon Dieu, on ne fait rien de mal vous entendez ? RIEN.

_ Nous dormons ensemble et vous êtes bien trop familière !

_ Est-ce un crime de vous apprécier ? Et vous pensez que je parviens à me contrôler peut-être ? Vous ne m'aidez pas !

_ Comment ça, je ne vous aide pas ? Mais c'est vous qui vous imposez chez moi, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous vous foutez de mes avertissements !

_ J'en ai rien à faire de vos avertissements !

_ Et bien ne venez plus m'adresser la parole sombre idiote ! »

Hermione fulmina. Elle sortit de la salle de cours en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

Par Merlin, il la mettait hors d'elle. Cet homme ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Comment arrivait-il à se voiler la face à ce point ? Elle l'aimait, bon sang.

Hermione s'assis au sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La vérité lui fut envoyée en pleine figure avec violence.

Elle l'aimait…

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **« Sortez de là. Qu'est-ce que diraient les gens s'ils vous voyaient sortir de mes appartements de si bon matin ?**_

 _ **_ Je peux prendre une douche ici ?**_

 _ **_ Non. Dit-il fermement.**_

 _ **_ Alors que diraient les gens s'ils me voyaient sortir de vos appartements avec votre t-shirt qui m'arrive à ras les fesses ? Vous avez raison. Testons ça immédiatement. » C'est fou on dirait moi dans la provocation, ça fait presque peur tant de ressemblance.**_

 _ **« Douche. 5 minutes. Dehors. » Et là on dirait moi avec mon conjoint le matin quand je l'attend et qu'il met 15 PLOMBES à se préparer comme une vraie nana.**_

 _ **« On t'a pas vu sortir des dortoirs. » LOL, comment te dire...**_

 _ **« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Grimaça le roux, anxieux." Oui Ron, tous les mots sortant de ta bouche rendent ton existence plus que futile.**_

 _ **« Allons bon. Vous avez tout l'avenir devant vous. Vous allez sortir d'ici avec une mention pour tout vos ASPICS, trouver un travail prestigieux où vous chamboulerez probablement tout. Vous trouverez un collègue séduisant, et puis un jour, je me retrouverais à la cérémonie de répartition dans les maisons avec 5 mini Granger prétentieux. Je vous reverrais aux réunions, et je vous convoquerais sûrement pour vous dire que votre petit dernier est une vraie teigne qui fait 1001 bêtises incroyables. Puis, nous nous disputerons. Vous me direz que je n'ai pas de leçons de parentalité à vous donner et moi, je vous dirais d'aller vous faire voir."... J'ai mal. Nikki pourquoi ça fait mal ? Ah oui... Le canon.**_

 _Oui Dark-Cape, le canon fait MAL. Comment ça je remue le couteau dans la plaie ?_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

Hermione resta de longue minutes assise à même le sol froid et rugueux. Elle se l'avouait ce soir : elle éprouvait un amour terrible pour Severus Snape.

Elle aimait ses sarcasmes, ses mains sur elle, ce regard si spécial qui n'était adressé qu'à elle, sa chaleur, son intelligence, son visage impassible, sa maîtrise effarante de la magie, sa façon de respirer, son parfum, cette veine sur sa tempe lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, sa façon de prononcer son prénom, sa cape voltigeant dans les couloirs, sa façon de la protéger, son sens de la justice et du devoir.

Elle aimait sentir son cœur battre, sa façon méticuleuse de trier les fioles de potions, sa rigueur, son sourire si rare, mais tellement sincère et touchant.

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte des cachots à volée. Snape n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté adossé contre une des tables, tentant de se calmer.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir.

« Allons bon, vous venez vous excusez ? Pas la peine. Je vous ai dit de m'oublier, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?! »

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, encore troublée par ce mélange de colère et d'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait encore. Snape s'agaça en serrant les poings.

« Et ne vous avisez surtout pas de revenir parce que... »

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle saisit son col et l'embrassa presque violemment. Severus s'en trouva bousculé tant elle l'avait attiré vers lui et il se rattrapa in extremis au coin de table derrière lui.

Son baiser était passionné, rempli d'une vérité mise à nue et d'une sensibilité troublante. Déstabilisé, il la recula vivement de lui. Il l'observa longuement.

Par Merlin, elle resplendissait, d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé si puissante chez aucune autre femme. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par l'assaut de son baiser, ses joues rouges trahissaient son désir et sa chevelure lui donnait une apparence sauvage. Elle se pinça les lèvres, partagée entre la gêne et le trouble d'avoir été si proche de lui. Snape qui ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de lui-même. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, faisant glisser sa langue contre la sienne en un bal sensuel. Hermione gémit en passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébène.

Snape grogna d'un plaisir qu'il ne parvenait à feindre. Il enferma ses mains autour de sa hanche et la bloqua contre un des murs de la classe. Son corps se colla plus encore contre le sien.

Il grommela une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle se soulevait de terre en prenant appui sur ses épaules. Ils n'avaient toujours pas brisé leur étreinte passionnelle. À contre cœur, Snape se détacha de quelques millimètres de sa bouche afin de reprendre son souffle.

« Excusez-moi. Haleta-t-il. »

Hermione captura de nouveau ses lèvres et entoura ses jambes autour de lui. Severus appuya son corps entier contre elle, les laissant pantois de désir. Il accentua plus encore sa prise en un mouvement de bassin puissant. La jeune femme gémit plus bruyamment encore.

Snape tenta de se calmer. Il détacha à regret ses lèvres des siennes tout en gardant le regard fermé.

« Arrêtons tant que cela est encore possible. Lui intima-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle inspira profondément en glissant ses mains sur son torse et en posant les pieds au sol. Snape se détacha d'elle. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux en passant sa main sur son visage et ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit... Murmura-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée. C'est… Moi, je…

_ J'ai failli vous… Nous, ici… Merlin. Soupira-t-il en passant une main fiévreuse sur son front. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, déglutissant d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette, pas après… Ça. Elle en voulait plus encore, elle rêvait qu'il baisse enfin ses barrières et qu'il la possède de nouveau. Hermione avait eu l'envie fugace de lui communiquer toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient, sa colère, son affection, sa frustration… Tout en un seul geste. Il y avait répondu, d'une passion plus puissante que tout ce dont elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, effleura sa cape tandis qu'il s'éloigna vivement.

Hermione secoua la tête et empoigna son bras sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter.

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais me disputer avec vous. Grinça-t-il, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Elle le conduit à se tourner face à elle. Puis, elle s'approcha, si près qu'elle sentait sa respiration contre la sienne. Elle leva le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Il semblait être… Effrayé par la situation. Et elle l'était également. Cependant, elle sentait aussi son épiderme frissonner de désir, d'envie, de convoitise. Ses lèvres ne faisaient que la tenter, de plus en plus. Son souffle se mélangea au sien, et elle dut se faire terriblement violence pour ne pas fondre sur lui de nouveau. Ainsi, sa bouche resta à proximité de la sienne, l'effleurant encore par moment.

« Si qui que ce soit entre dans cette pièce, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre diplôme de potions. Glissa-t-il en l'avertissant.

_ Nous devrions être discret dans ce cas… Suggéra-t-elle.

_ Cela ne doit pas se reproduire. Fit-il, tout en fixant sa bouche avec fascination. »

Hermione acquiesça sans toutefois bouger de sa position.

« Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant étrangement.

_ Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Sommes nous habituellement raisonnables, Severus ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en penchant son visage d'un air séducteur. »

Snape l'observa avec adulation. Il passa une main libre dans sa chevelure et détacha son visage du sien de plusieurs centimètres, s'éloignant ainsi de sa folie passagère.

« Nous devrions. Déclara-t-il durement.

_ J'ai besoin de dormir. C'est impossible sans vous.

_ Il faut vous y habituer. Comment ferez-vous quand vous ne serez plus là ? »

Le regard d'Hermione s'embruma aussitôt. Snape caressa une de ses joues d'un geste réconfortant. Elle se blottit ainsi contre sa main avec douleur.

« Ne me le rappelez pas s'il vous plaît. La question ne se pose pas puisque je suis ici, ce soir. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Bien... Concéda-t-il en se sentant tout bonnement très faible. »

Severus ôta sa main de sa chevelure. Il quitta enfin ce semblant d'étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte dérobée lui permettant d'accéder à ses quartiers. Snape s'adossa à la porte ouverte, permettant à Hermione de passer.

Elle l'effleura, et tout deux sentirent l'air devenir plus électrique encore. Le maître des potions ferma les yeux en jurant. Non, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée… Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas la force de lutter.

Il le fallait, mais il n'avait jamais fait face à chose aussi obsédante. La tentation de la magie noire n'était rien, comparée aux lèvres d'Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre contenance en se saisissant d'un des livres posés sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en le feuilletant tout en prenant place sur le sofa.

_ Baudelaire. Déclara-t-il en fixant les pages qu'elle feuilletait.

_ Je pensais que vous ne lisiez que des livres de magie.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez me concernant, Miss Granger. »

Snape venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'observa avec mystère et fascination. Elle revint à sa lecture avec difficulté.

« Quel est votre préféré ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Snape glissa ses doigts parmi les pages que tenait la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à une encornure.

« Le serpent qui danse. Dit-elle en souriant. »

La jeune femme parcourut les mots, hypnotisée par la poésie tandis que Snape fixait étrangement sa nuque.

« Est-ce de là que vous viennent les mots que vous m'avez dit lorsque nous étions sortis ? Demanda-t-elle, éblouie.

_ C'est incomparable avec ce que vous venez de lire. Souligna-t-il.

_ Pour qui était-il destiné ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Son amante. Il la voyait comme une femme… Ambivalente, à la fois sensuelle et… délicieusement enfantine. »

Snape se mit à fixer Hermione tandis que ses yeux à elle lisaient les vers, encore et encore.

« La douceur, l'amertume, le plaisir, le danger, la tentation. Elle lui fait peur, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer et la désirer. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers les siens. Elle sentait les mots de son professeur raisonner en elle. Elle soupira silencieusement en fermant le livre. Snape se racla la gorge en se levant, cachant savamment sa gêne.

« C'est très beau. Conclut-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas un livre beau. C'est… Intense. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_ Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je le lis lorsque je suis ici ?

_ Comme il vous plaira. »

Elle lui sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Severus prit un tas de copies et prit place à ses côtés. Cela aurait au moins le don de lui changer les idées.

Au bout d'une heure, il observa la jeune femme qui commençait à fermer de plus en plus longuement les yeux devant sa lecture.

« Allez dormir. Lui dicta-t-il.

_ Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

_ Je vous suis. »

Hermione se leva et se glissa dans la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Naturellement, elle prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Snape mit un certain temps à ôter les dizaines de boutons qui ornementaient sa redingote. Torse nu, il se glissa dans son pantalon ample noir, puis dans les draps. Il s'adossa à son oreiller en soupirant, puis prit un des livres posés sur sa table de nuit afin de le parcourir. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la jeune femme, qui avait de nouveau revêtu un long t-shirt blanc dont les manches lui retombaient sur les épaules.

« Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser ? Demanda subitement Snape.

_ Non… Répondit Hermione, suspicieuse.

_ A un elfe de maison. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, ne parvenant toutefois pas à cacher son amusement. Elle lui lança alors un des coussins qui traînait sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Snape releva la tête, surpris.

Hermione ricana en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel. Il reposa son livre et laissa tomber le coussin sur le sol.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Grogna-t-il en éteignant les lumières.

_ Bonne nuit, Severus. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors qu'Hermione lui faisait dos, il se positionna derrière elle et l'entoura de son bras. Elle parvint à cacher sa surprise, mais son cœur lui, martelaient à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Snape posa sa main sur son ventre tandis que la chevelure éparpillée de la jeune femme lui chatouillait le visage. Il s'en était accommodé. Pire, encore, il adorait cette sensation.

Elle sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la sienne en y entrelaçant presque ses doigts. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et prit soin d'imprimer ce moment dans son esprit.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. Chuchota-t-il. »

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **"Hermione resta de longue minutes assise à même le sol froid et rugueux. Elle se l'avouait ce soir : elle éprouvait un amour terrible pour Severus Snape." Bienvenue au club, prends un ticket.**_

 _ **« Et ne vous avisez surtout pas de revenir parce que... »**_

 _ **Hermione ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle saisit son col et l'embrassa presque violemment." VOILA C'EST COMME CA !** (je tiens à dire que même habitant à des km d'elle, je l'ai entendu hurler dans sa baraque a ce passage)_

 _ **_ J'ai failli vous… Nous, ici… Merlin. Soupira-t-il en passant une main fiévreuse sur son front. » KRR KRR KRR KRR**_

 _ **Donc en fait non pas beaucoup de notes sur ce chapitre en même temps je savoure au même titre que vous. Comment ça ça fait deux mois que j'ai fini de lire cette fic et pas vous ? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA oh oui haïssez moi, votre ressentiment est mon carburant.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**200 reviews ?! Wow. Je sens que ce baiser vous a bou-scu-lé ! Mais vous êtes tellement loin de vos peines mes pauvre, je vous réserve encore de sacrés montagnes russes. Merci Fanfan229, t'inquiète... Il y en aura. Hahaha ! Je vous préviens tout de suite... Vendredi, je vous réserve le chapitre le plus important de la fic. Il sera publié en début de soirée ou dans l'après midi, je pars après en vacances (je ferais tout pour garder mon rythme. Tous les chapitres sont fini de toute façon, je demanderai peut-être à Dark-Cape de publier si ce n'est pas possible de mon côté. Bref, pas d'inquiétude). En attendant, voici le 28 tout en légèreté.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28**_

Hermione prit place à la longue table des Gryffondor. Une fois encore, elle avait parfaitement dormi. Cette fois, en plus, elle se sentait… Différente. Le monde entier ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

Elle avait déjà par le passé ressenti ce genre de détachement, mais il n'avait été motivé que par la peur, l'angoisse de mourir à tout instant. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle ne parvenait même pas à s'empêcher de sourire, au plus grand plaisir de Ron et Harry, qui étaient loin de s'imaginer la nature de sa gaieté.

Ce matin-là, elle avait cours de potion. Sa maison entière continuait de l'observer d'un regard mauvais, encore plus depuis qu'elle aidait quelques Serpentard lorsqu'ils lui posaient quelques questions.

Alors que Snape fit entrer ses élèves, il distingua Parvati glousser d'un rire moqueur et complice en compagnie de Lavande Brown tout en fixant Hermione. Le professeur plissa des yeux, profondément agacé.

D'un regard mauvais, il fixa les deux jeunes femmes qui trébuchèrent en même temps pour finir par tomber sur le sol en étalant ainsi toutes leurs affaires. L'ensemble des élèves se retournèrent vers elles avec surprise tandis que Snape ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un rictus vengeur sur le coin des lèvres. Harry fut le seul à le remarquer immédiatement. Il réalisa que leurs chutes étaient sûrement dues à un sort informulé de la part du professeur de potions et en fut interpellé.

Ron se précipita vers les deux femmes pour les aider à se relever tandis que Snape s'approcha d'elles et les surplombèrent de toute sa hauteur.

« Si vous marchez de la même manière dont vous effectuez mes contrôles, cela ne me surprend pas que vous frisiez la médiocrité. »

Les deux Gryffondor se replièrent sur elle-même tandis que le maître des cachots s'en retourna en un certain mouvement de cape.

Snape claqua subitement la porte des cachots.

« Ouvrez vos manuels. Tonna-t-il. »

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Hermione était parvenue à rester plutôt sage. Elle n'avait pas remis le pied dans son propre lit depuis des lustres.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre les appartements du maître des cachots depuis sa classe, parfois même sans qu'il ne soit là.

Elle prenait alors place sur le canapé, s'affairant à rédiger ses devoirs ou à lire. Ils restaient chaque fois dans un silence confortable. Puis, ils allaient se coucher avec un naturel déconcertant. Un jour, Hermione s'était assoupie dans le sofa. Elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre de son professeur, habillée et ses bras l'entourant. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Alors que la jeune femme mangeait dans la Grande Salle, un hibou vint lui déposer une enveloppe, à elle ainsi qu'à Neville Londubat. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en la saisissant depuis les griffes de l'animal, qui s'envola de nouveau en un crissement. La lettre était fermée par le blason de Poudlard.

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir sous le regard curieux de Ron qui était assis à ses côtés et qui se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour en lire le contenu.

* * *

 _« Chère Mademoiselle Granger._

 _En raison de vos excellents résultats en cours de potions, je soussignée, Minerva McGonagall, vous dispense de cours pour la date du 5 mars afin de vous rendre au Salon International de la Botanique et des Potions._

 _Cordialement._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard. »_

* * *

Hermione fronça les sourcils en levant le regard vers la table des professeurs, presque vide. N'y siégeaient qu'Hagrid et le professeur Trelawney.

Neville s'empressa d'accourir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« On va ensemble à ce salon, on dirait ! S'exclama Neville, de bonne humeur.

_ Il semblerait. C'est étrange. Je n'en saisis pas bien l'intérêt…

_ C'est génial ! C'est le plus grand festival de botanique du pays ! J'aimerais prendre la relève du professeur Chourave un jour. J'en avais fait part à la Directrice, il y a quelque temps. On pourra voir des tas de plantes rares et rencontrer des vrais professionnels. C'est une grosse opportunité pour trouver un poste lorsque nous aurons fini nos études.

_ Et vous échapperez à une journée de cours. Rien que pour ça, je vous envie. Grogna Ron.

_ Le 5 mars… Mais c'est demain ! Comment nous rendrons nous là-bas ? Demanda subitement Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que Chourave et Snape nous accompagneront. Ils ont annulé tous leurs cours. Clama Neville en haussant les épaules.

_ Passer une journée entière en compagnie de Snape ? Oh et ben, finalement, je ne vous envie plus tant que ça. Ricana Ron. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en continuant de lire inlassablement la lettre. Le soir venu, elle se rendit dans les cachots. Snape l'attendait avec impatience.

« C'est votre idée ? Demanda subitement la jeune femme.

_ Non. Votre professeur de Botanique a pensé pertinent de faire part de vos exploits incroyables en ma compagnie lors du cours de potions à quatre mains. Visiblement, cela a donné des idées à notre bien chère Directrice. Grimaça Snape. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, plutôt amusée par la situation.

« Ce sera une occasion de sortir du château et de refaire le plein d'ingrédients introuvables dans la Forêt. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ La majorité des intervenants de ce salon sont des incompétents. Il y en a bien un ou deux qui valent la peine d'être consulté, mais attendez-vous à mourir d'ennui. Souligna Snape en la fixant.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Vous dormirez dans vos quartiers ce soir. Lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On n'est jamais trop prudent. Nous devrais nous rejoindre, moi et le professeur Chourave dans le Hall à 6 heures. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que la Directrice vous croise en sortant d'ici. Peut-être me donnera-t-elle des instructions de dernière minute pour la journée. »

Hermione tenta de cacher une certaine tristesse sur son visage. Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à repartir, elle lui empoigna le bras.

Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Hermione l'enlaça avec doucement. Surpris, Snape finit par poser une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille.

« Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Permettez que je m'imprègne de vous quelques instants. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Vous imprégner de moi ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu mélodramatique ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Réaliste. Rectifia-t-elle. »

Snape soupira bruyamment. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

« Je pourrais revenir demain ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Peut-être rentrerons-nous tard. Souligna-t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça dans le vide. Elle baissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Snape l'en empêcha et lui releva le menton.

« Vendredi. Finit-il par lui dire. »

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement. Elle se pencha vers lui, hésitante. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche, presque sensuellement. Severus s'efforça de garder un air impassible tandis qu'elle lui sourit plus encore en repartant.

Cette sorcière commençait à le rendre de plus en plus dingue.

* * *

Hermione arriva en avance dans le hall. S'y trouvait déjà Snape, accoudé nonchalamment contre un mur, qui regardait le paysage encore plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Madame Chourave n'est pas là ? Demanda Hermione, faisant sursauter son professeur.

_ Nous ne transplanerons pas dans la même partie. Hors de question de passer ne serait-ce que 5 minutes à regarder des fleurs. Lâcha-t-il en grimaçant. »

Hermione rit doucement en s'approchant de lui. Il lui tendit un bras et elle l'observa intensément. Elle s'en saisit, puis en quelques secondes à peine, ils parvinrent à l'entrée des stands.

Les lieux étaient éblouissants. Il y avait devant eux des centaines et des centaines d'intervenants de tous bords, et de tout pays. De chaque stands s'échappait une fumée hypnotique. L'atmosphère était chargée de parfums exaltants, mélange de menthe, de citronnelle et de parchemins.

Ils étaient dans un parc verdoyant au-dessus duquel planait des bougies leur permettant de s'éclairer. À une heure aussi matinale, il faisait encore presque nuit.

Hermione sourit en détachant sa main du bras de son professeur.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher. La Directrice m'a donné une liste de commandes particulièrement longue. Grogna Snape. »

Hermione suivit son professeur, hypnotisée par les produits mis en avant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était de taille moyenne, portait un long chapeau noir pointu et affublé de diverses plumes dorées. Ses traits étaient durs et ses lèvres, maquillées d'un bordeaux sombre, rendaient son visage plus sévère encore.

Hermione n'osa pas demander au maître des cachots pourquoi McGonagall lui avait fourni une liste alors qu'il était le plus à même de décider des ingrédients nécessaires aux préparations. La jeune femme parcourut l'étalage du regard.

Elle s'attarda sur une paire de gants en cuir de dragon d'un rouge profond comportant d'étranges reflets noirs. Elle en effleura la texture. Puis, elle vit une cape d'hiver noire très longue ornementée de superbes arabesques grises. Elle se fermait à l'aide d'une petite broche en argent scintillante représentant une paire d'ailes angéliques avec un rubis en son centre. Hermione passa de nombreuses minutes à l'admirer, puis elle en vit le prix exorbitant et tourna son regard vers les chaudrons. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant.

Snape intima son élève de le suivre en direction d'une conférence. Il soupira d'avance en prenant place. Il s'adossa ainsi et écouta un homme parler durant plus de deux heures, parlementant des effets de certaines plantes nouvelles et des découvertes qui avaient été faites.

Lorsque sonna 11 h, ils repartirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers une taverne qui avait été amenée là pour l'occasion. Hermione en fut interpellée. C'était presque comme si la maison avait été déposée au beau milieu d'un champ.

Le restaurant était presque vide. Snape prit place au fond de la salle et son élève s'assit en face de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il avait choisi une table de 4 et supposa qu'ils devaient attendre Neville Londubat et Madame Chourave.

« C'était…

_ Barbant. Lâcha Snape en se servant une bouteille de whisky. Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Oh, après, Madame Chourave va venir. Elle va nous présenter des tas et des TAS de plantes dont tout le monde se fout et qui n'ont d'effets que d'être plaisantes à voir. Ensuite, elle blablatera durant une heure, au moins, sur le budget accordé à sa fameuse serre qui selon elle, a besoin de travaux depuis au moins 20 ans. Souffla Snape.

_ Je suis surprise que vous ne l'évitiez pas. Lâcha Hermione avec interrogation.

_ J'ai essayé. Elle est collante. Et je ne vous raconte même pas l'enfer si j'ai le malheur de m'en plaindre. Je peux dire adieu à mes bocaux et me tenir bon pour aller chercher mes ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite moi-même. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se servit un verre de whisky elle aussi, sous le regard surpris du professeur de potions.

Il lui enleva brusquement.

« Hors de question.

_ Allons bon. J'ai une idée pour rendre ce repas plus intéressant. Dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

_ N'y pensez même pas.

_ A chaque fois qu'elle dira le mot « fleur ». Ricana Hermione en glissant son doigt autour du verre d'alcool rempli. »

Snape fusilla du regard la jeune femme et celle-ci concéda en quittant son verre pour se servir de l'eau.

« D'accord, d'accord. Si vous voulez vous ennuyer, c'est votre droit. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ En effet. Et je ne tiens pas à vous traîner derrière moi, complètement ivre pour ensuite me voir me faire passer un savon par la Directrice. Dit-il en plissant le regard.

_ Vous me connaissez mal. Déclara Hermione, fièrement.

_ Et vous connaissez mal le professeur Chourave. Vous me remercierez quand vous entendrez son discours. D'ailleurs, elle arrive alors tenez-vous droite et mimez un air profondément intéressé. »

Hermione s'exécuta avec amusement. Neville se posta à côté d'Hermione, les yeux encore pétillants de fascination.

« C'est fantastique ! Je n'ai jamais vu de plantes aussi belles et mystérieuse. J'en ai acheté une d'ailleurs, regarde ! MAGNIFIQUE ! Lâcha Neville en pointant devant elle une fleur carnivore complètement effrayante. »

Hermione arrondi le regard en reculant le visage, la plante semblant avoir subitement voulu lui croquer le nez. Elle se tourna vers Snape qui leva les sourcils. Décidément, ces accros du jardinage étaient des personnages bien singuliers.

« Cette édition est encore meilleure que l'année dernière, Severus. Il y avait des fleurs partout, certaines qui parviennent même à remplacer le foie de dragon ou les graines de feu, c'est incroyable ! Ces fleurs sont des merveilles, je vous assure, cela va bientôt révolutionner la préparation aux potions.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Snape d'un air froid et détaché en buvant deux gorgées de son verre et en jetant un coup d'œil à son élève qui se mit à sourire.

_ Oui ! J'ai trouvé une fleur tout à fait ravissante et intéressante qui... »

Hermione commença à pouffer silencieusement de rire en voyant le maître des potions boire une nouvelle gorgée. Et plus la professeur parlait, moins elle parvenait à cacher son amusement. Severus paraissait totalement impassible voire incommodé, mais l'alcool se vidait au fur et à mesure de la bouteille. Pomona Chourave paraissait tellement absorbée par son discours qu'elle n'y prêtait même pas attention. Lorsqu'elle prononça de nouveau le mot « fleur », Hermione rit moins discrètement encore. Snape lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table qui la fit se redresser, et elle mima un intérêt feint envers la professeur de Botanique tandis que Neville l'observait étrangement.

« Tenez d'ailleurs, Severus ! Regardez un peu ça ! S'exclama la femme en sortant une fleur superbe, aux éclats roses et pourpres et dont les pétales s'arrondissaient de manière parfaitement symétriques. »

Snape leva un sourcil et prit la plante entre ses mains en l'observant étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sentez ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. »

Snape fronça le regard en y portant le nez. Il en fut surpris et l'éloigna de lui en l'observant plus encore.

« C'est étrange. Un subtil mélange de… Vanille et de quelque chose que je peine à identifier… Cela ressemble à… des livres. Fit-il en roulant la plante entre ses doigts.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle. Tenez Miss Granger. »

La jeune femme prit la plante que lui tendit Severus et ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. Elle frissonna, mais tenta de le cacher par tous les moyens. Elle porta la fleur à son nez et en huma l'odeur.

« De la menthe, des plantes, du santal et… quelque chose… D'étrange. On dirait… Du vin à la cerise. Déclara-t-elle en plissant le regard, tandis que celui de Snape sursauta presque vers elle.

_ Cela devrait bientôt remplacer la Poudre rouge sombre, servant à l'élaboration de philtres d'amour de faible intensité. Déclara Pomfresh fièrement en rangeant la plante dans son sac. »

Hermione rougit fortement en se renfonçant dans son siège et Snape se racla la gorge en se redressant brusquement.

« C'est… Intéressant. Glissa-t-il en commençant à observer Hermione méticuleusement. »

Hermione passa le reste du repas le nez plongé dans son assiette. Lorsque Neville et Chourave partirent, tous deux n'osèrent se regarder.

« Nous partons dans 2 heures. Déclara Snape en croisant les bras.

_ Bien.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être en profiter pour… Approcher quelques marchands qui pourraient vous offrir un poste. S'ils vous voient en ma compagnie, cela pourrait jouer en votre faveur. Habituellement, je ne viens avec aucun élève. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle suivit Snape parmi les étalages, mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son avenir, au moment où elle quitterait l'école et encore moins en sa compagnie.

Elle ferma le regard en déglutissant. Qu'avait-il dit à propos de l'odeur hypnotique de cette fleur déjà ? De la vanille… Et des livres.

Hermione secoua la tête. Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

« Je vous avais prévenu pour le professeur Chourave. Déclara subitement le professeur Snape.

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle a dit le mot fleur exactement 15 fois. Énuméra-t-il, amusé.

_ Oui, et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas bu 15 verres. Vous êtes un tricheur. Dit Hermione en souriant.

_ Oh oui, me soûler en compagnie d'une élève. Il n'aurait plus manqué que je finisse complètement nu sur les toits de l'auberge comme une certaine Madame Bibine et la boucle aurait été bouclée. »

Hermione éclata de rire, non sans se faire retourner quelques personnes qui connaissaient bien assez Severus Snape comme étant quelqu'un de trop solitaire et rabat-joie pour être accompagné et encore moins pour avoir un grand sens de l'humour.

« Vous avez d'autres histoires à raconter, j'en suis certaine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Snape en l'observant d'un regard perçant.

_ Cet éclat dans vos yeux. Glissa Hermione malicieusement.

_ Je n'ai aucun éclat. Souffla-t-il en se redressant fièrement.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Seulement, il n'y a que moi qui le voit. Dit-elle fièrement.

_ Quelle prétention.

_ Je suis une Serpentard, rappelez-vous. Lâcha-t-elle. »

Severus haussa le regard vers le ciel.

« Je ne suis pas prétentieux !

_ Oh que oui, vous l'êtes.

_ Non, c'est faux.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Non. Répondit-il froidement.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Si et cent fois si.

_ Non et un million de fois non.

_ Si infinitésimale. »

Snape resta silencieux en se dirigeant vers le stand par lequel ils avaient passé commande en début de matinée.

« J'ai gagné. Lâcha-t-elle fièrement.

_ Avant de partir, nous passerons voir tous les professionnels auquel j'ai donné une lettre de recommandation, et je leur dirais de la brûler en clamant que vous êtes la pire miss-je-sais-tout agaçante, enquiquinante et insupportable de ce pays.

_ Vous m'avez recommandé ? Lâcha Hermione en souriant tendrement.

_ Fermez là. »

Hermione ne cessa de sourire, même lorsque la sorcière vint leur apporter un carton fermé, mais particulièrement lourd. Ils quittèrent finalement le salon, éreintés.

Lorsqu'ils transplanérent au sein de Poudlard, Hermione suivit Snape jusqu'aux cachots.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Grogna-t-il en s'interrompant dans sa marche.

_ Je vous aide à ranger.

_ Retournez dans votre chambre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'accompagner. La Directrice m'attend, je dois lui faire un compte-rendu de la journée.

_ Bien… Minauda Hermione. »

La brune sortit du champ de vision du maître des potions, qui ne parvint à cacher un faible rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape**_

 _ **_ Passer une journée entière en compagnie de Snape ? Oh et ben, finalement, je ne vous envie plus tant que ça. Ricana Ron. » Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses gamin.**_

 _ **Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se servit un verre de whisky elle aussi, sous le regard surpris du professeur de potions.**_

 _ **Il lui enleva brusquement.**_

 _ **« Hors de question." Rho mais allez quoi... Juste un pti.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ? Demanda Snape d'un air froid et détaché en buvant deux gorgées de son verre et en jetant un coup d'œil à son élève qui se mit à sourire." Hahaha petit batard.**_

 _ **« De la menthe, des plantes, du santal et… quelque chose… D'étrange. On dirait… Du vin à la cerise. Déclara-t-elle en plissant le regard, tandis que celui de Snape sursauta presque vers elle." Ha... Vous voyez que vous êtes dans la merde là non ?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Si vous pouviez éviter de lire ce chapitre dans le métro... Je dis ça, je dis rien. C'est juste pour préserver votre intégrité. (Moi ? Moqueuse ? Jamais de la vie !)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29**_

Hermione déjeunait avec fatigue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et se contentait de croquer dans une pomme, le regard dans le vide.

« C'était pas bien le salon ? Demanda Ron, interpellé en s'installant à ses côtés.

_ Un peu ennuyeux. Où est Harry ?

_ Il dort encore.

_ Oh.

_ Nous avons croisé le remplaçant de Snape durant votre absence. Il disait avoir de nouvelles informations sur la potion qui vous a envoyé dans l'entre-deux et que visiblement, quelque chose clochait. Il cherchera sûrement à prendre contact avec toi. Lâcha Ron.

_ C'est étrange. Avoua Hermione.

_Moi en tout cas, je suis bien content. On n'a pas eu cours de potions de la journée et j'ai pu améliorer mon jeu au Quidditch. L'entraînement était rude hier, mais je suis on ne peut plus motivé !

_ Je suis ravie pour toi. Souffla Hermione. »

Le courrier arriva. Ron se retrouva occupé à lire les lettres de sa mère et de ses frères. Hermione l'observa, nostalgique. Elle était habituée à ne rien recevoir depuis un an déjà. Pourtant, tout comme la veille, un hibou se posa devant elle. C'était un adorable petit duc aux couleurs chatoyantes et au regard doré. Dans ses griffes, se trouvait un colis que la jeune femme saisit avec hésitation.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cet oiseau auparavant et se demanda si ce n'était pas une erreur.

Pourtant, c'était bien son prénom qui était apposé sur l'enveloppe.

Elle observa son ami qui n'avait rien remarqué et ouvrit le paquet. Son regard s'illumina. Elle y vit cette cape d'hiver magnifique qu'elle avait admiré la veille. Seulement, la broche représentait à présent un lynx aux yeux sertis d'Émeraudes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Elle tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs et tomba sur celui de Snape qui la scrutait avec attention. Elle se pinça les lèvres et sortit de la Grande Salle, heureuse.

Lorsque vint le soir, elle arriva dans les quartiers de son professeur. Ils étaient vides. Elle s'en accommoda et prit la direction de la chambre. Elle se posta devant l'immense miroir à pied et enfila sa nouvelle cape. Elle était encore plus superbe que dans son souvenir et convenait parfaitement à ses mesures. Le tissu était d'une qualité inégalable. Elle effleura le lynx des doigts avec nostalgie.

« Elle vous va très bien. »

Hermione sursauta et aperçut Snape adossé au coin de la porte, la scrutant méticuleusement.

« Elle coûtait excessivement cher. Comment avez-vous justifié cet achat auprès de McGonagall ? Souligna Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

_ Je ne l'ai pas mis sur le compte de l'école. Dit-il solennellement. »

Snape s'approcha d'elle et réajusta la broche avec attention.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Vraiment. Répondit-il sincèrement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que vous ayez un souvenir de moi lorsque vous serez partie. Dit-il en évitant son regard. »

Le maître des potions s'apprêta à s'écarter d'elle lorsque Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle le scruta, partagée entre la douleur et cet amour qu'elle ressentait et qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissant.

« Vous m'oublierez ? Demanda Hermione, désemparée.

_ Bien sûr que non. Répondit-il durement. »

La main de Snape serra la sienne plus fort encore, sans vraiment qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Alors, la jeune femme glissa ses doigts de nouveau sur la broche au motif félin. Elle la détacha et fit glisser le tissu au sol. Puis, elle porta sa main vers le visage de Severus dont le regard se faisait plus pénétrant.

Elle examina chacun de ses traits, s'appliquant à les imprimer dans son esprit. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa bouche avec envie.

« Ne faites pas ça. Grogna-t-il en prenant ses mains et en l'éloignant de lui.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en penchant la tête.

_ C'est… Mal. Finit-il par avouer.

_ Non. Dit-elle doucement sans équivoque. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui plus encore. Son regard se fixa intensément à celui de son professeur.

« Je sais ce qui est mal. Voldemort, c'était mal. La bataille, les combats, les Horcruxes, la torture, ça... C'était mal. Dit-elle en désignant sa cicatrice à l'intérieur du bras. »

Snape effleura sa peau meurtrie de son pouce avec douleur.

« Mais ça... »

Hermione passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus. Elle descendit sa main doucement sur son visage, puis la glissa sur son torse pour la laisser reposer contre son cœur battant. Elle fixa enfin ses yeux brillants entre les siens avec profondeur et passion.

« Ça, ce n'est pas mal. Chuchota-t-elle en mélangeant son souffle au sien.

_ Hermione… C'est impossible. Dit-il sur un ton peu convaincu.

_ Rien n'est impossible et vous le savez. Lâcha-t-elle, se rappelant avoir prononcé cette même phrase dans l'entredeux, angoissée à l'idée de faire face au Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

Snape secoua la tête négativement. Il retira sa main de lui avec regret et douleur.

« Je ne suis homme bon à aimer, et j'insiste là-dessus. Vous méritez mieux, Hermione. Vraiment. Quelqu'un… De plus jeune, doux, attentionné et correct. Dit-il en reculant d'un pas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, presque agacée.

« J'ai connu cela, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Nia-t-elle.

_ Alors vous en connaîtrez d'autre. Dit-il en faisant tomber sa main le long de son bras.

_ Je ne veux pas en connaître d'autre.

_ Hermione, je suis insupportable. Lâcha Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est vrai. Confirma-t-elle, amusée. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas vous enticher d'une gamine sans expérience, fade et inintéressante. Dit-elle en pointant son index contre son torse.

_ Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela. Grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

_ Alors vous ne niez pas vous être entiché de moi ? S'amusa-t-elle en un sourire espiègle.

_ Fermez là. »

Snape l'amena vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, avidement et Hermione eut à peine le temps d'en prendre conscience. Elle gémit en glissant sa langue contre la sienne, entamant une danse des plus envoûtante.

Il prit ses jambes et la souleva contre lui passionnellement. Hermione glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et son cœur s'emballa avec fureur tel un cheval fou.

Elle sentit le mur contre son dos et se jura que, cette fois, elle ne partirait pas.

« Il faut que nous arrêtions ça immédiatement. Chuchota-t-il, peu convaincu, absorbé par une force qui lui était inconnue tant et si bien qu'il continua de l'embrasser.

_ Severus... Susurra-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres descendre contre son cou.

_ Il est encore temps de tout stopper. C'est toujours possible. Supplia-t-il en remontant sa main le long de sa cuisse.

_ Je pense plutôt qu'il est trop tard. »

Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à l'orée de ses seins. Hermione respira difficilement en reposant les pieds au sol. Elle voulut dégrafer les boutons de sa chemise, mais Snape l'en empêcha en plaquant ses deux mains contre le mur avec autorité.

Il redressa ses yeux vers son visage et l'observa longuement.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Lui dit-il afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait refuser à tout moment. »

Hermione parvint à détacher sa main de son emprise. Elle ne céderait pas à ses supplications insidieuses. Non, elle refusait de l'aider à réprimer cette passion qui prenait feu en eux.

Elle prit alors sa main et la guida vers sa jupe, qu'elle remonta ostensiblement. Le regard noir plongé dans le sien, elle glissa les doigts du professeur contre la couture de son string à dentelle bordeaux. Il effleura son intimité, y décelant déjà une certaine humidité.

Alors, Severus reprit le contrôle et la souleva, collant son bassin contre le sien en lui provoquant un gémissement involontaire.

Elle sentit une bosse se former contre elle, ce qui fit monter instantanément sa température. Il donna un coup de reins savamment calculé, et Hermione gémit plus fort encore en fermant les yeux.

« Regardez-moi. Ordonna-t-il. »

Hermione ouvrit ses paupières et se trouva engloutit dans les pupilles noires d'excitation du maître des cachots. Il la déposa alors sur le lit avec douceur.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, alors ne me ménagez pas. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton presque sévère. »

Snape sourit, amusé. Cette femme était vraiment une tête brûlée, même dans cette position. Il lui prit les bras et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête durement.

Il se glissa tel un serpent contre elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir à l'entente de ces simples mots. Il fit glisser sa langue contre sa nuque suavement. Il la roula, mordillant sa peau jusqu'à descendre de nouveau jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en gardant son emprise. À chacun de ses accoups, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir d'envie.

Il remonta alors jusqu'à elle et glissa sa main délicieusement le long de son cou. Il parvint ainsi jusqu'au premier bouton de sa chemise qu'il ôta prudemment.

« Vous savez ce que nous nous apprenons à faire n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui… Répondit-elle, prise d'une bouffée de chaleur.

_ Je ne crois pas, Hermione. »

Snape déboutonna la seconde attache, laissant apercevoir un soutien-gorge à dentelle couleur chair.

« Je vais vous faire jouir, comme jamais personne ne l'aura fait avant moi. Susurra-t-il au coin de son oreille.»

Hermione se cambra en gémissant, tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sur le troisième bouton avec une lenteur calculée.

« Je vais vous posséder. Fit-il en un coup de reins. »

Hermione ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de plaisir. Il la rendait folle, complètement hors de contrôle.

Il déboutonna le quatrième et cinquième bouton, laissant sa poitrine largement dégagée.

« Et je suis certain que vous me supplierez. Cependant... »

Severus embrassa son cou avec volupté, puis glissa sa bouche contre la sienne et en mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne suis pas tendre, ni bienveillant et encore moins… conciliant. Je suis un homme distant, violent et bien cruel Hermione. J'aime posséder mes proies jusqu'à plus soif. J'aime les sentir haletantes, suppliantes, quémandant que je cesse leur trouble tant il est puissant. Nous verrons bien si j'accéderais à vos requêtes, si je les trouve assez… Convaincantes. Coqueta-t-il. »

Il redressa son regard vers le sien avec sincérité. Elle l'observa, avec le plus grand sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

« Sachez cependant que vous pouvez m'immobiliser quand bon vous semble, peu importe quand. Si vous ne prenez aucun plaisir, vous m'arrêtez. Si vous avez mal et que vous n'aimez pas cela, vous m'arrêtez. Si ce que je fais vous déplaît, vous m'arrêtez. Si vous ne voulez pas, vous m'arrêtez. Et si vous décidez subitement que vous n'en avez plus envie : vous m'arrêtez et je me fiche du moment choisi, même si vous me sentez au bord de jouir, même si vous me voyez ingérable, exalté, malade de plaisir. Un seul mot et j'arrête. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ? »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle apprécia cela. Severus déboutonna le reste du vêtement et en dégagea les pans. Puis, il posa une main possessive sur la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et l'observa intensément.

« Alors je te le demande une dernière fois. En es-tu certaine de le vouloir ? Demanda-t-il durement en l'observant d'un regard noir de passion, presque fou. »

Hermione le fixa intensément. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'y réfléchir davantage. Elle se redressa et retira complètement sa chemise.

« Oui. Murmura-t-elle en effleurant les nombreux boutons de sa redingote sous ses doigts fins. »

Severus embrassa alors doucement sa bouche, puis sa mâchoire, et son cou. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Glissant ses lèvres contre la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, il prit soin d'y administrer des baisers appuyés et provocateurs. La Gryffondor inspira avec force en se passant une main sur le visage. Il parcourut son corps de sa langue, la roulant ainsi jusqu'à son ventre. Hermione se cambra sous ses assauts, et Severus plaqua son bassin au matelas avec force afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

Il prit le rebord de sa jupe et le descendit jusqu'à ses pieds, puis la retira complètement. Il ôta également ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes hautes opaques. Il reprit ses doux baisers le long de ses jambes, puis de ses cuisses, glissant sa bouche à l'intérieur.

Il en rêvait, et elle semblait délicieuse. Alors qu'il approchait sa bouche dangereusement de sa culotte, elle l'arrêta brusquement.

« Non. Fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Bien. Souffla-t-il. »

Il avait terriblement envie de la goûter, mais la respecta et remonta son visage plus en haut, embrassant ses flancs, son ventre. Il glissa ses mains près de ses fesses avec volupté et Hermione gémit de nouveau. Il remonta jusqu'à son épaule et fit glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de son bras. N'y constatant aucune opposition, il l'ôta puis caressa doucement un de ses seins. Hermione se pencha en se pinçant les lèvres.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son autre sein, et Severus la lui plaqua de nouveau sur le matelas avec fermeté. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Mais j'en ai envie… Minauda-t-elle. »

Snape grogna. Il fondit de nouveau sur elle, et elle sentit contre son string une bosse plus dure encore que tout à l'heure.

« Et moi, j'ai envie de te pénétrer violemment, mais je me retiens, vois-tu. Alors tais-toi et laisse-toi faire. »

Hermione se sentit céder sous ses paroles. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'excitation. Au bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa première fois. Mais Viktor avait été brutal, rapide, ne lui accordant que peu de considération et Ron au contraire beaucoup trop attentionné, maladroit, tremblotant et… Inexpérimenté. Cette fois, elle se sentait désirée, comme jamais. Elle fut surprise de lui accorder tant de confiance, là où lors de ses deux dernières relations, elle avait été si prude, retenue, méfiante, apeurée. Ce soir, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher ses ardeurs, se sentant capable de tout pour lui. Pire, encore, elle se trouvait prise comme une poupée de chiffon, à la merci de cet homme qui semblait capable de l'amener à la jouissance uniquement à l'aide de ses mots. Pourtant, elle se sentait en possession d'une certaine forme de contrôle face à lui.

« Me pénétrer ? Parvint-elle à dire en un souffle.

_ Tellement fort que tu hurleras mon nom dans tout le château. »

Hermione gémissait, de plus en plus. Il se mit à bouger le bassin contre son entrejambe, soulageant la tension dans son pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Il lui semblait même pouvoir sentir son humidité à travers ses vêtements. Elle s'en délecta.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-elle presque en suffoquant.

_ Que tu n'en puisses plus. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle captura sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux, qui dura plusieurs minutes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle échappa à sa prise et se inversa sa position pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Elle se redressa, faisant rouler ses cheveux sur son épaule en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle observa sa chemise d'un air concentré.

« Tu es si belle. Lâcha-t-il, sans le vouloir. »

Severus fut surpris par ses propres mots. Elle sourit avec sincérité, presque rougissante. Elle se mit à ôter les multiples boutons de son vêtement. Par Merlin, combien y en avait-il ? Elle grimaça presque d'impatience au bout du dixième.

« Comment diable fais-tu pour être à l'heure le matin avec tout cela ? »

Snape rit doucement. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis l'aida. Elle déboutonna les deux derniers boutons et retira le haut de son costume. Puis, elle passa une main douce sur son torse, examinant chaque centimètre de sa peau mise à nue. Elle toucha la cicatrice encore boursouflée de son cou, celle des coups portés par Nagini. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait failli mourir, qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de ne pas connaître tout cela.

Puis, son regard dériva sur ce tatouage représentant une ancre entourée d'ailes qu'elle avait aperçut il y a plusieurs mois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en glissant ses doigts sur les couleurs de sa peau.

_ Un rappel. Dit-il.

_ Lequel ?

_ Celui de ne jamais oublier mon passé et pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai dû faire. Déclara-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Maintenir le bateau pour ne pas qu'il dérive ? Demanda Hermione.

_ C'est un peu ça. Accepta-t-il.

_ Et le phœnix dans ton dos ? Demanda-t-elle avec timidité.

_ J'ai vécu l'expérience la plus tragique et horrible de toute mon existence lorsque Lily est morte. Et par Dieu sait quel miracle, alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible, j'ai survécu.

_ Et te voilà. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape se redressa et l'embrassa avec plus de douceur.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme. »

Ce n'était pas une véritable question qu'elle posait là, mais plutôt l'expression de sa plus profonde angoisse.

Snape lui sourit avec affection et passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure.

« Non. Mais à toi, il risque de t'arriver des choses ce soir dont tu ne mesures pas la portée. »

Hermione rit avec malice et complicité. Elle l'embrassa plus fougueusement et il inversa de nouveau leur position.

« Hey ! Protesta-t-elle.

_ Ne t'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure de te laisser faire ? Tu veux que je te punisse ? Demanda-t-il d'un regard faussement menaçant.

_ Dois-je le vouloir ou non ?

_ Tout dépend. »

Severus embrassa profondément son cou, tout en glissant ses mains le long de son corps. Il buta enfin sur sa culotte, si humide qu'elle était probablement irrécupérable. Il effleura sa peau avec son index, lui provoquant un gémissement.

Le maître des cachots peinait à garder son calme. Jamais aucune femme ne l'avait tant attiré qu'elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de plus que de l'attirance physique ? Avec Hermione, tout était si différent. Il était tellement impatient que sa main tremblait légèrement.

Il glissa un de ses doigts insidieusement autour de ses lèvres, y découvrant une chaleur suggestive. Elle cria lorsqu'il titilla doucement l'entrée de sa fente ainsi que son bouton de plaisir déjà si tendu.

« Severus… Lui supplia-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux. »

L'évocation de son prénom, prononcé d'un ton si érotique ne put le laisser indifférent. Il enfonça ses doigts en elle, frottant par la même occasion son membre devenu presque douloureux contre son pantalon décidément bien étroit. Il sentit un long liquide couler le long de son index et dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la jouissance.

Elle gémissait, de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il sentit son orgasme sur le point de s'exprimer, il quitta immédiatement sa main de son vallon luxurieux. Hermione se redressa subitement en le fusillant du regard. Snape lui sourit malicieusement.

« Tu es diabolique. Constata-t-elle.

_ Je prends ça comme un compliment. Répondit-il.

_ J'ai envie de toi. Dit-elle sur un ton sincère. »

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa plus vite encore. Il ne ressentait plus uniquement un simple désir animal… Non. C'était plus profond que cela.

Hermione agrippa sa ceinture et la déboucla avec attention.

Il avait le regard rivé sur son visage, si gracile et délicat. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Elle s'arrêta en sentant ses yeux la scruter.

Elle leva vers lui un visage des plus innocents.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique. Lui dit-il en décalant une mèche de son visage. »

Jamais il n'avait dit cela à qui que ce soit. Elle se pinça les lèvres en adressant un sourire tant suggestif que timide. Elle retira délicatement la ceinture de son pantalon et déboutonna le premier bouton.

« Je ne suis pas aussi patiente que toi. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'en suis ravi. »

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, enroulant sa langue contre la sienne en un ballet hypnotique. Il l'aida à retirer le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Rapidement, il se colla nu contre elle tandis qu'elle venait juste d'enfin retirer le dernier reste de dentelle collée à sa crèche de plaisir. Son membre glissa avec facilité contre elle. Hermione se cambra plus encore contre lui, ne cherchant qu'à ce qu'il la délivre.

« Prends-moi. Supplia-t-elle.

_ Je n'entend pas, pouvez-vous répéter Miss Granger ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

_ Severus… Le supplia-t-elle en s'entortillant contre lui. »

Snape bloqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa peau était brûlante de lubricité. Elle le sentait, si proche, il ne lui suffisait que d'un mouvement pour la satisfaire. Elle ouvrit le regard vers lui, ses pupilles aussi dilatées que possible. Elle était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, bloquée par la poigne du professeur. Elle ne pouvait que sentir son érection, aguicher son mont fendu avec délice. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi bien bâti d'ailleurs.

« Je vous en prie, vous allez me rendre dingue. Supplia-t-elle.

_ La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part. Dit-il en un regard plissé.

_ Arrêtez de jouer avec moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Peut-être devrais-je partir… Dit-il en s'éloignant quelque peu.

_ Non ! Non, non, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione lui lança un regard des plus suppliant. Snape sourit avec délice, puis soupira avec satisfaction.

« Allons bon. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ce regard. Lâcha-t-il. »

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il monta son roseau bandant en elle, à la fois avec douceur et vigueur. Hermione ferma les yeux , étouffant un cri sous sa possession soudaine. Elle se trouva emplie d'un appétit insatiable. Un doux courant électrique lui parcourut le bas des reins, et Snape se figea ainsi en elle quelques instants.

Merlin, elle était encore plus exquise que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il entama un premier mouvement, si puissant qu'il dut se figer de nouveau.

Hermione était déjà tellement enivrée que sa respiration était secouée de soubresauts. Son amant avait plongé son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum si ensorcelant. Il entama un doux va et viens, lui extirpant à chaque secousse, un plaisir décuplé. Soudain, il s'enfonça plus profondément encore, arrachant de sa gorge un cri plus expressif.

« Juste là… Murmura-t-elle avec allégresse. »

Severus entama un second et profond coup de reins, qui la fit crier de nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu. Lâcha-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage. »

Snape grogna contre sa peau en diminuant d'intensité sa pénétration. Hermione râla presque.

« Continue. Lui supplia-t-elle.

_ Si je le fais, je ne risque pas de tenir bien longtemps et toi non plus. Avoua-t-il, essoufflé en serrant encore plus ses mains contre les siennes.

_ Fais-moi jouir, Severus, s'il te plaît... Murmura-t-elle en approchant sa bouche de son oreille. »

Le maître des potions mordilla la peau de son cou en continuant ses longs et suppliants mouvements. Le plaisir de la jeune femme continuait de monter, inexorablement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi...

_ Tais-toi. Lui intima-t-il, retenant de justesse tout son être de se déverser en elle. »

Il fit relever légèrement le corps de son amante et l'adossa contre la tête de lit. Il s'y agrippa avec vigueur, ne quittant à aucun moment son temple. Il savait exactement quel bouton enclencher pour l'amener à la jouissance et s'y appuyer était plus tentant encore que n'importe quel philtre, n'importe quel sort, n'importe quelle potion. Alors, il entama une torture, longue et cruelle. Il prit en coupe un de ses seins, papillonnant sa bouche sur son épaule dénudée, sa gorge, sa mâchoire, mordant une de ses lèvres férocement. Hermione glissa ses longs doigts contre sa peau, les faisant courir dans son dos et lui extirpant ainsi de délicieux frissons. Soudain, il claqua ses reins contre les siens, lui faisant enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Severus ! Gémit-elle subitement en une aspiration. »

Il ferma les yeux en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Il se figea, puis la baisa de nouveau si fort qu'elle cria encore son prénom.

« Hermione… Grogna-t-il contre elle. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa complainte raisonner en elle, couplée à ses secousses de plus en plus lourdes et profondes, cela suffit à franchir les derniers remparts de son ultime jouissance.

Elle se contracta, si fort et si intensément qu'il lutta de tout son être pour ne pas se relâcher. Il continuait ses mouvements erratiques avec fièvre et passion.

« Par Merlin… Gémit-il lorsqu'il sentit son fourreau de chair entourer son membre, le massant délicieusement au rythme de son orgasme. »

Son plaisir fut intense, lourd et divinement bon. Il lui laissa quelques secondes afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux vers les siens avec un mélange de surprise et de douceur. Elle l'embrassa avidement, se collant à son corps du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses seins collée à son torse humide de sueur, elle couina de nouveau.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il suavement.

_ Severus, c'était tellement bon de te sentir en moi que… Oh mon dieu. »

Hermione se cambra de nouveau sous le coup de reins réflexe qu'il venait de lui donner et qui avait percuté le fond même de son con. Il était parvenu de justesse à se retenir lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire à quel point elle avait aimé ça. Il voulait pourtant l'écouter, encore et encore.

« Que quoi ? Demanda-t-il en une seconde secousse. »

Hermione ne parvint à répondre, la respiration coupée. Alors, Snape se remit à bouger lascivement en elle, si profondément, si lentement, si doucement qu'elle avait l'impression de déjà perdre pied.

Elle sentit son plaisir revenir, avec deux fois plus d'intensité.

« Je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sache plus prononcer quoique ce soit, rappelle-toi. Murmura-t-il au coin de son oreille. »

La jeune femme serra imperceptiblement les jambes, avec pour unique volonté que de sentir son clitoris frotter contre sa peau. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois, furieusement en elle avant de quitter ses tréfonds si chaleureux.

Hermione protesta et cligna des yeux d'incompréhension. Il l'admira comme si elle était une œuvre d'art, merveilleuse, sublime, unique. Elle le fixa longuement. Il possédait une beauté masculine singulière qui lui plaisait, plus encore que ce qu'elle avait pu penser jusqu'alors. Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux onyx brillant d'un éclat incomparable, ses traits anguleux… Elle aimait tellement ce qu'elle voyait. Elle trouvait même son nez aquilin d'un charme exceptionnel. Elle avait tant besoin de lui dire tout cela, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Alors elle resta coite devant lui.

Snape leva un sourcil, amusé.

« Ce n'est pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il d'un sourire presque diabolique. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle l'empêcha de faire un geste de plus en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Passe moi sous légilimencie.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, désarçonné. »

Hermione garda un air impassible sur le visage.

« Non. Dit-il.

_ Severus, je t'en prie.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Son visage affichait presque de la peur, bien qu'il paraisse énervé par sa demande. Hermione le décela aussitôt. Il se leva, mais elle le suivit rapidement. Elle lui attrapa le bras et il se retourna violemment pour l'adosser contre un mur. Il plaqua de nouveau ses mains autour d'elle, puis admira sa nudité ainsi mise à sa disposition.

« Vraiment... Sublime. Constata-t-il. »

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, prit sa mâchoire entre une de ses mains puissante et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche d'un mouvement terriblement érotique. Il se détacha un peu d'elle avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Elle avait toujours cet air si innocent, mais suppliant.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Hermione respira intensément. Elle sentit son sexe tendu, encore mouillé de sa propre excitation gigoter contre elle.

« Te prendre contre le fauteuil ? »

L'excitation de la jeune femme coulait à flots, jusqu'à se rependre le long de ses cuisses. Snape le remarqua et la frôla encore, lui extirpant une douce complainte.

Il glissa son pouce sur et dans sa bouche, à demi ouverte, venant caresser sa chair salivante. Elle glissa sensuellement sa langue sur son doigt et il effleura ses dents, si parfaitement alignées.

« Baiser ta bouche jusqu'à plus soif ? »

Snape roula ses yeux sur elle comme un animal, ses mamelons pointant si sensibles semblant le supplier de les toucher. Ses seins laiteux appelaient à son esprit fertile. Il en prit un en main tandis qu'elle restait ainsi contre le mur, offerte tel un cadeau.

« Tant de possibilités. Murmura-t-il. »

Il fit glisser sa langue fiévreuse le long de sa gorge jusqu'à se trouver entre sa poitrine. Hermione gémit bruyamment en s'accrochant comme elle le put à la tapisserie.

« Regarde en moi. Lui supplia-t-elle. »

Il redressa ses yeux vers elle. La tentation était là, perfide mais bien réelle. Son visage excité suffit à fondre les remparts de sa curiosité.

« Legilimens. Chuchota-t-il. »

Tout à coup, Snape fut envahi d'images, puissantes, intenses. Hermione parvenait à les contrôler et lui ouvrit partiellement son esprit. Il la vit dans sa salle de classe, le regardant durant un de ses cours, fixant ses mains s'agiter et expliquer les mouvements d'une potion. Hermione les imaginait sur elle, la parcourir, exciter chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis, il vit dans un autre flash ses doigts frôler les siens lorsqu'elle lui rendit un devoir. Un éclat blanc fit apparaître une nouvelle image d'elle, les yeux fermés, caressant un de ses seins et faisant glisser son index le long de sa fente… Si humide, dans sa chambre d'étudiante.

Enfin, il se vit, allongé sur le dos dans l'entre deux. Il aperçut Hermione à ses côtés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air obscène en observant son corps découvert. Elle se positionna contre lui avec délicatesse, entourant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, son sexe touchant doucement sa cuisse sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Il apercevait des pensées lubriques parcourir son esprit, rêvant d'embrasser son corps, son ventre, d'aspirer son sexe, de le goûter de tout son long avec sa langue.

Snape gémit en quittant son esprit. Il ouvrit un regard rond de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Coquine. Severus grogna et glissa ses mains jusque sous ses fesses, les palpant avec envie.

« Oh oui, je sais maintenant... »

Il la retourna violemment contre le mur, plaquant ses deux orbes contre la pierre froide. Il mordit son épaule et s'enfonça sans cérémonie dans sa jolie petite chatte, sentant son cul contre lui.

« Circé. Gémit-elle. »

À sa plus grande surprise, elle donna le rythme de leur ébat. Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et elle frappa, encore et encore ses douces, rondes et voluptueuses fesses contre lui. Severus sentait ses cheveux glisser contre lui et venir lui chatouiller le visage. Il marmonna en glissant sa main sur son sexe, titillant par là même son clitoris si gonflé. Il pouvait percevoir son membre pilonner le tunnel d'Hermione avec fureur.

« Baise-moi, je t'en prie. Baise moi Severus. »

Il gémit une nouvelle fois, la sentant au bord de la folie. Elle le bénissait avec ferveur. Elle se cambra plus encore, lui permettant de s'enfoncer en elle avec plus de profondeur. Merlin, elle était si serrée. Il l'emporta, se mouvant en elle tel un possédé. Sans même quitter son étroit fourreau, il la retourna face à lui, rencontrant son regard bestial. Il ne baissa pas le rythme et continua ses va-et-vient incroyables, encore, encore et encore. Hermione ne quittait pas son regard, absorbée par sa concupiscence.

Elle se mit à contracter les parois de son sexe, tel un tango parfaitement maîtrisé. Le regard de Severus se plissa de surprise. Puis, il ferma les yeux, envahi par cette douce sensation de son membre aspiré en elle.

« Continue ce que tu fais. Par Merlin, ne t'arrête pas… Ordonna-t-il. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres d'un sourire maléfique. Elle reprit sa danse intérieure, le tirant puis le pressant sur toute sa longueur.

« Bordel ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur le mur. »

Il voulut l'emmener jusqu'au lit en la soulevant, mais trébucha presque. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il n'y arriva pas. La jeune femme se retrouva le dos bloqué par le matelas, les fesses sur le sol.

La moquette rugueuse brûla presque les genoux de Severus, mais il refusa de faire un pas de plus. C'était beaucoup trop délicieux.

Elle serra son con lorsqu'il se retira pour mieux s'enfoncer. Il grogna son prénom fugacement en s'accrochant tant au bord du matelas que ses jointures en étaient blanchies. Elle allait jouir une seconde fois, elle en était certaine.

« Plus fort. Baise-moi plus fort. Le supplia-t-elle en arquant plus encore la chute de ses reins. »

Severus lui obéit avec bonheur. Il la martelait tant qu'elle hurla entre ses bras. Le maître des cachots sentit soudainement un liquide, chaud, abondant suinter son membre. Elle inondait son sexe d'une lave crémeuse alors qu'il jura en serrant le tissu du drap qui dépassait du lit.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cette jouissance, aussi intense qu'impromptu que Severus reprit son rythme. Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Elle se redressa et le fit tomber en arrière. À même le sol, elle le chevaucha sans attente.

Son érection n'avait pas faiblie, bien au contraire. Cela lui provoquait un mélange délicieux de douleur et de plaisir inégalable.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et réalisa… L'impensable. Il vit, ce qu'elle avait sciemment refusé de lui montrer. Hermione Granger l'aimait, comme personne d'autre au monde. Pour une des rares fois de son existence, le regard de Severus s'embruma. Alors son amante arrêta les mouvements de son bassin. Il effleura la peau de sa taille, et remonta jusqu'à son bras. Il glissa enfin ses doigts contre la paume de sa main et les entremêla aux siens. Elle l'observa curieusement et comprit à travers lui sans qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

Il n'était pas apparenté à cela. Il ne connaissait pas l'amour, juste la possession, la violence, le plaisir fugace. Son regard dériva vers la cicatrice de la jeune femme et il la regarda de nouveau. Son sexe encore en elle, il comprit alors… La portée de ses propres sentiments.

Il ne faisait pas que la désirer. Il n'éprouvait pas pour elle qu'envie et rapacité. Il n'était plus le vautour qu'il avait pu être en compagnie d'autres femmes. Il n'était plus non plus cet homme déchiré, blessé, aimant jusqu'à en crever pour Lily.

Non, il était consumé d'un sentiment nouveau et déstabilisant.

Alors que son esprit semblait ailleurs, il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par Hermione, au-dessus de lui, bougeant avec douceur et précaution. Elle se pinça la lèvre d'un tic nerveux, qui le rendait chaque fois délirant de lubricité.

Il se redressa vers elle et lui murmura de douces obscénités à l'oreille. Hermione ferma les yeux et sourit en augmentant le rythme de son bassin.

« Parle-moi encore, Severus. Minauda-t-elle. »

Il serra ses doigts entrelacés et continua de lui glisser des mots à l'oreille, si vicieux, mais à la fois, tellement exaltants. Il commençait même à augmenter sa propre excitation, lui décrivant à quel point il aimerait sentir sa langue sur son gland, ses mains pressées ses bourses, ses lèvres autour de son membre pendant qu'il déverserait sa semence dans sa gorge. Puis, il se passa une langue sur la bouche avec appétit et lui conta le goût sucré de sa cyprine, sa langue plaquée contre son mont de Vénus. Comme il adorerait la dévorer.

Hermione se frotta à lui à rythme effréné.

« Je viens… Severus, je viens. »

Une nouvelle fois, le sexe de Snape se trouva submergé de la douce excitation d'Hermione. Il bandait si fort, il finit par enfoncer sa queue plus profondément s'il lui en était encore possible. Elle ne cessait son emprise, l'approfondissant avec un rythme terriblement lent. Alors qu'elle serrait sa tête contre sa poitrine avec une certaine possession, il pressa ses doigts contre sa hanche.

« Hermione par Merlin... »

Il la baisa plus fort encore. Il sentait son désir augmenter de nouveau. Elle enfonça ses ongles si brutalement que la douleur l'amena à un degré d'excitation supplémentaire. Il pressa son front contre son épaule en une jouissance, si attendue, si désirée. Ses jets furent tellement puissants qu'il lui sembla les sentir parcourir le corps entier de son amante. Ses oreilles étaient assourdies par le martèlement erratique du cœur de la jeune femme.

Tout deux mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre une respiration normale. Il redressa son visage vers celui de la Gryffondor, presque aveuglé par la lueur pourtant faible émanant de la fenêtre de sa chambre… Leur chambre.

Il l'observa avec avidité. Elle avait encore les joues rougies, la chevelure en bataille et le regard si vertueux. Il l'embrassa une fois encore en se retirant d'elle, en une dernière complainte. Puis, ils se fixèrent, sans un mot, intensément et avec tant d'amour que tout deux n'arrivaient même pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il plongea alors la tête dans son cou avec trouble, fatigue et émotion.

* * *

 _ **Le pti mot de Dark Cape.**_

 _ **Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de mettre des notes là ?**_

 _ **« Je vais vous faire jouir, comme jamais personne ne l'aura fait avant moi. Susurra-t-il au coin de son oreille.» Challenge accepted.**_

 _ **« Sachez cependant que vous pouvez m'immobiliser quand bon vous semble, peu importe quand. Si vous ne prenez aucun plaisir, vous m'arrêtez. Si vous avez mal et que vous n'aimez pas cela, vous m'arrêtez. Si ce que je fais vous déplaît, vous m'arrêtez. Si vous ne voulez pas, vous m'arrêtez. Et si vous décidez subitement que vous n'en avez plus envie : vous m'arrêtez et je me fiche du moment choisi, même si vous me sentez au bord de jouir, même si vous me voyez ingérable, exalté, malade de plaisir. Un seul mot et j'arrête. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ? » La dominante en moi est plus que satisfaite de ce rappel à l'ordre.**_

 _ **« Baiser ta bouche jusqu'à plus soif ? » C'est l'été... Pensez à vous hydrater.**_

 _ **« Plus fort. Baise-moi plus fort. Le supplia-t-elle en arquant plus encore la chute de ses reins. » J'AI... CHAUD... PUTAIN !**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

Hermione se leva avec difficulté. Son corps entier était cotonneux et endolori. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle le regretta et se replongea rapidement dans les oreillers, assaillie par les courbatures et la douleur dans son entrejambe. Elle tourna le regard autour d'elle.

Elle était seule dans le lit de son professeur. Hermione grogna de mécontentement. Elle s'était souvenue qu'il l'avait porté jusque-là, puis elle s'était effondrée de fatigue. Elle s'agaça contre elle-même. Elle détestait faire ce genre de choses. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'endormir après l'amour, mais Merlin… Elle n'avait jamais connu ébats aussi passionnés.

Elle rougit encore au souvenir de tous les mots complètement obscènes qui étaient sortis de sa si chaste bouche. Elle l'avait bien supplié de là… ? Elle n'osa même pas y penser.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, lasse. Elle finit par rassembler toutes ses forces pour se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et s'éloigna quelque peu. Ses hanches étaient marquées de part et d'autre de cinq petits hématomes qu'elles savaient correspondre aux doigts de son maître des potions. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en effleurant ses bleus. Il avait dû lui faire cela lorsqu'il avait… Sur le sol… Oh mon Dieu.

Hermione déglutit en quittant vite son reflet et en plongeant son corps sous le jet d'eau froide. Pourtant, cela ne stoppa nullement les réminiscences des stigmates de la veille. Plus son esprit s'éveillait, plus elle se rappelait de détails, comme sa façon de prononcer son prénom, ses jurons, ses promesses de l'amener au 7éme ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde sa voix. Elle se secoua la tête en reprenant contenance. Elle s'était déjà risqué à se représenter comment il pourrait être dans l'intimité. Seulement, même ses imaginations des plus fertiles étaient totalement éloignées de la réalité. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sensation, planante elle devait l'avouer, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'extase. C'était très particulier… Mais cela lui plaisait.

Elle quitta discrètement les appartements, pestant intérieurement contre Snape de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Elle le soupçonnait clairement de s'être défilé. Comment avait-il pu oser la laisser se réveiller seule après une nuit pareille ? Peut-être en était-il habitué… Eh bien, pas elle ! Il avait agi comme un véritable goujat malpoli.

Hermione fulmina en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, jurant de plus belle. Plus elle y pensait, et plus sa colère grimpait en flèche.

Quel bâtard.

Elle voulut attacher ses cheveux, mais vit une marque rouge sur son cou. Elle grimaça, tenta de la cacher avec du maquillage et repartit, plus en rogne que jamais. Était-elle en train de rêver ou il marquait son territoire ? Elle allait se venger. Vraiment, il allait le regretter.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle d'une humeur massacrante. Elle se servit des toasts avec agacement. Bien sûr, il ne se trouvait pas non plus à la table des professeurs. Elle s'en trouva presque heureuse. Elle aurait été capable de lui jeter son verre de jus d'orange à la figure.

« Coucou Hermione. Lança Ginny en prenant place.

_ Salut. »

La jeune femme arrondit le regard face au ton de sa voix… Trop cassé à son goût. Avait-elle tant crié que cela ? Impossible. Elle rougit et se renfrogna dans sa chaise en se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois.

Définitivement un sale bâtard.

Snape fit entrer sa dernière classe de la journée. Il avait pris soin de chasser, loin de son esprit, les images de la veille. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile, il était accoutumé à cet exercice. En particulier du temps de Voldemort, où il assistait à des scènes si horribles qu'il était obligatoire pour sa santé mentale de les oublier à la seconde même où il remettait le pied à Poudlard. Pourtant, il l'aperçut. Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Il n'en fut pas surpris. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment fairplay de sa part de ne pas rester lors de son réveil… Mais il avait eu besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Merlin, il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Fougueux était un euphémisme pour le décrire dans ce genre de situation. Severus Snape avait des pratiques et goûts bien particuliers, trouvant un plaisir singulier dans la domination, le rapport de force, la possession. Au lit, il était très expressif… Trop. Beaucoup trop même. Il avait dû se recentrer sur lui-même ce matin et, s'il devait être bien honnête : l'éviter avec soin. Habituellement, il prenait une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, parfois monnayable et repartait rapidement sans remords ni regret. Le sexe était devenu un besoin primaire, comme celui de manger ou d'étancher sa soif… Bon. Il lui était déjà arrivé de garder une même partenaire plus de 10 fois de suite, trouvant écho à ses pratiques peu conventionnelles, mais rien de plus. Seulement avec Hermione...

Snape s'avança dans sa salle de classe, non pas d'un pas rapide et rageur comme à l'accoutumé, mais avec une démarche lente, presque calculatrice. Il fixa la jeune Gryffondor sans même s'en rendre compte. Son silence commençait à inquiéter de nombreux élèves. Cela n'était jamais bon signe.

La jeune femme prenait soin d'éviter son regard. Puis, elle le redirigea subitement vers lui. Snape vit immédiatement qu'elle était très... Énervée.

Des images subites lui apparurent à l'esprit, celle de ses fesses, rondes, blanches, parfaites, claquant contre lui alors qu'elle le suppliait de la baiser plus fort.

Severus sentit la rage monter en lui. Il détestait se sentir déstabilisé. Alors il cogna un de ses manuels sur le bureau sans raison, faisant sursauter toute la classe… Hormis Hermione qui continuait de l'observer avec hargne.

« Ouvrez vos manuels page 394. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement sous le ton glacial du maître des cachots.

« Hermione… J'ai oublié mon livre. Minauda Ron.

_ Nous allons partager. »

Hermione ouvrit son manuel, puis se mit à sourire machiavéliquement en fixant son ami.

« Merci.

_ Oh, mais de rien. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Elle caressa tendrement son bras avec un regard doucereux. Ron rougit en se raclant la gorge et en plongeant son nez dans les pages. Snape expliquait d'une voix monotone le déroulement et l'histoire des potions de soins, presque en soupirant. Il avait envie d'en finir au plus vite. Au milieu de son discours, il releva légèrement le regard au-dessus de son livre et aperçut Hermione, lisant une de ses pages en compagnie de Weasley, le visage proche… Bien trop proche de son ami.

Il fit une brève pause, puis continua tout en avançant vers eux petit à petit. Il les scrutait avec attention. Si ses yeux étaient des éclairs, le rouquin se serait trouvé carbonisé sur place. Alors qu'il entama la seconde page, Hermione effleura les mains de son ami.

« Pardon. Chuchota-t-il, gêné.

_ Non, c'est moi voyons. Ricana-t-elle presque en flirtant. »

De nouveau, Ron gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Après, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard… Tu veux peut-être… Venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il discrètement. »

Snape retint de justesse un grognement frugal sortir de sa gorge. Il se glissa tel un serpent derrière le jeune rouquin qui en avait totalement oublié sa présence en classe.

« Qui ça, nous ? Demanda Hermione en observant son professeur du coin de l'œil.

_ Harry et Ginny viennent… Mais tu pourrais m'accompagner… Enfin… On peut rester juste… Tous les deux…. Suggéra Ron. »

Snape mit un immense coup de cahier sur la tête du jeune homme, le faisant sursauter et baisser la tête contre le livre. Hermione releva le regard vers Severus qui gardait un air terriblement austère en reprenant sa lecture.

Elle continua d'observer le maître des potions, tout en répondant à Ron.

« Peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Snape se stoppa finalement net au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il se planta devant la jeune femme et explosa presque son manuel devant elle d'un air mauvais.

« Est-ce que le cours d'aujourd'hui n'est pas assez intéressant pour votre misérable minois de Miss Je-sais-tout ?

_ Si… Professeur. Lâcha-t-elle à contre-coeur.

_ Alors fermez votre bouche et écoutez. Ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

_ J'écoute Monsieur.

_ Encore cette fichue impertinence. Voulez-vous que je vous punisse ?! »

Hermione rougit fortement en se renfrognant dans son siège. Alors ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment très bas.

« Non. Répondit-elle.

_ Trop tard. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Le salopard. Il espérait sûrement la déstabiliser avec ses… Insinuations à la con. Il voulait qu'elle se défile, qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de lui faire face ? C'était bien peu la connaître.

Alors que la fin du cours s'achevait, Hermione attendit que tous les élèves sortent. Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte. La conversation s'apprêtait à être houleuse, sans nul doute et elle ne le laisserait clairement pas gagner. Elle se posta les mains croisées dans le dos devant le bureau sur lequel il griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin. Il ne la regarda qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes.

« Ça vous amuse ? Grogna-t-il.

_ J'écoutais, Monsieur. Je vous dis simplement la vérité.

_ La vérité ? Vous prônez la vérité ? Vous voulez que je vous la dise, moi, la vérité ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre.

_ Je suis toute ouïe, monsieur.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une petite effrontée qui joue à un jeu, sale et dangereux.

_ Sale ? Moi, je joue à un jeu sale ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. »

Hermione claqua à plat ses mains sur le bureau de Snape.

« Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un espèce de répugnant bâtard graisseux. »

Snape se leva de toute sa hauteur et la fusilla du regard.

« Petite peste.

_ Suceur de grenouilles mortes.

_ Bécasse.

_ Enfoiré.

_ Cervelle d'huître.

_ Face de rat en putréfaction.

_ Crétine décérébrée.

_ Crevure.

_ Dépravée !

_ Il me semble que vous ne vous en plaigniez pas lorsque vous vouliez fourrer votre queue dans ma délicieuse petite chatte. »

Pour la première fois, Snape se trouva désarçonné quelques secondes. Puis, il quitta son bureau et l'empoigna avec fermeté.

« J'aurais du m'en douter !

_ Vous doutez de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un regard noir.

_ Vous n'avez aucun honneur.

_ Vous me parlez d'honneur ? Pourtant, c'est bien vous, qui vous êtes défilé comme un lâche ! Hurla-t-elle en échappant à son emprise.

_ Je ne suis pas un lâche ! S'exclama-t-il en renfermant sa prise. »

Hermione le défia du regard. Snape ne décoléra pas.

« Vous jouez sur plusieurs tableaux. Ça vous plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous exaltez devant vos nouveaux atouts, devant votre féminité découverte. Vous jouissez de ce nouveau pouvoir que vous pensez avoir, mais sur qui Hermione ? Moi ? Ricana-t-il. »

Snape ne répondait plus de rien. Il souleva brusquement la chemise de la jeune femme afin de laisser apparaître les marques de leurs ébats.

« C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais de vous. Moi, qui décide de quand, où, comment vous jouirez Miss Granger. Moi qui vous possède, moi et personne d'autre. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Vous entendez ?

_ Oh vraiment ?

_ Parfaitement ! »

Hermione le poussa une première fois. Puis une seconde fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve contre son bureau.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement.

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me punir ? Allez-y. »

Hermione l'affronta. Elle se colla à lui avec provocation. Il resta impassible. Alors, elle se mit à genoux et le défia de nouveau d'un sourire presque mesquin.

« Alors là, il en est hors de question. S'exclama-t-il.

_ Essayez donc de m'en empêcher. »

Hermione ôta rageusement la boucle de la ceinture du maître des potions. Il tenta de la repousser en prenant ses mains, mais elle parvenait à se dérober de son emprise avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle parvint à baisser son pantalon, juste assez pour percevoir une bosse qui commençait déjà à grossir sous un caleçon noir satiné.

« Aucun pouvoir ? Vraiment Professeur Snape ? Demanda la jeune femme en minauda un air innocent tout en massant son anatomie. »

Severus grogna en se passant les doigts sur le visage. Il devait lutter… Lutter… Mais comment avec cette fichue Gryffondor qui s'affairer à lui caresser la queue avec ses mains… Ses fines, délicates et merveilleuses petites mains ?

Il bougonna en voulant l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais elle frappa la paume de la sienne avec douleur. Il pesta en se frottant la peau. Lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche sur le tissu recouvrant son anatomie, Severus se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Nom de…

« Stop, stop, stop. S'agaça-t-il.

_ Allons bon, que se passe-t-il Severus, vous perdez votre précieux self control ? »

La jeune femme glissa ses doigts le long de son membre tendu. Elle mordilla l'élastique de son caleçon. Elle le baissa avec délicatesse et passa sa bouche sur son gland tandis qu'il se recula, sans grand succès. Bordel elle allait le rendre complètement dingue. Sa langue, ses lèvres, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop intense pour lui.

« Que dirait la Directrice de votre maison si elle vous voyait en train de faire ça Miss Granger ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Elle dirait sûrement que j'ai beaucoup plus d'emprise sur vous que n'importe qui. »

Severus râla profondément. Cette Miss Je-sais-tout avait vraiment plus de tempérament qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Il lui saisit finalement les bras plus fermement et la remonta vers lui tandis qu'elle lui lançait un sourire des plus provocateur. Puis, elle le frappa presque avec violence.

« La prochaine fois que tu dis que je me moque de toi, je te l'arrache. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir. Il lui entoura la taille et la colla à lui, partagé entre l'excitation, le désir et la surprise. Merlin, il aimait la voir se mettre dans tous ses états…

Snape pesta. Il était encore plus empêtré dans cette situation qu'il ne le pensait.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Pour une femme qui compte bien ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

_ Je ne supporte pas de te voir me provoquer ainsi.

_ Alors arrête de te conduire comme le pauvre crétin de macho que tu n'es pas. »

Severus grommela dans sa barbe. Il l'amena brutalement vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée des corps, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Snape s'agaça une bonne fois pour toute. Il la saisit par les hanches et la posa sur son bureau sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer.

« Je te préviens Hermione. Je ne suis pas un homme gentiment apprivoisé. La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, tu le regretteras. Clama-t-il en pointant son index vers elle.

_ Tes menaces ne te mèneront nul part, Severus Snape. Je te suis peut-être soumise au lit, mais en dehors de la chambre, je ne suis pas ton objet. Affirma Hermione en croisant les bras avec détermination. »

Severus n'avait jamais entendu un truc pareil. Habituellement, il aspirait tellement de craintes que la majorité des gens courbaient l'échine. Il ne suffisait qu de'un'un mot de sa voix puissante, un regard et il sentait la peur envahir tous les pores de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, cela n'avait que rarement d'effet sur la jeune Gryffondor.

Il plissa le regard en remontant son pantalon. Cette gamine était… Surprenante.

Hermione se colla à lui en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Sa poitrine se colla à son torse avec volupté. Son nez toucha délicieusement le sien et elle l'observa avec douceur, son souffle chaud se mélangeant au sien.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Expliqua-t-il.

_ La prochaine fois que tu me laisse toute seule après ce genre de choses, je te tue. Et je ne plaisante pas. Lâcha-t-elle avec menace en le fixant étrangement. »

Severus passa une main possessive dans sa chevelure bouclée et l'embrassa de nouveau de toutes ses forces. Le message était passé… Et Merlin, il était prévenu. Il était hors de question de mettre de nouveau en colère le monstre dormant qu'était Hermione Granger.

« Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Hermione ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais. Mais elle finit par laisser échapper un faible rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres et examina chacun de ses traits avec attention. Snape n'était pas à l'aise avec les excuses. Il lui avait fallu énormément de recul et de courage pour le faire, et elle le savait. Alors, cela suffisait bien à être plus conciliante.

Les doigts du maître de potions dérivèrent jusqu'à la nuque de son élève, là où il pouvait apercevoir une marque rouge.

« C'est plus fort que moi. Grogna-t-il, pestant contre lui-même de la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve lors de ses rapports.

_ Je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Dit-elle en un sourire narquois.

_ Tu es masochiste. Ricana Snape en embrassant la trace de ses dents sur sa peau. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, amusée. Tout à coup, son professeur releva le regard vers elle, surpris. Elle lui retourna une œillade entendue.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant face.

_ N'en aie-je pas l'air ?

_ Hermione Granger. Vous êtes le pire des fruits défendu auquel j'ai pu faire face. »

Hermione rit avec fraîcheur. Elle se pencha vers lui en l'embrassa timidement, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Vile sorcière. Bougonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **"Hermione se leva avec difficulté. Son corps entier était cotonneux et endolori. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle le regretta et se replongea rapidement dans les oreillers, assaillie par les courbatures et la douleur dans son entrejambe." La douleur ça veut dire que c'était un bon moment.**

 **« Ouvrez vos manuels page 394. » ... On se demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai ce chiffre tatoué.**

 **« Merci.**

 **_ Oh, mais de rien. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. »**

 **Elle caressa tendrement son bras avec un regard doucereux. " OH LA GARCE ! GO GIRL !**

 **« C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais de vous. Moi, qui décide de quand, où, comment vous jouirez Miss Granger. Moi qui vous possède, moi et personne d'autre. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Vous entendez ?**

 **_ Oh vraiment ?**

 **_ Parfaitement ! » HAHAHAHA se mentir à soi-même c'est pas joli joli**

 **« La prochaine fois que tu dis que je me moque de toi, je te l'arrache. » Conseil d'amies... Non, même pas en rêve tu fais ça.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

La porte des cachots venait de gronder sous des coups portés. Comme s'ils étaient subitement empoisonnés, Severus et Hermione s'éloignèrent très vite. Snape réalisait qu'ils avaient pris des risques inconsidérés, tout d'abord en se hurlant dessus sans ne serait-ce qu'un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce. Puis, en se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme des drogués en manque. Snape grogna en allant ouvrir la porte.

« Je vous connais ? Siffla Snape, passablement agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

_ Euhm… Je suis Monsieur Vindictus Souligna l'homme devant lui. »

Il se racla la gorge en gigotant sur place. Hermione parvint derrière son professeur.

« Votre remplaçant. Souligna-t-elle. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Il avait complètement oublié cet homme. Il l'observa avec minutie, puis se mit à alterner son regard entre lui et Hermione.

Merde, ce mec était trop séduisant. Professeur de potions, la trentaine, blond aux yeux clairs ? Severus serra le poing en se postant subtilement devant la jeune Gryffondor.

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

_ Cela tombe bien… Je voulais voir Miss Granger.

_ Miss Granger est occupée. Dit-il, ne permettant pas à la jeune femme de répondre. »

Hermione fusilla du regard le dos du professeur. Parfois, il pouvait vraiment être odieux.

« Miss Granger peut s'exprimer toute seule. Lui tonna-t-elle. »

Snape se retourna vers elle, d'un air neutre. Alors, il la laissa prendre place à ses côtés, non sans maugréer dans sa barbe.

« Je voudrais vous faire part de mes recherches, à tous les deux. C'est à propos de votre malheureuse expérience datant de quelques mois. »

Severus accorda un signe de tête au jeune homme et le laissa pénétrer dans sa salle de cours.

« J'ai averti Minerva McGonagall de mon arrivée. Avertit-il.

_ Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là dans ce cas ? Siffla Snape en prenant place à son bureau.

_ Je voulais vous parler avant. En privé. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle s'assise face au maître des potions. Nerveux, le professeur Vindictus se mit à tourner en rond d'un pas lent.

« Très bien. J'ai étudié avec attention la liste des ingrédients, la procédure complète et votre rapport sur ce monde. J'ai consulté plusieurs collègues et… ma foi, je suis arrivé à une conclusion tout à fait prodigieuse.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

_ Cette potion est un poison. Un des plus puissants auquel j'ai pu faire face d'ailleurs. »

Snape haussa un sourcil en croisant ses mains sous son menton tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche, stupéfaite.

« Un poison ? Vous voulez dire que nous sommes… Quoi… Morts durant plusieurs mois ? Demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

_ C'est plus compliqué que cela. Par un coup du sort que je n'explique pas d'ailleurs, là où n'importe quel individu serait mort sur le coup, vous deux, avez survécu. »

Snape se massa le visage avec attention. Il lui semblait tout à coup entendre des théories fumeuses à la sauce des Horcruxes. Il n'aimait pas cela.

« J'ai enquêté bien sûr. J'ai fait des expériences, pour essayer de comprendre. Les rats sur lesquels j'ai testé la potion sont toujours morts immédiatement. Alors, je me suis dit qu'un élément extérieur venait forcément entrer dans l'équation. Un élément qui changeait tout.

_ Quel est-il ? Demanda Snape.

_ Une partie de vous. De vous deux. »

Tout deux froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. Le professeur s'immobilisa et prit rapidement place sur une des chaises faisant face au bureau de Severus.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Il m'a été compliqué de me raisonner à vous livrer élément aussi intime. Confia-t-il.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas où est le problème. Répondit Severus d'une voix grave et passablement agacé.

_ J'y viens mon ami. »

L'homme se racla la gorge en se massant la nuque.

« La potion restait un poison avec les poils de mes rats.

_ Peut-être faut-il posséder de la magie pour que cela fonctionne. Répondit Hermione.

_ J'en suis venu à cette même conclusion. Alors j'ai essayé sur moi-même. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque inconsidéré bien sûr. Alors j'y ai introduit un de mes cheveux et l'ai faite analyser sans la prendre. Cela restait indubitablement du poison. De plus, je remarquais que mes essais ne prenaient jamais la même couleur que la vôtre. Mes philtres étaient tous d'un noir profond, sans aucune couleur.

_ Étrange. Souligna Snape.

_ A qui le dites-vous ? C'est ainsi que j'en suis venu à la conclusion que cela provenait de vos personnes, en particulier. »

Le professeur posa ses mains sur le bureau de Snape avec confidence.

« Ce qui explique la demande étrange que m'a tenu la Directrice il y a plusieurs semaines. Cela venait de vous. Conclut Snape. »

Hermione se souvenait encore de ce rendez-vous dans le bureau de McGonagall durant lequel elle avait demandé une mèche de sa chevelure pour des recherches. La jeune femme n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela.

« Oui. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable.

_ Venez en au fait. S'agaça Snape.

_ Cela vient de votre magie. »

Hermione plissa le regard.

« Notre magie ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai rarement vu quelque chose de tel. Individuellement, votre ADN, les parcelles de magie qui parcourt chacun de vos atomes sont sommes toutes plutôt classiques. Mais ensemble… Il se crée une combinaison incroyable, une complémentarité presque parfaite. »

Hermione jeta un œil furtif vers Severus, qui la fixait étrangement. Elle se redirigea vers son interlocuteur.

« Connaissez-vous le concept moldu chinois nommé communément tàiji tù ? Demanda Vindictus, fasciné.

_ Non. Répondit Severus, sceptique.

_ Yin et Yang ? Âme sœur ? »

Hermione rougit fortement. Elle se tourna cette fois complètement vers son professeur des potions qui parvenait à cacher son trouble avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Foutaises. Lâcha-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre de son fauteuil.

_ Tout est une question de point de vue mon cher. Dans les histoires que se racontent les moldus, il est souvent noté que si quelqu'un a le malheur de séparer ou porter atteinte à deux âmes sœur, elles en maudiront le responsable jusqu'à ce que leur colère soit calmée.

_ Allons bon. Et vous voulez me faire croire que nos… Âmes se sont retournées contre un liquide dans un chaudron en cuivre ? Vous délirez. »

Hermione se racla la gorge en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

« Délire ou pas, soyez en sûr que je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'ose imaginer les problèmes que cela vous occasionnerait. Dans tous les cas, cet entre-deux dont vous parliez dans vos rapports m'intriguait énormément. Alors, je me suis posé une question importante : en effet, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait concrètement ? Quel effet possédait cette potion une fois cette notion mise dans l'équation ? C'est là que cela devient intéressant. »

Hermione n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre depuis les insinuations du professeur Vindictus. Elle refusait d'imputer ses sentiments, déjà si intenses, à une quelconque magie. En réalité, elle ne voulait entendre aucune explication, aucun raisonnement. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle détestait la rationalité que cela impliquait. Ce qu'elle ressentait ne s'expliquait pas, et n'avait pas à l'être. Mais si c'était vrai, si lui… Si lui, était bien son âme sœur ? Est-ce que cela expliquerait son mal-être en son absence ? Sa détresse ? Son manque de sommeil ? Sa dégradation physique même ? Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus elle peinait à s'en éloigner. Et il fallait avouer que lorsqu'il était en sa présence, il restait lui-même, mais pouvait faire preuve de tant de tendresse. En était-elle la cause ?

Elle se secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'écouter le reste du discours du professeur.

« Comme vous l'avez souligné, ce monde était essentiellement peuplé de fantôme. Je pense que la potion n'a pas pu fonctionné correctement. Elle devait tuer l'un de vous deux, mais en a été incapable, à cause, de votre… Comment dirais-je ? Votre lien. Cela a créé une résistance. Alors vous vous êtes retrouvé entre vie et mort dans une dimension parallèle. Les fantômes de Poudlard représentent un cas à part. Ils vivent essentiellement dans notre réalité, et ils sont complètement déphasés, contrairement au reste du monde. Habituellement, les âmes errantes doivent demeurer dans cet entre deux. D'ailleurs, le Basilic y rôde toujours. Il n'a pas pris forme dans le monde réel, car c'est une créature, sans réflexion profonde sur sa nature, un outil vivant utilisé pour tuer. Comme toutes les âmes tourmentées de ne pas avoir pu finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé, elle s'est trouvée dans ces limbes sans possibilité de sortie. »

Snape grogna en se remémorant quelques souvenirs douloureux.

« Cela est bien beau, Monsieur Vindictus. Mais que voulez-vous que nous fassions de ces informations ? Grinça Severus avec impatience.

_ Je voulais obtenir votre autorisation, afin de commercialiser ce produit. »

Hermione faillit presque s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Quoi ?! Commercialiser un poison ?! S'égosilla-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas seulement un poison, Mademoiselle. C'est le philtre ultime. Imaginez, le nombre de couples désespérés de savoir s'ils sont la bonne personne l'un pour l'autre ?

_ Et s'ils ne le sont pas, ils le paient de leur vie. C'est l'idée ? Demanda Snape d'une voix glaciale.

_ Je pense pouvoir être capable de contourner ce problème.

_ Vous pensez ? Siffla Snape. »

Le maître des cachots tapa du poing sur la table et se leva, imposant sa stature impressionnante.

« Ecoutez-moi bien : il est HORS de question que vous vous fassiez de l'argent sur ce genre de choses. Pensiez-vous peut-être que mon lugubre passé, vous permettrez d'obtenir plus facilement mon accord pour commercialiser un des poisons les plus mortels du monde sorcier ?

_ Vous vous méprenez. D'ailleurs, à propos de votre passé, je pense que vous étiez tourmenté à cause du manque causé par Miss…

_ Vous pouvez garder vos pensées pour vous, espèce d'escroc. Si j'apprends que vous avez fait part ne serait-ce que d'un mot de cela, que ce soit à la Directrice ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous tuerais, c'est clair ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de signaler au Ministère la recette de la potion et son interdiction formelle d'en faire usage. SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Le professeur sursauta sur le ton mauvais du maître des potions et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il reprit place sur son siège dès son départ et se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux.

« Ce type est perfide et malsain. Grogna Snape. »

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot de plus. Elle restait indubitablement silencieuse.

« Avait-il besoin de nous dire tout cela ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas garder ça pour lui ? S'agaça-t-il subitement.

_ L'appât du gain. Souffla Hermione. »

Snape soupira bruyamment et se mit à observer la jeune femme avec attention.

« Cela ne change strictement rien. Déclara-t-il. »

Hermione avait envie de lui hurler que si… Si, bien sûr que si, cela changeait même tout. Elle avait l'impression que son libre-arbitre venait de lui être volé. Oh, bien sûr, elle aimait Severus Snape, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à une information de cette importance.

Elle et lui… Des âmes sœur ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le destin les liait à jamais ? Elle avait réalisé la portée de ses sentiments il y a quelques semaines à peine ! Cela aurait peut-être pu en réjouir d'autres, mais pas elle… Pas eux.

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie, Hermione. Tenta-t-il de dire pour la convaincre.

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est que le nom qu'on lui donne qui change, mais pas sa nature. Nos magies se complètent, elles sont indispensables l'une avec l'autre… Indispensable… Répéta Hermione en clignant des yeux. »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que son amour était feint, juste poussé par de la magie et rien d'autre ? N'était-ce donc pas réel ? Venait-elle de clore son destin à tout jamais ? Est-ce que la vie lui imposerait à tout jamais de rester collé à lui ?

L'idée aurait pu être réjouissante si elle ne lui semblait pas si effrayante.

Snape se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec prudence.

« Nous ne sommes pas dépendants Affirma Snape.

_ Mais il a dit que ton passé, ton attirance pour la magie noire était due à moi. Répondit Hermione en reniflant, retenant un sanglot. Elle se sentait prisonnière.

_ C'est faux. Hermione, je suis quelqu'un de compliqué. Tu ne sais pas... »

Snape soupira lourdement. Il se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il la convainque du contraire, absolument. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre normalement en se sachant ainsi lié à l'autre presque contre leur gré. Être rattaché à elle ainsi, oh cela aurait pu être pire… Mais c'était également angoissant, oppressant de réaliser que nous n'avions peut-être pas vraiment le choix dans le fond, que tout était explicable, tout était écrit. Cela enlevait tout… L'intérêt, toute la magie, tout le plaisir, toute... Liberté.

« Je n'ai pas été attiré à l'idée d'être mangemort car tu ne faisais pas parti de ma vie. Mon parcours a suivi un cheminement particulier. »

Snape se tourna vers la jeune femme en un mouvement de cape fendant l'air.

« Je suis un sang-mêlé, mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, vraiment. Lâcha-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Snape ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son monologue en marchant lentement, comme s'il récitait un cours. Il savait tout cela nécessaire, afin que la jeune femme comprenne qu'elle n'était en rien la cause de son tourment. Il n'avait raconté cela à personne jusqu'à présent. Il fut agacé de se sentir mit au pied du mur. Cependant, il se raisonna bien vite.

C'était ainsi. Et il l'accepta. Parce qu'il refusait que qui que ce soit porte son fardeau. Il avait fabriqué sa noirceur seul, fait ses propres erreurs et n'y avait jamais été contraint d'une quelconque manière.

« Ma mère ne m'accordait aucune attention, et mon… Comment dirais-je… Géniteur, oui, me frappait. Nous étions pauvres. Un jour, alors que je m'étais enfui des violences de mon moldu de père, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. La sœur de Lily, notre voisine, hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que celle-ci était un monstre. Je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement, aussi l'ai-je fait fuir grâce à un sort informulé. S'en apercevant, elle me fit part de ses pouvoirs. Nous avons sympathisé. Lily était la seule sorcière que je connaissais de mon âge et nous nous entraidions régulièrement. Elle a été un véritable soutien, en particulier face aux violences dont j'étais l'objet.

Mon père n'approuvait pas cette amitié. Il détestait la magie, alors j'ai fait ce que tout bon fils détesté aurait fait : j'ai approfondi mes connaissances en magie et j'ai commencé à le haïr. »

Snape tourna sa tête vers Hermione solennellement. Elle le suivait du regard avec douleur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié à propos de cela. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, à certaines personnes. J'avais une amie, et des pouvoirs magiques. Cela était bien suffisant en guise de compensation pour l'enfant que j'étais. Seulement, cette éducation des plus… Chaotique, m'a amené à rester méfiant et hostile.

_ Instinct de survie. Souffla Hermione en croisant les bras. »

Snape se stoppa dans sa démarche.

« On peut dire cela. Répondit-il d'un ton grave. »

Severus inspira puis reprit sa démarche méditative.

« Lorsque j'ai effectué ma rentrée à Poudlard, je me suis rapidement fait repéré pour mes… Talents. J'étais plus doué que les autres, probablement à cause du climat de mon foyer qui m'obligeait à me protéger constamment. J'étais alerte, attentif, rapide, et vif. J'excellais dans tous les domaines. Comme toi. Souligna Snape. »

Hermione rougit.

« Et cela, Potter et sa clique ne le supportait pas. Tout le monde me trouvait… Particulier. »

Hermione baissa le regard, son discours faisant étrangement écho à ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu. Seulement, elle avait trouvé des amis, qui l'avaient épaulé. Elle avait été assignée à Gryffondor. Non, cela n'était pas juste. Toutes ses paroles prenaient soudainement un sens nouveau. Il lui avait dit que cela était beau, d'être différent. Alors, son cœur s'emballa. Snape reprit la parole avec maîtrise.

« Seulement, j'étais à Serpentard… « La maison des faibles » comme disaient certains. Lily, elle, était à Gryffondor. Je n'avais aucun ami et cela ne m'intéressait pas d'ailleurs. Seule, m'importait, Lily. Et cet imbécile de Potter détestait l'amitié profonde que je lui vouais. Je l'impressionnais à vrai dire. Et ce… Crétin avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Alors, quoi de mieux pour monter dans l'estime de la jeune fille de ses rêves que d'humilier et martyriser son principal concurrent ? »

Snape ricana dans sa barbe, d'un rire jaune et amer.

« Concurrent… Si l'on peut dire cela ainsi. Peu importe puisqu'un jour, elle m'a défendu face aux malversations de Potter, qui allait de plus en plus loin. Je ne le supportais pas. J'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre seul. Je l'avais toujours fait ! Lorsque mon père me tabassait tous les soirs, personne n'était là pour m'aider ! Ce n'était pas un sale petit idiot prétentieux qui aurait ma peau. Alors, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione arrondit le regard. Pourquoi lui semblait-il si proche d'elle ? Elle se savait capable d'être blessante, et elle l'avait été avec lui dans l'entredeux. Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et elle comprit alors… Que cela était dues à ses propres erreurs.

« Je haïssais tant les moldus à l'époque. Alors, elle m'a tourné le dos. Potter a eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela… Ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait sonner le coup de grâce. Comprends-tu ? J'étais devenu un expert en potion et lui… Ne restait qu'un sorcier si banal, si commode. Que ferait donc Lily le jour où elle se rendrait compte de mon talent ? Que ferait-elle si elle me pardonnait, si elle s'apercevait que je n'avais jamais pensé de mal d'elle et que j'étais juste… Tourmenté ?

Elle aurait essayé de m'aider, et pour Potter, il en était hors de question. Alors il m'a défié. Mais comme il n'était qu'un piètre sorcier, à cause de ses nombreuses absences en cours et de sa proportion à toujours défier le règlement, ils s'y sont mis à quatre. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Décidément et souvent lors d'une guerre, l'histoire était contée par les vainqueurs. Et cela, beaucoup de monde l'ignorait.

« La fameuse clique des Maraudeurs. Il fallait m'achever. Il fallait me coller une étiquette de victime sur le front pour le restant de ma vie, c'était devenu vital pour sa fierté, car certains hommes sont comme cela, Hermione. Comprends-tu ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête.

« Pourtant, ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Ricana Snape. Même à quatre contre un, je leur été toujours supérieur. Je les ai… Achevé. C'était mémorable. Voldemort eut vent de ma… Prouesse. Il était très très intéressé de collaborer avec des sorciers de haut rang. Il promettait… Une ère nouvelle. Le talent serait récompensé, les misérables seraient châtiés. Seule comptait la performance, la découverte. Que la nature de la magie soit noire ou pas, cela n'importait pas, puisque le plus important, c'était la connaissance. Imagines-tu l'attrait que cela représentait pour moi ? Je tenais enfin l'opportunité de trouver ma place, et de mettre tout mon talent à la contribution d'une cause… Là où rien ni personne n'avait trouvé écho nul part ailleurs. Poudlard avait été un enfer, personne ne m'avait jamais considéré jusqu'alors. Le pauvre Severus Snape. Talentueux, mais faible. Trop doué pour être professeur, dont le talent était tel qu'il ne trouvait de poste nulle part car tout le monde estimait que c'était du gâchis de potentiel. Mon pouvoir les effrayait. Ragea-t-il avec pourtant, un calme inquiétant. »

Severus se stoppa et se tourna vers Hermione avec noirceur.

« Mais l'effroi que j'inspirais, Voldemort s'en délectait lui. Au contraire, j'étais apprécié pour cela. Lui et moi... Étions très similaires. Il était orphelin, avait été rejeté, martyrisé, et clamait haut et fort qu'il fallait qu'il y ait une justice, qu'il en serait la main. Et moi… Oui, j'étais valorisé, pour la première fois de mon existence. J'avais une place, quelqu'un qui me comprenait enfin. J'avais emmagasiné tant de haine, que j'étais capable de lancer le sort d'Endoloris avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors, il m'a élevé socialement, monté en grade au sein de l'ordre des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, l'ancien nom donné aux Mangemorts. »

Hermione frissonna. En effet, il était si simple de plonger dans les mauvais penchants de la magie. En particulier avec un passé si sombre.

« Je comprends. Dit-elle.

_ Non tu ne comprends pas. Sais-tu ce que nous faisions, Hermione ? S'énerva subitement Snape. »

Il se tourna vers elle, presque avec intimidation.

« Nous faisions nos expériences sur des moldus. Cela a donné un attrait tout particulier pour certains à la torture d'ailleurs. Ils étaient devenus des rats de laboratoire, des sujets d'expérience sordides, rien d'autre. Nous n'avions aucune compassion. Nous les tuions lorsqu'ils étaient trop faibles, comme des animaux à l'abattoir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait endurer à autrui. Aucune. »

Hermione blêmit et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne. Snape s'approcha d'elle avec une voix des plus glaciale.

« Un jour, j'ai fabriqué une potion capable de faire vomir les boyaux de mes victimes, avant qu'elles rejettent chaque centimètre cube de ses poumons, le tout en restant parfaitement consciente. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai inventé le Sectumsempra, qui entaille l'ensemble d'un corps. J'avais aussi créé une variante qui permettant de dépecer l'ensemble de la peau, mais il n'était pas assez efficace au goût de Voldemort. Ses victimes mourraient trop vite, même si la souffrance était immense. »

Snape ferma les yeux, tentant de se reprendre tandis qu'Hermione l'observait étrangement.

« Je pouvais enfin mettre à profil mes connaissances. Notre créativité était sans cesse gratifiée. Cela nous poussait à plonger, toujours plus loin dans la perversité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait à récompenser ses sujets en leur donnant ce qu'ils voulaient. Une femme magnifique, ou plusieurs, servies sur un plateau d'argent… Littéralement. Annonça Snape, d'un regard dur. Mais le viol ne m'intéressait pas, pas plus que quelques sorts d'Imperium permettant une quelconque vengeance ou un simple acte de torture gratuit. Ma revanche, je la tenais déjà. J'avais une place, dans un nouveau monde qui s'apprêtait à naître. Quelque chose à mon image. Enfin. Puis, un jour, j'ai entendu une prophétie, parlant de celui, qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que cet être serait né dès le septième mois. Si seulement… Oui, si seulement j'avais su, à ce moment très précis, que Lily était enceinte. »

Snape ferma les yeux avec douleur. Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas maintenant.

« Je… Vous… Tu peux… En parler, si tu…

_ Je refuse d'aborder ce sujet ! S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. »

Hermione sursauta presque. Il se tourna, dos à elle, et se passa une main sur le visage, las.

« Vois-tu, Hermione. Ni toi, ni personne n'est responsable de ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai toujours été attiré par l'obscurité. C'est ainsi. Chuchota-t-il. »

Hermione dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était pas responsable de son déclin, pas plus que son destin était lié au sien. Elle se sentait plus légère. Leur magie était peut-être complémentaire, mais elle n'expliquait pas tout. Elle l'observa avec aisance.

« Mais… Tu ne l'es plus. Affirma-t-elle, sans équivoque.

_ Parfois, j'ai envie d'envoyer un bon sort d'Endoloris pour calmer les ardeurs de certains élèves. Comme quand Patil et Brown se... »

Snape se stoppa subitement, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Merlin, il était vraiment beaucoup trop bavard. Hermione se leva avec stupeur, partagée entre la surprise et l'effarement.

« C'était toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il, arborant un visage neutre.

_ Qu'ont-elles fait ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu les humilier de la sorte ? »

Severus plissa le regard, sans pour autant répondre à ses suppliques.

« Elles se moquaient de moi. C'est ça, hein ? »

Snape ne bougea pas. Son regard resta inexpressif tandis que la jeune Gryffondor fermait les yeux, agacée, et blessée.

« Je sais me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

_ Pur réflexe, et elles le méritaient.

_ Tu n'as pas à décider de cela, Severus. Pas tant que cela me concerne !

_ Je voulais juste te protéger ! Se défendit-il.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et tu voulais te venger, parce que tu sais que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait. Seulement vois-tu… Tu serais surpris. Severus, tu serais effaré de voir de quoi je suis capable lorsque je suis en colère. »

Snape s'agaça.

« Tu vois bien. Tu vois bien, que j'ai une influence néfaste sur toi ! J'ai même entendu Minerva me dire à quel point tu étais exécrable à ton retour de l'entredeux ! Je t'ai montré par A + B que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais. Et toi, toi, tu campes sur tes positions ! Qui voudrait être lié à moi, de la sorte ? Qui ? S'exclama-t-il de vive voix.

_ Je suis certaine que tu oublies de tout me dire. Mais un jour, oui… Un jour, je sais que tu te livrera à moi, autrement qu'en voulant me faire peur tout en me contant ton passé de sbires de Voldemort. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de lui à pas de loup.

« Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ta stratégie ? Que je suis idiote ? Tu veux que j'aie peur de toi ? Tu souhaites que je m'éloigne, que je te craigne ? Et pour quoi ? Mon bien ? Mais qui es-tu pour décider de ce qui est bien ou pas à ma place ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie que vous avez, vous, les mecs ? C'est parce que je suis une femme ou c'est parce que je suis plus jeune que toi ? Bordel. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour sauver mes fesses ! Je suis bien assez débrouillarde et douée pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aide extérieure ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! S'exclama-t-elle entre colère et amertume. »

Snape restait silencieux. Pour une des rares fois de son existence, il ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cela. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était comporté, presque de la même manière que Lily. Il s'en voulut terriblement.

« Tu as retourné ta veste, Severus. Tu as aidé Harry. Tu m'as aidé, moi. Tu m'as sauvé, plus de fois que je ne puis le compter. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à m'expliquer tout cela en détail ? Cela ne fait rien. Sache que Harry ne m'a jamais rien dit non plus, à moi. Il ne m'a pas dit tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine le soir de la Bataille, car c'était trop intime. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas le voir non plus. J'aimerais juste qu'un jour… Tu trouves la force de raconter à quelqu'un ta bonté plutôt que ta noirceur. Car tu possèdes les deux, que cela te plaise, ou non.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela a d'important ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que je te ferais souffrir, un jour ou l'autre ? Ne captes-tu pas toute la violence qui sommeille en moi ? Que tes bleus en soient témoins. S'énerva-t-il. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Ça y ai, il avait réussi le prodige de nouveau l'énerver. Cet homme était stupéfiant de bêtise.

La jeune femme serra un de ses poings. Alors, elle se recula de lui. Elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda subitement Snape. »

Hermione continua son affaire. Elle se déshabilla, petit à petit, ne le quittant pas du regard. Severus lutta contre son désir. Il s'avança vers elle et l'empêcha vivement de continuer en lui empoignant la main.

« A quoi joues-tu ?!

_ Je met mes hématomes à vue, comme tu me l'as demandé.

_ Arrête ça.

_ Tu m'as expliqué le cheminement qui t'as mené à devenir un mangemort ? À moi de t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de toi, pourquoi j'ai besoin de… Ça. Je suis une femme, intelligente, mature, et bien assez consciente pour savoir ce que je veux, tu sais. »

Snape soupira dramatiquement.

« Severus. Par la barbe de Merlin, oublie un instant cette... Stupide notion d'âme sœur qu'à évoquer Vindictus et concentre toi sur autre chose.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

_ Le Yin et le Yang. Souffla Hermione. »

Snape plissa le regard. Il accepta enfin de s'asseoir dans sa chaise, derrière son bureau et d'écouter la jeune femme. Elle commença à avancer vers lui, continuant de déboutonner les trois derniers remparts de son vêtement. Elle le retira avec délicatesse, dévoilant un soutien noir des plus délicieux. Severus garda son regard fixé dans le sien, mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un désir qu'il peinait à feindre.

« Le Yin et le Yang sont des symboles représentant l'interaction de deux énergies opposées mais complémentaires, deux extrêmes qui font pourtant partis d'un tout. »

La jeune femme glissa lentement la fermeture de sa jupe et la fit tomber sur le sol, continuant de l'observer avec envie. Il pesta intérieurement. Cette Gryffondor était vraiment trop… Beaucoup trop… Serpentard.

« Chacune des énergies possède une part de l'autre. En tout Yin, il y a du Yang et en tout Yang se trouve du Yin. Dans l'Univers, dans la magie, dans la vie elle-même, rien n'est jamais absolu. »

Elle retira ses chaussures et les jeta plus loin.

« Chaque chose a besoin de son contraire. Tu as de la noirceur en toi, et de la bonté. A contrario, moi aussi… Je possède ces deux aspects. »

Hermione se posta à califourchon sur le corps du professeur qui continuait de la scruter avec curiosité.

« Tu ne possèdes aucune noirceur. Souffla-t-il sans bouger.

_ Sache que… Je ne suis pas l'ange que tu t'imagines. Tu m'as dit que je m'étais fait une fausse image de toi, celle d'un chevalier servant. Et bien toi… Oui, toi, tu penses que je suis une espèce d'être céleste tombé du ciel. Mais tu as tord. Affirma-t-elle en pointant son index sur son torse.

_ Tu n'es en rien comparable à moi.

_ Non. En effet. Mais je sais que je suis capable de lancer un Endoloris. Si j'avais pu le faire sur Bellatrix, j'y serais parvenu, contrairement à Harry. Je me serais délecté de sa douleur. J'en ai rêvé, plusieurs fois. Et ce n'était pas à travers des cauchemars, Severus. »

Hermione approcha son visage du sien.

« Je peux être désagréable, suffisante, exaspérante, terriblement ambitieuse. Je ne jouerais jamais à l'idiote pour plaire à qui que ce soit. Je ne mettrais jamais mon joli petit cerveau de côté, à aucun moment. Je suis encore plus Serpentard que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer. »

Hermione était parvenue à clouer le bec au professeur de potions. Alors, elle sourit et continua.

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Nous contribuons à l'équilibre de l'autre, j'en suis certaine. Parfois, je suis trop… Bonne et toi, tu es trop sombre. Mais ensemble… Nous nous harmonisons. Comme lorsque l'on fait une potion à 4 mains. Et je peux affirmer d'une chose, c'est que tu ne me feras jamais… Jamais de mal. Affirma-t-elle.

_ C'est là que tu te trompes. Lorsque nous faisons l'amour, j'ai envie de te faire du mal Hermione. Répondit finalement Snape en grognant.

_ Tu veux me faire mal comme me faire du bien. Et c'est ce que je recherche. Glissa-t-elle.

_ Le bien l'emporte et c'est ce qui m'incite à te rejeter. Tu prends des risques, Hermione. Tu joues avec le feu de manière inconsidérée. En prends-tu conscience ? Sais-tu que si tout cela venait à se savoir, tu ne trouverais jamais de travail, tes ASPIC n'auraient plus aucune valeur ? Tout le monde pensera que tu aura sréussi parce que tu auras couché avec ton professeur. Je ne puis tolérer cela. Affirma-t-il.

_ Je sais être discrète et toi aussi. Nous n'avons que 3 mois à tenir.

_ Cela n'est pas raisonnable. Ne gâche pas ton potentiel, comme j'ai gâché le mien. Ne t'encombre pas de ma personne. Je suis terriblement décevant. Souffla-t-il.

_ Tu m'as aidé à être meilleure, à me dépasser.

_ J'y étais bien obligé ! Tout le monde s'extasiait devant tes prouesses. Comment aurais-tu pu trouver la force d'aller plus loin ? Je ne voulais pas que tu stagnes, alors que tu avais tout ce talent. Si seulement Albus m'avait permis d'être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'aurais au moins pu vous apprendre à vous défendre de Voldemort dès votre première année. Pesta-t-il.

_ Severus Snape. Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Dois-je appeler Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle me rende mon professeur caustique et acariâtre ? Demanda Hermione en souriant d'un air malicieux. »

Severus s'agaça. Il se saisit d'un des cahiers posé sur son bureau et lui frappa le dessus de la tête. Hermione ricana simplement en se penchant plus allégrement sur lui.

« De toute façon, soyons réaliste. Ni toi, ni moi ne tiendront éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je suis ton fruit défendu, Severus. Rappelle-toi. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme sous cette facette… Et elle non plus. Elle se découvrait une âme de séductrice, impitoyable. Une féminité qui semblait être enfouie, loin, très loin d'elle.

Hermione prit soudainement conscience qu'elle n'était plus une enfant ni une adolescente. Là où elle semblait stagner à ce statut en présence de ses amis, à présent, elle avait l'impression de s'épanouir, d'être enfin elle-même, de s'ouvrir, à elle, à lui, à ses envies, à qui elle était. Aurait-elle pu vivre toute son existence, dans l'insouciance de ne pas se connaître elle-même ? Probablement. Elle aurait pu finir… Oui, avec un homme, Ron peut-être bien et une ribambelle d'enfants beaucoup trop sages, enfermée dans un mariage aux codes pré-établis. Elle n'aurait jamais connu la volupté de se réveiller un beau matin, le corps douloureux, mais si satisfait des affres de la veille ? Elle n'aurait jamais ressenti les sensation d'un véritable orgasme, ni deux, et encore moins trois d'affilés ? Elle n'aurait jamais vu ces hématomes sur son corps, le plaisir de se sentir tant désirée, possédée, en communion totale avec quelqu'un. Cela aurait été un beau gâchis.

Elle posta ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise avec provocation. Elle le ferait plier. Et oui, elle le savait ce soir : elle aurait Severus Snape.

« Avoue-le. Tu fantasmes déjà à l'idée d'enfin clouer le bec à ta petite Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor une bonne fois pour toute, et cela, même sur des draps aux couleurs de ta maison. Je me trompe ? »

Hermione sentit une bosse se former dans le pantalon de son professeur, et cela suffit à n'importe quelle réponse. Elle sourit malicieusement, commençant un imperceptible mais lascif va et vient.

Snape grogna. Était-ce possible qu'elle ait raison, qu'ils se complètent l'un l'autre… À ce point ? Il observa la jeune femme se trémousser sur lui, le supplier de lui faire plus de mal encore et surtout l'accepter… Pour qui il était.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Tout le monde avait toujours cherché à le changer. Pas elle. Il lui avait pourtant raconté les pires horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, et elle n'avait pas tressailli d'un cil. Elle ne s'était pas démontée, loin de là.

Hermione était d'une douée d'une telle intelligence… Et d'un courage d'une témérité à coupé le souffle. Alors, Snape se l'avoua sans le formuler : il comprenait parfaitement la raison qui l'amenait à porter les couleurs de Gryffondor. Et il était fier… Oui, il était fier qu'elle le veuille, lui et pas un autre. Après tout ce qu'elle savait, sur son passé, sur ses goûts, sur son caractère, et même sur ses penchants : elle le désirait plus que tout.

Snape l'observa avec intensité. Merde. Il l'aimait.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **« Je vous connais ? Siffla Snape, passablement agacé d'avoir été interrompu." Tu m'étonnes !**

 **« Pourtant, ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Ricana Snape. Même à quatre contre un, je leur été toujours supérieur. Je les ai… Achevé. C'était mémorable." ça me rapelle ce super fanfilm : Severus Snape and the Marauders.**

 **« Vois-tu, Hermione. Ni toi, ni personne n'est responsable de ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai toujours été attiré par l'obscurité. C'est ainsi. Chuchota-t-il. » Je te comprend mon grand, moi aussi avec ces chaleurs je préfère rester à l'ombre.**

 **"Elle retira ses chaussures et les jeta plus loin." You can leave your hat on.**

 **"Severus s'agaça. Il se saisit d'un des cahiers posé sur son bureau et lui frappa le dessus de la tête. Hermione ricana simplement en se penchant plus allégrement sur lui." LEROY JETHRO GIBBS SORS DE CE CORPS !**

 **"Snape l'observa avec intensité. Merde. Il l'aimait." ça peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous tu sais...**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

Severus était attablé depuis au moins une heure, ce qui était exceptionnellement rare. L'assiette bien garnie, il pouvait presque faire concurrence à Ron Weasley en terme de rapidité d'ingurgitation.

Pomfresh haussa un sourcil de surprise, puis observa Trelawney qui se tourna à son tour vers lui. Rapidement, Snape se sentit observé et tourna lentement le visage, la bouche venant de mordre à pleine dent dans un muffin.

« … Quoi ? Demanda-t-il subitement après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

_ Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Severus ? Demanda la professeur d'arithmancie, madame Vector.

_ En quoi ça vous regarde ? Fit-il froidement en posant sa pâtisserie.

_ Il va bien. Affirma alors Pomfresh, presque rassurée.

_ N'ai-je plus le droit de manger en paix ? Siffla-t-il.

_ Habituellement, vous vous nourrissez d'une dizaine de grains de raisin, puis qu'un quignon de pain... Dans vos beaux jours. Souligna l'infirmière de l'école.

_ Alors on va dire que c'est un très bon jour. Grogna-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

_ Des choses se passent… Lâcha Trelawney, mystérieuse.

_ Merlin, faites la taire. Bougonna Chourave.

_ Il se passe des choses… Interdites, belles, mais interdites. Le vert et le rouge…

_ Et c'est reparti… Soupira de nouveau la professeur de botanique. »

McGonagall entendit les fabulations de la professeur de divination et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, elle avait toujours exécré cette matière, ne lui accordant aucun crédit. Elle se demanda même soudainement pourquoi elle avait cautionné son maintien dans cette école.

« Le serpent rugit mes enfants. Il y aura de la souffrance. Prenez garde à la relique, Severus. »

L'ensemble des professeurs soupirèrent d'un seul homme.

« Si, à chaque fois que j'ai un peu d'appétit, nous avons le droit à une de ses prédictions incompréhensibles : je jure de faire la grève de la faim jusqu'au bout de l'année. Soupira Snape en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table. »

Le professeur Trelawney redressa ses lunettes lui arrondissant tant le regard avec égarement. Snape soupira et redressa le sien. Il aperçut une chevelure aux boucles bien rangées parmi la table des Gryffondor et la fixa une nouvelle fois, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron, posté aux côtés d'Hermione, croisa le regard égaré du maître des potions.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ? »

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers leur ami avec incompréhension.

« Qui ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Snape. Je le trouve de plus en plus bizarre. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle se tourna vers le professeur, qui croisa son regard. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, tout au plus… Un certain temps, insignifiant peut-être, mais qui sembla lui durer une éternité. Bon Dieu, elle pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur son corps… Hermione déglutit en baissant le regard et Snape se mit alors à discuter de nouveau avec ses collègues. Harry souleva un sourcil et adressa un sourire discret mais néanmoins complice à la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

_ Rien… Répondit Harry, presque amusé. »

Hermione le fusilla avant de reprendre sa lecture des poèmes de Baudelaire, dont les pages du recueil était à présent recouvertes de post it en tout genre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle jeta un œil discret au professeur de potions qui continuait de l'observer de temps à autre.

Alors, elle se saisit d'une pomme rouge et se détendit. Elle la croqua lentement, se penchant avec allégresse et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Snape le remarqua et grogna silencieusement.

Garce.

Hermione s'en amusa. Elle se leva de table et partit un peu trop sagement de la Grande Salle, le pas léger.

* * *

La jeune Gryffondor se prélassait dans son bain depuis près d'une demie-heure. Elle soupira d'aise, s'étant entourée d'un sort d'insonorisation.

Snape apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et se figea, à la vue de la jeune femme entourée de mousse dont les cheveux mouillés étaient remontés en un chignon lâche.

Il se reprit en se secouant la tête et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et claqua un des flacons posé sur la baignoire à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

« Mes… Produits. Grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas me ruiner. Es-tu au courant que tu possèdes, toi aussi, une salle de bain ? Demanda Snape en s'accroupissant près du rebord.

_ Ta baignoire est beaucoup plus grande que la mienne. Souligna Hermione.

_ Alors ramène tes affaires ici et arrête de te servir comme si tu étais chez toi.

_ Je suis chez moi depuis quelques semaines déjà. Jubila Hermione en se passant du savon sur le bras. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, interpellé.

« Voyez-vous cela.

_ Oui. Je fais mes devoirs ici, je lis, nous jouons, nous dormons et parfois même, tu me fais l'amour sauvagement sur le sol. S'amusa Hermione en posant son doigt mousseux sur le nez de son professeur. »

Snape grogna. Il la fixa un instant et entra tout habillé dans la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'égosilla Hermione. »

Severus prit son visage en coupe sans détour et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione s'en amusa et rit presque sous l'assaut de son baiser.

« Arrête de rire, vile sorcière. »

Snape se colla à elle. Hermione sentit sa redingote trempée lui coller au corps, alors elle émit un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

« Je savais que les Serpentards étaient fiers, mais pas à ce point.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir le droit de profiter de mes propres parfums. Dit-il en se détachant d'elle et en se prélassant du côté opposé au sien. »

Hermione sentit ses longues jambes, trempées dans son pantalon, venir lui entourer les flancs.

« Et tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retirer tes vêtements avant ? Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis très bien comme ça. Affirma-t-il. »

Hermione pouffa en le regardant tout à coup d'un air séducteur. Elle glissa son pied longuement le long de son corps, frôlant son entrejambe. Il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

«Qu'est-ce que diraient tes élèves s'ils te voyaient dans cette position ? Demanda-t-elle, sensuellement. »

Snape lui saisit soudainement le pied, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et la fixa étrangement.

« Tu n'habites pas ici. Tu le sais, ça ? S'exclama Severus.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Non, c'est faux.

_ Si. Affirma-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, affichant sans pudeur sa poitrine.

_ Non. Dit-il en suivant son mouvement, luttant contre son désir irrépressible de poser ses mains sur elle.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Et si j'en ai envie ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Snape l'observa subitement, d'un regard énigmatique. Il approcha son visage du sien, sortant presque sa langue afin de la mélanger à la sienne, mais elle se recula, échappant à son baiser qu'elle savait dévastateur sur sa psyché. Il grogna en s'éloignant de nouveau et elle arbora une mine interrogatrice.

« Ramène tes affaires ici. Mais sache que c'est uniquement pour une question de praticité. Accusa-t-il en se levant.

_ Bien entendu… »

Snape sortit de la baignoire, les vêtements inondés. Hermione ricana devant ce tableau avant qu'il ne se sèche à l'aide d'un sort.

« Sors avant de tomber en hypothermie. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à expliquer la situation à Pomfresh et je devrais par conséquent te laisser mourir ici. Ce serait dommage. Lâcha-t-il en se remontant les manches.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu diras à McGonagall pour expliquer mon décès ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais j'arriverais sûrement mieux à expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai le corps d'une élève morte dans mes appartements plutôt que celui d'une jeune femme nue, trempée et glacée dans ma baignoire. Lâcha-t-il en repartant. »

Hermione lui lança une éponge avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Il se retrouva dans le salon et s'affala dans le sofa avec fatigue. Puis, il réalisa avec effroi ce qu'il venait de dire. Mon Dieu… Que lui avait-il proposé exactement ? Ramener ses affaires… Ici… Dans ses appartements, dans son cocon, son antre, sa bulle.

Elle… Et lui… Ce n'était pas anodin. Il le savait. Il en était presque effrayé, mais… Un désir, grandissant, le poussait à ne pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Même si sa conscience lui hurlait de le faire, pour son bien. Seulement, il avait appris à la faire taire. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle était intelligente, adulte et bien assez capable de faire ses propres choix.

Severus déglutit. Il se leva et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit à corriger une liasse de copies, posant son verre à demi rempli sur la table à côté de lui.

Hermione revint dans la pièce, uniquement vêtue de son long t-shirt blanc.

« Tiens. Revoici le petit elfe de maison. Lâcha Snape en ne quittant pas les parchemins des yeux.

_ Hermione serait ravie de servir maître Severus. Que plairait-il à maître Severus? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Il releva le regard vers elle.

« Et si Hermione commençait à arrêter de faire l'imbécile ? N'a-t-elle rien d'autre à faire ?

_ Maître Severus est très dur avec Hermione. Bouda-t-elle en prenant place sur le petit fauteuil en face de lui tout en légèreté. »

Il l'observa faire, ne parvenant à retenir un rire.

« Au contraire, maître Severus est très bon. Il l'autorise à crécher ici, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Souligna-t-il en posant sa copie à côté de lui.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs… Autoriserait-il Hermione à faire tout ce qu'elle souhaite ?

_ Cela dépend. Tant qu'elle ne casse rien, maître Severus saura être clément.

_ D'accord. Hermione comptait juste... »

La jeune femme fit lentement glisser une de ses bretelles le long de son bras, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir. Elle ne quitta pas du regard le professeur et posa sa main sur son sein en se pinçant les lèvres.

Snape se plongea plus volontiers dans le sofa. Il passa ses doigts pensivement sur sa bouche en l'observant avec attention.

« … Offrir une distraction à son maître. Est-ce que cela lui convient ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Il me faut plus de temps pour en juger. »

Hermione remonta alors le vêtement jusqu'à faire apparaître le haut de sa cuisse, puis sa culotte sombre.

Le regard du professeur s'obscurcit. Il se saisit de son verre, but une gorgée et l'admira avec attention.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

_ Continue. Lâcha-t-il en étendant ses jambes. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement et caressa sa cuisse, remontant sur son propre flanc puis effleurant son intimité. Elle gémit, puis ramena son autre main jusqu'à sa poitrine afin de saisir pleinement un de ses seins.

Severus prit une nouvelle lampée d'alcool, sentant son excitation se réveiller face à ce spectacle des plus… somptueux. La jeune femme plongea ses doigts dans sa culotte, se prélassant dans le fauteuil de cuir en affirmant plus encore son plaisir. Elle ne quittait pourtant pas le regard de Snape, qui luttait définitivement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un animal.

« Déshabille-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il doucement, mais fermement. »

Hermione se pinça la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva et se débarrassa de sa petite robe blanche en le regardant avec désir.

« Tu avais tout prévu. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Hermione ne voit pas du tout ce à quoi maître Severus fait allusion. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. »

Snape grogna. Bordel, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi.

« Viens ici. »

Hermione obéit avec attention. Elle s'approcha du maître des potions lascivement. Il se redressa, posa son verre sur la table, et se saisit de sa taille avec possession. Il l'amena vers lui, son intimité se trouvant à la même hauteur que son visage.

Il embrassa doucement son ventre, puis ses cuisses. Sa peau était délicieusement sucrée et fraîche. Il jeta un œil vers elle.

Elle semblait partagée entre le désir et la crainte.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses grandes mains sur ses fesses.

_ Je… Personne ne m'a… Jamais… Hésita-t-elle en balbutiant. »

Snape haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il n'y croyait pas un traître mot.

« Alors ça, c'est impossible. Nia-t-il en glissant ses dents contre la couture de son sous-vêtement.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en une aspiration.

_ Quel être censé parviendrait à résister à l'envie de te goûter ? Cela revient à agiter un verre de vin sous le nez d'un alcoolique. Grogna-t-il en caressant voluptueusement ses formes.

_ Il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez désirable alors. Conclut-elle. »

Le maître des potions grogna de mécontentement. Il joua avec sa culotte, passant le sillon de sa langue sur son corps entier.

« Ne sois pas sotte. Tu as eu des amants lamentables, je suis navré de te l'apprendre. Lâcha-t-il.

_ Et si…

_ Cela te plaira, j'en suis certain. Souffla Snape contre cet abricot n'aspirant qu'à être croqué.

_ Mais…

_ Mon avertissement compte et comptera toujours. Tu peux m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Même si je suis certain que tu ne le feras pas. Dit-il d'un ton taquin.

_ Tu es bien présomptueux. Ricana Hermione. »

Severus colla sa bouche contre sa culotte déjà humide, non sans lui extirpant un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

« Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione sentit la chaleur s'insinuer en elle, sournoise, attrayant, presque traîtresse. Elle le voyait, encore habillé, la tête entre ses jambes… À sa merci. Elle sentit une montée de puissance s'entremêler à son ardeur si passionnelle. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler d'excitation tandis qu'il mélangea sa langue au liquide si délicieux qui coulait déjà entre ses cuisses.

Non, en réalité : c'était encore lui qui avait le pouvoir total de la situation.

« Je me trompais tout à l'heure, vous êtes plus que bon avec moi. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Bien trop. »

Il lui retira brutalement la culotte, puis se saisit de ses hanches et la renversa sur le canapé. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« Tu n'es pas désirable. C'est pire que cela, Hermione. Souffla-t-il. »

Il parsema ses jambes de baisers, remontant jusqu'à son nombril, puis ses seins. Il fit jouer sa langue sur son mamelon. La jeune femme soupira d'exaltation.

À son regret, il quitta sa douce torture et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il aspira longuement.

« Tu es affolante. Souffla-t-il. »

Il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, entamant une danse érotique. Il l'aspira, la caressa, la posséda. Puis, il la mordilla avant de reprendre son supplice.

« Ensorcelante. Ajouta-t-il. »

Hermione retint sa respiration lorsqu'il fit de nouveau rouler son organe charnu et mobile autour de ses seins.

« Exquise. »

Il prit en main un de ses seins. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Merlin, elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation. Elle ne les avait jamais imaginé si doux.

« Délectable. »

Doucement, il parcourut son corps de son index. Hermione s'arqua vers lui, se laissant plus encore tomber sur le sofa.

« Parfaite. »

Hermione tourna son regard vers le sien.

« Tu me trouves parfaite ? »

Sans la prévenir ni la préparer, il enfonça deux de ses doigts en elle. Hermione aspira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Elle allait mourir de désir. Oui, elle se sentait emportée par sa folie érotique.

« Tu es divine, n'en doute pas. Jubila-t-il en commençant un lent et sournois va et vient.

_ Severus… Gémit-elle en enfonçant ses ongles sur ses épaules. »

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment plus que jamais.

« Baise-moi. Supplia-t-elle. »

Snape ouvrit le regard et haussa un sourcil, amusé. Hermione Granger pouvait vraiment être l'inverse de romantique lorsque son excitation flirtait avec la limite… Et au vu de ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, c'était le cas.

« Pas maintenant. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

_ Tu m'excites tellement... »

Dieu, il luttait si fort. Sa queue commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal, enfermé dans son carcan de tissu. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : la sortir et la satisfaire, quitte à la faire hurler. Severus grogna en se concentrant.

Il quitta momentanément ses mains d'elle tandis qu'elle le rouspéta, frustrée.

« C'est moi qui décide de quand et comment, souviens-toi.

_ Mais je…

_ Je te ferais l'amour, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione ouvrit tout à coup les yeux. Elle réalisa ce qu'ils faisaient… Avec ces simples mots. Ce n'était pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, ce n'était pas… Uniquement du sexe. Est-ce donc cela, qu'il lui faisait ? Lui faisait-il l'amour, en ce moment, l'avait-il fait la dernière fois également ? Était-il possible qu'il l'aime ? Elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Cela lui semblait trop... Fou.

Severus sentit Hermione se déconcentrer. Il grommela en plaquant ses mains sur le canapé, ce qui eut le don de la secouer quelque peu et de lui faire oublier ses divagations.

« Arrête de réfléchir, Miss Je sais tout ! »

Elle éclata de rire sous l'évocation de ce surnom idiot qu'il lui avait donné tant de fois.

« Tu me paieras cet affront, femme. Glissa-t-il en plissant le regard.

_ Je suis sure que vous serez être très inventif en terme de punition, professeur. »

Severus sourit d'un rictus taquin.

« Je le suis encore plus avec vous, Miss Granger. D'ailleurs, mes… Punitions en votre présence sont… Uniques.

_ J'ose l'espérer. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Et vous ? Demanda Snape en flirtant avec son doux duvet.

_ Il n'y à que vous. »

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec intensité.

« Que toi, Severus. Toi, et uniquement, toi.

_ Cela tombe bien. Je suis quelque peu exclusif. Siffla-t-il en se redressant.

_ Je ne partage pas non plus, tu sais. Grogna Hermione en se redressant.

_ Je le sais. Tu es à moi, Hermione… Et je suis à toi. Répondit-il. »

D'un accord tacite, ils venaient de décider d'une nouvelle clause au sein de leur relation, à la nature indéfinie et troublante.

Il prit un de ses jambes et la caressa doucement.

« Me fais-tu confiance, Hermione ?

_ Oui… Soupira-t-elle en se laissant de nouveau tomber. »

Il embrassa alors chaque parcelle de sa peau, remontant inexorablement sa bouche vers l'objet de son désir. Hermione serra les poings en se mordant la joue.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté cela, venant de qui que ce soit. C'était trop… Intime. Elle ne se sentait habituellement pas assez désirée, pas assez convoitée, souhaitée… Et jamais personne n'avait prit la peine de la rassurer sur ses charmes. Chacun de ses amants avaient été trop intimidé, trop… Soumis. En réalité, elle avait toujours rêvé de l'être.

Se sentir ainsi désirée par Severus Snape était un compliment, au-delà du réel pour elle.

« Enfin. Jubila-t-il. »

Hermione sentit son souffle contre elle et soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait si prête.

Elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pucelle que ce soir.

La langue de Severus se colla à son bijou avec tant de plaisir. Elle s'arqua en plongeant sa tête en arrière.

Son organe humide bougea contre sa cerise avec indolence. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glapir son prénom, ainsi que quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Alors il referma sa bouche contre ses lèvres, jouant de ses effets, glissant sa langue en un langoureux va et vient tout contre son étau, encore et encore et encore. C'était lent, c'était charnel, presque indécent de plaisance. L'entendre manifester sa ferveur face à sa délicieuse persécution sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles.

Il pouvait enfin la gamahucher avec tout le plaisir du monde. Son miel si doux et teinté de désir coulait tout contre sa bouche. Elle était si sucrée, si aguichante, si bonne. Il se mit alors à pianoter son émoi, laissant son esprit voguer à des pensées toujours plus érotiques sur la suite des événements.

Elle ne tiendrait encore plus longtemps, il le savait. Son esprit tournoyait à toute vitesse, se projetant déjà divers tableaux sur tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir à cette merveilleuse chatte.

« Mon Dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... »

Elle semblait en pleine éruption. Il entendait son prénom, soupirant à travers sa gorge encore, et encore et encore. Toujours plus fort, il enfonça sa langue en elle pour recueillir le fruit de sa jouissance. Il sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure et il plaqua ses courbes contre le sofa. Ça y ai, elle y était. Les doigts de Severus se retrouvèrent comprimés dans son étau, si fort, et si longtemps. Il s'en délecta avec un plaisir non feint. Il souriait malicieusement contre son Mont de Venus.

Par Merlin, elle mourrait en épectase, plus fortement que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler sous le contre coup de son orgasme si puissant. Severus papillonna sa bouche autour d'elle, embrassant son ventre, ses flancs, la courbure de ses seins, sa gorge. Elle était transpirante, haletante et peinait à reprendre une respiration normale.

« Es-tu prête à redescendre du Paradis ? Demanda-t-il avec moquerie.

_ Une minute… Une… Minute. Souffla-t-elle. »

Il ne la laissa pas vraiment respirant, capturant sa bouche en un baiser adorateur. Elle se détacha de lui avec désir.

« Tu réalises que tu vas devoir me faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus grogna en plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Il prit ses fesses, la souleva et se leva en la gardant contre lui. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui, s'y accrochant fermement.

Il l'amena vers le rebord de la fenêtre en faisant disparaître ses vêtements. Il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de s'enfoncer en elle, avec un empressement presque maladroit. Hermione aima tant cela qu'elle peinait à s'accrocher à lui.

Euphorique, elle glissa ses mains le long de son dos, puis sur ses fesses, et elle remonta encore dans son dos, voulant accompagner son mouvement si profond. Son plaisir était si grand qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Snape posa sa main sur la vitre froide de son salon et ne rêvait que de la pilonner avec une force incommensurable.

Severus prit de nouveau sa taille avec impatience. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, ne cessant ses va-et-vient puissant tandis qu'il l'amenait vers sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le matelas et approfondit plus encore sa pénétration. Elle inversa leur position et le bloqua contre le montant du lit, appuyant son sexe durci si profondément en elle qu'il crut jouir en un instant.

Alors ça… C'était totalement nouveau. Lorsqu'elle entama de nouveau le même mouvement, il se sentit défaillir. Il sentait son trouble aussi grandissant. La tête de lit en bois grondât sous le coup qu'elle y porta.

« Je crois que je vais jouir. Aspira-t-elle, le cœur martelant sa poitrine.

_ Regarde-moi. »

Snape se saisit de sa chevelure et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il s'enfonça encore en elle en un coup de reins. Elle l'accompagna, de plus en plus fort à chaque poussée. Il escaladait sa vertu avec tant de puissance que le lit protestait de quelques grincements singuliers. Hermione peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais à aucun moment elle ne voulait quitter ces orbes noirs qui l'observaient avec tant d'intensité.

« Hermione. Chuchota-t-il. »

Il était au bord de la délivrance. Le savoir dans cet état brisa ses dernières barrières.

« Jouis avec moi, Severus. Le supplia-t-elle. »

Hermione posa son front contre le sien. Ses cheveux lui collaient presque au visage. Elle garda son regard planté en lui. Elle caressa chacun de ses traits, sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Un feu ardent prenait part d'elle, la consumant petit à petit jusqu'à l'extase. Son second orgasme fut retentissant. En une ultime poussée, elle sentit une marée chaude et enivrante remplir les dédales de son être, joignant son plaisir au sien. Elle vit cette étincelle dans son regard, si familière à présent.

Elle l'avait déjà aperçu, et maintenant, elle sentait… Oui, elle sentait qu'il venait de l'aimer de tout son corps, avec toute la ferveur qu'il aurait pu y mettre. Il plissa le regard, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit.

Il lui prit la main, liant ses doigts au sien. Il passa sa bouche sur ses phalanges en lui jetant de légers coup d'œil séducteur. Hermione sentit sa semence couler le long de son membre qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Sans quitter son corps, il l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il baisa sa bouche avec douceur.

Elle finit par se détacher de lui, descendant d'une tête. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche si grande en l'observant, séductrice. Il la suivit et fit couler l'eau chaude contre eux.

Alors elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec tout l'amour qu'elle aurait pu faire preuve, l'eau se mélangeant à ses lèvres.

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'admira. Merlin, elle aurait pu passer des heures ainsi… Il lui caressa la joue de son pouce, sans un mot.

Ils n'en avaient plus besoin dans ces cas-là.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule en entourant sa taille. Elle aimait tant qu'il soit doux avec elle, tout comme elle adorait sa brutalité lorsqu'il la possédait.

Elle aimait également ses attentions. Il avait peut-être déserté leur lit le matin de leur premier échange… Mais il ne l'avait en aucun cas laissé tomber immédiatement après. Jamais.

Hermione passa le savon le long de son torse, suivant le sillage de ses poils ébène dont la ligne descendait le long de son nombril. Merlin, elle adorait cela. Tous deux en firent une toilette sommaire en ne rompant à aucun moment leur doux contact.

Il ne se sépara d'elle que pour se sécher en sortant de la cabine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, il saisit son bras et la colla contre lui.

Il prit son visage entre une de ses mains puissante et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle y répondit avec plaisir en souriant contre ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de lui en lui accorda un baiser furtif sur le nez, amusée.

Il sourit et la suivit jusqu'à leur lit. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller, ils s'allongèrent ainsi. Puis, Snape lui entoura la taille et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure avec contentement.

Il voulut lui dire… Lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais… Jamais éprouvé cela, jamais fait ce genre de choses, se contentant habituellement de partir. Mais il se retint de toutes ses forces, de peur de la faire souffrir, de les faire plonger plus loin encore dans l'interdit… De peur qu'ils s'attachent plus encore l'un à l'autre.

Alors il se contenta de la serrer plus fort encore contre lui, savourant chaque seconde comme si elles étaient les dernières.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **_ Il va bien. Affirma alors Pomfresh, presque rassurée." J'imagine tellement sa tête blasée.**

 **« Le serpent rugit mes enfants. Il y aura de la souffrance. Prenez garde à la relique, Severus. »**

 **L'ensemble des professeurs soupirèrent d'un seul homme." J'en peux plus !**

 **« Ramène tes affaires ici. Mais sache que c'est uniquement pour une question de praticité. Accusa-t-il en se levant.**

 **_ Bien entendu… » Bah voyons... Combien de temps ça t'a prit pour t'inventer un doux mensonge ?**

 **« Tiens. Revoici le petit elfe de maison. Lâcha Snape en ne quittant pas les parchemins des yeux.**

 **_ Hermione serait ravie de servir maître Severus. Que plairait-il à maître Severus? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête. » HUEHUEHUEHUE. Tu sais.**

 **« Baise-moi. Supplia-t-elle. » Des mots si crus dans une si jolie bouche...**

 **« Mon Dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... » Non, Severus. SE-VE-RUS.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

Elle tenait la lettre dans sa main, ne parvenant à en détacher le regard. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et, au-dessous de son livre, elle lisait et relisait les mots devant elle.

Harry se glissa en face d'elle avec silence. Elle sursauta de surprise en l'apercevant.

« Tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Hermione le fusilla en posant son livre.

« Si on veut. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je… Suis acceptée. Dans un cabinet d'élaboration de potions complexes. Lâcha Hermione en lui tendant sa lettre d'admission. »

Harry en parcourut brièvement les lignes.

« Monsieur… Gion'Walt ? Questionna Harry en penchant la tête.

_ C'est un très grand sorcier, un des meilleur potioniste qui puisse exister d'ailleurs. Je suis certaine que Severus lui a donné une recommandation. Souffla de nouveau Hermione.

_ Severus ? Tiqua Harry d'un sourire énigmatique. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et plongea son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table. À cette période de l'année, la bibliothèque était étrangement vide. Tous les étudiants étaient occupés dans leur chambre, soit à profiter de leurs derniers instants de liberté, soit à rattraper tout leur retard sur leurs cours.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Pourtant, c'est une véritable opportunité. Souligna le jeune homme.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu où il se trouve ? »

Harry retourna son regard vers l'adresse.

« La France. Remarqua-t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça difficilement. Harry parut ennuyé.

« C'est à cause de lui. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sans détour. »

Hermione sentit son regard s'embrumer chaudement. Elle ne craquerait pas… Non. Elle le refusait. Elle ravala ses larmes avec force. Elle sentait son âme la quitter peu à peu, telle une longue, pénible et interminable agonie. Il était là, toujours là, il la hantait. Elle le sentait en elle, elle entendait sa voix, ressentait son souffle, humait son odeur qui lui collait à la peau et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Ses gémissements qui n'étaient destinés qu'à elle, et uniquement à elle ne quittaient pas son esprit. Elle était à lui, toujours. En permanence, à chaque instant, chaque seconde, et ça l'a bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Hermione bouillonnait de tout son être. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, tant qu'elle serra ses poings avec douleur.

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Lâcha-t-elle presque froidement. »

Harry se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise, mais cela le brisait de voir son amie ainsi, en proie à un tourment qu'il devinait si grand. Pourtant, il était à des années-lumière de la vérité. Hermione vivait un cauchemar. Un délicieux, interdit, lent et doux cauchemar.

« Je ne peux rien lui dire. Je m'y refuse. Grogna-t-il en relâchant ses phalanges peu à peu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle comme lui avaient vraiment le don de tout compliquer.

« Est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ? Risqua-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

_ Je ne le suivrais pas. Décida-t-elle en croisant les bras et en évitant son regard inquisiteur.

_ Peu importe. Lâcha Harry en s'approchant d'elle. »

Le jeune homme posant la lettre à plat devant elle afin de lui rendre. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Il finit par lui attraper la main avec bienveillance. Pourtant, Hermione la lui ôta durement.

« Ne te referme pas, s'il te plaît. Souffla son ami.

_ Je ne m'en renferme pas. Affirma-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

_ Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, ce soir-là ? Demanda-t-il avec regret. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Cela ne suffirait qu'à enfoncer ce couteau qui était déjà profondément encré dans sa chair, pénétrant plus loin encore chaque jour. Elle ne voulait pas savoir… Non. Elle ne voulait rien entendre d'autre que sa version, celle qu'il refusait toujours de lui offrir.

« Non.

_ Il ne lui a jamais rien dit, Hermione. Chuchota Harry. »

La jeune femme finit par affronter ses iris qui la scrutaient avec douleur et compassion.

« Quoi ? S'égosilla-t-elle avec silence.

_ Snape a toujours… Tout caché. Il n'a rien dit à ma… Mère. Et ça l'a consumé. »

Hermione déglutit.

« Tu dois… Tu dois lui dire. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

_ Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle apeurée.

_ Alors que feras-tu quand tu apprendras qu'il sera mort sans le savoir ? Lâcha-t-il durement.

_ Il ne va pas mourir ! S'exclama vivement Hermione. »

La jeune femme se leva, repoussant sa chaise en un grincement assourdissant, s'attirant les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

« Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain ni l'année prochaine. Mais un jour, comme toi, comme moi, comme tout le monde.

_ Il m'a promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ricana Hermione en un rire jaune, s'éloignant avec une angoisse qu'elle peinait à feindre.

_ Alors il t'a fait une promesse qu'il ne peut pas tenir. Tu veux finir seule, c'est ça ? Tu veux terminer ta vie rongée par les remords et les regrets, dévorée de l'intérieur en te maudissant chaque jour un peu plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? S'énerva Harry.

_ Je…

_ Choisis Hermione. Soit tu privilégie ta carrière, tu pars en France et tu l'oublies. Ou tu te fais violence et tu lui dis tout.

_ Mais, les examens, et… Et on ne peut pas, c'est interdit, ce... Ce n'est pas…

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de faire il me semble. Grinça Harry.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda vivement Hermione en croisant les bras. »

Harry éclata de rire, mais se stoppa sous les protestations de Madame Pince.

« Depuis combien de temps, tu n'as pas mis un pied dans ton lit au juste ? La questionna-t-il d'un air de défi. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle finit par se rasseoir en face de son ami. Elle prit sa lettre dans les mains, la serrant si fort qu'elle se chiffonna fortement.

« J'ai peur. Avoua-t-elle.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête.

_ Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Souffla Hermione. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Honnêtement, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ça. »

Hermione grogna en réponse à son ami. Elle se leva pour enfin quitter sa table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda finalement Harry, presque inquiet.

_ J'en sais rien. Affirma Hermione. »

Pourtant, elle mit l'enveloppe en boule sans précaution dans sa poche. Elle serra le papier dans son vêtement. Une fois en dehors de la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, presque vide. Elle alla vers la cheminée, balança sa lettre avec agacement.

« Incendio ! »

Elle admira le feu envahir le papier, embrasant chaque lettre. Elle vit le nom de Gion'Walt mourir dans les braises et le timbre français s'évanouir en une dernière flamme verte. Hermione laissa échapper un faible rictus. Elle ne ressentait aucun regret, uniquement du soulagement. Elle aurait presque voulu en souffrir, mais il n'en était pourtant rien.

Ravie, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en un mouvement gracieux de cape. D'un pas léger, elle prit ainsi le chemin de son dernier cours de l'après-midi.

Elle se sentait débarrassée d'un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter.

* * *

Au repas du soir, Hermione ne cessait de fixer la cheminée avec mélancolie. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… Allait au-delà de ses principes.

Elle allait renoncer à cela, à un poste plus glorieux… Elle se secoua la tête. Elle trouvait tout cela bien compliqué. Mais après tout, des experts en potions : il y en avait partout. Cette proposition ne serait sûrement pas unique. Elle trouverait un travail non loin d'ici qui la passionnerait tout autant, elle en était certaine. Il y avait tant d'établissements qui pouvaient lui apporter énormément, à commencer par le Ministère de la Magie. Elle pourrait changer beaucoup de choses là-bas d'ailleurs, à commencer par certaines lois en vigueur, en faveur des sorciers de sang pur.

Hermione releva ses yeux vers Snape. Il avait retrouvé un appétit qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sourit discrètement en le voyant finir son assiette avec classe. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Le professeur l'aperçut et lui retourna un faible rictus.

Ron observa la jeune femme, alternant subitement son regard entre elle et la chauve-souris des cachots.

Il se passait des choses ici, qui ne lui plaisaient définitivement pas. Ron voyait son amie en proie à un certain tourment, picorant ici et là dans son assiette d'un air pensif.

Ces derniers temps, il peinait à la comprendre. Elle s'était approchée de lui durant un cours, puis l'avait subitement délaissé. Il accordait cela à ce côté « intouchable » qu'elle voulait sûrement se donner. Il avait tenté d'être moins brutal, plus… subtil, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout réceptive à ses tentatives. Il voulait essayer de nouveau de la reconquérir, mais n'en avait parlé à personne.

Seulement, Hermione avait changé, en particulier depuis quelques mois. C'était comme si… comme si elle n'était plus la fille qu'il avait connu.

De plus, depuis ce fameux cours sur les potions à quatre mains, il avait remarqué la relation étrange qu'elle semblait avoir tissée avec Snape. Cela avait commencé dès son retour de l'entredeux. C'était presque comme si elle... L'appréciait. Ron grimaça de dégoût. Il trouvait cette idée bien incongrue. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour cet homme ? Enfin… Il était probablement possible, au mieux, de ressentir une certaine neutralité devant lui, mais rien de plus.

Harry lui avait mainte fois expliqué, sans rentrer pour autant dans les détails, l'implication de Snape auprès de Voldemort, de lui, de l'issue finale de la guerre. Pourtant, Ron avait envie de rétorquer… Et alors ? Car oui, ils avaient tous fait des sacrifices durant cette guerre, tous. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un, il y avait eu des morts et de la souffrance… Beaucoup trop même. Et lorsqu'il voyait encore l'oreille mutilée de Georges durant les repas de famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le maudire, lui et ses sorts, aussi noirs que pervers.

Qui plus est, Ron n'avait toujours pas digéré l'ensemble des mésaventures qu'il leur avait fait subir durant ces 7 dernières années. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait subitement changé de camp ainsi. Certes, Harry lui avait déjà dit que Snape avait en réalité toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore, mais pouvait-on réellement tuer quelqu'un par pure… Loyalisme ? Il en doutait fortement.

Snape avait été odieux avec eux, en particulier envers Harry sous le prétexte qu'il ressemblait à son père. Ron ne comprenait pas et pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre la peine d'essayer de le comprendre et encore moins d'éprouver de l'empathie pour lui.

Tout le monde avait fait des erreurs durant la guerre, mais jamais de cette ampleur. Et le comportement du professeur n'avait pas réellement changé depuis. Il restait indubitablement ce connard aigri, froid et caustique au fin fond de son cachot humide.

Pourtant, une chose avait changé, une seule : sa façon de la regarder. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Seulement, les Serpentards niaient tout en bloc, les Serdaigles semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire, trop subjugués par les examens, les Poufsouffles également. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils se plaisaient à rejeter la faute sur Hermione. Depuis « l'incident » qui leur avait coûté de nombreux points, la jeune femme était la cible favorite de toute sorte d'animosité, bien souvent teintée de jalousie devant des autres élèves de sa maison. Les Gryffondors aux valeurs si bienfaitrices de courage dépeignaient parfois une réalité moins luisante : celle de la loi du plus fort.

Ron n'aimait pas cela, bien entendu… Mais il n'appréciait pas non plus la bonté décidément beaucoup trop grande de son amie. Elle aidait les Serpentards sans penser à eux, à elle et… à lui. Il avait eu besoin d'elle, mais elle était trop occupée à aider les autres et cela le blessait profondément. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait même plus à trouver un temps pour lui parler. Elle n'était plus présente dans les dortoirs et il mettait sa main à couper qu'elle quittait les parties communes une fois la nuit tombée. Pour aller où ? Là était la question. Et il était définitivement décidé à la résoudre. Pour cela, il aurait juste besoin de la cape d'invisibilité. Bien sûr, cela ne serait pas difficile.

Lorsqu'arriva le soir, il prit la cape d'Harry qui s'était absenté, beaucoup trop occupé par ses révisions en compagnie de Ginny. Il se glissa discrètement dans la salle commune et attendit.

Les heures défilaient, inlassablement. 20H, 20h30, 21h… Lorsque soudain, il aperçut Hermione se faufiler discrètement dehors.

Cette fois, il en était sur : il percerait ce secret entre elle et lui. C'était mal… Bien sûr que ça l'était, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache. Il était vital qu'il voit tout cela de ses propres yeux, car il savait qu'elle était maintenant capable de mentir pour le préserver. Ron ne faisait pas confiance à Hermione, plus depuis son retour. Alors il la suivit avec attention.

Un moment, elle se tourna en fronçant les sourcils. Ron retint sa respiration. La jeune femme ignora son impression d'être observée et continua sa route, attentive.

Ron la talonna ainsi jusqu'aux cachots.

Il déglutit, effrayé. Il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir car… malgré tout, malgré sa réticence, ses doutes, son aversion même… Il soupçonnait l'impensable, c'était… Instinctif, plus fort que lui. Ces regards qu'ils percevaient de temps à autre, son comportement, leur synergie cachait forcément quelque chose…

Alors la peur au ventre, il la vit ouvrir une des portes de cours. Rapidement, il la suivit avant qu'elle ne la referme derrière elle.

Hermione sentit un courant d'air la parcourir. Elle s'arrêta momentanément. Indécise, elle resta un instant, aux aguets. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

Cette histoire de lettre l'avait tant chamboulé qu'à présent, elle était devenue paranoïaque.

« Bonsoir. »

Hermione sursauta en se retournant. Elle vit Snape devant son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Elle se dit alors que son impression, d'être scrutée n'avait pas été une simple invention de son esprit.

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Hermione. »

Snape sourit doucement, amusé, et posa sa plume sur son pupitre.

« C'est mon bureau, ma salle de classe ici. Alors, c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Miss Granger. Fit-il malicieusement.

_ Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle en un haussement de sourcil amusé. »

Snape croisa ses mains devant son menton, d'un air autoritaire. Hermione lui sourit malicieusement et s'avança vers lui doucement.

« Je suis venue vous poser une question, professeur. Dit-elle, séductrice.

_ Toujours cette manie de Miss Je sais tout. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Vous n'aimez pas quand je pose des questions ? Minauda-t-elle.

_ Cela est rare, j'en conviens. Habituellement, vous vous contentez d'y répondre, ajoutant des détails insignifiants afin d'étayer la véracité de vos propos.

_ Tu es vraiment… »

Hermione gronda en claquant ses mains sur le bois de son bureau, presque agacée.

« Attention à vos propos, Miss Granger. La réprimanda-t-il. »

Hermione se contenta de s'avancer plus encore. Elle posa ses fesses sur le bureau du professeur, croisant sensuellement les jambes devant lui.

« Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec insolence.

_ Je devrais sévir. Gronda-t-il.

_ Il est vrai que vos punitions sont bien cruelles envers moi, Monsieur. Seulement, je n'étais venue que pour vous interroger, rien de plus. Se peina-t-elle.

_ Vous m'avez dérangé. Savez-vous ce que cela implique ? »

Snape se leva et plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de son élève. Ron s'empêcha de sursauter, une goutte de sueur perlant de son front.

« Je suis désolée. Lâcha-t-elle faussement.

_ Alors… Comment comptez-vous vous racheter ? Demanda le maître des potions, le visage dangereusement proche du sien. »

Hermione soupira presque dramatiquement.

« Que pourrais-je vous offrir en dédommagement ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais guère. J'aimerais toutefois savoir ce qui vous a amené ici à une heure pareille. Me poser une question ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre demain ?

_ Non, professeur. C'était même d'une urgence capitale. Lâcha Hermione sur un ton mélodramatique.

_ Dites. Fit-il en un sourire mesquin. »

Hermione ferma la bouche, mise au pied du mur face à son propre jeu. Cela l'excitait beaucoup trop et elle était certaine qu'il le savait. Cet élixir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien commençait doucement à envahir son intimité.

« Alors ? Est-ce que notre lionne aurait enfin perdu sa langue ?

_ J'ai… Oublié. Je suis trop maladroite, vraiment. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle en redescendant de son bureau.

_ Pas si vite. »

Snape attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la colla à lui. Ron se retint de laisser échapper un cri de stupéfaction.

« Me faites-vous confiance, Hermione ?

_ Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous ne devriez pas. »

Severus se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Ron vit son propre teint passer d'un rouge vif à un blanc livide.

« Je suis dangereux, sans pitié, intense. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir. Grogna-t-il.

_ Je le sais. Lâcha Hermione en plongeant son regard noir de désir dans le sien.

_ Vous auriez du être envoyé à Serpentard. J'aurais ainsi eu tout le loisir de…

_ Je ne pense pas, Monsieur. Le coupa-t-elle subitement. »

Severus grogna en l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la poussa contre le bureau. Ses formes épousant ainsi les siennes, il lui sembla devenir incontrôlable.

Il quitta momentanément ses lèvres et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Mmmmh oui… Vous avez raison. Clouer le bec à la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, enfin… Cela est tellement plus jouissif. Mais que voulez-vous donc de moi, Hermione ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Oh si, vous le savez. Vous me voulez… Vous me désirez. Glissa-t-il.

_ Non... »

Les jambes d'Hermione tremblèrent sous l'excitation. Snape approcha alors sa main sensuellement sur sa cuisse, effleurant sa culotte déjà trempée.

« Votre corps m'indique pourtant tout le contraire. Souligna-t-il d'un sourire machiavélique. »

La jeune femme rougit subitement.

« N'ayez pas honte. Vous m'excitez tout autant, sachez le. Je rêve de… Faire courir mes doigts sur votre peau nue pendant que vous soupirez mon prénom avec extase. »

Snape toucha ainsi son cou et sa gorge. Elle était presque brûlante.

« Je risque de détruire votre innocence, si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop tentante, le réalisez-vous ?

_ Monsieur. Comptez-vous me punir, oui ou non ? Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras d'un air autoritaire. »

Snape s'amusa de son impatience. La colère la rendait tellement belle. Le jeu avait assez duré. Combien de temps avait-elle tenue ? Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Elle était vraiment beaucoup trop… Adorable.

« Très bien, Miss Granger. J'ai décidé, ça y est.

_ Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant vainement de cacher son supplice.

_ J'ai décidé… De vous baiser. »

Ron arrondit les yeux en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Effroyable. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Son regard était assombri par la colère. Nom de… Il était en train d'abuser d'elle. Oui, Severus Snape profitait d'Hermione, c'était à présent évident.

« Je vais vous baiser, jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez la voix. Pas parce que je le veux, mais parce que vous m'y avez poussé. Considérez cela comme un service que je vous rends. Après tout, ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer, à vous… Faire, ne peut s'apprendre dans aucun livre. Annonça-t-il. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'un désir ardent. Snape avait envie de la prendre sauvagement sur ce bureau, mais cela était beaucoup trop dangereux de faire cela dans sa classe. Il se maudit, sentant son érection oppresser son pantalon à l'idée irréalisable de lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Il déglutit alors avec difficulté.

Hermione vit sa pomme d'Adam s'élever et retomber dans son cou, et elle haleta, tentatrice.

« S'il vous plait. Supplia-t-elle.

_ Non. »

Snape prit alors ses poignets en main avec force. Elle rêvait oui, elle fantasmait tellement à l'idée qu'il la prenne immédiatement sans pouvoir se contrôler. Son estomac se tordit en un millier de douces caresses. Elle tenta de lutter, voulant échapper à sa poigne pour le toucher et le renverser sous elle. Alors elle remua ses hanches et tira son bras. Cette tension dans son entrejambe, c'était insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il la soulage, maintenant !

Seulement, Snape savait… Qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Non, il serait incapable de se contrôler si elle entamait quoique ce soit. Et il la sentait au bord de faiblir.

Ainsi, il s'éloigna d'elle et l'entraîna rapidement vers le tableau donnant sur ses appartements. Hermione se laissa mener avec plaisir.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Ron sortit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pantelait d'effroi. Il avait tellement hésité à intervenir, mais il avait eu peur… Peur que les conséquences n'en soient que plus dramatiques encore.

Alors, il ne vit qu'une seule solution afin de mettre un terme au supplice que vivait sa meilleure amie...

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape :**

 **« La France. Remarqua-t-il. » Omelette du fromage, croissants, honhonhon.**

 **_ Choisis Hermione. Soit tu privilégie ta carrière, tu pars en France et tu l'oublies. Ou tu te fais violence et tu lui dis tout.**

 **_ Mais, les examens, et… Et on ne peut pas, c'est interdit, ce... Ce n'est pas…**

 **_ Vous ne pouvez pas, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de faire il me semble. Grinça Harry.**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda vivement Hermione en croisant les bras. » Parce que c'est écrit à l'encre rouge au milieu de ton front, banane.**

 **Ron observa la jeune femme, alternant subitement son regard entre elle et la chauve-souris des cachots.**

 **Il se passait des choses ici, qui ne lui plaisaient définitivement pas. Ron voyait son amie en proie à un certain tourment, picorant ici et là dans son assiette d'un air pensif." Oh toi tu vas encore nous sortir une idée à la con...**

 **"Lorsqu'arriva le soir, il prit la cape d'Harry qui s'était absenté, beaucoup trop occupé par ses révisions en compagnie de Ginny. Il se glissa discrètement dans la salle commune et attendit." Et voilà... C'est bien ce que je disais.**

 **« Très bien, Miss Granger. J'ai décidé, ça y est.**

 **_ Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant vainement de cacher son supplice.**

 **_ J'ai décidé… De vous baiser. » 'Tain... Fait chaud tout à coup.**

 **"Alors, il ne vit qu'une seule solution afin de mettre un terme au supplice que vivait sa meilleure amie..." Faîtes vous plaisir, c'est l'heure du Ron BASHING !**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapitre 34**_

Snape était en plein cours avec ses élèves de dernière année. C'était terriblement long, monocorde, et d'un ennui mortel. Il récitait chaque ligne de son livre en passant dans les rangs, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher un bâillement. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il sortirait enfin de ces cachots lugubres et verrait la lumière du jour. Ce premier cours de la matinée était vraiment difficile à tenir… Snape se massa difficilement la nuque en continuant sa lecture.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua lourdement à la porte. L'ensemble des élèves y virent presque une bénédiction.

Rusard passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce.

« La Directrice souhaite vous voir, professeur Snape. »

L'intéressé leva le regard vers le concierge qui semblait ennuyé. Il lui accorda un discret signe de la tête et posa son manuel sur une des tables des élèves.

« Oh. Et Miss Granger également. »

La classe entière se tourna d'un seul homme vers elle. La jeune femme blêmit. Elle se leva, non sans cacher une certaine appréhension. Etre convoquée par la Directrice n'était jamais anodin… Et pour que cela se fasse au beau milieu d'un cours, cela devait être important.

Hermione déglutit. Elle sécha ses mains moites sur sa cape noire et suivit le maître des potions qui gardait un visage impassible.

« Vous me ferez 20 centimètres de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine à propos du Philtre de paix. Ordonna Snape. »

Les élèves rangèrent alors leurs affaires, laissant leur professeur et Hermione partir. Ils devaient enchaîner avec un cours d'histoire de la magie, ce qui n'était pas un programme des plus réjouissant.

Rusard accompagna Snape et la jeune femme jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau de McGonagall, puis prit congé d'eux en courbant l'échine.

« Cat Mutalis. Prononça sobrement le maître des potions. »

La statue se poussa pour faire apparaître un immense escalier en colimaçon. Hermione déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Snape.

« Pas d'inquiétude. Elle doit sûrement vouloir nous parler de la potion. Chuchota-t-il. »

Hermione acquiesça, peu convaincue. Elle avait un mauvais sentiment et sentait un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Chaque marche qu'elle gravait semblait la mener droit vers la potence. C'est avec difficulté et stress qu'elle parvint jusqu'en haut de la tour.

« Entrez. Prononça la Directrice sobrement avant même que Snape ne toque à la porte. »

Il haussa un sourcil en s'exécutant. La vieille dame les attendait, droite comme un i devant son bureau, les bras croisés entourant sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours cet air sévère et ne semblait pas… Vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

« Vous nous avez demandés. Souligna le maître des potions.

_ Asseyez-vous. »

La Directrice désigna les deux sièges en face d'elle. Bien que sa dernière phrase n'ait sonné comme une demande polie, elle raisonna en eux comme un ordre. Hermione s'exécuta rapidement tandis que Snape prit un temps incroyable afin de suivre sa recommandation.

Soupirant, la Directrice de Poudlard s'éloigna enfin pour prendre place sur l'immense siège royal, derrière son bureau en bois massif.

Elle croisa les mains devant elle et les observa un instant, à la fois gênée et ennuyée.

« Je pense que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. »

Severus garda une mine neutre, bien qu'une alarme inquiétante venait tout juste de raisonner mentalement à ses oreilles. Hermione s'avança dans son siège en gigotant nerveusement.

« Tant que vous ne m'annoncez pas que je dois revivre une conférence sur un quelconque maître des potions célèbres en compagnie de la Miss Je sais Tout me servant d'élève, je devrais survivre. Grinça-t-il. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas laisser échapper un sourire amusé et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, qu'il ignora sciemment.

« Non… Non. Ce n'est pas de cela que je souhaite vous parler, Severus.

_ Alors quoi ? J'espère que c'est assez important pour que cela requière l'interruption de mon cours.

_ Ça l'est. Déclara McGonagall gravement. »

Snape se renfonça dans son siège, cachant tant bien que mal son angoisse grandissante.

« Alors ? S'agaça-t-il.

_ Une… Enquête va bientôt être ouverte. Annonça l'experte en métamorphose.

_ Une enquête ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'en suis malheureusement contrainte. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'effectuer toutes les vérifications nécessaires afin de voir s'il n'y a pas un… Conflit d'intérêts.

_ Un conflit d'intérêts ? Demanda Hermione, se contentant de répéter inlassablement les fins de phrases de la Directrice.

_ En effet… »

La Directrice se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Sa démarche était lente, son faciès ennuyé. Severus la fixait étrangement tandis qu'Hermione suivant sa démarche du regard avec anxiété. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, un vide s'installer dans sa poitrine et une chaleur désagréable lui parcourir le corps entier. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir en courant sans se retourner.

« On m'a rapporté… Des faits, vous concernant.

_ Des faits ? Demanda de nouveau la jeune femme.

_ Oh je vous en prie Miss Granger, arrêtez de répéter chaque fin de phrases, c'est terriblement pénible à entendre. S'énerva Snape un peu trop vivement. »

McGonagall tourna une œillade significative vers le professeur qui se tut en gardant un visage imperturbable.

« Quel genre de faits ? Finit-il par demander.

_ Il semblerait que quelqu'un prétende que vous abusiez de Miss Granger, Severus. Annonça dramatiquement la Directrice de Poudlard.

_ Abuser… Dans quel sens ? »

La dame resta stoïque, saisie d'un calme olympien. Hermione vit son teint blanchir comme si elle venait de voir un spectre. Severus se leva brusquement, renversant presque sa chaise derrière lui.

« Je vous demande PARDON ? S'exclama-t-il avec vigueur.

_ Professeur Snape, calmez-vous. Ordonna McGonagall.

_ Que je me calme ? Vous voulez que je me CALME ?! C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! S'égosilla-t-il.

_ Sur un autre ton, s'il vous plaît Severus. Miss Granger ? Demanda la Directrice. »

L'évocation du nom de la Gryffondor pondéra momentanément la fureur du maître des cachots. La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers la Directrice. Son regard s'était subitement perdu dans le vide... Son monde entier venait de s'écrouler. Severus avait raison… Il avait raison depuis le départ.

Elle avait pris pourtant tant de précautions, parfois extrêmes afin de ne pas se faire prendre, et cela avait lamentablement échoué. Mais de là à parler d'abus ?! Elle s'attendait à… Une dispute très violente, un recadrage, mais pas à… Cela. Non… Et surtout pas maintenant, à moins de 60 jours des ASPIC.

« Qui vous a soufflé cette idée totalement ignoble ? Demanda-t-elle en une voix étouffée.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Demanda la Directrice en ignorant sa demande.

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'écria vivement la jeune femme. »

Minerva se renfrogna. Elle soupira en se rasseyant.

« Sachez que cela n'entachera pas vos deux derniers mois au sein de l'établissement. Vous pourrez continuer à suivre les cours, comme il se doit, de manière tout à fait normale. »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche, coite.

« Laissez-nous, je vous prie. Demanda subitement la Directrice. »

Hermione resta quelques instants assise sur son siège. Devant le regard insistant de la Directrice, elle sortit de la pièce avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, elle ferma la porte et se laissa presque tomber contre le mur en pierre. Impossible… C'était impossible.

Qui avait bien pu lui jouer un tour aussi monstrueux ? Malefoy ? Lavande Brown, pour se venger de son aventure avec Ron ? … Harry ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu la trahir ainsi.

Hermione déglutit et s'approcha discrètement de la porte du bureau.

« Audite Amplificatum. Chuchota-t-elle. »

* * *

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette école, après tout ce que j'ai pu endurer, les épreuves, la Bataille, et même mon agonie ! Comment osez-vous engager une enquête aussi humiliante à mon égard Minerva ? S'énerva Snape.

_ Ce sont les directives, Severus et vous le savez.

_ Les directives ?! Mais vous savez ce que j'en fais de vos directives ?! Qu'elles aillent se faire…

_ SEVERUS ! »

Hermione grimaça derrière la porte. Le maître des potions avait perdu tout son flegme légendaire. La vérité était… Qu'il se fichait de son propre sort. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu une attitude très bienveillante envers ses élèves, qui s'étaient vivement empressés de lui redonner le magnifique surnom de « Connard des cachots ».

Non… C'était pour elle, qu'il s'inquiétait. Que penseraient les gens ? Les élèves ? Les professeurs ? Cela se saurait à coup sûr et elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Snape tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il fulminait.

« Avez vous seulement pensé à Miss Granger, au tort que cela lui causerait ? Vous savez très bien la portée que de telles rumeurs pourraient lui infliger. Gronda-t-il.

_ C'est pour cela que je me chargerais de cette enquête moi-même et que j'éviterais une intrusion trop importante d'un quelconque membre extérieur de l'école. Tout se fera dans la plus grande des discrétions, soyez en sûr. En attendant… Je me vois dans l'obligation de suspendre votre activité professorale auprès des élèves de dernière année.

_ Oh et c'est cela que vous appelez « être discret » ? Siffla Snape.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr. Au cas où ce bon vieux petit pervers de professeur de potions aurait organisé une orgie d'adolescentes dans ses quartiers contre quelques misérables points ? »

McGonagall inspira puis expira profondément, rassemblant toute la patience nécessaire afin de faire face à un Severus Snape au bord de l'hystérie.

« A moins qu'il n'ait prévu de dépuceler l'ensemble des gamines de l'école qui sait ? Quel merveilleux jeu sadique cela pourrait faire, que de violer ces petites ingénues comme un animal au fin fond des cachots humides de Poudlard. Il y a une section spécial pédophile à Azkaban vous croyez ? Peut-être que vous devriez envoyer une missive aux parents dès demain.

_ Severus, calmez-vous immédiatement. Ordonna McGonagall d'une voix grave en se levant à son tour.

_ Non, je ne calmerais pas ! »

Snape approcha de la Directrice dangereusement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais abuser d'une élève, vous entendez ? Jamais. Et encore moins d'elle. L'idée m'est même insupportable. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Je le sais. Soupira Minerva. »

McGonagall évita son regard noir de reproche. Elle tourna en rond, s'approchant peu à peu de la porte d'entrée de son bureau sans se douter un seul instant qu'Hermione écoutait toute leur conversation.

« Alors pourquoi tout ce tapage ? Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait provenir de… N'importe qui ? Une jeune fille jalouse des résultats de Miss Granger ? Un garçon épris qu'elle aurait pu ignorer ou rejeter ? Un groupe d'élèves volant à ma perte ? Il y a énormément de possibilités, toute plus crédibles que l'idée de moi violant cette jeune fille.

_ Justement. Le problème provint de la source m'ayant rapporté cette information.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione s'égosilla derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un cri effroyable sortir du fond de sa gorge. Elle resta pétrifiée de stupeur.

« Cet idiot sait à peine compter jusque 10.

_ Mais il est son meilleur ami. Il a prouvé sa loyauté et son exemplarité à de nombreuses occasions. Je ne peux pas ignorer sa plainte. Son père… Travaille au Ministère et il est impératif que cette situation ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur. Pour votre bien… Mais aussi pour celui de Miss Granger. Severus… »

Minerva s'approcha du maître des potions qui restait choqué de la tournure des évènements.

« Je sais que… tu es incapable de faire ce genre de choses. Nous avons vécu énormément d'épreuves. »

Snape se calma quelque peu et écouta la Directrice qui adoptait à présent un ton plus doux.

« Je sais également que la relation que tu as établie avec cette jeune fille dépasse très certainement les limites de l'acceptable.

_ Absolument pas. Lâcha Snape. »

Minerva sourit faiblement en secouant négativement la tête.

« Peu importe, je te demanderais de cesser cela immédiatement. Les accusations portées aujourd'hui sont graves et vont au-delà de ça de simples suspicions, ou une amourette passagère. Je ne peux pas les ignorer et j'espère… J'espère que tu me comprends. Soupira-t-elle. »

Snape serra les poings. Il se tourna en un mouvement de cape des plus magistral et ouvrit la porte d'entrée du bureau de la Directrice avec fracas afin d'en sortir rapidement. Minerva soupira dramatiquement en retournant à son bureau. Le portrait d'Albus Dumbeldore sortit de sa torpeur et la scruta avec curiosité.

« Tu as été bien dure avec ce jeune garçon.

_ Il le fallait, Albus. Tu sais tout comme moi que tout cela est… Totalement inconcevable. Je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose depuis… Depuis qu'elle est revenue de ce monde étrange sans lui. Mais Severus ? Lui qui est si droit, et exemplaire, lui qui suit le règlement avec tant de régularité ? Ça non. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Lui aussi a eu une attitude étrange ces dernières semaines. Grogna McGonagall.

_ Hermione Granger est une jeune femme majeure et très intelligente. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Tu as pourtant toi-même traversé plusieurs crises sentimentales difficiles, rythmées par un amour impossible. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher cela même si… j'avoue que l'idée de lui et elle… Ensemble, est tout à fait singulière. Souligna l'ancien Directeur.

\- C'était différent. Je vivais dans une toute autre époque et… bon sang, Albus. C'est une élève et il est un professeur. Ils ont 20 ans d'écart. Souligna-t-elle, agacée en s'armant de sa plume magique afin de remplir rageusement quelques papiers administratifs.

_ Il me semble pourtant que la différence d'âge entre toi et ton bien-aimé professeur de métamorphose n'a jamais été un frein durant ta formidable jeunesse. »

McGonagall soupira une fois encore. Elle posa sa plume et se tourna entièrement vers le tableau d'Albus Dumbeldore qui l'observait, l'air rieur.

« C'était différent. Je n'étais plus élève et… il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Lâcha-t-elle avec gêne en détournant le regard.

_ Tu étais mon apprentie… Et cela aurait très bien pu arriver, tu le sais très bien. »

Minerva se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Albus. J'essaierais… De fermer les yeux sur certains détails, mais je ne peux rien garantir. Severus n'aurait jamais abusé de Miss Granger, je le sais pertinemment. Et je le vois… Dans son regard, à elle comme à lui. Il parvient peut-être à cacher ses émotions, mais pas elle. Elle l'aime à en mourir, c'est évident et je suis certaine que c'est réciproque. Mais je suis prisonnière d'une situation qui me dépasse ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que cela puisse arriver un jour. Je suis désolée, mais… je dois maintenir cette enquête.

_ Bien… Lâcha le portrait de Dumbledore en se rendormant paisiblement. »

* * *

Hermione, encore adossée contre le mur de pierre, leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les pas rageurs de Snape sortir du bureau de la Directrice.

Le maître des potions ouvrit et ferma la porte avec le peu de considération qui lui était accoutumé d'avoir. Il tomba avec surprise sur le regard d'Hermione qui l'observait étrangement.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embrumèrent de larmes. Soudain, son expression passa d'une consternation affligeante à une colère… Noire et terrible.

Elle sortit subitement du champ de vision de son professeur et dévala les escaliers avec une vitesse folle.

« MISS GRANGER ! Appela Snape. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle était furieuse. Non… C'était même pire que cela. Elle se sentait en ébullition, prête à littéralement imploser. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Il était devenu vital qu'elle mette la main sur ce… Ce…

« MISS GRANGER JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS ARRÊTER. Cria-t-il. »

Snape ne se préoccupait plus du monde environnant qui se tournait dans sa direction à chacun de ses pas et de ses éclats de voix et Hermione non plus. Elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas énergique qu'il ne parvenait même pas à suivre. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de faire une énorme bêtise.

« HERMIONE BON SANG. REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT. »

Au diable le règlement et cette enquête, il devait l'arrêter. Seulement, il se trouvait incapable de lui lancer le moindre sort. Il ne le pouvait pas… Alors, il s'efforçait de suivre son rythme, de la rattraper, quitte à l'emmener de force loin d'ici. Seulement, il en était incapable. La vigueur des pas de la jeune fille, entraînée dans un tourbillon infernal de haine était ingérable.

Elle se trouva devant la porte de cours du professeur Binns. Elle l'ouvrit sans même s'annoncer tandis que le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour. Il parvint à accélérer la cadence pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« TOI ! Hurla Hermione. »

La jeune femme prit sa baguette et la pointa vivement devant Ron qui se tourna et dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde, Ronald Weasley ! Annonça-t-elle. »

Le professeur Snape arriva en fracas au beau milieu de la salle du professeur Binns qui s'était brutalement tut. Incapable d'intervenir physiquement à cause de sa condition de fantôme, il se contenta d'observer la scène depuis son bureau, figé.

Snape courut vers Hermione et lui prit la taille afin de l'obliger à partir avec lui. Elle se débattait comme une furie.

« Laisse moi Severus ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer, tu entends ? S'écria-t-elle, ses bras emprisonnés par le corps entier du maître des potions.

_ Calme-toi. Grimaça Snape en se prenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

_ Il a tout gâché, TOUT ! Bon sang, mais lâche moi ! Hurla de nouveau la jeune femme. »

Hermione battit ses jambes dans le vide tandis que Snape parvint à la maîtriser et à lui subtiliser sa baguette, tout cela sous le regard médusé des élèves. Ron se contentait d'observer la scène, renfrogné dans son siège.

« Excusez-moi, continuez votre cours Mr. Binns. Lâcha Snape à l'ensemble de la classe en parvenant à prendre Hermione et en l'emmenant en dehors de la salle avec difficulté. »

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **« La Directrice souhaite vous voir, professeur Snape. »**

 **L'intéressé leva le regard vers le concierge qui semblait ennuyé. Il lui accorda un discret signe de la tête et posa son manuel sur une des tables des élèves.**

 **« Oh. Et Miss Granger également. » Oh Oh... ça sent le paté.**

 **_ Ce sont les directives, Severus et vous le savez.**

 **_ Les directives ?! Mais vous savez ce que j'en fais de vos directives ?! Qu'elles aillent se faire…**

 **_ SEVERUS ! » "La tête à toto tu l'as dans le dos, la tête à tutu tu l'as dans l'..." Désolée, je repensais au duel des mages dans Kaamelott.**

 **_ Justement. Le problème provint de la source m'ayant rapporté cette information.**

 **_ Qui est-ce ?**

 **_ Ronald Weasley. » Ouais, ce garçon est une épine dans le pied.**

 **"Snape courut vers Hermione et lui prit la taille afin de l'obliger à partir avec lui. Elle se débattait comme une furie.**

 **« Laisse moi Severus ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer, tu entends ? S'écria-t-elle, ses bras emprisonnés par le corps entier du maître des potions.**

 **_ Calme-toi. Grimaça Snape en se prenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.**

 **_ Il a tout gâché, TOUT ! Bon sang, mais lâche moi ! Hurla de nouveau la jeune femme. » Si vous étiez discrets avant, là c'est totalement fouttu.**

 _ **(Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'indiscret à hurler le prénom de son maître de potion dans ses quartiers à une heure tardive de la nuit... Sérieux, mais quel chipotage.)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

Un lourd et long silence suivit après le départ du professeur Snape et d'Hermione. Le professeur Binns n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre le déroulement normal de son cours, les élèves ne l'entendirent pas de cette manière. Tout le monde se leva avec fracas et sortit de la pièce.

Des éclats de voix sortaient de la salle de cours annexe, vide et l'ensemble des étudiants s'attroupèrent devant la porte, partagés entre l'angoisse et la curiosité.

Ron se posta devant eux et posa son oreille contre le bois en déglutissant.

* * *

« Bon sang, mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?!

_ Je te l'avais dis, Severus. Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas un gentil petit ange descendu du fond céleste pour illuminer le monde de son blanc éclat. Lâcha Hermione d'une voix grave en pointant son index vers lui.

_ Tu voulais faire quoi, le tuer ?!

_ Ne sois pas stupide. Je voulais juste lui donner une leçon.

_ Je te l'interdit formellement, est-ce que je suis clair ?

_ Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. Lâcha Hermione, les bras croisés devant elle. »

L'ensemble des élèves levèrent un sourcil, effarés d'entendre Hermione parler ainsi au professeur Snape.

« Une enquête va être menée, tu entends ? Une en-quête ! Et tu es déjà en train de la compromettre avec son impulsivité.

_ Mon impulsivité ?! S'égosilla Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À finir comme moi, plongeant dans un tourbillon infernal de ténèbres ? Je sais le reconnaître et ça, ce que tu vis actuellement, n'est que la première étape. L'avertit-il.

_ Tu n'es pas mauvais ! Hurla Hermione.

_ J'ai tué Lily ! Répondit Snape en criant. »

Un silence lourd et pénible plana dans la pièce. Les élèves, au-dehors, se regardèrent. Certains prirent la décision de partir, trouvant la situation beaucoup trop intime pour être espionné de la sorte. Ne restait qu'une majorité de Serpentard et certains Gryffondor, proches de la jeune femme dont Harry, Ron, ou encore Ginny.

« Voldemort l'a tué. Souligna Hermione.

_ Tu veux savoir la vérité, tu la veux ? Je l'ai dénoncé ! J'ai donné la prophétie à Voldemort parce que j'étais beaucoup trop con pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je faisais ! Je ne savais pas que Lily était enceinte, j'étais trop préoccupé par ma place dans ses rangs, par mes recherches, par tous ses adeptes qui me mangeaient dans la main ! Seulement, Lily était plus importante que ma place dans ce monde, que mes idées, que ma fierté, que ma connaissance, ma magie, mes compétences ! Alors, en bon gros lâche que je suis : je l'ai supplié. »

Severus se tourna, dos à Hermione. Il souffrait encore tant de cette trahison. Il ferma les poings avec rage.

« Je l'ai supplié de l'épargner… Mais je savais que c'était vain. Je savais, qu'il était trop tard, car Voldemort ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre. Il fallait éliminer ce dernier rival. J'ai contacté Dumbeldore dans une tentative désespéré. Mais malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris pour mettre les Potter en sécurité… Elle était morte. Lily était morte… Et je l'avais tué. Et maintenant… Maintenant, j'ai détruit ta vie. Je suis en train de te tuer, toi aussi, à petit feu.

_ C'est faux. Lâcha enfin Hermione plus calmement. »

Snape se tourna vers elle vivement, presque menaçant.

« Je suis un problème, tu ne le comprends donc pas ? C'est moi. Moi et moi seul qui causera ta perte. Tout recommence… Cria-t-il avec douleur.

_ Severus… Sanglota Hermione.

_ Je l'ai tué, Hermione. J'ai échangé ma place contre la sienne. Je suis un monstre ! Mon ego l'a tué. Il l'a tué. Je l'ai tué. Dit-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains et en tournant en rond. »

Hermione sanglota, le cœur serré. Elle pleura silencieusement tandis qu'il ne cessait de se blâmer. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir se torturer ainsi.

« Je suis un meurtrier, un horrible meurtrier. Elle est morte à cause de moi, de moi et de moi seul Hermione. Et je continue, à faire du mal. Je continue parce que c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que je fais depuis toujours. C'est la seule chose que je connaisse. Je fais du mal. Répétait-il inlassablement.

_ Tu ne m'en fais pas, à moi. Lâcha-t-elle avec douleur.

_ Si, je te fais souffrir. Regarde ! Hurla-t-il. »

Hermione continuait de pleurer silencieusement, entourant ses bras d'un geste auto protecteur. Snape s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains autour de son visage.

« Je le fais déjà, et cela ne fera qu'empirer. Je suis faible. Hermione, je suis faible. Tu va mourir à cause de moi. C'est ce qu'ils font tous au bout du compte. Grimaça-t-il. »

Hermione pleura tandis que Snape sécha ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Ils meurent mon Hermione. Lily, Albus, puis ce sera toi. Ils meurent parce que je suis lâche, mauvais, maudit et noir. Lâcha-t-il durement en réprimant sa tristesse.

_ Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas. Lâcha Hermione désespérément.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà failli mourir là-bas ! Nous devrions arrêter tout cela. S'agaça-t-il en s'éloignant brutalement d'elle. »

La jeune femme arrondit le regard, effrayée à la perspective que tout s'arrête.

« Mais tu m'as protégé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je… Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

_ Et je continuerais. Je le referai même, mille fois s'il le faut. Lâcha-t-il avec sévérité. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. C'est mal. »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se pencher vers son visage pour l'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Rusard entra subitement, faisant se séparer brutalement Snape et Hermione. Il n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur sa démarche hâtive.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Les attroupements dans les couloirs sont interdits. Grogna-t-il en relevant enfin le visage.

_ Que voulez-vous que ça nous fasse ? Siffla Snape.

_ Les élèves étaient tous en train d'écouter à votre porte. »

Hermione leva les sourcils de surprise. Un coup d'œil mauvais vers l'extérieur suffit aux derniers élèves à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou… À tous, sauf à Harry et Ron, ce dernier affrontant le regard du professeur avec défi.

« Cela ira pour cette fois, monsieur Rusard. Je m'en occuperais... Personnellement. Dit-il en ne quittant pas le jeune rouquin des yeux.

_ Très bien. Jubila le concierge. »

Alors que Rusard partit, Snape s'approcha dangereusement des deux jeunes hommes se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione posa alors subitement une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Ne fais rien. Dit-elle.

_ Bien. »

Snape se tourna vers elle. Ron et Harry furent effarés de la situation. Snape venait d'obéir à la jeune femme, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de se répéter, ou d'insister.

Il avait envie de lui dire… Qu'il ne lui causerait plus de mal, que tout cela serait bientôt oublié. Snape mourrait d'envie de lui faire ses adieux, de l'embrasser, de lui hurler de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, de continuer à vivre, de l'oublier et de nier tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Alors il se contenta de partir, le cœur lourd en dépassant Ron et Harry d'un air supérieur et défiant.

« Partez. Souffla la jeune femme.

_ Hermione… Commença Harry.

_ PARTEZ ! »

Hermione leur fit dos, posant une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu ainsi.

* * *

Harry grimaça et entraîna son meilleur ami en dehors de la pièce. Il se hâta ainsi jusqu'aux jardins. La météo était idéale, le soleil resplendissait et le ciel était bleu… Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur d'apprécier quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un coin isolé, Harry se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Accusa le jeune garçon.

_ Mais rien ! Se défendit Ron, effrayé.

_ J'en ai assez de jouer au médiateur entre vous deux depuis notre première année ! C'est fatiguant, tu entends ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Hermione a subitement pété un plomb sans raison.

_ Très bien ! Je vais tout te dire. »

Ron soupira tristement. Il prit place à même le sol et observa le lac de Poudlard avec douleur.

« Hier soir, j'ai pris ta cape d'invisibilité.

_ Tu as quoi ? S'égosilla le jeune homme.

_ Il fallait que je sache, Harry. Hermione était trop… Bizarre, depuis qu'elle était revenue de ce monde ! Et je l'ai surprise…

_ Tu l'as surprise en train de faire quoi ? S'agaça Harry.

_ Elle allait voir Snape. »

Le regard de Harry Potter s'arrondit sous le choc de la révélation de son meilleur ami. Soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans sa tête… Hermione, Snape, le rendez-vous chez la Directrice, Snape lui disant qu'il courait à sa perte, une enquête…

« T'as pas fait ça… Souffla Harry avec frayeur.

_ Il profitait d'elle.

_ T'as pas fais ça, dis moi que t'as pas fais ça… Répétait inlassablement le jeune homme.

_ Il fallait bien faire quelque chose ! Il était en train de…

_ En train de faire quoi ? »

Une voix plus claire s'était manifestée au milieu de leur conversation. Hermione se tenait face au duo, les poings serrés, partagée entre la douleur et la colère. Malefoy suivit de quelques élèves de Serpentard se positionnèrent non loin d'eux, afin d'entendre toute leur conversation.

« Alors ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, il faisait quoi Snape ? Demanda Hermione en s'avançant, menaçante.

_ R-rien. Bégaya Ron.

_ Non, non. Il faisait bien quelque chose voyons. Ricana Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la Directrice, mmmh ? »

Hermione voulut se saisir de sa baguette, mais se souvint que Snape lui avait subtilisé sans le lui rendre. Alors elle plissa les yeux et, d'un sort informulé, envoya valser Ron dans les airs.

« Hermione ! Protesta Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'il m'avait violé, c'est ça ?! »

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement du garçon effrayé qui n'osait plus bouger. Elle le bouscula de nouveau et Ron s'effondra un mètre plus loin.

« Vas y ! Avoue-le, dis le Ron ! Dis-le !

_ Je, je, ce que j'ai…

_ Ce que tu as vu ? Mais de quel droit te permets-tu d'espionner les gens ? »

Hermione se saisit du sac du garçon qui s'était lamentablement écroulé sous le coup de sa magie. Elle lui balança un livre, puis un second, puis un troisième. Ron tenta de se protéger de ses assauts avec ses bras.

« Hermione, arrête ! Supplia Harry.

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis majeur, je suis plus vieille que toi, je ne suis pas ta… Chose, je ne suis pas un animal qu'on surveille, j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions sans venir te consulter ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Hermione, Snape t'as ordonné de ne pas lui faire de mal. Lâcha Harry, désespéré. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta subitement en tournant son regard vers son meilleur ami. Son visage était devenu suppliant. À bout de souffle, la jeune femme laissa tomber le sac du jeune homme sur le sol. Ron enleva ses bras de son visage avec difficulté, apeurée à l'idée de faire face à la fureur de son amie.

Il se rappela subitement sa colère lorsqu'il était revenu au campement durant la chasse aux Horcruxes… Ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui.

« Très bien. Je ne lui ferais rien. Lâcha Hermione d'un air mauvais. »

Pourtant, la jeune femme s'approcha férocement du jeune rouquin. Malefoy, caché non loin de là, semblait jubiler de la situation.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est un viol, Ronald Weasley ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix grave.

_ Je… Oui, je je… Bégayait-il.

_ Non, tu ne le sais pas puisque tu as donné des accusations sans fondements à cette vieille chouette de McGonagall. Un viol, c'est un acte commis sur une personne contre sa volonté.

_ Je sais, je…

_ J'ai toujours été consentante. Toujours. »

Ron déglutit tandis que Malefoy et les autres Serpentard arrondirent le regard, stupéfaits.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Je ne veux pas, c'est… De…

_ On fais l'amour dans tous les recoins de ses appartements depuis des semaines. Et hier… Ce que tu as cru voir avec tes petits yeux innocents de gamin n'était qu'un jeu. Mais cela, tu aurais pu le savoir en me posant la question plutôt que d'aller raconter des mensonges à la Directrice. Lâcha Hermione avec menace. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Ron, dont le teint vacillait entre le blanc et le rouge. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire jubilatoire en voyant la scène. Hermione s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur du rouquin.

« Je suis la seule… l'unique femme qu'il touche. Quand je l'ai supplié, ce n'était pas pour qu'il me lâche ! C'était pour qu'il me prenne, tout de suite, sur son bureau. Vois-tu, Snape a le don de parvenir à faire monter mon excitation en un temps record. Côté punition, il n'est pas en reste. Et crois-moi que j'exalte à l'idée d'être la seule privilégiée sur laquelle il pose ses mains, la seule qu'il ait le droit de fesser… Littéralement. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître… J'adore ça. Dit-elle en jubilant de son effet.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de… Déglutit Ron.

_ Toi qui tient tant à tout connaître de ma vie privée, je vais tout te dire maintenant, Ronald Weasley. Voyons voir, par où commencer…. Ah oui, tiens : notre première fois. Oh, c'était… Incroyable. Severus m'a fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était tellement bon qu'il a fini par me prendre à même le sol. Et je l'ai supplié de recommencer, encore et encore et encore… Souffla Hermione. »

Harry ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Non, vraiment… Il aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Ron. À présent, des images… Horribles envahissaient sa tête et il lui faudrait sûrement des mois de thérapie pour les oublier.

« Le lendemain, j'en avais la voix tout enrouée. Et j'étais parfaitement consciente de mes actes, crois-moi ! Tu crois que je n'étais pas consentante quand il m'a prise contre la fenêtre de sa chambre ? Si tu avais été dehors ce soir-là, tu aurais peut-être su à quel point je… Jouissais de la situation ! Lâcha Hermione en agrippant le col de la chemise d'étudiant du rouquin. »

Ron se contentait de secouer la tête négativement, le regard vitreux.

« Il a fait quelque chose qu'aucun homme n'a jamais fait. Veux-tu savoir ce que c'est ? Jubila Hermione.

_ N-non… Bafouilla Ron.

_ Il m'a demandé, si j'étais d'accord… Et il attend toujours que je dise oui pour faire quelque chose. Il me le demande, à chaque fois. Je suis maîtresse de la situation, plus encore que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. Je peux l'arrêter, à tout moment. JE décide, de ce qu'il fait de MON corps. Incroyable non ? »

Hermione entendit des gloussements derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Son objectif était simplement de lui clouer le bec, à défaut de pouvoir se venger.

« Ron. Sais-tu ce qu'est un orgasme ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rougir, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en une moue gênée.

« Non, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas... Et tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est que de m'avoir, totalement tremblante de plaisir dans les bras. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Lui, il sait. Il a l'habitude. Répondit Hermione en se levant, le surplombant et l'observant avec défi.

_ Pourtant, quand…

_ C'est moi qui ai eut l'idée stupide de l'approcher dans la salle de classe plutôt que d'attendre sagement qu'il m'ouvre la porte de ses quartiers, comme nous le faisions à chaque putain de fois ! Et bien sûr, il a fallu que le jour où je baisse ma vigilance, tu guettes ce parfait moment pour te faufiler et t'imaginer des choses ! Hurla Hermione.

_ Excuse-moi.

_ Mais c'est trop tard, Ron ! C'est trop tard, vois-tu ?! Maintenant, il est suspendu, on ne pourra plus se voir et il va y avoir une enquête ! Crois-tu qu'il le mérite, sous prétexte que tu ne l'aimes pas, sous prétexte que tu te fasses des films ? Demanda Hermione, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

_ Non… Souffla Ron, mal à l'aise.

_ Tu aurais pu venir me voir. Tu aurais pu me poser la question. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, je n'ai plus 12 ans ! Harry savait, lui. Harry comprenait, mais toi… À tes yeux, je reste la gamine apeurée qui est partie se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Ricana Hermione. »

Hermione se passa nerveusement les doigts dans les cheveux.

« Severus croit qu'il est mauvais, qu'il me corrompt, que ce que nous faisons… »

Hermione secoua ma tête avec douleur.

« Faisions était mal. Corrigea-t-elle, sentant un malaise lui tordre les tripes. »

Elle renifla et se fit violence.

« Alors que c'est l'homme le plus incroyablement bon que je n'ai jamais connu ! J'avais enfin réussi à faire baisser ses barrières, à ce qu'il me fasse confiance ! Sais-tu la difficulté que cela représente ? Tu ne le connais pas, comme moi. Personne ne le sait, personne ! Sanglota de nouveau Hermione. »

La jeune femme respira longuement, les mains tremblantes.

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, bougre d'idiot, ce que tu ne sais pas… Et il ne le sait pas non plus… c'est que… Que je... »

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux de nouveau s'embrumer de larmes. Harry s'approcha timidement d'elle. Il finit par poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec douleur. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, juste de s'effondrer.

« Tu avais raison Harry. J'aurais dû lui dire quand j'avais encore l'occasion. »

Hermione partit subitement des jardins, le cœur brisé.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **Des éclats de voix sortaient de la salle de cours annexe, vide et l'ensemble des étudiants s'attroupèrent devant la porte, partagés entre l'angoisse et la curiosité. - Quelle bande de petits vautours.**

 **_ Et je continuerais. Je le referai même, mille fois s'il le faut. Lâcha-t-il avec sévérité. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. C'est mal. » - NON NON NON NON !**

 **« Ne fais rien. Dit-elle.**

 **_ Bien. »**

 **Snape se tourna vers elle. Ron et Harry furent effarés de la situation. Snape venait d'obéir à la jeune femme, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de se répéter, ou d'insister." - LOL c'est qui l'patron ?!**

 **« Ron. Sais-tu ce qu'est un orgasme ? »**

 **Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rougir, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en une moue gênée.**

 **« Non, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas... Et tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est que de m'avoir, totalement tremblante de plaisir dans les bras. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Lui, il sait. Il a l'habitude. Répondit Hermione en se levant, le surplombant et l'observant avec défi." CTE PUNCHLINE DE OUF ! "Lui, il sait." BIM ! DANS TA GUEULE !**


	36. Chapter 36

_**masseffectpotter : Bienvenue !**_

 _ **Emilie09 : Confession, c'est mon préféré aussi. Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'avais envie de te faire un groooos calin ! Bon courage et gros bisou à toi (PS : y'a 40 chapitres !)**_

 _ **yumi-elfeuw : MORTE, ta review m'a bien fait rire !**_

 _ **Lokki1 : Je suis une sadique...**_

 _ **Merci tous le monde pour vos reviews, je les attends avec toujours autant d'impatience**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36**_

Hermione sortit de sa chambre en soupirant. Elle venait de recevoir une convocation officielle, et devait se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

La jeune femme grimaça en pénétrant dans les cachots. Elle ouvrit le tableau protégeant l'entrée des dortoirs et fut surprise d'y trouver la Directrice accompagnée de la classe de dernière année.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en leur faisant face.

« Nous vous attendions. Déclara McGonagall sur un ton se voulant rassurant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? »

La Directrice montra un siège disponible devant elle dans lequel Hermione prit place. Elle observa les alentours. La salle se trouvait en dessous du lac noir. Les vitraux en montraient les tréfonds et elle aperçut un calmar géant nager avec volupté. Il régnait une atmosphère froide et assez singulière, à mille lieues de sa salle commune aux couleurs si chaleureuses.

« Je voulais vous voir ici dans un but bien précis. Une enquête a été ouverte, concernant Miss Granger et dont je ne peux révéler la nature. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était certaine que tout le monde était au courant de toute façon. Ils l'avaient entendu, elle et Severus dans la salle… De plus, elle n'avait pas été des plus discrète contre Ron.

Se trouver dans cette position l'a fit se blâmer avec véhémence. Ils étaient fichus, définitivement.

« J'ai moi-même effectué plusieurs… Inspections. »

Hermione releva subitement le visage.

« Vous avez fouillé mes affaires ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Rassurez-vous Miss Granger, je n'ai impliqué personne d'autre que moi dans ce procédé.

_ C'est une violation de mon intimité ! S'emporta-t-elle. »

McGonagall se contenta de fixer longuement la jeune femme d'un regard dur. Hermione se renfrogna dans son siège, proférant mille et unes insultes mentales contre son interlocutrice.

« J'ai trouvé ce blason. Appartient-il à l'un d'entre vous ? »

Hermione vit son teint se blêmir en voyant le bout de tissu vert et argent que la Directrice avait entre ses mains. Sa gorge s'assécha, et elle se sentit presque partir. Ce n'était plus un simple témoignage cette fois… C'était une preuve.

« Je pourrais jeter un sort pour en retrouver le propriétaire, mais je préfère jouer la carte de l'honnêteté après avoir effectué une fouille que je n'estime pas vraiment… Nécessaire. »

McGonagall gigota très légèrement, mal à l'aise. Un lourd et long silence plana dans la salle commune. Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Si elle avait été à Gryffondor, peut-être qu'une… Âme charitable aurait porté le chapeau. Mais ici ? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. La Guerre avait emporté la moitié des parents mangemorts de ces élèves.

« C'est à moi. »

Hermione releva le regard, incrédule. Drago Malefoy s'avança vers la Directrice et tendit le bras. La jeune femme ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Son cerveau venait subitement de s'arrêter de fonctionner.

La Directrice, dubitative, finit par poser le blason Serpentard dans la main du jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi Miss Granger est-elle en possession de ceci, je vous prie ? »

Drago se tourna vers la jeune femme. Hésitant, il lui envoya une grimace désapprobatrice. Cependant, il se tourna vers la Directrice de Poudlard avec une mine tout à fait neutre.

« Je sors avec elle. »

Hermione se leva avec vigueur tandis que la plupart des élèves tentèrent de cacher leur surprise.

« Oh, vraiment ? Lâcha McGonagall, tout aussi abasourdie. »

Hermione sentit le regard lourd de la sorcière sur elle. Drago s'avança vers elle. Il hésita, puis finit par poser son bras autour de ses épaules avec embarras. La jeune Gryffondor voulut le rejeter vigoureusement, mais retint son geste de justesse et envoya un sourire mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Nous avons mis nos différents de côté et avons appris à nous… Apprécier. Grinça Malfoy. »

Hermione se racla la gorge. Tout ceci était tout bonnement surréaliste.

« Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ? Qui plus est, un Malefoy ? C'est plutôt surprenant. Vous… Saviez ? Demanda McGonagall à la troupe d'élèves. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Hermione se maudit, une fois de plus.

« Oui, oui, nous le savions. Lâcha le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Plusieurs élèves suivirent, de la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé de l'aide en potion à, étonnement, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se pinça intérieurement la joue afin de s'assurer de ne pas rêver.

« Bien. Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire. Vous pouvez… Disposer Miss Granger. »

Lorsque la Directrice sortit de la salle commune, Hermione et Drago se repoussèrent l'un l'autre rapidement.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Demanda Hermione, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

_ Tu rigoles ? On ne veut pas que Snape parte à cause de toi. Lâcha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

_ Vous vous fichez de lui. Dans moins de 2 mois, vous serez tous partis de l'école. Répondit Hermione avec suspicion. »

Quelques élèves baissèrent le regard avec pudeur. Finalement, ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole, hésitante.

« On n'avait pas envie que vous ayez des problèmes. On… Sait pour toi… Et Snape. »

Hermione serra le poing. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas à quel jeu les Serpentards jouaient.

« Et vous attendez de remonter l'affaire jusqu'au Ministère, c'est ça ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Non ! On vous a entendu la dernière fois. Souligna une autre jeune fille.

_ Le Professeur Snape est quelqu'un de bien, mais... personne ne le remarque. Répondit un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_ Ouais ! Il a sa manière bien à lui de nous apprécier, mais il n'est pas mauvais, bien au contraire. On ne peut pas rêver meilleur Directeur pour notre maison, c'est le moment de lui retourner la pareille. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… Souffla un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_ Et puis, c'est plutôt romantique votre histoire. Répondit Pansy. »

Cette fois, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle d'un air incrédule.

« … Quoi ? C'est vrai… Minauda-t-elle. »

Hermione secoua la tête et se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

_ Snape m'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a tous… Sauvé la vie. Et je dois avouer que… te voir donner une leçon pareille à cet imbécile de Weasley en valait bien la peine. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec gêne. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

« Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Ouais enfin… Je ne referais plus jamais ça. Hors de question que les rumeurs disent que je sorte avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Grogna Malefoy. »

Hermione tiqua à l'évocation de ce mot odieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en lui souriant timidement.

« Merci quand même. Je ne pensais pas que…

_ On serait les gentils de l'histoire ? Ironisa une des jeunes filles.

_ Que vous pouviez être compréhensifs. Rectifia Hermione.

_ Ne t'y habitue pas trop… Mais sache qu'on ne dira rien. On a pris la décision à l'unanimité. Répondit Pansy. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la salle commune, chamboulée.

* * *

Un hibou venait de faire tomber une petite enveloppe durant le repas. Hermione se retenait à tout prix de ne pas diriger son regard vers la place de Snape, vide, de la table des professeurs.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Parvenait-il à dormir ? Elle passait toutes les nuits à gigoter dans son lit, à se lever, faire les cent pas, rien n'y faisait.

Maintenant, c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

Elle ne l'avait plus croisé depuis des semaines. Maintenant qu'elle avait le professeur Vindictus en professeur remplaçant, elle s'efforçait d'être alerte à chacun de ses pas en dehors des heures de classe, surveillant les alentours des cachots sans trop s'y attarder, regardant autour d'elle, au cas où elle apercevrait ne serait-ce que le bout de sa cape. Elle respirait chaque jour un peu plus profondément, à la recherche de son parfum, en vain. Elle le soupçonnait de l'éviter sciemment.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Après tout, si elle le voyait même durant un court laps de secondes, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se retenir de s'effondrer.

Les ASPIC… Ils étaient devenus sa raison de vivre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois… 30 misérables et petits jours. Hermione comptait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qui la rapprochait de ses examens, et donc de sa délivrance.

720 heures… 43 200 minutes…

L'horloge sonna 8h et Hermione sortit de sa torpeur.

719 heures.

« Hermione.. Tu as du courrier. Souligna Harry. »

La jeune femme sortit de sa léthargie. Ron n'était pas là. Elle refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis leur fameuse dispute. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher, et cela était mieux ainsi.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'elle jugea bien formelle.

 _« Mademoiselle, suite à l'enquête menée à votre égard, je soussigné professeur Gion'Walt refuser votre candidature au poste d'élaboratrice de potions bla bla... Comprenez bien qu'il nous est impossible de bla bla... »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle déchira le papier sans lire la suite, se leva et le jeta dans la cheminée avec rage.

« Qui était-ce ?

_ Gion'Walt m'annonçant qu'il se rétractait et qu'il me refusait dans son cabinet.

_ Oh… Je suis désolé. Grimaça Harry.

_ Peu importe, j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller de toute façon. Lâcha Hermione, lasse. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber son visage entre ses bras croisés.

« Tu trouveras un poste ailleurs, ne t'inquiètes pas. Assura Harry.

_ J'ai postulé chez tous les apothicaires, tous les maîtres cherchant un apprenti. J'ai écrit à tous les professeurs chez qui Snape avait donné sa recommandation : tout le monde m'a refusé. Par je ne sais quel moyen, ils sont tous au courant pour cette foutue enquête. Je suis sure qu'ils se disent que mes résultats sont anormaux et que j'ai utilisé des stratagèmes fumeux pour avoir un bon dossier.

_ C'est injuste. Déclara Harry, le souffle coupé.

_ J'ai travaillé énormément pour arriver à ce stade. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire. S'ils pensent cela de moi, c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de m'avoir dans leur personnel. Et puis… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète en ce moment. Lâcha Hermione en relevant la tête et en fixant la place vide du maître des potions avec douleur.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Rassura Harry.

_ Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Pourquoi irait-il mal ? Il m'évite, c'est tout. Je lui fais honte. Lâcha Hermione en prenant son visage dans les mains.

_ Mais non… Tu ne lui fais pas honte, Hermione. Je suis certain qu'il… Souffre, autant que toi de la situation.

_ C'est censé me rassurer ? Demanda-t-elle vivement. »

Harry hésita et lui offrit un rictus gêné. Hermione gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi Harry. Je suis juste sur les nerfs, avec ces histoires d'examens, et…

_ Il te manque. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. »

Hermione soupira dramatiquement. Parfois, Harry Potter était un garçon beaucoup beaucoup trop gentil.

« Je me demande où ils en sont. Lâcha-t-il en prenant une bouchée de ses pancakes.

_ Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione.

_ L'enquête. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

_ Non… Je pense qu'ils stagnent. Et puis... »

Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards où un petit groupe d'étudiants plaisantaient d'un rire moqueur.

« Ils m'ont… couvertes.

_ Quoi ? Qui ça ?

_ Les Serpentards. Chuchota Hermione. »

Harry explosa de rire avant de se reprendre devant l'air sérieux de son amie.

« Tu plaisantes c'est ça ?

_ Non… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais… La Directrice les a interrogé. Tous. Et il n'y en a pas un qui a vendu la mèche. Même Drago s'est mouillé pour une histoire de… blason oublié dans mes affaires.

_ Wow. C'est… surprenant. Lâcha Harry, le regard rond.

_ A qui le dis-tu… Il faut croire que le monde n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Souffla Hermione avec nostalgie. »

Au même instant, Lavande Brown passa devant la jeune Gryffondor. Elle qui était accoutumée à l'entendre se moquer d'elle en permanence, la jeune fille l'observait maintenant avec un regard terriblement compatissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ? Grinça Hermione en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

_ Qui ça, Lavande ?

_ Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter ce… regard de chien battu à chaque fois que je la croise. Ça m'agace. Souligna la jeune femme.

_ Oh si tu savais. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi et… lui. Elle dit que c'est la plus belle et tragique histoire d'amour qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Soupira Harry avec lassitude.

_ Quoi ? Mais ils ont tous perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Elle est tout simplement contente que moi et Ron ne nous parlions plus, c'est tout.

_ Peut-être… Mais c'est une grande sentimentale. Votre… relation a un peu trop le goût d'interdit au regard des filles de l'école. Elle trouve ça romantique. Moi, j'essaie de les éviter. Je continue encore parfois à avoir des visions dégueulasses de toi… et... Ah mon Dieu. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Grimaça Harry en lâchant sa fourchette.

_ Oh quelle petite nature tu fais. Soupira dramatique Hermione en riant. »

Cela lui procurait un sentiment de bien être dont elle ne mesurait pas la portée. Hermione se sentait enfin… comprise, et épaulée. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour, que l'école toute entière la soutiendrait silencieusement dans cette épreuve.

Harry sourit. Enfin, Hermione acceptait de parler de tout cela sans se braquer. Il en fut heureux. Il savait à quel point il était devenue difficile d'acquérir sa confiance et de la laisser s'ouvrir.

« D'ailleurs, tu as dis quelque chose ce jour là…

_ Quoi ?

_ Que tu étais… la seule. C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry. »

Hermione pencha la tête, hésitante. Elle finit par acquiescer avec timidité.

« Wow. Alors, vous étiez vraiment ensemble ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que nous étions. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Mais nous nous étions promis de ne pas aller voir… ailleurs. Avoua Hermione.

_ Vous étiez ensemble. Conclut Harry.

_ Je n'en sais rien, je te l'ai déjà dis ! S'agaça la brune.

_ Bon, c'est simple pourtant. Tu couchais avec lui, ça je le sais… A mon plus grand regret. Mais tu dormais avec lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu passais du temps avec lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous faisiez des trucs ensembles ?

_ Nous discutions longtemps, parfois on lisait ou on jouait aux échecs… Certains soirs, il me massait les épaules parce qu'il me voyait tendue en cours, puis nous… Lâcha Hermione d'un air rêveur.

_ Vous étiez ensemble. Coupa de nouveau Harry d'un ton sec. »

Hermione râla. Harry avait le don d'interrompre ses réflexions lointaines plutôt brusquement. Seulement, elle se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Pour elle, sa relation avec Snape se limitait à une… espèce d'amitié améliorée, incluant du sexe. Rien de plus. Cela prenait une toute autre ampleur que de s'imaginer en couple avec lui. Etait-ce ce qu'ils avaient fait durant tout ce temps ?

Impossible.

« Nous n'étions pas en couple, Harry. Snape ne m'a jamais… rien dis à propos d'une quelconque inclination à mon égard.

_ Inclination ? Tu rigole ou quoi ? Il est dingue de toi, ça crève les yeux. Mais le jour où il t'avouera quoique ce soit, promet moi de m'envoyer une lettre en recommandé puisque ce n'est pas demain la veille. Il n'a rien dit à ma mère pendant des années. Snape est un handicapé des sentiments, tout comme toi.

_ Comment ça, je suis handicapée ?!

_ Tu es peut-être intelligente, tu as beaucoup de culture, mais tu es totalement paumée en amour. Lâcha Harry d'un air moqueur.

_ Quoi ?! S'insurgea la jeune femme. »

Hermione vit le sourire caustique et narquois de son meilleur ami. Elle grogna. Elle aperçut Ron entrer dans la Grande Salle et se leva pour quitter la table de déjeuner.

« Harry Potter, tu aurais clairement du aller à Serpentard. Lâcha la jeune femme. »

Alors que Harry continuait de ricaner doucement, Hermione s'avança vers la sortie, dépassant Ron sans même lui accorder un regard.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **« C'est à moi. »**

 **Hermione releva le regard, incrédule. Drago Malefoy s'avança vers la Directrice et tendit le bras. La jeune femme ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Son cerveau venait subitement de s'arrêter de fonctionner. - Alors celle là on l'attendait pas.**

 **« Je sors avec elle. »**

 **Hermione se leva avec vigueur tandis que la plupart des élèves tentèrent de cacher leur surprise.**

 **« Oh, vraiment ? Lâcha McGonagall, tout aussi abasourdie. »**

 **Hermione sentit le regard lourd de la sorcière sur elle. Drago s'avança vers elle. Il hésita, puis finit par poser son bras autour de ses épaules avec embarras. La jeune Gryffondor voulut le rejeter vigoureusement, mais retint son geste de justesse et envoya un sourire mal à l'aise.**

 **« Oui. Nous avons mis nos différents de côté et avons appris à nous… Apprécier. Grinça Malfoy. » Ouais mais totalement, ça sent bon la franchise...**

 **_ Et puis, c'est plutôt romantique votre histoire. Répondit Pansy. » Tiens, voilà une marguerite pour toi, comptes les pétales maintenant.**

 **_ Comment ça, je suis handicapée ?!**

 **_ Tu es peut-être intelligente, tu as beaucoup de culture, mais tu es totalement paumée en amour. Lâcha Harry d'un air moqueur.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'insurgea la jeune femme. » SOCIALLY AWKWARD**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Cela faisait deux mois… Deux longs mois que Severus Snape se torturait l'esprit. Il arpentait les cachots comme un lion en cage, prêt à bondir. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de compromettant… Évidemment. De toute façon, qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Il soupçonnait même McGonagall d'avoir mis peu d'entrain à cette enquête.

Durant tout ce temps, il avait délibérément évité Hermione. Il ne voulait pas compromettre quoique ce soit. Il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, à tout prix.

Cela le déchirait de l'intérieur, sans qu'il n'ose se l'avouer. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus. Il évitait ses appartements qui embaumait un peu trop son parfum. La jeune femme avait passé ses ASPIC durant toute la journée. Snape avait sciemment évité de surveiller les salles d'examen.

Il ne voulait pas tomber sur elle, il ne voulait pas la voir, la sentir… C'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Il espérait seulement qu'avec le temps… Cela s'atténuerait. Après tout, il avait déjà fait face à pire que cela. Il le fallait… Pour son bien, il était nécessaire qu'il ne la revoie plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller vers la salle des professeurs, un corps chaud et frêle le percuta de plein fouet.

« BON SANG ! Hurla-t-il. »

Snape baissa le regard et tomba sur les yeux, à la fois surpris et doux de la jeune femme. Il se trouva un temps stoïque face à elle. Puis, il se redressa, tentant de garder toute dignité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Siffla-t-il. »

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait… Rien espéré, à vrai dire. Mais cela restait dur pour elle de l'entendre adopter un ton aussi froid.

« Lavande m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

_ Il n'y a personne. »

Hermione grogna. Elle devait lui avoir tendu un piège… Oh oui, c'était même certain à présent ! Elle et Pansy Parkinson n'avaient pas cessé d'insister toute la journée pour lui parler le soir même.

Hermione grimaça, puis soupira. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à réunir une Gryffondor et une Serpentard dans leurs méfaits... Mais après tout peut-être… Était-ce l'occasion de lui parler.

Snape s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Peut-on parler ?

_ Non. Lâcha-t-il clairement. »

Hermione le rattrapa rapidement et empoigna son bras. Snape se tourna vers elle et le retira comme si elle était empoisonnée.

« S'il vous plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

_ Je refuse.

_ J'ai passé mes examens, vous êtes au courant ? Souligna Hermione.

_ Grand bien m'en fasse. Dit-il en repartant.

_ Severus ! S'exclama Hermione en le suivant. »

Snape continua sa route. Il commença à croiser des élèves ici et là, arpentant les cachots. Hermione le talonnait, profondément agacée.

« Retournez à vos occupations, Miss Granger. Grogna Snape.

_ Severus. Je te jure que je te suivrais, et je hurlerai dans tout le château s'il faut jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Hurlez donc. Lâcha-t-il en secouant sa main dans le vide.

_ D'accord, très bien ! Je vais crier ton nom, comme tu me l'as gentiment dit la première fois que nous avons... »

Severus se retourna et empoigna ses épaules, effrayé. Il la poussa sans sommation dans une salle de classe vide et en verrouilla la porte.

« C'est décidément une sale habitude que tu as là. Souligna la jeune femme.

_ Tu es dingue ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

_ Je veux tout simplement te parler ! Tu m'évites depuis des semaines !

_ Je ne te dois rien, tu entends ? Rien. Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui ne comprends pas quand les choses se terminent. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout cela était temporaire. Nous nous sommes attirés des ennuis plus tôt que prévu, voilà tout !

_ Plus tôt que prévu ? Qu'avais-tu envisagé, au juste ? Que je décide subitement de ne plus te voir une fois que j'aurais quitté cette école ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr. Lâcha Snape, sans hésiter.

_ Pourquoi Diable aurais-je fait un truc pareil ?!

_ Hermione. Tu as une vie à mener, une carrière, des amis... Dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, presque agacé.

_ Mais je m'en fiche !

_ Par Merlin, utilise ton cerveau 5 minutes et contrôle tes émotions. Ça a duré, le temps que ça a duré. Quelques mois, tout au plus. Qu'est-ce que cela représente dans une vie ?

_ Que cela ait duré 1 semaine, 1 mois ou 1 an ne fait aucune différence. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Hermione… Grogna Snape en serrant la machoire. »

Une fois encore, un petit groupe composé uniquement d'une vingtaine d'adolescentes écouta à la porte. Cette fois, Pansy Parkinson et Lavande jubilaient ensemble de la situation. Bien sûr… Elles avaient tout prévu. Après tout, il était hors de question de gâcher une si jolie histoire à leurs yeux. Elle savait que Snape passait régulièrement dans cette partie du couloir depuis l'incident… Il n'avait fallu que provoquer une rencontre. Cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante d'ailleurs.

« Laisse-moi une chance. Souffla Hermione.

_ Une chance ? Quelle chance ? Demanda Snape, perdu. »

Hermione se mit à tourner en rond nerveusement en triturant ses mains.

« Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais rien voulu te dire parce que… j'avais peur, mais je le regrette maintenant. Dans l'entredeux, tout cela a commencé là-bas. Même si… Quand j'y réfléchis, peut-être oui, peut-être que c'était déjà le cas avant je ne sais pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé quand on s'est retrouvés bloqués, puis quand tu m'as enfin parlé, quand tu m'as sauvé et… Et ensuite, tu n'étais plus là, j'étais perdu, j'ai voulu te ramener à tout prix parce que j'étais… Alors, je me suis dit que…

_ Bon sang, mais de quoi tu parles ? S'agaça Snape.

_ Tu vas me laisser parler oui ?!

_ Ton discours est incohérent ! Je ne comprends strictement rien de ce que tu me racontes. S'énerva-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'essaie d'avouer mes sentiments à mon professeur de potions, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'essaie de trouver mes mots ! Siffla Hermione.

_ QUOI ?! »

Snape s'accrocha presque à la chaise derrière lui pour ne pas flancher. Hermione grimaça.

Merde. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'y prendre de cette manière.

Pansy et Lavande se tapèrent ensemble dans les mains d'un air vainqueur tandis que les jeunes filles derrière elles se retenaient de hurler de joie.

Snape se mit à ricaner doucement en se posant la main sur le front, effrayé.

« Tes sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, se contentant de le fixer, troublée et terriblement embarrassée.

« Non. Alors là, ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?! S'agaça la jeune femme.

_ Mais enfin... »

Snape releva le regard vers celui de la jeune Gryffondor. Il semblait suppliant et… trop, beaucoup trop sincère. Ron et Harry arrivèrent à la hauteur du regroupement étrange de jeunes filles qui s'était effectué devant les cachots.

« Tu m'as bien regardé ?! Toi… Et moi… C'est ridicule. Lâcha Snape avec agressivité.

_ Ce n'est pas ridicule.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'aimer ! Lança-t-il d'un ton blessant. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se remplit de larmes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ron se tenait là, en colère.

« Arrêtez ça. S'énerva-t-il.

_ Encore toi ?! Hurla Hermione avec fureur. »

Hermione se tourna vivement vers Ronald qui était resté au milieu de la porte.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'avertit-il.

_ SORS D'ICI ! Hurla Hermione. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Snape, qui avait gardé cette mine si froide… Si distante.

« Je suis désolée. Lâcha Hermione avec gêne.

_ Non, tout va bien, tu penses ! L'enquête est terminée, mais elle sera bientôt relancée, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, vraiment. Répondit-il, caustique.

_ Severus… Soupira la jeune femme avec douleur.

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Miss Granger. »

Hermione inspira avec douleur. Cette distance… Il avait remis cette fichue barrière hiérarchique. Elle le détesta pour cela.

« Et je donne ma main à couper que vous n'avez trouvé aucun poste, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il avec amertume.

_ Je…

_ JE ME TROMPE ? Cria Snape.

_ Je n'ai eu que des refus. Mais je trouverais, j'en suis certaine. Assura Hermione.

_ Oh oui bien sûr, peut-être que vous pourriez travailler au fin fond d'une boutique minable de l'allée des Embrumes, avec un employeur pas trop voyant sur les problèmes techniques, qui n'aura aucun scrupule à engager une gamine qui aura coucher pour réussir. Il vous paiera sûrement une misère, et vous fera tourner en bourrique, persuadé que vous serez incapable de trouver ailleurs. Et il aura raison ! S'exclama Snape.

_ Nous ne parlions pas de cela. Souligna Hermione.

_ Et bien moi, c'est de cela dont je veux parler. Vous avez gâché tout votre… Fichu potentiel, tout votre talent, votre âme pour… De la baise ! C'est désespérant !

_ Ce n'était pas…

_ Si, ça l'était ! Du sexe, rien de plus que du sexe ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas réussi à faire la distinction. Je pensais que tu y serais parvenue, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois que tu sortiras d'ici et que tu seras confrontée à la vie réelle, alors peut-être, oui, peut-être que tu comprendras que tout cela n'était que physique. Ton « amour » est imaginaire, tu comprends ? C'est une douce illusion dans laquelle tu t'es bercé pour te donner bonne conscience ou que sais-je. Seulement, à présent, tu paies le prix de ma faiblesse. J'aurais dû te résister, j'aurais du… M'éloigner de toi plus tôt et ne pas céder à mes pulsions. Lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière. »

Hermione grimaça. Elle se doutait bien que la réaction du maître des cachots ne serait pas… Des plus enjouée. Mais cela lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait comme étant des « pulsions » l'écœurait.

« Je voulais t'éviter cela, je voulais… Te protéger ! Je t'avais dit, que tout ce que j'avais le malheur de toucher devenait maudit, Hermione ! Je t'avais prévenu et tu n'en a tenu aucun compte ! Hurla Snape, sur un ton rempli de rancœur.

_ S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins…

_ Non ! Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. Chasse cette idée saugrenue de ta tête pour toujours. Ne me rattrape pas ! Oublie moi ! »

Snape la dépassa sans aucun regard. Les couloirs étaient vides de toute présence. Partagé entre la douleur et la rage, il partit d'un pas énergique. Hermione ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

* * *

Hermione tenait les résultats de ses examens dans la main, recroquevillée dans son lit. Bien sûr, elle avait eu tous ses ASPIC avec mention. Mais quelle importance cela avait ?

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de postes, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait une fois les vacances terminées. Snape la détestait, Ron voulait sa peau, l'école toute entière devait probablement se moquer d'elle et sa réputation était fichue. Pas de quoi en faire un drame donc…

Elle se promit de ne pas pleurer. Il en était hors de question… Elle était plus forte que cela… Oui. Bien plus forte.

« Hermione ? Demanda timidement Ginny en approchant de son lit.

_ Quoi ? Fit la jeune femme sèchement. »

La petite rouquine grimaça. Elle avança vers le corps blotti d'Hermione. Elle prit place sur le lit avec hésitation, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione évita son contact, s'en éloignant avec brutalité.

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Pas autant que moi. J'ai été stupide, idiote, immature et complètement godiche. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu as bien fais… De lui dire. Tu l'aurais regretté.

_ Et pourtant, je n'en retire aucune satisfaction. Siffla Hermione en se tournant vers son amie.

_ Tu sais… Ron… N'a pas voulu être méchant. »

Hermione se redressa complètement sur son lit et envoya un regard noir à la jeune rousse.

« Si c'est pour me réconcilier avec lui que tu viens me dire tout cela, tu peux partir immédiatement. Dit-elle durement.

_ Non… Non, absolument pas. On a voulu te rendre service, mais cela n'a pas tourné comme nous le voulions. Grimaça de nouveau Ginny.

_ Qui ça « nous » ? Et comment cela me rendre service ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Moi enfin… Nous… Les filles... Nous nous disions que tu avais des sentiments pour lui…

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_ Ton… Regard, Hermione. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Ça se sent. Je suis encore en cours avec Snape tu sais. Il a l'air morne, éteint…

_ Cela ne change pas bien de d'habitude. Grommela Hermione.

_ Non, je t'assure, c'est différent. Ses cours sont devenus plus ennuyeux encore que ceux de Binns. Ils ne retirent plus de points à qui que ce soit, ni n'en donne d'ailleurs. Ses joues se sont creusées et il a une mine effroyable… Alors nous nous disions que vous aviez besoin d'un petit… Coup de main.

_ C'est à cause de vous que je l'ai croisé ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En quelque sorte... »

Hermione s'apprêta à hurler sa désapprobation, mais s'en retint de justesse. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, de toute façon.

« Vous auriez dû vous mêler de vos fesses. Protesta-t-elle en se rallongeant.

_ Ron nous a vu vous espionner. Ça l'a énervé, il ne voulait pas… Que tout cela devienne un spectacle. Il nous a dit qu'on vous manquait de respect. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. Elle se redressa de nouveau, incrédule.

« Il a dit ça ? »

Ginny acquiesça avec gêne.

« Je suis donc venue m'excuser… Je me rends compte à présent qu'il avait… Raison. Je veux dire, tout cela était privé et nous nous sommes immiscé là-dedans alors que c'était déjà compliqué. Ron m'a passé un savon… Digne de ma mère. Il m'a dit que cela devait déjà être assez pénible à vivre, que tu n'avais pas besoin que tout le monde entende la vérité, qu'elle ne nous concernait pas.

_ Il a raison. Souligna Hermione.

_ On voulait juste vous aider. Cela me fait mal de te voir ainsi, et aussi surprenant soit-il… J'ai aussi beaucoup de peine pour lui.

_ Il n'est pas à plaindre, crois-moi.

_ Hermione, je pense que Snape se protège. Il a peur de tout cela, parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu gâches ta vie pour lui.

_ Mais c'est bien cela le problème : s'il considère mes sentiments comme une forme de gâchis, ce n'est même pas la peine d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Et si tu veux mon avis, il en est bien au-dessus de ce genre de choses ! Il m'a dit que j'étais une gamine qui n'avait pas su faire de distinction. Il ne m'aime pas ! Il est juste chamboulé par cette enquête et il est gêné. Tu imagines ? Te retrouver avec une fille de 19 ans ta cadette qui t'avoue qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? Cela doit être terriblement embarrassant. Il a 38 ans. J'ai 20 ans dans deux mois. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-il de moi, qu'ai-je à lui apporter ? Rien du tout.

\- Tu te trompes… Hermione, tu te trompes. La différence d'âge… C'est futile. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, la guerre, Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore, et j'en passe. Honnêtement, tu n'as pas moins à offrir que n'importe quelle femme. Et puis, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de dire tout ce que tu devais lui dire. J'ai raison ?

_ Quelle importance ?

_ Il faut que tu lui dises, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être n'en tireras-tu aucune satisfaction, mais tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. Tu t'en mordais déjà les doigts lorsqu'il a voulu tout arrêter. »

Hermione du admettre que Ginny avait raison. Bien sûr, elle s'était blâmée, et cela lui avait broyait l'âme de s'imaginer qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Hermione : Snape croit qu'à cause de lui, tu n'as plus d'avenir. Il pense que tu ne trouveras jamais de travail, tu imagines quel poids cela représente ? En particulier envers toi, qui a tant travaillé durant toutes ces années. Tu es l'élève la plus méritante de cette école. Ton dossier est… Exemplaire. Snape pense que tu étais destinée à faire de grandes choses, mais qu'il est la cause de ton échec. Cela doit lui être insupportable. Il a déjà trop souffert de cela par le passé, avec la mort de Dumbeldore et tout le reste. »

La jeune femme considéra les paroles de son amie. Il était vrai que Severus s'était immédiatement renfermé suite à sa réponse concernant son futur poste. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il lui avait demandé. Peut-être que si… Si elle lui avait dit avoir été acceptée quelque part, auprès d'un grand professionnel, oui… Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas tant braqué.

Hermione soupira. Elle passa son pouce sur le blason de Poudlard qui ornementait sa fiche récapitulative de ses notes d'ASPIC.

Elle était totalement perdue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se leva avec vigueur, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de Ginny.

« J'ai un problème à résoudre. Lâcha Hermione subitement en sortant de sa chambre tout en claquant la porte. »

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **_ D'accord, très bien ! Je vais crier ton nom, comme tu me l'as gentiment dit la première fois que nous avons... » Ohh... Quelle insolence !**

 **Une fois encore, un petit groupe composé uniquement d'une vingtaine d'adolescentes écouta à la porte. Cette fois, Pansy Parkinson et Lavande jubilaient ensemble de la situation. " - MDR comment j'imagine trop la scène dans ma tête avec un sourire niais collé sur leurs tronches.** _(Non, mais ça, c'est totalement le groupe Snamione planqué de Poudlard)_ **  
**

 **_ Si, ça l'était ! Du sexe, rien de plus que du sexe ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas réussi à faire la distinction. Je pensais que tu y serais parvenue, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Une fois que tu sortiras d'ici et que tu seras confrontée à la vie réelle, alors peut-être, oui, peut-être que tu comprendras que tout cela n'était que physique. Ton « amour » est imaginaire, tu comprends ? C'est une douce illusion dans laquelle tu t'es bercé pour te donner bonne conscience ou que sais-je. Seulement, à présent, tu paies le prix de ma faiblesse. J'aurais dû te résister, j'aurais du… M'éloigner de toi plus tôt et ne pas céder à mes pulsions. Lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière. » _ Oh putain ça pique...**

 **« Je suis donc venue m'excuser… Je me rends compte à présent qu'il avait… Raison. Je veux dire, tout cela était privé et nous nous sommes immiscé là-dedans alors que c'était déjà compliqué. Ron m'a passé un savon… Digne de ma mère" - Punaise, cette scène aurait été incroyable !**

 **« J'ai un problème à résoudre. Lâcha Hermione subitement en sortant de sa chambre tout en claquant la porte. » Oh oh... ça promet !**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapitre 38**_

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Chaque élève avait reçu ses résultats depuis la veille déjà. Depuis, les parties communes étaient bien désertes… Seul Ron restait là, pensif en observant la cheminée. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme l'observer, il se redressa subitement.

« Désolé. Je m'en vais. Dit-il.

_ Non… C'est à toi que je voulais parler. Répondit Hermione d'une voix grave. »

La jeune femme soupira sous le regard surpris et inquiet de son ami. Elle finit par avancer pour venir prendre place sur le sofa. Tout d'abord hésitant, Ron la suivit timidement en se positionnant à l'extrémité de celui-ci.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas… Être si… agressive avec toi. Je pensais que tu étais contre, que tu voulais m'embêter, mais je me suis trompée. Visiblement, tout cela n'était qu'un… Énorme malentendu, et j'en suis profondément désolée. »

Ron gigota sur sa place, mal à l'aise.

« Non Hermione… Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'en parler quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ce que j'ai fait est mal. Je ne me rendais pas compte de cela sur le moment, mais tout est clair à présent. Je suis juste… Désolé que cela ait pris cette ampleur, et que cela se soit… mal fini. Grimaça Ron.

_ J'aimerai te demander un service. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tandis que Hermione ferma les yeux, embrassée.

« Ça me gêne terriblement de le faire, après tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous.

_ Non, je t'en prie… C'est la moindre des choses. Je veux dire… C'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard. Demande moi ce que tu veux.

_ J'aurais besoin qu'il n'y ait personne dans les cachots et ses environs… ce soir. »

* * *

La jeune femme avança, nerveusement vers les cachots. Contrairement à son accoutumée, elle ne se dirigea pas vers une de ses salles de classe.

Elle bifurqua à un couloir et se trouva en face du tableau menant aux quartiers de Snape. La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté.

« Mot de passe. Demanda la peinture sobrement.

_ Je ne souhaite pas entrer. Je voulais juste vous demander s'il vous était possible de… Partir un moment ? Grimaça Hermione. »

La vieille dame parut surprise par cette demande aussi inédite qu'incongrue. Elle y réfléchit un moment. Puis, au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes de silence, elle offrit un signe de tête à la jeune Gryffondor et sortit de son tableau.

Hermione se racla la gorge en gigotant sur place. Elle observa les alentours avec attention. Elle n'avait rencontré personne depuis qu'elle avait franchi le couloir l'amenant là.

« Severus… Appela Hermione. »

La jeune femme posa avec timidité sa main sur le tableau vide. Le maître des potions, assis sur son canapé, entendit sa voix et redressa la tête, interpellé.

« Severus, je sais… Que tu ne veux pas me parler, tu ne veux plus m'entendre, mais j'ai besoin de te dire des choses. Si je ne te les dis pas ce soir, je ne trouverai jamais la force de te l'avouer et je le regretterais. Je le sais. »

Hermione soupira. Elle se laissa choir, le dos appuyé contre le cadre du tableau vide. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et inspira.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Ricana-t-elle. »

Snape n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il aurait pu s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sortir, partir, jeter un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce. Pourtant, il se trouvait figé face à sa lourde porte en bois. Il était pendu à ses lèvres, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« C'est plus fort que moi. Je… Cela fait longtemps… Longtemps, que je t'admire. Tu es fort, bon, loyal. Tu es un homme de valeur, je le sais et je l'ai toujours su. Peu importe ce que tu peux penser. Lorsque tu as dû tuer Dumbledore pour sauver l'âme de Drago, tu l'as fais sans hésiter. Tu en connaissais le prix. Je t'ai vu, affronter toutes ces épreuves pour protéger Harry durant toutes ces années, faire face à Voldemort… Mais tu ne l'as pas seulement fait pour elle, pour Lily. Et je te dis cela pour la simple et bonne raison que… Tu m'as sauvé. Oui, Severus : tu m'as sauvé, moi et bien d'autres innocents encore. Tu n'en étais pas obligé, mais tu l'as fais.

Je voulais… Je sais que c'était idiot, et désespéré, mais je souhaitais en mon fort intérieur que le monde entier sache à quel point tu es… Une belle personne, car moi… Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu es pur, Severus, plus que n'importe qui. Tu ne le réalises juste pas. Sais-tu à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien ? »

Hermione pencha sa tête en arrière, pensive. Elle se mit à sourire, partagée entre une douleur indescriptible et une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« Tu es attiré par les Ténèbres, c'est quelque chose que je ne nierais jamais… Mais tu y résistes. Personne ne te dit de le faire, personne… Ne t'as jamais donné la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Mais tu la connais, et tu tiens bon, car tu sais au fond de toi, ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas. Tu as appris. Quoique tu en penses, ce n'est pas le cas pour la majorité des gens. Oui, le reste du monde ne fait qu'expérimenter, échouer, puis recommencer à faire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Mais pas toi. Ce monde n'est pas… Fait pour toi. Je sais que tu peines à y trouver ta place et t'avouer que c'est également le cas pour moi n'adoucira pas cela pour autant. Lâcha Hermione en triturant ses doigts. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'écoutes. Ricana-t-elle seule. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Snape s'avança timidement vers l'entrée de ses quartiers. Il déglutit et posa silencieusement son front contre le bois.

« Tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer ? Mais tu ne comprends même pas que cela fait des mois, peut-être même des années que je rêve de m'enfoncer dans cet amour comme dans un rêve. Un délicieux songe dans lequel je resterais bloquée jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Sanglota Hermione. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle ne se doutait à aucun moment que Snape était juste derrière elle, le dos collé contre le sien à travers cette si fine, mais à la fois, si épaisse paroi de bois.

« J'aime quand tu t'énerves, j'aime ta façon de regarder une potion qui frémit sur le feu, j'aime observer l'intensité de ton regard lorsque quelque chose te captive. J'aime… Tes mains, ta façon de baisser le visage quand tu me toises. J'aime quand tu sors d'une pièce et que ton parfum y reste durant plusieurs minutes. J'aime ta démarche, et tes silences.

J'aime quand tu parles, et quand tu te tais. J'aime la façon que tu as de plisser les lèvres lorsque tu es concentré, et tes sourires, si rares, si infimes que je les saisis au vol comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. »

Hermione émit un rire presque frugal en posant sa main sur son front.

« Que tu dois me trouver sotte. Je le sais… Et je sais également que tout cela te fait de la peine, tout cela te fait souffrir mais il n'y a rien à faire Severus. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand je te vois poser tes yeux sur moi, je me sens… Nue. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu me domines à chaque seconde. »

Snape passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle se taise, il le fallait pour sa santé mentale. Faites qu'elle se taise, faites qu'elle se taise…

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer car personne non… Personne sur cette Terre ne t'a aimé et ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je… Je serais tout ce que tu veux, tout. Si tu souhaites que je parte, je le ferai Severus, même si ça me tue, même si ça me déchire, je le ferais ! Si tu veux que j'en épouse un autre, je le ferais. La seule chose que tu seras incapable de m'ordonner cependant, ce sera d'arrêter… De t'aimer. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa cape. Elle inspira longuement et parvint à sortir un Patronus avec une facilité déconcertante.

Snape redressa enfin la tête lorsqu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Un immense serpent, gracile, voluptueux venait d'entourer son corps qui s'était assis, presque effondré sur le sol. La chaleur qui l'enveloppa alors était indescriptible. L'animal disparut en une voluptueuse fumée bleue.

« Vois-tu… Cela ne changera jamais. Je n'ai jamais passé un jour sans t'aimer, une nuit sans te désirer, jamais mangé sans me maudire de ne pas réussir à retenir cette passion qui me dévore. Ça me bouffe, Severus. Tu comprends ? J'aimais tellement… Tellement lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Il me semblait sentir partout sur ton corps ton cœur battre, comme partout dans le mien. Parfois, quand je te vois, je me dis que… le monde entier peut bien s'écrouler. Je n'en aurais rien à faire. »

Hermione soupira longuement. Snape ferma les yeux avec douleur.

Il ne faisait que l'implorer intérieurement de ne pas en dire plus, de se taire… Mais il ne parvenait pas à faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

« Peut-être que tu penses que c'est mal, peut-être continues-tu de dire que tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me connaître… Mais sache que je préfère être malheureuse en t'aimant que de n'avoir jamais connu cela. Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas les affres d'un premier amour d'adolescente. C'est plus profond, plus fort que cela. Je suis bien assez lucide pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai aimé avant toi… Mais je n'aimerais plus personne que toi après. Sache-le. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, te bercer de douces illusions, te dire que je referais ma vie, ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre, que je t'oublierais, que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, trop passionnée et remplie de sensiblerie. Mais tu me hanteras toujours, c'est comme cela. Il faut l'accepter. C'est le genre de choses qui ne tarissent pas… Tu devrais le savoir. Je serais toujours à toi, même si toi… Tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Je me suis faite à cette idée. Souffla-t-elle. »

Snape passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne l'entendit plus durant une minute ou deux. Il pouvait encore sentir sa présence derrière lui. Alors, il se tourna et posa à son tour sa main contre la porte. Bordel… Elle allait le rendre complètement fou.

« C'est étrange, ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda Hermione. »

La jeune femme posa sa main à l'exact endroit où Snape avait la sienne. Elle sentit un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Il y a un obstacle, mais on se sent… »

Snape retira sa main brusquement, presque apeuré. Il s'agaça de ce réflexe qu'il jugea terriblement vain.

« Tu n'es pas avec moi, en ce moment… Enfin, pas réellement. Et pourtant, je te vois, j'entends ce que tu ne dis pas. C'est une illusion, je le sais. Tu es là, mais tu ne l'es pas, comme… un fantôme. Et pourtant, tu me manques. Tout me manque. »

Snape se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveusement.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. Je sais bien que… si je m'approche trop près de cette illusion, elle va s'évanouir. Je ne te vois qu'en rêve depuis tellement de temps. Oh, ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est même… Terriblement enivrant. Mais je préfère t'avoir avec moi, que tu m'entoures, que tu me touches, que tu me parles, que tu me vois, que tu me sentes frissonner contre toi. Hier encore, je n'avais pas besoin de te dire tout cela. Aujourd'hui, je suis triste, sache le. Parce qu'au lieu de te posséder comme je le désire, au lieu de t'appartenir, je ne fais que te parler à travers une porte. Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. »

Snape effleura la poignée de l'entrée. Il serra le poing. Il devait résister, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

« Je troquerais bien… 10 ans de ma vie contre une nouvelle nuit avec toi, tu sais ? Je t'ai dans l'âme, c'est ainsi. Je sais, je suis naïve, jeune et impétueuse. Je t'entends d'ici penser de moi que je suis ridicule, que je suis une gamine, une crétine juvénile qui fantasme peut-être ? »

Le maître des potions secoua négativement la tête. Dieu non, il ne pensait pas un mot de cela. En fait, jamais personne ne lui avait jamais dit de choses aussi belles.

« Sache qu'il n'en est rien, je le sens au fond de moi et je peine à l'expliquer. Je l'avoue, je me sens pourtant seule, désarmée, remplie de tristesse et de mélancolie mais je voulais te remercier, Severus. Merci… De me faire ressentir cela. Je ne pensais pas que c'était cela et je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais véritablement aimé avant. C'est un beau sentiment et je ne m'en déferais jamais. Seulement… Je voulais aussi m'excuser. Car je ne pensais pas que cela allait prendre cette ampleur, je t'assure ! J'ai peut-être un peu trop pensé à moi. J'aimais tellement ces moments en ta compagnie que... Que je ne me suis pas posée assez de questions. Cela me tue de me dire que… tout cela te met mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette position. »

Snape grimaça. Il serra les poings si forts qu'il pensa qu'il s'en briserait les phalanges.

« Je suis une idiote, une parfaite idiote. Je pense que... Ce n'est pas approprié. Je suis désolée de m'être livrée ainsi, j'avais juste besoin de vider mon sac, que... vous... sachiez tout. Excusez-moi, monsieur... »

Snape posa sa main sur le loquet de la porte. Il finit par l'ouvrir, avec tant de force que le vent fouetta son visage.

Il se trouva devant le couloir vide. Il observa alors les alentours avec attention. Puis, il fit un pas dehors, deux puis trois. Il la chercha, en vain. Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **« Severus, je sais… Que tu ne veux pas me parler, tu ne veux plus m'entendre, mais j'ai besoin de te dire des choses. Si je ne te les dis pas ce soir, je ne trouverai jamais la force de te l'avouer et je le regretterais. Je le sais. » Je grince des dents là.**

 **La jeune femme posa sa main à l'exact endroit où Snape avait la sienne. Elle sentit un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine." - Moi aussi je le sens.**

 **Snape posa sa main sur le loquet de la porte. Il finit par l'ouvrir, avec tant de force que le vent fouetta son visage.**

 **Il se trouva devant le couloir vide. Il observa alors les alentours avec attention. Puis, il fit un pas dehors, deux puis trois. Il la chercha, en vain. Elle n'était plus là." - Trop con... MAIS POURQUOI TU ES CON SEVERUS ?!**

 **Pas beaucoup de notes ce coup-ci, ce chapitre m'a drainé toute énergie... Encore une fois.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

 _ **02 Septembre – Poudlard**_

* * *

Snape tenait à peine en place. Il tapait vivement son pied contre le sol, les bras croisés et planté comme un i devant la porte d'entrée du bureau de la Directrice.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, elle finit par lui ouvrir.

« Excusez-moi, Severus.

_ Vous m'avez demandé. Dit-il d'une voix grave. »

Minerva accorda un signe cordial de la tête au maître des potions. Celui-ci pénétra dans l'immense pièce de vie, triturant nerveusement un morceau de papier rangé dans la poche de sa redingote noire.

La sorcière invita Snape à s'asseoir, et prit place sur son siège, presque trop grand pour elle.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Severus. Dit-elle en un sourire complice.

_ Cela m'étonnerait. Grinça Snape.

_ Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous changer de poste… Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Proposa-t-elle, ravie. »

Le visage du maître des cachots n'afficha aucune expression, positive ou négative. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux vers McGonagall qui le fixait étrangement.

Snape s'agaça subitement. Il finit par sortir la feuille qu'il ne cessait de triturer et la posa brutalement devant la Directrice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Minerva prit l'enveloppe avec hésitation. Alors qu'elle en commençait la lecture, Snape leva le regard vers le tableau de Dumbledore. Il se contenta de lui jeter une œillade entendue.

Puis, il redirigea son visage vers la Directrice de Poudlard dont les yeux restaient écarquillés de surprise.

« Vous démissionnez ?! Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

_ C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie. Je ne supporte plus cette école. Lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

_ Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi… aussi subitement ? Demanda McGonagall, interpellée.

_ Je n'ai plus besoin de travailler, du moins, pour quelques années. J'ai des économies, je rebondirais probablement. Je ne supporte plus les salles de classe, les cachots, mes appartements. Tout me ramène à Hermione. Lâcha Snape en un souffle, sans même réfléchir à la portée de ses mots. »

La Directrice gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Je vais faire comme si… je n'avais rien entendu. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

_ Faites comme bon vous semble, Minerva. Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. »

Oui, McGonagall avait eu des doutes, et même plus que cela. Elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait découvert un flacon de parfum avec une certaine odeur vanillée dans la salle de bain de Snape. Elle n'avait rien dit quand elle avait vu tous ces visages qui lui mentaient durant ses interrogations, et même Ronald Weasley disait qu'il n'était « plus vraiment sur de ce qu'il avait vu ».

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'y être directement confrontée. La Directrice de Poudlard était déstabilisée. Elle n'était pas accoutumée à voir son collègue ainsi.

« Severus. Vous faites… Une immense bêtise. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Une immense bêtise ? Vous savez ce que c'est, que de faire une erreur ? Grinça Snape en lui envoyant un regard noir.

_ Severus… Lily, Voldemort, tout cela appartient au passé. Il est temps de suivre votre propre voie. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

_ Je ne parle pas de cela et justement, Minerva. Mon choix a été fait. Il est le bon, cette fois.

_ Connaissez-vous, au moins, la raison de votre mutation ?

_ Non, et je m'en fiche.

_ Vous ne devriez pas. Répondit McGonagall en levant une main devant lui.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Snape s'apprêta à se lever, fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion ou plutôt, d'explication. Il y avait réfléchi, longuement, durant plus d'un mois. Et il n'éprouvait nullement l'envie de négocier cela.

Après ce soir-là, il n'avait pas cherché à recontacter Hermione. Son cœur… Semblait avoir disparu de sa poitrine. Depuis, il ne faisait que survivre tout au plus. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et pourtant, cette fois, sa raison n'était pas assez forte pour contrer les affres de son cœur.

Snape avait mal, terriblement mal, comme jamais. C'était comme si… Comme s'il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie une seconde fois.

 _« L'amour de sa vie »_ … Snape secoua la tête en soupirant. Ne disait-elle pas toujours qu'il avait tendance à être mélodramatique ?

Elle avait probablement raison.

« Severus, s'il vous plaît. Je n'avais pas prévu cela… Je dois… »

Le cerveau de Minerva se mit à tourner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dans quelques minutes, son second rendez-vous ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle se redressa, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Je dois m'absenter un petit moment. Une affaire du ministère. Veuillez m'excuser, vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu que notre entrevue soit si longue. »

McGonagall se leva. Elle lui retendit l'enveloppe qu'il reprit à contrecœur. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée non loin de son bureau.

« Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, cela ne devrait pas être long. »

Snape n'accorda aucun regard à la sorcière, dont le corps disparut subitement sous des éclats de flammes vertes.

* * *

Il attendit un moment, pensif. Profondément agacé, il reposa sa précieuse lettre sur le bureau de l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

A l'instant où sa main toucha la poignée, il en entendit une autre taper contre le bois dru. Alors, Snape ouvrit la porte brutalement, sans plus de considération.

« Elle est partie. Lâcha-t-il. »

Snape baissa le regard et tomba sur une masse de cheveux hirsutes qu'il connaissait… Plus encore qu'il ne le devrait. Hermione remonta lentement le visage jusqu'à tomber sur ses yeux, aussi surpris que déstabilisés.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Hermione fut la première à briser le contact visuel.

Snape remua afin de retrouver une attitude plus neutre.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement, fixant le mur devant lui avec attention.

_ J'ai rendez-vous… Afin de convenir des modalités de mon… Admission.

_ Admission ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

_ McGona… Je veux dire, Minerva a décidé de m'engager en tant que… professeur de potions. Lâcha Hermione en déglutissant d'appréhension. »

Alors c'était cela. Snape inspira longuement, évitant sciemment son regard.

« Pourquoi vous encombrer d'un poste aussi insignifiant ? Souffla-t-il en une moue désapprobatrice.

_ J'aime cette école. S'insurgea Hermione. Et c'est une des meilleures du monde.

_ Vous auriez pu faire mieux que cela, Miss Granger. »

Snape baissa les yeux vers les escaliers et la contourna afin de partir.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce poste à l'étranger, ni rien d'autre vous savez ? Je suis ravie d'être ici, ce n'est absolument pas une solution de repli. »

Snape s'arrêta un instant, tournant son visage sur le côté d'un air à la fois intéressé et confus.

« Professeur… Commença Hermione en se raclant la gorge. »

La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers Snape, qui lui faisait dos. Elle remua nerveusement sur place. Sa cape grise virevoltait, et sa broche en forme de lynx faisait un tintement presque imperceptible, mais tout à fait particulier lorsqu'elle marchait.

Severus resta figé.

« Je m'excuse. Je suis allée trop loin, je le réalise. Je n'ai toujours pas signé mon contrat… Et je partirais, si cela vous met trop mal à l'aise. Je le comprendrais… J'espère juste que nous pourrons nous efforcer de garder une relation... Cordiale. »

Hermione ferma les yeux avec douleur. Elle dépassa Snape et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon afin de partir.

Severus ne parvenait pas à aligner correctement ses pensées. Il inspira profondément en observant les marches en pierre avec attention.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui qui le sortit brutalement de ses songes.

« Avez-vous réfléchi, Severus ? Demanda McGonagall, presque avec anxiété. »

Le maître des potions se tourna vers la Directrice. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, interdit. Il fronça les sourcils, restant un long moment silencieux.

Il finit par grogner et partit subitement en un mouvement de cape majestueux sans réponse à sa question.

Il descendit l'immense tour et arpenta les couloirs à une vitesse impressionnante lorsqu'enfin, il l'aperçut. Elle avait une démarche peu assurée, mais terriblement rapide.

« Miss Granger ! L'interpella-t-il. »

La jeune femme se figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le corps totalement crispé. Snape arriva à sa hauteur et la regarda presque de haut.

« Je vous défends, de refuser ce poste. Ordonna-t-il.

_ Je ne le ferais pas… Mais peut-être pourrions nous établir un planning nous permettant de nous éviter le plus possible. Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Vous êtes vraiment… argh ! S'agaça-t-il en posant une main sur son front baigné de sueur. »

Snape se mit à tourner en rond devant Hermione qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle fronçait les sourcils, incertaine.

« Cela ne sert à rien de prendre ce genre de mesure. Finit-il par dire.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Je me suis tournée en ridicule, je m'en rends bien compte. Cela est terriblement gênant. Grimaça la jeune femme.

_ Vous n'avez pas été ridicule. Souffla Snape. »

La Gryffondor jeta une œillade interrogatrice en direction de son ancien maître de potion. Elle était perdue, totalement.

Elle s'était efforcée de l'oublier durant ces deux mois. Cela avait été affreux. Elle avait fini par se blâmer encore et encore… Elle se rappelait à peine les mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir et elle ne souhaitait pas le faire par ailleurs. Cela était beaucoup trop pénible à revivre.

Se retrouver même en sa présence était assez douloureux sans vouloir en rajouter. Son silence avait représenté une réponse assez évidente à ses yeux. Elle s'était humiliée seule… Et elle en avait presque voulu à Ginny durant toutes les vacances pour cela.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ Merlin, comment vous dire cela… Jura Snape.

_ Cela ne sert à rien, vraiment.

_ C'est nécessaire, croyez-le. Il faut que… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… »

Snape s'arrêta brusquement dans sa démarche et l'observa d'un regard terriblement profond et presque agacé.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas pour moi, j'ai compris. Dit-elle en voulant lui tourner le dos. »

Hermione commença à faire un pas, puis deux. Pourtant, elle se tourna vers le professeur, qui semblait plongé au fin fond de ses pensées.

« Une dernière chose… Une seule. Et après, je jure de vous laisser tranquille. Dit Hermione. »

La jeune femme s'avança de nouveau vers lui et se racla la gorge avec gêne. Elle finit par mettre ses mains derrière son dos en se triturant les doigts.

« Si c'était à refaire, que feriez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle presque avec aplomb. »

Snape sortit de sa léthargie. Il la fixa un moment, avec intensité. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement. Puis, il dériva son regard vers les jardins de Poudlard, vides. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il retrouva le sien avec une telle intensité, une telle passion qu'elle retint sa respiration.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris. Dit-il d'un ton étrangement grave. »

Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme, dicté par une impulsion presque magnétique. Il lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa avec ivresse. Hermione gémit sous son assaut, aussi soudain qu'imprévu. Les battements de son cœur devenaient presque assourdissants. Sa langue s'insinua en elle, dansant contre la sienne avec une telle fièvre… Le baiser n'était même plus enflammé. Il devenait rageur, frénétique, vital, tant qu'Hermione entoura la nuque de son professeur de ses bras afin de ne pas vaciller.

* * *

La Directrice continua sa route, décidée à obtenir sa réponse. La rentrée scolaire était dans 5 jours, elle ne pouvait attendre.

Alors qu'elle tourna vers un des couloirs de l'école, son regard s'écarquilla en distinguant le maître des potions et Hermione Granger s'embrassant avec passion. Elle s'apprêta à faire un pas de plus et à les interrompre.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta en chemin, hésitante. Elle ferma les yeux, le visage de Dougal McGregor, son premier amour, lui revenant à l'esprit. Puis, elle revit Albus, lui parlant de sa jeunesse, ses doigts effleurant les siens lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé en larmes après avoir appris le mariage prochain de Dougal. Il l'avait prise dans les bras, et son odeur lui avait collé à la peau durant des jours et des jours. Après cela, il n'avait jamais cessé de la hanter, sans qu'elle n'ose l'avouer à qui que ce soit... Car cela ne se faisait pas.

Minerva inspira longuement.

Elle hésita, quelques secondes tout au plus avant de se tourner et de rebrousser chemin. Elle n'en ferait rien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Snape se détacha d'Hermione de quelques centimètres, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la cape de la sorcière qui venait de quitter l'embouchure du couloir.

« Je le referais 10 fois. Dit-il. »

Il reprit possession de sa bouche. Hermione se sentait mourir dans ses bras, tant qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il la retint en la serrant plus encore à lui.

« 100 fois. Dit-il en mordillant sa bouche. »

La jeune femme passa ses mains dans les cheveux terriblement longs et noirs de son ancien amant. Son corps se collait au sien, avec l'ivresse d'un drogué en état de manque.

« 1000 fois, Hermione. Je le referais même plus que ça. Souffla-t-il. »

Leurs deux corps étaient devenus un brasier, menaçant de s'étendre et de tout brûler sur son passage. Snape la recula jusqu'à la caler contre un des murs des couloirs. Hermione haleta, et sa respiration se coupa presque lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son cou avec adoration.

« Je ne sais pas dire ce genre de choses. Souffla-t-il.

_ Quel genre de choses ? Demanda Hermione avec difficulté.

_ Le fais-tu exprès ? Grogna Snape contre elle. »

Severus plaqua ses mains autour de son corps, ne demandant qu'à la posséder. Ses pupilles, dilatées à l'extrême, n'étaient plus devenues que deux orbes noires, transpirantes d'un désir profond. Hermione déglutit. Depuis le premier jour, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

Snape pencha sa tête. Il prit sa main et la posa contre son torse. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre, si fort, si intensément, si vite. Alors elle l'observa, d'un air perdu et retira vivement sa main, apeurée.

« S'il vous plaît. Je… J'éprouve encore… Trop de choses… Severus. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vous l'ai dit. C'est difficile, on ne peut pas s'arrêter de... Je ne peux pas… Ce genre de choses ne me comblent pas suffisamment, même si… Articula-t-elle à peine.

_ Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Souffla-t-il avec douleur en fermant les yeux. »

Hermione ferma également le regard. Elle sentit son front toucher le sien alors qu'il inspira avec force.

« Ne m'oblige pas. L'implora-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Je me suis faites à cette idée.

_ Hermione... S'il te plait. Je... »

Le maître des potions ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard suppliant, embrumé d'Hermione. Il soupira dramatiquement.

« Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione sentit son inspiration se bloquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de marquer un temps de reflexion. Elle avait tellement peur de souffrir, elle ne le supporterait pas... Mais son corps entier, l'appelait, lui et uniquement lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que tout, que ses convictions et que ses craintes.

« Alors montre-le-moi. Lâcha-t-elle. »

Snape cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Montre-moi ce que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer avec des mots. Dit-elle en s'avançant, presque suppliante. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena rapidement vers les cachots. Ils descendirent les escaliers à une allure folle. Il ne voulait même pas faire face à son tableau dans l'état de folie furieuse dans lequel il se trouvait. Hermione peinait à se retenir de sourire, exaltée, rougissante. Impossible... Tout cela était tellement fou, mais à la fois, tellement bon.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur la Directrice qui avait pourtant sciemment tenter de les éviter. Hermione et Severus se figèrent, incapable de faire un pas de plus tandis que la sorcière releva les yeux, surprise. Encore la main dans la sienne, le corps de la jeune femme collait le dos du maître des potions. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de rester ainsi en suspens.

Minerva plissa le regard et marcha vers eux.

Un pas de plus l'amena vers Severus qui ne lâchait pas pour autant sa prise sur les doigts de la jeune femme. Au contraire, ceux-ci s'enroulèrent entre les siens. Alors, Hermione comprit... Elle comprit qu'il avait prit sa décision. Il ne la lâcherait plus.

« Vous… Prononça McGonagall, presque avec suspicion.

_ Nous ? Demanda Snape avec audace.

_ Vous avez oublié ça dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Minerva tendit la lettre de démission de Snape. Cette fois, il s'empressa de la saisir et la roula en boule en la fourrant rageusement au fond de sa poche.

« A… Demain ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix entendu. »

Snape lui envoya un bref signe de la tête.

« Miss Granger. Salua Minerva en repartant d'un pas léger. »

Hermione se racla la gorge en ne bougeant pas de sa position. Lorsque la Directrice tourna enfin au fond du couloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Hermione, sous le choc.

_ Peu importe ! S'emporta Snape. »

N'y prêtant guère attention, Snape l'entraîna à sa suite presque brutalement, tant qu'Hermione rit presque. Reprenant une cadence rapide, il l'amena vers sa salle de cours, souhaitant passer par une de ses portes dérobés qu'elle avait tant emprunté autrefois.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Severus ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de souffler.

Il se tourna vers elle et la plaqua contre son corps en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser dura. Il était lent, puis de plus en plus intense jusqu'à devenir surexcité.

Snape dut se détacher d'elle une nouvelle fois pour ne pas mourir par le manque d'oxygène.

« Le lit, prends-moi sur le lit. Arriva-t-elle à articuler. »

Snape la souleva de terre. Alors que les jambes de la jeune femme lui entouraient la taille, elle s'affaira à ôter sa cape qui tomba au sol sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention. De la même manière, elle retira son pull ainsi que son t-shirt noir. La bouche de Severus dévala sa gorge puis descendit toujours plus bas, aussi bas qu'il lui en était possible. Il marcha presque avec maladresse, l'amenant jusqu'à son lit dans lequel il n'avait pas passé une nuit de sommeil correcte depuis des lustres.

« Tu m'as manqué. Lui souffla-t-il tout contre sa peau. »

Hermione soupira de bien-être, elle ne voulait pas prendre son temps. Elle avait besoin de lui, immédiatement. Alors elle tira de toutes ses forces contre sa redingote noire dont les boutons sautaient un par un. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir sa baguette en main pour le déshabiller instantanément en un sort bien placé.

Snape posa Hermione sur le matelas. Il la chevaucha et retira ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La jeune femme en fit de même, presque en riant de leur empressement. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que son soutien-gorge, Severus lui prit la taille et la renversa afin de la positionner au dessus de lui. Hermione hoqueta de surprise.

« Toi. Dit-il soudainement. »

Hermione sentit une bosse se former sous elle. Elle déglutit en voyant le regard lubrique du professeur la scruter de haut en bas.

Il finit par redresser ses yeux vers les siens. Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Hermione en tomba presque à la renverse et son oreille se trouva face à sa bouche.

« Toi, prends-moi. Dicta-t-il. »

Hermione écarquilla presque les yeux. Cela ne leur était jamais arrivé. Il l'avait toujours dominé, toujours. Alors que Snape se rallongea sur le matelas, il glissa sa main le long des cheveux de la jeune femme, puis de sa nuque. Enfin, il posa sa paume contre le tissu de son soutien-gorge qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ôté.

La jeune femme saisit ses deux mains et les bloqua autour de lui. Elle l'observa longuement, troublée. Il fallait qu'il ait une confiance inébranlable en elle pour accepter cela. Et elle le savait, pour avoir été dans cette position un nombre incalculable de fois. Cela l'excita, plus encore qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

« Vous pourrez m'arrêter quand bon vous semble, Severus. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »

Hermione plongea sa tête sur lui et embrassa son nez, sa joue, descendant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam tout en maintenant son emprise. Dieu que c'était bon.

« Si vous ne prenez aucun plaisir, vous m'arrêtez. Dit-elle. »

Snape sourit malicieusement. Cette jeune femme était toujours pleine de surprises.

« Si ce que je fais vous déplaît, vous m'arrêtez. Si vous décidez subitement que vous n'en avez plus envie : vous m'arrêtez. »

Hermione papillonna ses lèvres sur son torse, passant sa langue, puis ses dents contre sa peau tiède.

« Même si vous me sentez au bord de jouir, et que vous me voyez survoltée, fougueuse, euphorique. Un seul mot et j'arrête. Dit-elle. »

Snape sentit son érection se faire plus importante encore. Il laissa échapper un rictus taquin en l'observant.

« J'avais plutôt dit ingérable, exalté et malade de plaisir. Dit-il en penchant la tête.

_ La ferme. Répondit-elle en baissant enfin son caleçon.

_ Toi, la ferme. Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. »

Hermione passa sa langue sur son membre avec luxure. Severus laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Elle le prit en main avec plus de force et le pénétra enfin de sa bouche. Snape soupira de plaisir, renforçant sa prise dans sa chevelure.

Sa langue se mit à danser voluptueusement sur sa queue tandis qu'elle entama un va-et-vient lent, et sensuel. C'était un délice.

« Hermione… Gémit-il. »

La jeune femme roula ses lèvres jusqu'à son extrémité. Elle joua avec lui, enrobant son membre dans chaque recoin de sa bouche. Elle le suçota, l'aspira puis le suça avec une lascivité fabuleuse.

« Par Merlin… Souffla-t-il. »

Snape se passa une main sur le visage, désarçonné. Il commença à bouger contre elle, s'arquant afin de mieux la sentir encore. Hermione gémit en sentant une douce chaleur envahir son entrejambe. Elle s'accroupit plus encore sur lui, sentant son genou la frôler. Elle prit sa queue dans sa main, la glissant de toute sa longueur en léchant son gland avec appétit. Elle le sentit au bord de l'extase. Ses doigts enserraient ses cheveux, glissant jusqu'à son visage. Lorsqu'elle quitta sa possession, un simple frôlement de son clitoris contre sa peau suffit à la faire gémir bruyamment. Un liquide chaud et sucré coulait le long de ses cuisses. Elle prit le temps d'embrasser sa peau nue et frissonnante tandis que ses mains ne cessaient leur activité autour de son membre tendu.

D'une manière presque féline, Hermione remonta jusqu'à lui petit à petit en faisant rouler ses lèvres sur son torse.

« As-tu… Commença-t-il à demander.

_ Non. Il n'y a eu personne d'autre. Dit-elle en mordillant son cou. »

Snape se racla la gorge, presque mal à l'aise de se sentir ainsi mis à nu. Il plissa les yeux, hésitant.

« De même. Dit-il d'un air presque hautain. »

Hermione s'amusa de cette fierté qui ne le quittait jamais totalement. Snape passa ses mains dans son dos. Elle le laissa dégrafer son soutien-gorge, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle se redressa. Ses boucles retombaient sur ses seins, lui chatouillant presque les mamelons.

Elle passa sa main sur son torse, faisant courir ses doigts sur son duvet.

« Je t'aime. Laissa-t-elle échapper. »

La jeune femme se figea presque. Sa main arrêta sa course folle et son regard s'arrondit. Elle se pinça les lèvres, regrettant ses paroles.

« Excuse-moi. Rougit-elle. »

Elle voulut partir, mal à l'aise, mais il la retint d'une poigne forte. Snape se redressa. Il percevait tant de sincérité, et même de gêne dans ses yeux. Il prit sa main et la renversa sous lui avec empressement.

Son membre durci se glissa entre ses lèvres, frottant voluptueusement son bouton de plaisir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il s'approcha d'elle et colla sa bouche contre son oreille avec sensualité.

« Dis-le encore. Lui supplia-t-il.

_ Je… Je t'aime. Hésita-t-elle en déglutissant. »

Snape ferma les yeux, assaillit par une sensation nouvelle. Il pouvait déjà sentir la moiteur de sa chatte, un doux nectar s'échappant d'elle, le faisant se glisser contre son corps tel un serpent. Il se redressa, juste assez pour fixer son regard. Puis, il s'enfonça en elle, avec douceur. Il ne quitta pas ses pupilles une seule seconde, se délectant de voir la foulée d'expressions qui en découlait.

Il resta figé en elle quelques instants, puis s'allongea plus encore contre son corps, retenant son poids à l'aide de ses bras.

Il s'enfonça de nouveau avec plus de force, jusqu'à atteindre le fond de son con en un gémissement rauque.

« Je suis à toi. Lui glissa-t-il tout contre son oreille. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un onctueux bruissement de sa gorge.

« Encore. Murmura-t-elle. »

Snape entama un lent et merveilleux va et vient, s'enfonça chaque fois davantage en elle tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Pour toujours. Compléta-t-il.

_ Severus… Gémit Hermione en s'arquant.

_ Tu es la seule, Hermione, la seule tu entends ? Parla-t-il tout bas.

_ Encore, dis-le moi encore. Minauda-t-elle en remuant, cherchant plus de contact à travers sa douce torture.

_ Tu m'obsède. Tu es tout, absolument tout. »

Severus ne cessait sa douce torture. Il fermait les yeux, sentant son membre pris dans cet étau de chair… Si humide, si étroit, si bon. Elle était parfaite, totalement parfaite. C'était comme retrouver une partie de soi qu'il avait perdu, comme si… il n'avait jamais été aussi complet qu'en cet instant.

« Je suis fou de toi, tu comprends ? Fou. Dit-il en accélérant le rythme de sa pénétration.

_ Ne t'arrête pas, continue. Haleta-t-elle.

_ J'ai été un… »

Il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle, presque avec violence. Hermione cria de plaisir.

« Pauvre… »

Severus renforça son emprise, touchant de prêt l'extase.

« Idiot. Je t'ai toujours appartenu, toujours. »

Il sentit un spasme violent entourer sa queue. Le bassin d'Hermione s'arqua, sa respiration se stoppa un instant. Envahi par cette sensation enchanteresse, il se retira immédiatement et répandit sa semence sur elle en un gémissement puissant. La respiration d'Hermione était anarchique.

Alors qu'elle pensait en avoir terminé, il la pénétra de nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu. Lâcha-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

_ Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. S'il te plaît. Je suis un imbécile. Implora-t-il en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Dit-elle, se délectant de ses va-et-vient et de son érection qui n'avait toujours pas faibli. »

La jeune femme accompagna le mouvement, l'approfondissant de profonds coups de reins.

« Hermione… Gémit-il.

_ Je te veux, Severus... Jouis pour moi. Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suave. »

Severus ferma les yeux et tapa du poing contre le matelas, formant un bruit sourd à côté du visage de la jeune femme. Il gémit de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela.

De nouveau, il sentit son membre se contracter pour lui provoquer un second orgasme, tout aussi puissant que le premier sans que rien ne s'en échappe. Il avait l'impression d'être capable de l'impossible. Oui, elle aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi à cet instant, il s'y serait plié sans broncher.

« Maintenant, fais-moi jouir. Fais moi jouir encore une fois. »

Son seul désir était de la combler, encore et encore et encore. Il trouva la force de la taquiner, frottant son membre contre son mont de Vénus. Puis, il la pénétra de nouveau. Il la cravacha, la pilonna tant qu'elle hurla son nom.

Il savait comment l'amener à l'extase, alors il n'attendit pas davantage.

« Plus fort. Implora-t-elle. »

Il lui obéit, avec toute la dévotion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ses cris devenaient plus proches, plus forts, plus intenses à chaque seconde. Bordel, elle était en train de l'affoler comme un animal.

Il la sentit se dérober sous une jouissance assourdissante. Severus la serra si fort qu'il fut pris d'un troisième orgasme dévastateur, répandant en elle des jets inconsistants de luxure. Tout deux s'évanouir presque l'un sur l'autre, ravagés par un plaisir sans pareille.

Snape était tant essoufflé qu'il mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il resta longuement allongé sur elle, chacun se délectant de cette douce sensation.

Hermione avait la joue posée contre son épaule et glissait ses doigts longuement sur les tatouages encrés dans le dos de son ancien professeur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de bien-être. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, aucune souffrance, aucun apriori. Elle se sentait si bien… Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Elle sentit sa respiration, régulière et des frissons le parcourir. Il respirait son odeur, le visage plongé dans son cou. Hermione ferma doucement les yeux, envahie d'un bien-être hors du commun.

Elle le soupçonna de s'être endormi au bout d'un petit moment. Seulement, il ricana doucement contre sa peau, la sortant de sa contemplation.

Hermione sentit les soubresauts de son torse et son sourire dans son cou. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, embrassant son épaule.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix.

_ Ce n'est pas possible… Non, ça ne l'est pas. Murmura-t-il en un souffle, presque amusé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Demanda-t-elle interpellée. »

Severus se redressa. Il se retira, à son plus grand déplaisir. La jeune femme lui envoya une moue désapprobatrice qu'il chassa en un baiser. Puis il l'admira, elle et ses cheveux épars qui lui entourait le visage, lui donnant l'aspect d'un ange. Sa peau, si blanche, son visage après l'amour, ses yeux tellement pénétrants. Snape s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

« D'aimer autant. »

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Dark Cape**

 **« Vous démissionnez ?! Demanda-t-elle, incrédule." - QUEWA ? POURQUA ?**

 **_ McGona… Je veux dire, Minerva a décidé de m'engager en tant que… professeur de potions. Lâcha Hermione en déglutissant d'appréhension. » Oh... AH BON ?**

 **_ Je ne le ferais pas… Mais peut-être pourrions nous établir un planning nous permettant de nous éviter le plus possible. Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine." - Mais putain ce que tu es nouille...**

 **« Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris. Dit-il d'un ton étrangement grave. » Non, montre-lui.**

 **Alors qu'elle tourna vers un des couloirs de l'école, son regard s'écarquilla en distinguant le maître des potions et Hermione Granger s'embrassant avec passion. Elle s'apprêta à faire un pas de plus et à les interrompre" - NOTHING TO DO HERE ! Vraiment c'est nul de pas pouvoir parler en memes sur FF**

 **« 1000 fois, Hermione. Je le referais même plus que ça. Souffla-t-il. » Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Coeur.**

 **« Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Souffla-t-il avec douleur en fermant les yeux. » Un geste vaut mille mots.**

 **« Alors montre le moi… Severus. » C'est bien ma fille, tu as compris.**

 **_ J'ai été un… »**

 **Il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle, presque avec violence. Hermione cria de plaisir.**

 **« Pauvre… »**

 **Severus renforça son emprise, touchant de prêt l'extase.**

 **« Idiot. » - BORDEL ! J'AI CHAUD SA RACE !**

 **« D'aimer autant. » - CE FLUFF !**

* * *

 _ **PARTEZ PAAAAS Y'A UN EPILOOOOGUE !**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 / Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard…**_

* * *

Severus Snape était attablé à sa place habituelle. Il triait les éléments de son assiette avec une méticulosité plutôt interpellante.

À ses côtés se tenait Neville Londubat, nouveau professeur de botanique… Pour son plus grand malheur.

« Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Harry m'a dit hier. Lâcha une voix féminine enjouée à sa droite. »

Snape, trop absorbé par la nourriture qu'il tentait d'ingurgiter, n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Hermione Granger disait. Il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Il réfléchissait longuement aux prochaines vacances d'hiver qui arriveraient d'ici 3 mois. Peut-être pourrait-il lui proposer de sortir de Poudlard ?

Ils n'avaient pas eu tant de temps pour sortir des lieux ces derniers temps.

« … Puis, je lui montre le test et lui dit « Que crois-tu que cela signifie, 2 bâtons bleus ? »

Snape était concentré sur l'eau tournoyant inlassablement dans son verre. La Laponie ? C'était bien la Laponie… Non ? Il avait entendu parler d'aurores boréales fabuleuses là-bas, sans compter la neige et les paysages. Mais avant cela, il fallait absolument tout préparer. Hors de question qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Snape sourit malicieusement en portant le verre à sa bouche. Oui. La Laponie, ce serait parfait.

« Il était positif ? Wow… Lâcha Neville, sous le choc.

_ Qu'est-ce qui était positif ? Demanda Snape en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.

_ Le test de grossesse. Répondit Hermione, d'un naturel déconcertant. »

Sous le choc, Snape recracha un geyser d'eau sur Neville qui se protégea tant qu'il peut. Celui-ci grimaça en se passant une serviette sur son visage trempé. Hermione haussa un sourcil dans sa direction tandis qu'une bonne partie des élèves se mirent à rire compulsivement devant ce tableau des plus incongru.

« QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.

_ Ginny est enceinte de Harry. Lâcha Hermione. »

Snape respira avec difficulté, se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions. Bon sang. Il lui avait cru comprendre…

« Combien pourrais-je parier que tu n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais et que tu croyais que je parlais de moi ? Le taquina Hermione en finissant enfin son assiette. »

Snape se contenta de grogner en envoyant un regard noir aux derniers élèves qui riaient d'un éclat moqueur. Tous se ressaisirent difficilement en retournant à leur occupation.

« Je pensais que tu réagirais autrement. Dit Hermione, malicieuse.

_ Autrement ?! Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Un jour, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit que cette école grouillerait de mini Miss et Mister Je-sais-tout. »

Snape grogna une nouvelle fois, en s'enfonçant dans son siège, presque rougissant. L'ensemble des professeurs les fixaient étrangement. Neville se permit même d'éclater d'un rire spontané et railleur. En un seul regard, Snape le fit immédiatement taire. Le garçon se calma et blêmit même d'une peur irraisonnée.

« Tu sors totalement cela de son contexte. Et tu sapes mon autorité. Grinça-t-il doucement en observant la jeune femme.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus. Ta réputation de suppôt de Satan restera toujours intacte. Répondit Hermione d'un sourire malicieux. »

Snape grommela dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles. Cette femme avait véritablement le don de le mettre dans des situations impossibles.

« Vile sorcière. Lâcha-t-il. »

Hermione sourit en l'ignorant sciemment et chercha une part de gâteau. Il n'y en avait, à son plus grand dam. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir déçu.

Alors que Snape perçut un restant de sourire amusé sur le visage du nouveau professeur de botanique, il lui prit le morceau d'entremet au chocolat qu'il s'apprêter à entamer et le donna à Hermione. Celle-ci s'en délecta avec joie, sans remarquer ce que Snape venait de faire.

Neville lui envoya alors une œillade à la fois choqué et défiante dont il se moqua éperdument. Pire encore, Snape garda la tête haute en croisant les bras devant lui d'un air autoritaire, le menaçant silencieusement de faire quoique ce soit. La Directrice assista à toute la scène et roula des yeux, désabusée.

Hermione n'en remarqua toujours rien. Cependant, elle jeta un regard sur les tables des élèves. Elle y perçut un groupe d'étudiantes de dernière année, gloussant comme des idiotes. Leurs regards étaient dirigés vers eux. Alors, Hermione alterna ses yeux entre elles et sa table. Elle s'aperçut avec effarement qu'elles observaient leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

« Severus. L'interpella-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Embrasse-moi. Lâcha subitement Hermione. »

Neville manqua de s'étouffer avec son dernier quignon de pain tandis que Snape arrondit le regard.

« Quoi ?! Hors de question. Refusa Snape. »

Hermione se tourna alors totalement vers lui rageusement.

« J'ai dit : embrasse moi. Ordonna-t-elle, agacée.

_ Ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Je ne ferais pas ça. Grimaça-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Snape se contenta de garder une attitude neutre, indifférent aux suppliques de la jeune femme.

« Je te dégoûte tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

_ Arrête donc de dire des sottises. Je connais tes stratagèmes perfides. Lâcha-t-il en l'observant d'une mine froide.

_ Moi ? Demanda Hermione, d'un air un peu trop innocent pour être sincère.

_ Oui, toi. Je ne le ferais pas, point final. Lâcha Snape, catégorique.

_ Mais…

_ Hermione, tais-toi. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite et de plus en plus énervée par la situation.

La Directrice ferma les yeux, se demandant subitement ce qui lui avait pris d'engager la jeune Granger parmi son équipe professorale.

Lorsqu'elle observa autour d'elle, elle vit le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid se délecter du spectacle, d'un rire complice. Merlin, elle était entourée d'une bande de gamins.

« Que je me taise ? Demanda-t-elle, outrée.

_ Exactement. Fit-il fièrement. »

Snape sourit presque de satisfaction. Alors qu'il se tourna vers elle, elle lui empoigna son col et l'embrassa passionnément. Snape leva les mains, choqué par son assaut.

Neville grimaça fortement, presque dégoûté et l'ensemble des professeurs se mirent à protester de plus en plus vivement face à ce spectacle.

Quelques uns partirent, s'apprêtant à donner leurs cours.

" Oh je vous en prie, faîtes ça ailleurs ! Grogna Madame Bibine, mal à l'aise. »

Hermione quitta son contact. Sans considération, elle reprit sa place, satisfaite en regardant le groupe de jeunes femmes qui se levait, leurs manuels en main.

Snape plissa le regard, devinant son petit jeu. Il ignora les moqueries des adolescents de la tablée des Serpentards et tapa du poing sur la table.

« La jalousie ne vous va clairement pas, Miss Granger. Ne faites plus jamais ça. Rogna-t-il. »

Hermione soupira dramatiquement.

« Bien. Désolée. Accepta-t-elle, presque boudeuse. »

Alors qu'elle finissait son entremet, Snape continuait de lui jeter de temps à autre des œillades étranges. La jeune femme se leva lorsque vint l'heure de donner son cours. Son visage était étrangement attristé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer, Snape se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur son bras.

Il approcha son visage de son oreille et lui chuchota des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. La jeune femme se mit à sourire tendrement en se pinçant la lèvre, presque en rougissant.

Neville leva les yeux au plafond. Peut-être s'y ferait-il… Un jour.

* * *

 _ **12 ans plus tard...**_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant le choixpeau d'un sérieux impeccable. Elle énuméra les prénoms des nouveaux élèves s'apprêtant à entrer en première année.

Snape soupira dramatiquement en jetant des coup d'œil à sa droite. Les années n'avaient pas eu d'effet sur lui, ou presque. Sa chevelure était plus courte, mais ils restaient d'un noir terriblement profond. Seules quelques rides semblaient se profiler sur son regard. Hermione, à ses côtés, avait aussi à peine changé. Du haut de ses 30 ans, elle était toujours aussi superbe. Sa longue chevelure lui retombait en cascade dans le dos et n'était retenue que par un chapeau pointu bleu nuit aux arabesques grises. Elle portait toujours sa cape argentée qui avait tant de valeur à ses yeux. Severus lui avait mainte fois proposé d'en racheter une : elle refusait à chaque fois.

La jeune femme semblait absorbée par la cérémonie et ne quittait le défilement des élèves du regard.

« Albus Potter. Appela McGonagall.

_ Oh non… Pitié, pas un nouveau Potter. Chuchota Severus. »

Hermione s'amusa de la réaction de son compagnon. Elle fut plus attentive que jamais au spectacle. Le choixpeau hésita, durant plus de 5 minutes, chose assez rare.

« Serpentard ! S'écria-t-il finalement. »

Snape arrondit le regard, le visage blanc comme un linge.

« Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-il. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, amusée. Snape se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. La jeune femme n'en fut aucunement impressionnée. Elle le défia même en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« Allons, Severus… Tous les Potter ne sont pas si horribles. S'amusa-t-elle.

_ C'est un adolescent. Ils sont tous horribles. Dit-il froidement. »

Hermione rit avec délectation. Snape grogna et se renfonça dans son siège. Lorsque le repas commença, la jeune femme se mit à discuter vivement des conditions de vie des elfes de maison, se promettant d'en parler au ministère. Severus se mit à l'observer avec attention.

La Directrice de Gryffondor n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il se mit à penser qu'il aimait étrangement cela, lui qui auparavant, était tant agacé par ses boucles indomptables. Elle portait parfois de fines lunettes de vue noires, ses yeux s'étant fatiguées prématurément à force de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de livres. Severus n'avait cessé de s'en amuser pendant des semaines en la renommant la « Miss Je sais Tout » de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi ravissante.

Il aimait tant la contempler, en particulier lorsqu'elle parlait d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Hermione ne cessait d'être quelqu'un de terriblement passionnée.

Plus les minutes passaient, moins Snape ne parvenait à détacher son regard de son visage. Certains élèves le virent sourire vers elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ils s'en étaient habitué. Le préfet des Serpentard avait même mis en garde les élèves de première année de ne pas sous-estimer le professeur Snape et surtout, surtout… De ne pas critiquer les cours de potions et la professeure Granger en sa présence au risque de se voir assigner une semaine entière de retenu si ce n'est plus. Le professeur était resté toujours aussi infect et froid avec ses élèves… Hormis en présence d'Hermione où il semblait s'adoucir. Parfois, ses élèves en jouaient, s'amusant à appeler leur professeur de potions afin de résoudre un « problème » en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et cela arrivait en particulier lorsque Snape ôtait un peu trop de points à la maison Rouge et Or.

Snape détailla le corps de la jeune femme avec attention. Merlin, il avait envie d'elle, toujours autant que la première fois, à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Leur relation n'avait rien perdu de sa passion, bien au contraire. Il en était parfois surpris. Après tout, cela faisait tant de temps qu'ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Elle s'était même accommodée de son caractère irascible.

Plongé au fin fond de ses pensées, il se rendit à peine compte de son regard insistant.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai toujours pas fait d'enfant ? Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione tourna ses yeux ronds de surprise vers son compagnon. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, choquée. Snape se redressa brusquement. Avait-il réellement pensé cela à voix haute ?

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, estomaquée.

_ Quoi, quoi ?

_ Qu'as-tu dis ?

_ Rien. Nia-t-il subitement en grimaçant. »

Hermione plissa les yeux vers lui en finissant son repas. Snape évita son regard inquisiteur. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione finit par s'amuser de la situation.

« Ai-je vraiment encore ce pouvoir sur vous, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

_ Lequel ? Répondit Snape.

_ Celui de vous déstabiliser. »

Severus jeta un rictus séducteur à la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se leva, il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna sur ses genoux. Celle-ci rougit fortement en le fusillant du regard. Personne n'y prêta attention.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione grogna, mécontente de l'effet qu'il pouvait encore lui faire. Cet homme était impossible.

« N'oubliez pas de faire souffrir vos élèves surtout, je veille au grain. »

Hermione oublia sa colère et rit sincèrement. Neville n'y prêta aucune attention, même s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. La Directrice de Poudlard perçut ses deux professeurs flirter ouvertement comme deux adolescents et s'en fatigua une fois de plus.

« Mademoiselle Granger, professeur Snape. Rappelez-moi à quel point ce fut une bonne idée de ne plus vous mettre ensemble durant les tours de garde et ne me donnez surtout pas une raison supplémentaire de vous changer de place durant les repas. Lâcha-t-elle avec sévérité. »

Snape jeta un regard noir à la Directrice tandis qu'Hermione se leva en bafouillant des excuses tout en se lissant nerveusement les vêtements. McGonagall avait décidé de les séparer le plus possible… En particulier, lorsqu'il s'agissait de surveiller les couloirs de l'école. Rusard s'était souvent plaint d'un travail bâclé, et avait remarqué que les élèves guettaient leurs tours de surveillance afin de faire le mur avec plus de facilité. Severus et elle avaient tendance à un peu trop prendre ces tours pour des promenades de santé.

« Dire que je pensais que vous la corrompiez. Je réalise que c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Vous n'avez jamais autant enfreint le règlement qu'avec Miss Granger, j'espère que vous le réalisez. Bougonna Minerva en direction de Snape.

_ Vous dites n'importe quoi. S'agaça-t-il.

_ Le professeur Snape est l'homme le plus respectueux et professionnel que je connaisse. Affirma la jeune femme d'un ton catégorique.

_ Merci Hermione. S'exclama Snape fièrement. »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Elle inspira longuement en comptant jusqu'à 5, espérant que sa colère passerait pour de bons. Elle se leva, suivit de la majorité des professeurs.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêta à emprunter la porte dérobée derrière elle, Severus la suivit et colla sa bouche à son oreille, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire.

« N'oublie pas que tu es à moi. Et que je suis à toi. Lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton grave. »

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Merlin, qu'elle aimait ces moments. Elle se trouva absorbée par ses orbes noirs. S'ils n'étaient pas présentement entourés de monde, elle lui aurait sauté dessus sans hésitation. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et cela la faisait vibrer à chaque fois. La Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit, les préfets s'affairant à raccompagner les premières années jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

« Toujours. Lui souffla-t-elle. »

Snape observa autour de lui et vit que personne ne prêtait nullement attention à eux. Il ne restait plus que quelques retardataires au fond de la Grande Salle, discutant de la prochaine coupe de Quidditch.

Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'amena à lui en un baiser profond et intense. Hermione s'approcha de lui en entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Elle se détacha enfin de son corps, une lueur de désir dans le regard.

« 10 minutes, mes quartiers. Dit-il.

_ 5 minutes. Rectifia-t-elle en un souffle.

_ Ne prends pas ta potion contraceptive cette fois. Lui dit-il en scrutant son visage. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle lui lança un sourire des plus séducteur et se colla à lui presque de façon indécente. Alors, elle prit sa main et passa sa bouche sur ses doigts en l'observant, aguicheuse. Snape grogna d'envie.

« Bien, professeur. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ne me faites pas attendre. Vous savez comme je déteste cela. Finit-il par la prévenir en se détachant d'elle et en partant en un mouvement de cape gracieux. »

Hermione l'observa et sourit. Rougissante, elle finit par quitter la Grande Salle en riant presque. Severus quitta la pièce, un mince rictus sur les lèvres. Il croisa Neville Londubat qui se dépêchait de rejoindre sa serre afin de nourrir ses dernières pousses de Mandragore.

« Merci pour cette fichue potion. Chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme. »

Le nouveau professeur de botanique fronça les sourcils et observa le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal partir en direction de ses cachots. Il ne semblait ne l'avoir jamais aussi peu craint qu'en cet instant. Neville se secoua la tête et s'en amusa avant de retourner à ses plantes.

Décidément… Non. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin par Dark Cape :**

 _ **C'est déjà fini... Triste que je suis... Maiiiiis je sais que tu nous régaleras de nouveau projets n'est-ce pas ? Merci de m'avoir laissée être ta bêta, je veux bien renouveler l'expérience autant de fois que tu voudras.**_

 **Snape était concentré sur l'eau tournoyant inlassablement dans son verre. La Laponie ? C'était bien la Laponie… Non ? " - C'est exactement le genre de monologue que je fais dans ma tête quand les gens me parlent.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui était positif ? Demanda Snape en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.**

 **_ Le test de grossesse. Répondit Hermione, d'un naturel déconcertant. »**

 **Sous le choc, Snape recracha un geyser d'eau sur Neville qui se protégea tant qu'il peut. Celui-ci grimaça en se passant une serviette sur son visage trempé. Hermione haussa un sourcil dans sa direction tandis qu'une bonne partie des élèves se mirent à rire compulsivement devant ce tableau des plus incongru.**

 **« QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.**

 **_ Ginny est enceinte de Harry. Lâcha Hermione. » - J'ai ressenti cet ascenseur émotionel. Ha ! ça t'apprendra à pas écouter.**

 **« Severus. L'interpella-t-elle.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Embrasse-moi. Lâcha subitement Hermione. » - Rho l'autre hé... Jalousie mal placée !**

 **« Albus Potter. Appela McGonagall.**

 **_ Oh non… Pitié, pas un nouveau Potter. Chuchota Severus. »**

 **Hermione s'amusa de la réaction de son compagnon. Elle fut plus attentive que jamais au spectacle. Le choixpeau hésita, durant plus de 5 minutes, chose assez rare.**

 **« Serpentard ! S'écria-t-il finalement. »**

 **Snape arrondit le regard, le visage blanc comme un linge.**

 **« Quoi ?! S'offusqua-t-il. » BEST REACTION EVER !**

 **_ Le professeur Snape est l'homme le plus respectueux et professionnel que je connaisse. Affirma la jeune femme d'un ton catégorique." - * Toux grasse * Mais oui bien sûr !**

 **« Toujours. Lui souffla-t-elle. » - Awwwww ce fluff !**

* * *

 _ **Les dernières petites notes de l'auteur :**_

 **Merci de m'avoir accepté dans le clan des Snamione. Ai-je passé le test d'entrée ? Mention correcte ? Bien ? Assez bien ? Excellent ? Les félicitations ?**

 **Ecrire cette fic était un véritable plaisir. J'ai adoré reprendre ces deux personnages. Il faut croire que le destin voulait que je les ship ces deux là. (deux de mes contacts avaient ce ship sans me le dire, dont Dark-Cape qui a été mon initiatrice malgré elle, mais l'élève a dépassé le MAÎTRE ! NIARK HAHAHAHA !). D'ailleurs, énorme bisou à Dark-Cape dont j'ai fortement cassé les burnes, entre ma fic et en plus, mon roman. Elle a été d'une PATIENCE, je vous jure... Sérieusement, lancez lui des fleurs.**

 **Donc... OUI, j'ai entrepris l'écriture d'un roman (j'en ai déjà publié un, mais c'était en 2013 donc ça commence à dater). "La Rose aux mille épines". J'écris ces notes, nous sommes le 17 août 2018. J'ai déjà envoyé mon manuscrit à une dizaine de maisons d'édition (alors on va espérer que quand je vais publié le chapitre 40, j'aurais reçu quelques réponses** **). En fait, je me rends compte que j'aime beaucoup trop écrire de la romance, surtout de l'érotisme. Alors, pourquoi me cantonner tout le temps à le faire avec les fics ? Allez, comme je suis une gentille, je vous file le résumé. C'est simple : si vous aimez Snape, vous adorerez Sylvius Dane. Ils sont similaires (mais à la fois, assez différents). C'est une romance, qui ressemble plutôt au Snamione, même si axée essentiellement sur le côté BDSM et chaque personnage a vraiment sa propre personnalité. Vous ne retrouverez pas les codes exacts du Snamione, puisque Sylvius et Rose sont assez différents d'eux. Mais cela correspondra forcément à vos goûts, j'en suis certaine !**

 _Aujourd'hui, Rose Lombardo entame sa seconde année scolaire dans la grande université de Semberwald, stressée. Une nouvelle matière vient d'être ajoutée à son cursus déjà difficile à suivre. De plus, son professeur, Sylvius Dane, n'est pas le meilleur enseignant du pays, loin de là : sarcastique, froid, distant et méprisant, tous les élèves le haïssent. Pourtant, Rose va se sentir irrémédiablement attirée par lui... Jusqu'au jour où elle découvre le journal mystérieux d'une jeune inconnue dans sa bibliothèque, qui ébranlera ses convictions les plus profondes. Que cache-t-il réellement ? Va-t-elle choisir de lui faire confiance, ou au contraire, enquêter sur la vie tumultueuse et mystérieuse de cette intrigante Héléna ? Et comment parviendra-t-elle à faire toute la lumière sur cet homme, qui l'obsède, mais dont les secrets semblent enfouis si profondément ?_

 **Allez, je suis sûre que ça vous tente ! Je me lance un pari personnel. Actuellement, à l'heure où j'écris, le chapitre 31 est en ligne et j'ai 237 reviews au compteur. Faites péter le score à 300. En plus, je vous filerais un chapitre bonus que j'ai choisi de ne pas inclure dans la fic (parce que je savais pas où le foutre, qu'elle est déjà assez longue comme ça et que je me voyais pas inclure une énième intrigue), mais je me suis dis que ça vous plairais (je suis une auteur attentionné, je sais). Je mettrais ce chapitre sur le site le lendemain de la publication de celui-ci, et j'en profiterais pour vous dire si j'ai eu des nouvelles d'une maison (mais je suis motivée à bloc pour le publier donc, je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous aurez cette fiction. Sachez le).**

 **Je retiens aussi les reviews, aussi ponctuelles que régulières, les critiques également constructives (Tralapapa, oui je sais, tu n'aimes pas mes métaphores sexuelles mais que veux-tu ? Je suis une grande poéte dans l'âme je crois, mais tu vas t'y faaaaaaire), ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés au milieu et même, ceux qui ne sont arrivés que maintenant et qui ont tout dévoré en un coup (ouais je vous vois... Je suis comme vous, sachez le).**

 **Je réécrirais surement d'autres fics Snamione. J'ai pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à jouer avec Snape, Hermione, leur différence, ce goût d'interdit et d'insolite, sans parler de malmener Ron comme ça. Bon sang, c'était jouissif (même s'il s'en est bien sorti au bout du compte... L'envie de le scalper était présente, mais je me suis retenu). Alors, ce n'est pas un ADIEU, c'est un au revoir. Je vous fais à tous de gros gros bisous, de gros gros merci, pour m'avoir suivi. Que vous ayez posté une review ou non, c'est toujours appréciable de se dire qu'il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui continue de lire cette fiction. Snape et Hermione continue de vivre, quelque part et moi, je trouve ça BEAU (bordel, faut que j'arrête les speech larmoyants moi...).**

 **Bye bye :)**


End file.
